Nueva Perspectiva
by Psilocybe cubensis
Summary: Vida en un campus universitario. Cuando un cambio en la perspectiva puede cambiar toda una vida. YumiKuri, YumiAnnie, MikaxSasha,MikasaxAnnie.
1. Desencuentros

[Declainer: Los personajes de Snk, no me pertenecen, pero si me pertenece la historia la cual escribo solo con fines recreativos.]

"Una Nueva Perspectiva."

Capítulo 1, Desencuentros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy era finalmente el gran día, el día en que el Eren Jaeger el chico más guapo y popular de toda la universidad, le pediría por fin que fuese su novia; estaba casi segura de ello, lo presentía, Después de que ambos se habían conocido por primera vez al dar inicio la universidad, la atracción entre ambos, había sido innegable, el chico le había encantado desde la primera vez y supo que a este también le había ocurrido lo mismo cuando inmediatamente después de conocerse, este le había pedido que salieran para conocerse más.

Fue una sorpresa cuando se enteró que Eren, era el hermano de una de sus más grandes amigas; Mikasa, la cual en alguna que otra ocasión hizo mención de su hermano, pero al cual nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de conocer por vivir en otro país, ahora que ambos asistían a la misma universidad y vivían en el mismo campus, se llevó la sorpresa de tener a su amiga de cuñada.

Afrontar su relación con Eren ante su amiga no había sido fácil, ya que como pudo imaginar, Mikasa no se tomó muy bien la idea de que saliera con su hermano, alegando que no era un chico de buenas practicas, dado sus costumbres libertinas ni que era la mejor preferencia para ella. Pero el mayor obstáculo que se había interpuesto entre ella y eren no había sido ni Mikasa que luego de un tiempo acepto su decisión de salir con su hermano, si no que otra de sus amigas, la mejor de todas ellas, aquella que más que ser una amiga era una hermana, con la que había compartido gran parte de su infancia, desde que se habían conocido siendo unas niñas y como había temido, esta no se había tomado nada bien su la cercanía de Eren oponiéndose firmemente, luego de que sin motivos alguno esta decidiera que odiaba al chico y que por eso no podía acercarse a ella.

Suspiro, pero nada podía arruinar lo de esa noche, esa misma mañana Eren le había propuesto salir esa noche diciéndole que tenía algo especial preparado para ella y él sabía lo que ella estaba esperando, y ese día había llegado en el que harían oficial su relación. Sonrió. Por eso hoy todo debía salir perfecto.

Bajo las manos con el rimen con el cual retocaba sus pestañas, sentada frente al gran espejo de su gran tocador, admirando su hermoso reflejo en el espejo. Su corazón latía desenfrenado con

emoción, y también con algo de nervios. "Ya es hora" pensó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió ruido de la puerta al ser abierta en la planta baja de su apartamento "debe ser Ymir" pensó, ya que esta tenía una copia de la llave de su piso, la otra opción sería, Mikasa, otra de sus amigas con la que compartía el apartamento, quedándose solo en pocas ocasiones. La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta, dando paso a una alta chica quien cerro la

puerta tras suyo apoyándose en esta, contemplándola.

\- Qué sucede Ymir por qué te quedas ahí? - le preguntó, mirando le, de reojo mientras optaba por retocarse las pestañas frente el espejo de su bonito tocador.

\- A donde vas? - Inquirió la morena a cambio ignorando su pregunta. Aproximándose unos pasos.

La rubia permaneció circunspecta por un momento, dubitativa en si sería buena idea o no, contarle la verdad a la morena sobre su cita de esa noche con Eren, ya que desde que la morena lo había conocido, que esta le había ganado un gran repudio, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Ymir siempre se había mostrado repelente a cualquier clase de compañía masculina que mostrara el mínimo interés hacia ella. Asunto al que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo, por la forma tan protectora que tenía la morena de ser, pero con eren se comportaba especialmente cerrada a la idea de que ella tuviera algo con él y no lo entendía, la causa para su extraño proceder irracional, que ya desde hace tiempo la estaba sacando de quicio. "Todo es porque es una inmadura." pensó.

\- Valla... - Se irguió sobre su asiento, acomodando su cuerpo en la silla volteándose hacia la morena - ... A mí, igual me da gusto de verte amiga ¿cómo estás? - devolvió el cuestionario con ironía por la poca cortesía de su amiga.

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías y responderme! - Exigió.

La rubia suspiró cerrando sus parpados con cansancio - Sí, voy a salir, ¿acaso no es obvio? – Movió otra vez su cuerpo hacia el espejo en el tocador con sus cosas, agarrando el pequeño recipiente con el rubor en polvo de un color tenue, alcanzado con la otra mano la brocha la cual roció con un poco de este, sacudiéndolo ligeramente antes de esparcirlo suavemente por sus mejillas.

-Eso ya lo sé, no soy estúpida, a lo que me refiero ¿es con quién piensas que vas a salir vestida así y a esta hora de la noche? - Señalo, notando las pequeñas prendas que la rubia vestía.

Christa suspiró con cansancio fijando su mirada ocasionalmente sobre el reloj que colgaba de muralla de la habitación, dándose cuenta que no pasaban de las 8 de la noche. "Kami, que exageración" pensó. ¿quién se creía la morena que era, su mamá? Exhalo. - Ya veo que solo vienes para fastidiarme - Recriminó - ¿Por qué, en lugar de molestarme, mejor no me das tu opinión como lo haría cualquier buena amiga? - Sugirió.

Desde niñez que su amiga había sido sobre protectora hasta el extremo con ella, algo que siempre había apreciado, debido al cariño mutuo. Pero la verdad es que ya se estaba hartando de aquella situación, ella no era una niña para que le dijeran que hacer.

\- Vas a salir con ese idiota de Jaeger verdad? – Evidencio con tono acusatorio hacia la rubia.

\- Ya te dije que no es un idiota, y sí. - Afirmó. - voy a salir con él. Además, que, si lo sabías, no sé para qué me preguntas lo obvio, siempre me has dicho que no te gusta lo banal. - Le recordó dejando el maquillaje sobre la repisa, incorporándose de su asiento, para luego alcanzar su perfume y echarse un poco en sus muñecas y por su cuello dándole la espalda a Ymir para

inspeccionarse en el espejo de figura completa y arreglar los detalles de su atuendo.

\- ¡Te he dicho, que no salgas con él! No es un buen sujeto para ti, ¿cuándo vas a entender que no te conviene?! - Protesto con desesperación la morena.

\- ¿Y quién me conviene? - Le dijo mirándole a través del espejo - Porque para ti nadie me conviene.

La morena apretó los puños aguantándose un gruñido, no podía aceptar la idea de ese mujeriego imbécil y su Christa, de solo pensarlo, la sacaba de quicio.

\- No puedo creer que todavía seas tan estúpida, para creer en los engaños de ese tipo, que lo único que hace es embaucar a todas las mujeres que le pasan por delante, ¡y tú solo eres una más!

En vez de estar sermonean dome, ¿por qué mejor no me dices cómo estoy? - Eludió su comentario para al darse la vuelta y acortar la distancia con su amiga. - Dime Ymir, ¿me veo bonita? - Esbozo una coqueta sonrisa para persuadir a la morena, ya que siempre lo lograba cuando le hablaba de esa forma tan apacible y profunda su amiga jamás le negaba nada. "parecía que era una

debilidad que tenía su amiga el que le hablaran así."

Aquel acto la saco un poco fuera de sí, a la morena al divisar aquella hermosa sonrisa y aquella pequeña y hermosa figura que no pudo evitar recorrer, pronto cerro sus puños, estaba decidida a no dejarse embaucar con tanta facilidad, no, hasta hacerla desertar de esa estúpida idea de salir con Jaeger. Dio unos pasos apartándose de la rubia pasando por su lado hasta su tocador, pensando en que no que no podía permitir que el bastardo de jaeger se saliera con la suya, vio aquel polvo en la repisa y medio sonrió, volteándose con el objeto en las manos hacia la rubia, mientras escrutaba, el

objeto con falsa curiosidad para posterior mente abrirlo con innecesaria fuerza volteándolo encima del atuendo y el rostro de a la rubia.

\- ¡Pero que rayos, Ymir! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

\- Ups, una lástima, esta cosa estaba demasiado apretada. - Mintió con descaro con esa odiosa media sonrisa, haciéndola enfurecer. - fue accidental, creo que hasta los astros se alinearon para que no salgas con el idiota. - Comento esta con cierta sorna.

Christa la rempujo con fuerza. - ¡Eres una idiota! ¿Lo sabias? ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! - reprendió lanzando golpes a la morena que esta, esquivo.

\- ¡Solo te estoy haciendo un favor! ¡Deberías agradecerme al evitar que salgas con un idiota como ese! -Objeto la mujer pecosa con seguridad.

\- No te vas a salir con la tuya, ¿me has oído!? - Declaro la pequeña, dirigiéndose molesta hasta el cuarto de baño para quitar el polvo con un paño húmedo he intentar rescatar su ropa, ya que estaba bastante retrasada.

Luego de 30 minutos estuvo lista, esta vez, totalmente dispuesta a marcharse. Tomando con prisa sus cosas encima de la repisa para encaminarse rápidamente hasta la salida.

Ymir quien estaba recostada en su cama, de inmediato se incorporó dándole alcance velozmente a la rubia a la cual detuvo de su muñeca.

\- No te puedo dejar que te vayas con ese idiota, no lo puedo permitir.

\- Solo es una cita y claro que sí, voy a salir con él y vas a dejarme tranquila de una vez por todas, porque no es tu decisión - Repuso soltándose de ella con brusquedad.

\- ¡No! - Retorno en su agarre.

\- A ver y por qué no? - Cuestiono exasperada.

-Porque no es para ti... Él… no me gusta para ti. - Articulo insegura. Christa la miro indignada

\- Pues, ¡eso es perfecto y te tengo noticias! a la que le tiene que gustar es a mí y no a ti! y sí, voy a salir con él y tú me vas a dejar en este momento porque si no te juro que las cosas terminar mal entre las dos y lo digo muy en serio Ymir. – Advirtió con seriedad. -¡Porque esta actitud tuya ya que me está cansado! - Se soltó una vez más del agarre dejando sorprendida a la morena quien se quedó de pie cuando esta se apresuró hacia la puerta cerrándola tras de ella.

Christa.. - Susurro después de un momento saliendo tras de ella, la pecosa con rapidez salió del edificio bajando las escaleras apurada para alcanzar a la chica, una vez salió del edificio la vio subiéndose a uno de los pocos taxis que frecuentaban el lugar. -Espera christa! - Grito llegando tarde, justo cuando el auto se puso en marcha y maldijo con frustración al no poder detenerla.

Sabía que ese día el idiota le pediría que fuera su novia, lo sabía, tras escucharlo el comentario de unas de las babosas chicas que le idolatraban en la cancha del centro deportivo del campus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel era un jueves en plena tarde en el sector, streecky wor un lugar en pleno centro de la ciudad, centro de bares y establecimientos de entretenimiento para adultos, rodeado de locales del área festiva, discotecas, bares y licorerías abiertos 24-horas al dia. Era un lugar muy concurrido y popular, con grandes parques y multitud de opciones para el entretenimiento nocturno.

El chico parado en un conocido punto de encuentro en el parque en el centro del lugar, mostraba una desconforme expresión tras esperar 1 con 40 minutos la llegada de su invitada, la cual aún no aparecía, ni contestaba sus llamados, maldijo su suerte mientras pateaba una piedra del lugar paseándose de un lugar a otro, bufando con notoria molestia por la larga espera.

"¿Qué demonios estará haciendo Christa? No me puede dejar aquí plantado, ¡tiene que llegar, no me puede hacer eso a mí! Más vale que aparezcas Christa..." pensó sin cesar en su paseo.

\- maldición... - Exhalo, mientras observaba las diversas luces del lugar y escuchaba el sonido del tránsito concurrido. Miro otra vez a su alrededor sin dar con la chica.

...

En cuanto lo vio allí pareado frente a la banca que tenía a su espalda la plaza, cerró la puerta del taxi y se aproximándose hasta él.

\- Eren! lamento llegar tarde... - Le llamo tocando su brazo este le dirigió de inmediato una mirada un tanto exaltada que denotaba una evidente molestia, que le tomo de sorpresa, pero lo cierto

es que lo merecida, ya que había pasado más de una hora en el que había hecho esperar al chico, el cuál afortunada mente, espero por ella. Tuvo suerte de que no se marchara luego de que le hiciera esperar tanto.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos te habías metido?! - Se quejó con molestia, mirando fijamente a la rubia quien le mantuvo la mirada con cierta sorpresa ya que Eren jamás le había hablado de esa manera.

\- sí... creo que me demore un poco... - Aceptando su culpa un tanto incomoda.

\- Una hora con 45 minutos para ser exactos - Evidencio el muchacho mirando su reloj un tanto inconforme por haberse tomado tal molesta, la que no había tenido que tomarse en la vida, al contrario, las chicas lo amaban demasiado como para hacerlo esperar. Recordó sonriendo, amainando su estado anímico. "lo cierto es que las mujeres se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata, y se peleaban por él, a lo que estaba acostumbrado tanto que eso alimentaba su ego cada día, pero esta era la primera vez que una chica le gustaba tanto como esta y a pesar de la molestia inicial

por la espera, rápidamente decidió que no era gran cosa, después de todo. Concluyo recorriendo con la mirada a la chica de arriba abajo, notando lo hermosa que esta lucia; vistiendo un

hermoso vestido ceñido que le quedaba hasta por arriba de los muslos, el cual delineaba perfectamente su figura, con unos hermosos tacones altos y el cabello suelto.

-En serio lamento haberte hecho esperar Eren, pero de verdad tuve un pequeño imprevisto de última hora, que me hizo imposible llegar a tiempo... - Explico recordando a cierta morena que le había manchado su atuendo deliberadamente. "Eren no sabía lo que era lidiar con Ymir" - A pesar de que estaba preparada, no pude llegar. discúlpame. - Pidió preocupada, a lo que el chico le miro y se rio de ella sorprendiendo a la rubia.

\- Esta bien, solo bromeaba, nena, - Aseguró, acercándose a ella – Además, vale la pena esperar por una princesa toda una vida si es necesario, así que no te preocupes - Repuso, al llegar hasta ella, rodeándola por su cintura provocando que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera. Él le fijo su mirada en sus ojos, para luego examinar su cuerpo bajando por este con lentitud.

Sacándole, una sonrisa boba aumentando el calor en sus mejillas.

\- Cielos estas hermosa... - Destaco Eren al apartarse levemente de ella para examinarla mejor sin soltar su mano derecha. Sonriendo fascinado con lo que veía, para volver a acortar la distancia

entre ellos y reiterando el garre en su cintura. - ... Lo que importante es que ya estas acá.

\- Sí, y ya estoy ansiosa por ver aquello que dijiste me tenías preparado - Comento sonriendo.

\- Ah, claro... Y espero que te guste princesa... Sé que te gustan las cosas elegantes y hablando de eso… - La soltó mirando su reloj, ya es tarde Christa, ya que estamos retrasado nos tenemos que poner en marcha, le aviso este a lo que ella le asintió recibiendo el agarre en su mano dejándose guiar hasta el destino con el corazón lleno de expectativa y emoción.

...

Recorrieron el trayecto en dirección al estacionamiento. Cuestión que llamo mucho la atención de la rubia ya que se alejaban del centro del lugar.

\- No vamos por acá cerca? - cuestiono confusa ya que creía que se trataría de algún local privado.

\- No esperarías que aquello de lo que te hable sería lo mismo de siempre, ya que eso no sería digno de una princesa, así que fue por eso que pensé en algo mejor.

-Está bien, ya estoy ansiosa por saber.

-Ya verás - Le guiño un ojo afirmando su agarre en su mano, mientras completaban la trayectoria.

Pronto llegaron al enorme aparcamiento al aire libre y Christa pensó que el aire estaba bastante frio, pero agradable, considero mirando el cielo el cual se veía totalmente despejado, mientras Eren que la había soltado sacaba las llaves del auto, abriendo la puerta para ella, y tomando su respectivo asiento a su lado. Listo para ponerse en marcha el vehículo el cual encendió. De inmediato Christa luego de colocar su cinturón del copiloto llevo su mano a la radio del auto escogiendo una buena canción de la lista de música que Eren tenía.

...

El resto del camino se la llevaron conversando, aunque más la rubia ya que el joven solo asintió sin mucho interés, pero Christa opto por ignorarlo y acomodarse bajando la ventanilla sintiendo el viendo frio sobre su rostro disfrutando con la música de fondo.

Pronto Christa se irguió en su asiento mientras se aproximaban hasta el conocido cerro de la ciudad, el cual tenía una larga ruta por él, hasta unas famosas y antiguas ruinas en la cima.

Al recorrer la curvatura final Christa pudo divisar algo de luz entre el oscuro panorama, se sentía extraña de ir hasta ahí. Eren apago el motor.

\- Bien ya hemos llegado, espero que sea de tu agrado. - Menciono luego de dar vuelta a su auto para abrirle la puerta, ofreciéndole una de sus manos, Christa sonrió bajando del vehículo.

Al salir Christa fue recibida otra vez por el viento frio y mucho más fuerte pero agradable, contemplando el gran templo que se encontraba en el lugar, el cual tenía ciento de años. Pero

o que más llamo su atención, eran el montaje del lugar, por lo que le sorprendió, ver una mesa con muchas cosas que decoraba el ambiente frente al templo y una persona que les esperaba sentado con pose aburrida.

\- Todo esto es precioso Eren! - Comento al llegar hasta la mesa adornada con unas bellas flores para ella y se dio la vuelta para echar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello - Me ha gustado mucho. - Él Sonrió.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, solo espera que obscurezca más y veras como brillan las estrellas y la panorámica de la ciudad, lo que es muy hermoso para las chicas. - Christa le miro.

\- Quiero decir, pensé que a ti te gustaría tanto como a mí.

\- Claro que si - Respondió completamente feliz.

\- Bueno, aunque no puedo asegurarte, que siga caliente lo que encargue para nosotros. - Comento con gracia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se incorporó del cómodo sofá de su casa en donde veía tranquilamente un reportaje, hasta alcanzar el mesón con el teléfono.

Apenas dio el botón de encendido, atendiendo el llamado, una conocida vos se le adelanto antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar quién era, viéndose interrumpida por su grito.

\- ¡MIKASA! - escucho por el otro lado del dispositivo, la fuerte exclamación, alejando el aparato un poco de su oído, para mantenerlo seguro.

\- Ah, hola, Ymir... ¿qué hay? - Saludo inexpresiva.

\- Escucha Mikasa... será mejor que me digas dónde es que el idiota de tu hermano se llevó a Christa ¡y no me digas que no lo sabes! Porque sé perfectamente que tú lo debes saberlo, ¡y no trates de engañarme! Si en algo te importa nuestra amistad me dirás lo que sabes antes de traicionar mi confianza – Farfullo la pecosa por el otro lado del dispositivo.

\- ¿Ya acabaste?

\- ¿Mira, no te puedo explicar en este momento, pero en verdad necesito que me eches una mano y me digas donde están, no hay tiempo que perder y es... muy importante para mí de acuerdo? -Confeso contrariada.

\- ¿Por qué Eren le pedirá a Christa que sea su novia? - Indico mikasa, haciendo gruñir a ymir por la respuesta.

-¡Porque tú sabes que tu hermano es un completo idiota que no es nada bueno para Christa! tú sabes que es lo único que él quiere con ella! ¡Por favor Mikasa! ya déjate de joderme y dime de una vez donde se la llevo!

\- Aun con todo eso, fue la decisión de misma Christa salir con él. - Rebatió.

\- ¡Eso es porque Christa no sabe lo que hace, ni lo que es mejor para ella! - Alego con seguridad dejándose llevar por su terquedad personal de no aceptar la relación de la chica con Jaeger o con cualquier otro.

\- Claro que sí, lo sabe, ella es una adulta no una niña, a la cual puedas o tengas el derecho de controlar Ymir, Christa es dueña de su vida. - Sintió como la morena por el otro lado de la comunicación resoplo.

\- Me vas a ayudar o no? – Cuestionó hastiada.

La chica permaneció unos momentos en silencio. - Lo que haces no está bien, Ymir.

Esta rodó los ojos "¿otra vez con esta mierda?" - Bueno me lo vas a decir o no? ¡Rayos! Mikasa, ¡no tengo todo el día! como te gusta joder. - Se quejó con cansancio la pecosa.

La chica por el otro lado de llamado cerro los palpados resignada - La que jode con sus asuntos es otra, pero está bien. -. anuncio llamando la atención de la morena al otro lado de la línea - Lo are, pero no hagas nada estúpido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la improvisada cena, tomaron algunos tragos sentados a la orilla de la estructura del lugar pavimentada en piedra alzada a varios centímetros sobre el suelo, creado una forma rectangular a los alrededores del templo.

La brisa la recorrió causándole una sensación fría que su cuerpo no pareció digerir, a pesar de lo helado del clima no lograba sentir el frio en su cuerpo. Este pensamiento la hizo llevar sus manos instintivamente a sus brazos descubiertos.

\- Lo de la cena lo había planeado aquí afuera para que vieras las estrellas como tanto te gusta, pero también prepare las cosas como para quedarnos aquí, ya sabes... juntos, y pensé que seria un bonito lugar para ti – Declaro mirándola fijamente a los ojos provocando que el corazón de la rubia de repente se precipitara lleno de nerviosismo.

Escrutando su cuerpo una vez más, con descaro, mientras sentía la sangre latir en sus venas animado por el alcohol y sus deseos la miro fijamente bajando la mirada a su vaso para luego pararse, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a la chica de que esperara, mientras el buscaba una nueva botella.

Christa quien le esperaba peculiarmente animada comenzó a sentirse en ese momento repentinamente mareada, notando su visión un tanto borrosa y su corazón latió, sintiendo como con un calor que la recorrió de repente subiendo por su cuerpo hasta su rostro. Y la brisa no lograba refrescarla se sentía muy acalorada. Parpadeo repetidamente en un intento de recuperar la claridad, pero parecía que la mente se le iría, si no se concentraba.

Cuando Eren llego a su lado tomando asiendo con una sonrisa, le arrebato su vaso para llenárselo.

\- No, - Alcanzo a articular interrumpiendo su acción, al apoyar su mano encima de la de él, deteniendo su intención de llenar su vaso - Creo... creo que así estoy bien. - Replico intentando recomponerse mientras mecía levemente su cuerpo, Eren sonrió y se le acercó un poco más.

\- Vamos... - Le incito - La estamos pasando muy bien, ¿verdad? ambos estamos... Disfrutando, no hay nada de qué preocuparse nena, yo cuidare de ti.

Tras escuchar la última frase su mente se aclaró repentinamente cuando el recuerdo de aquella frase en los labios de alguien más la invadió ayudándola a recomponerse.

\- Vamos, toma un trago. - Le animo este llenado rápidamente su vaso, sin dejarle tiempo a negarse.

Él sabía que sería mejor que la chica se emborrachara para que llegaran más rápidamente a lo que tanto él había esperado, pasar aquella noche inolvidable con chista.

Le extendió la bebida a la rubia, la cual lo recibió un tanto renuente, pero aceptando lo de todos modos, pensando en que si tomaba de apoco podría lidiar con el mareo que invadía su cuerpo. Pero sintió como se le revolvían las trigas y pensó que tal vez debió seguir el consejo de Eren de haber comido un poco más. Divago en silencio observando su vaso.

…

Luego de un rato, escuchando la música que Eren había puesto que parecía lejano a sus oídos. El chico se acercó más, arrastrando su cuerpo hacia ella con lentitud dejando su copa y la de ella a un lado, para tomar sus manos con determinación en los ojos que la volvió a agitar. "Lo que le faltaba en un momento así"

\- Christa... - Interrumpió sus pensamientos el chico. -... tu sabes cuánto me gustas, sabes que me fascinas – Confeso el chico con una sonrisa seductora guiando unas de sus manos por su mejilla acariciándola.

Causando que a Christa se le escapara una risa nerviosa, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad, gracias al alcohol ingerido.

\- Quiero que seas mi novia - Declaro, repentinamente, ante su guardia baja, tomándola de improviso - Christa di que sí - Pidió acercándose más a su rostro buscando sus ojos. En los que ella se perdió junto a la emoción en su pecho.

\- Si me gustaría estar contigo... - Murmuro luego de un largo momento en el cual se observaron en silencio.

Eren pestañeo tras oír la positiva de Christa hecho que le hizo sonreír con soberbia, hasta finalmente cerrar el espacio entre sus labios, atrapando sus labios con fuerza, dando libre albedrío a todas sus ansias.

Christa sentía sus insaciables labios devorarla con una fuerza abismal, mientras sus manos se habían fijado con fuerza sobre su cintura, aprisionándola con sus manos, exhalando fuerte por la nariz a pesar del beso, a causa de su excitación, sin dejar de besarla y mientras sus leguas danzaban en frenesí, Christa sintió como este cargo su peso contra ella impulsándola a recostarse contra el piso, cosa de la cual no tuvo oportunidad de negarse o sopesar, debido al ímpetu del chico. Quien la obligo a recostarse, efectuando moviéndose cada vez más bruscos, pronto sintió sus manos comenzado a recorrer otras zonas de cuerpo, explorándola, hecho que agito sus latidos, sintió como una de sus manos aprisionaba fuertemente una de sus piernas, subiendo con lentitud a través de esta, mientras sus besos se intensificaban tan rápido que casi no podía mantener su ritmo, y sentía que si no se apartaba se ahogaría por la falta de aire. Difícilmente pudo apartarse de sus labios, inclinando su rostro con fuerza hacia un lado, sintiendo como este fijaba ahora sus calientes labios sobre su cuello besándolo con la misma intensidad, provocando en ella un escalofrió de temor. Apoyo sus manos contra los hombros del chico aplicando un poco de fuerza para detenerlo.

\- Eren para - solicito, él parecía no escucharla y sus empujones no le afectaban en lo más mínimo mostrándose ajeno a estos. Hecho que la comenzó hacer sentir cada vez más nerviosa hasta que sintió la mano en su espalda intentando desabrochar las amarras de su vestido, mientras bajaba con sus besos por su clavícula ignorando sus empujones cada vez más fuertes. - ¡Eren para! ¡ya basta! - exclamo con desesperación cuando sintió la mano en su pierna subir hasta su intimidad, ella rápidamente, se meció bruscamente debajo de él, retorciendo su cuerpo para apartarlo

\- ¡Basta! – Por más que lo intentaba no lo podía apartar y él solo parecía ignorar sus gritos.

-¿¡Eren que te pasa!? por favor detente! - Grito con desesperación cuando ya sentía las lágrimas avecinarse en sus ojos. - Por favor me estas asustando!

-¡Detente! - Suplico lanzando puchero.

\- ¡Suéltala! - Escucho una temible y profunda vos amenazante interrumpiendo por fortuna para ella el momento, rescatándola.

lo que sucedió a continuación, ocurrió todo con demasiada rapidez, en cosa de segundos Eren fue apartado de encima de ella con una sola mano que lo alzo sobre el suelo volteándolo hasta aquella figura quien apretó su puño para propiciarle un terrible puñetazo en la quijada, acompañado por el fuerte sonido del golpe, haciéndolo trastabillar y caer pesadamente hacia atrás.

Christa quien reconoció de inmediato a la figura se llevó las manos al rostro con asombro permaneciendo aun en su posición, donde pensó estuvo a punto de ser forzada, momentos antes.

La morena furibunda se precipito otra vez contra eren asestándole un centenar de golpes de los cuales Eren a duras penas logro protegerse anteponiendo sus brazos por delante de su rostro, para protegerse, pero sin poder evitar recibir uno que otro poderoso golpe justo en la cara y sabía que si esta comenzaba con las patadas estaría perdido. Ella era muy poderosa a pesar de ser mujer, alta esbelta y desde luego muy fuerte con lo que salir ileso de un ataque era poco probable.

Fue entonces cuando Christa con horror se puso de pie rápidamente corriendo hasta la morena a la que sujeto del brazo intentando detenerla en vano de su brutal ataque contra Eren

\- Ymir, ¡nooo! - exclamo tirando del brazo derecho de la chica con todas sus fuerzas, sin resultados - ¡Detente! ¡ya es suficiente! - Exclamo desesperada. Optando por interponer luego de un momento su cuerpo satisfactoriamente entre ambos. Entre la fuerza de ataque de Ymir y las patadas que lanzaba eren desde su posición, cargando su espada contra el pecho de Ymir para amainar sus violentos ataques contra Eren. Dando resultado positivo cuando esta, paro de ejercer fuerza al tenerla delante para no herirla, acción que la rubia aprovecho para alejarla aún más, haciéndola retroceder empujando su pecho con su espalda.

Vio como entonces Eren se sentó adolorido con un rio corriendo a través de la carne rota de su labio inferior en el cual había quedado abierto hasta la quijada. Observando con odio a su atacante. reconociéndola al instante sabía que se trataba de ella, de esa maldita mari-macho de Ymir. La perra apestosa que siempre seguía y encelaba a su chica a cada lugar a donde iba. Llevo su mano hasta la herida en su labio para ver la abundante sangre saliendo el, lo que le lleno de ira y se incorporó.

\- ¡Tenías que ser tú! ¡Me las pagaras maldita! - Exclamo colocándose de pie lanzándose hacia ymir con intenciones de golpearla echando a un lado a chista bruscamente cuando esta se interpuso para detenerle en su intención, provocando que esta cayera lanzando una exclamación ante la sorpresa de la pecosa, que se enfureció aún más, repeliendo con rapidez todos los ataques que le mandaba el moreno con frenesí, separando las distancias entre ambos, Eren retorno a lanzar sus puños otra vez sin descanso al rostro de Ymir, aplicando en ellos toda su fuerza, le tenía en el menor cuidado que esta, fuera mujer. Esa maldita marimacho se las pagaría por esto, pensó. Parándose frente a ella un momento tras otra serie de ataques infructuosos hacia la morena, quien mantuvo la mirada de desprecio, pero le mostró una media sonrisa que le saco otra vez de sus casillas, sencillamente no al soportaba necesitaba golpear ese rostro hasta desfigurárselo

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes puta?! ¡Ya veremos si te ríes cuando te rompa la puta cara!

\- ¡Espera Eren! - Grito Christa asustada desde su posición en el suelo, asustada ahora por Ymir sin poder hacer otra cosa más que mirar.

\- ¡Maldita perra!- Exclamo este lanzando otra vez su puño derecho contra quien Ymir levemente inclinada y lista para defenderse esta vez no alargo la distancia al esquivar el ataque si no que previendo el golpe lo esquivo manteniendo la distancia apartándose a un costado lateral con un giro de su tobillo izquierdo y su cintura inclinando su cuerpo hacia su derecha. Ymir aprovechando su posición con rapidez dando firmeza a su pie izquierdo, y aplicando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo en el puño derecho impactando de lleno en el rostro de Jaegar.

Quien fui impulsado hacia atrás otra vez por el impacto del golpe con un fuerte ruido por la fractura de su nariz.

Pero antes de que Ymir le permitiera caer rápidamente giro sobre su centro lanzándole una fuerte patada en el costado de su rostro tumbándolo otra vez pesadamente sobre el piso.

\- ¡Eren! – Exclamo, Christa Saliendo de su estado catatónico, incorporándose para acercase preocupada al chico aturdido, viendo como este expulsaba una gran cantidad de sangre, ahora también por la nariz, probablemente fracturada. Cuando sintió cerca, a la morena de inmediato la encaro sujetándola de un brazo - ¡Ya basta Ymir! qué crees que haces! ¿Acaso te volviste loca!?

\- ¡Eso debería decirte yo! - Exclamo con la misma molestia la morena. Soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. - ¿Que intentaba hacer este infeliz contigo? ¡Dime! ¿Qué es lo que intentaba hacer?!

Christa aparto la mirada - Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- ¿¡Que!? - Bufo indignada - Te dije que no vinieras, ¡este imbécil estuvo a punto de propasarse contigo! - Señalo con desespero. - ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera venido eh!? ¿has pensado en eso!?

\- ¡Te dije que no es asunto tuyo! ¡Esto no tenía que pasar! los has arruinado todo ymir!

\- ¿Yo lo he arruinado todo? Ese imbécil intento atacarte ¡qué mierda me estás diciendo!

\- ¡Estoy cansada Ymir! harta de que te metas en mi vida y que me digas que lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. ¿Qué vas hacer? vas a golpear de esta forma a cada chico que salga conmigo?

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¿o es que eres como esas estúpidas masoquistas que se dejan que las humilles y abusen!

\- ¡Cállate! Ymir cierra la boca

\- ¿Por qué debería? ¿no te gusta que te digan la verdad?!

Es cuando eren aturdido comenzó a incorporándose quejándose levemente llevándose su mano hacia su ahora nariz fracturada. Se levantó del suelo con unas intenciones ahora más asesinas contra la morena

Christa quien le observo preocupada - Se movió inmediatamente hacia él con intenciones de asistirlo.

\- Eren, ¡por kami! Déjame ver – Pidió ella al llegar hacia el subiendo sus manos hacia su herida - déjame ver... -

-¡Dejameee! - Le grito el chico de repente tan fuerte que le asusto asiéndole perder el equilibrio y caer sentada, Ymir quien permaneció frente a Eren correspondiendo la mirada de odio que tenía el chico frente a ella con el dorso de su mano entre su labio y nariz sangrante.

\- Perra... - Gruño marcando fuertemente la vena en su frente cerrando sus puños – ¡Esta vez si que estas acabada! Le grito lanzándose contra Ymir la cual esquivo sus dos primeros golpes, pero sin poder prever el tercero el cual impacto sobre su mejilla derecha, ya que a lo único que pudo atinar es en mover su rostro levemente para protegerse, siendo impulsada hacia atrás con fuerza, sin perder el equilibrio.

Entonces Jaeger se lanzó hacia ella, botándola sobre su espalda, dándole fuertes golpes en su mejilla hasta que la pecosa tomándolo del cuello de su camisa pudo darle la vuelta, intentando de volver los golpes, pero fue lanzada a hacia atrás con una fuerte patada de Eren quien otra vez retorno a los golpes sobre ella lanzando fuertes puñetazos a su rostro, Christa corrió hacia el chico tratado de sacarlo de encima de la morena pero fue apartada de un empujón por este, preparando su puño el cual lanzo, dando en uno de los codos que interpuso la morena para protegerse, causándole fuerte un alarido.

\- Maldita... - Murmuro listo para patearla con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces, un fuerte agarre sobre su garganta le detuvo obligando le a retroceder.

\- Ten más cuidado idiota! ¿no ves que a lastimas a Christa!? - Reprocho la vos de su hermana desde atrás.

-Suéltame!

\- Mikasa! ¡cálmate Eren! - la rubia conmocionada se acercó. mientras Ymir se ponía de pie. - Lo siento Eren yo... -

\- ¡Tú no eres la que tienes que discúlpate! - Le interrumpió su amiga apretando más el agarre en el cuello de su hermano.

\- suéltame! – Articulo trabajosamente Eren por el agarre, sacudiendo su cuerpo con violencia a asustando a la rubia, siendo otra vez contenido por Mikasa quien le doblo el brazo haciéndole proferir un alarido.

\- Quieto- Advirtió la pelinegra con determinación

\- ¡Ya déjame ir! Mikasa! - Le exigió con ira al ver otra vez la sonrisa de la más alta, quien limpiaba su pequeña herida en su labio inferior.

-¡Hey! Christa! Si, no controlas a esa perra que tienes como amiga, ¡esto no va a avanzar una mierda! ¡¿lo entiendes?! - exclamo dirigiendo su mirada molesta hacia la rubia quien bajo su rostro.

\- Sera mejor que te calmes si no quieres que te de una paliza aun peor de la que ya te dieron. - Le advirtió Mikasa a su hermano, a lo que chico maldijo

\- No te puede hablar así- Recrimino Ymir dirigiéndose a la rubia - Para eso quieres estar con este sujeto? ¿Ah!? para que te trate así?!

-¡ Ymir, cállate!- Espeto

\- ¿¡Que!? ahora vas a negar lo que ese imbécil estuvo a punto de hacerte?! – Le recordó llamdo la atención de Mikasa.

\- Basta...

\- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Mikasa lo que quiso hacerte ese idiota? ¡Hey Mikasa! ¿Quieres saber por qué golpee a tu hermano? - Pregunto girándose levemente hacia la morena mientras Mikasa sujetaba al chico quien profería un sin fin de insultos hacia la morena.

-He dicho que te calles!

De verdad eres tan... - Ymir callo repentinamente en cuando sintió repentino picor que la palma de Christa dejo sobre su mejilla junto un gran sonido por la fuerte cachetada.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te voy a permitir que sigas metiéndote en mi vida Ymir ya estoy harta de ti! ¡No tienes ningún derecho en decirme lo que tengo que hacer, sabes por qué?! ¡Porque no significas nada para mí! ¿Me has oído? ¡lárgate! no te quiero volver a ver!

Fuerte, incisivo, así había sido su declaración, tras cual no hubo replicas. En silencio y envuelta en el repentino entorno funesto, la morena sin replicarle se volteó para marcharse en completo silencio no sin antes haberle dedicarle una mirada que jamás vio dirigida hacia ella. La cual la hizo sacudir por dentro aumentando en su pecho la sensación de frustración.

Aguantando sus lágrimas se giró recordando a Eren acercándose con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas. Le vio con el ceño fruncido tocándose la nariz que había manchado gran parte de su ropa con la sangre, por lo que le toco en un intento de asistir nuevamente, pero este se soltó de su agarre con fastidio.

\- Todo esto es por tu culpa. Por no cantarle los puntos claros desde el principio a tu amigita. ¿Acaso le avisaste a dónde estábamos?

\- Fui yo quien se lo dijo. - Aclaro Mikasa

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿cómo que se lo dijiste!?

\- Sabes, Eren, creo que es mejor que me valla... Estas ... demasiado irritado - Interrumpió la discusión la rubia echando un mechón atrás de su oído caminando hasta su cartera para marcharse rápidamente, pero fue detenida en su avance por Mikasa quien la detuvo de su hombro.

\- Vamos te iré a dejar... Es tarde... - Dijo esta caminado a su lado en silencio hasta el auto.

Eren solo las observo irse furioso con sigo mismo y sobre todo con la perra de Ymir todo había sido culpa suya, y esperaba que luego del alto que le había impuesto la chica no volviera a molestar, aunque lo dudaba. No importaba como se las haría pagar...

...

Christa se fue callada durante todo el camino sentada en el copiloto con la mirada fija a través del vidrio, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta por cómo había resultado su noche especial todo, absolutamente todo, se había arruinado, pensó secando una lagrima discreta que Mikasa noto al escrutarla durante todo el camino, pero debido al estado de su amiga prefirió guardar silencio, lo que Christa agradeció ya que sabía que Christa no querría hablar en ese momento, y opto por respetarlo aunque muchas dudas respecto a lo que había pasado, cruzaran su pensamiento en esos momentos.

\- Bien ya llegamos... ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? - Ofreció gentil la morena.

\- No, amiga gracias, pero no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien...

\- Estas seguras? – Le cuestiono incrédula

\- Sí, Mikasa lo estaré, no te preocupes. -Aseguro, acomodando su cartera lista para bajar siendo detenida por la morena quien se inclinó hacia ella alzando su mano hacia su mejilla.

\- No te olvides nunca que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea - esta le sonrió... asintiendo.

Al llegar hasta el apartamento, fue directamente hasta su cama en la cual finalmente se echó a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Autor

Bueno primero que nada me presento :) Soy Qebeth, y esta vendría siendo mi primera publicación en fanfiction, la que por cierto espero les haya gustado y se animen a darme su opinión, sugerencia, lo que sea, es bienvenido, de verdad espero opiniones. Me esforcé mucho y no dormí mucho arreglando el capítulo para subirlo hoy u.u De todo, definitivamente para mí, lo más pesado es la parte donde se edita, y es que la gramática perfecta no es mi fuente, a pesar de mi imaginación, solo digo que sería genial ser escritor y editor a la ves xD pero aquí en fanfiction todos los que escribimos somos nuestros propios editores u.u por lo que los demás escritores entenderán el tedio de aquella tarea, por eso mismo pido disculpas de ante mano por los posibles errores que puedan haber en la redacción o si me salte algunos tildes los cuales odio xD me disculpo, ya que no suelo usarlos mucho por lo que se me olvidan y por lo demás trate de arreglar lo más rápido posible, por lo que prometo que más adelante los editare mejor.

Como dije esta es mi primera publicación aquí, pero no mi primera historia. Desde hace un tiempo que he estado trabajando en otros fic Yumikuri principalmente entre otros y la verdad es que

siempre pensé estrenar, aquí con alguno de ellos por primera vez y es lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero como siempre me tomo todo un poco a la ligera me di cuenta que aún tengo un

gran desorden y muchas cosas por ajustar, por lo que me llevara más tiempo del que creía "la edición sobre todo" a pesar de tener mucho material, sin embargo voy a centrarme por el momento por armar bien los primeros capítulos para comenzar a subirlos lo más pronto, que es lo que más quiero, y bueno como tenía pensado subir algo si o si, de todas maneras, hoy vengo con esta historia la cual afortunadamente invente hace unos pocos días y comencé a escribirla casi de corrido, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo tengo que mencionar que me costó un mundo decidir un título xD. También en los próximos episodios se viene muchas más cosas

interesantes y cambios en el fic así que espero que lo sigan y me den su opinión. voy a estar subiendo pronto el próximo capitulo. :)

Un saludo grande a todos y gracias por leer ;)


	2. Cambios

Capítulo 2 "Cambios"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Christa suspiro tras salir de su clase siendo recibida por la suave brisa marina y el resplandor de uno de los últimos días de verano... suspiro pensando que no tenía ganas de llegar a su apartamento todavía, por lo que opto por caminarse por el enorme parque que bordeaba a lo largo gran parte del campus, dando con la maravillosa vista lejana de las costas del mar de la universidad. Continuo el trayecto varios metros alejándose de su área. Avanzo en silencio por largo tiempo hasta llegar a uno de sus sitios preferidos del gran parque, el cual se extendía en un área despejada a la redonda con extensos jardines todos adornados con hermosas flores de distintos tipos adornado el lugar junto con una hermosa fuente que resaltaba en su centro. Era uno de los lugares más característicos de ese parque. Se acercó hasta su pre determinado sitio en su banca favorita en el cual al tomar asiento dejando un lado su bolso, aquel lugar se encontraba bastante cerca a la residencia de su amiga Sasha y de la que había sido de Ymir un año atrás el cual ambas habían sido compañera de habitación esta que la pecosa, opto por quedarse más tarde en su propia casa, en las cercanías de la universidad.

– Ymir... – Murmuro al viento otra vez al recordar a la morena. como le venía ocurriendo desde un par de semana después de que pasara aquello, cuando la pecosa de su amiga había arruinado "y salvado" su cita con Eren con el cual termino peleando, para luego ser golpeado este por esta. Suspiro sintiendo una vez más aquella punzada de culpa. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con abofetearla y decirle cosas tan duras a su amiga, pero lo hizo por la rabia que sintió en ese momento de que todo se echara a perder. No se detuvo para pensar en que hubiese ocurrido aquella noche si ni ella ni Mikasa hubieran llegado, cerro sus ojos… y no quería pensarlo. Desde que tuvo lugar lo de la pelea de esa noche, ninguna de las dos, había vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. Y pesar de que parte de la culpa de que las cosas acabases así, también la tenía la morena que tampoco había actuado de la mejor manera al pretender controlar su vida, y tomar decisiones por ella. No podía negar que sabía que todo lo que la pecosa hacía era por ella, para protegerla, como siempre. Fue por eso que sin importar que, luego de los primeros días un gran remordimiento la invadió, por lo que intento acercase a ella en numerosas ocasiones para disculparse, solo para ser cortada groseramente por esta e ignorada, sin dar ni la mínima oportunidad para que ella pudiera siquiera explicarle, se comportó sumamente infantil y mal educada, pero ella conocía a Ymir y sabía que había algo diferente en esto, más allá que su inmadurez.

Después de eso la había tratado con indiferencia dejándole así en claro que no quería saber nada de ella, y que no le perdonaría como ella lo había esperado. Apretó sus puños en su falda sintiendo de nuevo aquel dolor.

Ymir jamás había actuado así con ella, ahora era como si no existiera, como si hubiese muerto para ella y no podía entender "porqué" porque ahora había creado un enorme muro entre las dos, manteniendo esa estúpida actitud que la sacaba de sus casillas, pero que sobre todo la hería, porque Ymir podía ser la chica con la peor personalidad para todos, pero no para ella, no, con ella siempre fue la mejor persona que pudo tener, sonrió.

No podía negar como todos estos hechos la estaban afectando más de la cuenta manteniéndola intranquila y triste todos los días, encubierta bajo una falsa mascara de despreocupación, respaldada en gran parte por los últimos hechos en su vida, como su relación con su novio Eren, el cual tras el pequeño incidente se habían disculpado con ella, cuando la busco días después interceptándola tras el término de una de sus clase explicándole la razón de su comportamiento que causa de los tragos había bebido de más, perdido el control de lo que pasaba y hacia y se notó que estaba muy avergonzado y arrepentido por lo que había hecho, que no era él en ese momento. Y tras pensárselo decidió darle otra oportunidad al castaño con la condición que jamás volviese a faltarle el respeto, y él se lo había prometido que jamás volvería pasar. Había visto el brillo de la sinceridad en sus ojos y por eso le perdono totalmente feliz ya que después de lo que paso ese día y lo que la llevo a actuar precisamente así con la morena era justamente que todo se hubiese arruinado entre ella y Eren, fue aquello lo que la había sacado de sus cabales al final llevándola a actual así con su Ymir, de lo que se arrepentía, aunque si bien esta no había tenido malas intenciones si había invadido limites que no le corresponden como amiga y por mucho que la extrañaba y la lastimaba con su actitud no podía hacer nada más. No le estaría rogándole a la morena si esta no quería escucharle, no cuando ella también se había equivocado.

Aunque su noviazgo con eren la hacía feliz y la ayudaba para mantenerse distraída ya que todo se estaba dando increíble entre ambos, no podía dejar de sentir una enorme vació cuando pensaba en Ymir. Exhalo contemplando el cielo

– Sera mejor que estudie un poco – Murmuró tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos que se habían vuelto recurrentes. Mientras sacaba de su bolso un cuaderno universitario para echar un vistazo a los apuntes que estaba ahí, recordando que dentro de poco tendría un proyecto importante para representar este mes. Saco de su mochila uno de sus libros el cual abrió para estudiar y un poco

– Christa! – No pasaron ni cinco minutos en la lectura de su libro, cuando le llamo desde atrás una conocida vos, se volteó de inmediato dando con la imagen de su amiga Sasha quien trotaba hasta hacia ella con sandwich en la mano para variar. Sonrió.

– Hola diosa ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Le dijo la chica tocando su hombro, al llegar hasta ella – Te vi de camino a mi apartamento. Ya sabes que se acorta por aquí. – Dijo haciéndole una seña con la mano hacia los apartamentos a su espalda.

– Hola Sasha! – Saludo a su amiga, haciendo un ademán con la mano sonriendo – Y bueno como ves aquí estudiando un poco. ¿Y tú? – Respondió cerrando su libro.

– Estudiando siempre verdad? – Comento con una sonrisa inclinándose levemente hacia ella para luego volverse a incorporar de inmediato. – Lamento haberte interrumpido diosa. – Se excusó llevándose una mano a la cabeza con una expresión de culpa.

– No pasa nada Sasha no seas boba – Respondió guardando su libro dentro de su bolso.

– ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo y me acompañas? – Le invito la rubia, haciéndose a un lado dando espacio a la chica.

– Ah claro con gusto – Acepto alegre la castaña de inmediato la invitación tomando asiento a su lado, mientras daba una mordida a su exquisito sandwich. – Venia de hacer unas compras al super y te vi. – le dijo mostrándole unas bolsas – ¿por qué tan cerca y sin avisar? me hubieras llamado. – Recrimino con gracias la castaña mientras cruzaba las piernas encima de la gran banca.

– Solo vine porque quería caminar y despejarme un poco. – Explico mostrándose despreocupada – y de paso aprovechar de estudiar un poco.

– Aja, has estado perdida últimamente de hace tiempo que no se te ve. – Comento con gracia dando otra bocado al delicioso al sándwich.

– Sí, lo siento mucho por eso, amiga es que… Bueno con Eren ahora que estamos juntos, y por eso… – Respondió con cierta culpabilidad, pero se detuvo cuando la chica toco su brazo y negando con la cabeza.

– Está bien, no te preocupes diosa, te entiendo y lo digo en serio, además con todo esto de los estudios de la universidad, es duro. – Resoplo con gesto cansado al recordar las tareas – Es por eso que es bueno aprovechar los momentos que tenemos libres con los amigos, no crees? – Agrego de manera amistosa la castaña.

– Si tienes razón amiga "sí, no puedo permitirme descuidar mis estudios por nada" – Se recordó con seriedad la rubia, mirando a un punto ciego al recordar que había decaído un poco su calificación. – Los estudios son lo más importante. Por nada lo podemos descuidar.

– Si y ojalá cierta persona que conozco y que no le está aplicando a nada, lo recordara… – Menciono Sasha, haciendo alusión a la irresponsable de la pecosa a la cual tenía de compañera.

Llamo de inmediato la atención de la rubia quien la miro preocupada. Había escuchado sobre unos rumores que hablaba sobre el comportamiento de Ymir los cuales decían que estaba un poco fuera de control y que se había vuelto un tanto agresiva. Christa pestañeo.

– Te refieres a Ymir verdad? – Pregunto con preocupación.

– ¿Bueno ya te enteraste? Pues como sabes, compartimos clases así que estoy al tanto de ella y sí, ella ha descuidado mucho las clases. – Mencionó dando otro mordisco a su sandwich.

– Sí, algo escuché que no ha estado comportándose muy bien, pero cuéntame Sasha, ¿cómo has visto tú a Ymir? ¿Es cierto eso que dicen?

– Lo que me llama la atención es porqué en todo este tiempo no has intentando averiguarlo tú misma?

– Sabes que desde hace tiempo que no me habla, es por eso que te pregunto. – Explico un poco insegura sin saber si quería saber la verdad y menos pensar en las causas.

– Paso algo entre Ymir y tú verdad? – Pregunto en su lugar la chica de la coleta, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia. – ¿Qué paso para que se molestaran tanto? – Termino por preguntar lo que le había estado rondando por la mente todo este tiempo, y es que sabía que había pasado algo entre la rubia e Ymir, algo que hasta Mikasa sabía, pero no le había querido comentar alegando que eso le correspondía a la rubia la cual había optado por no decir nada del por qué.

– Lo lamento diosa no quise incomodarte con mi pregunta si no quieres decírmelo está bien. – Se excusó, tras ver la repentina sorpresa que pronto paso a la incomodidad.

– No, no pasa nada amiga, discúlpame tú, solo que es una larga historia y bueno es un poco complicado de explicar cuándo ni yo entiendo mucho su actitud.

– Bueno no te preocupes te entiendo y sobre Ymir, bueno creo que ha estado saliendo más de la cuenta con sus nuevos amigos, unos sujetos que no son de la universidad y por lo que escuche no tienen muy buena reputación. Y a parte a estado faltando a algunas clases y cuando asiste, se le ve notoriamente cansada. De hecho, hoy tampoco vino y Dreyse me contó que era porque anoche había ido a otra de sus fiestas. – hizo acopio a lo último.

Christa bajo la mirada con preocupación, no sabía por qué Ymir estaba comportándose de esa manera, y por qué no quería saber nada de ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿cuál era la razón? No dejaba de hacerse estas preguntas.

– Con que ustedes estaban aquí – Les interrumpió la vos de Mikasa quien se les sorprendió acercándose a ellas desde atrás, e inmediatamente la rubia noto el nerviosismo de la castaña a su lado "¿desde cuándo Sasha se pone nerviosa por Mikasa?" Se preguntó con curiosidad. – Venía de tu apartamento Sasha. – Declaro la morena.

– Ah! Lo lamento Mikasa, es que Salí a comprar algunas cosas para comer tenía un poco de hambre y bueno con Christa nos encontramos aquí – Le explico la castaña, sintiendo el nerviosismo.

– La morena paso a un lado tomando asiendo a un lado de Sasha causando un rubor en las mejillas de la chica, por la cercanía de su amiga, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia. – ¿Así que, de qué hablaban? ¿si se puede saber? – Cuestionó para integrarse a la conversación.

–Hablábamos de Ymir. – Declaro Christa.

– Ah ya veo. – Exhalo secamente imaginándose la razón – No me digan. Esa tonta otra vez está causando problemas.

– Hoy otra vez falto a las clases – Agrego Sasha. A lo que la morena cerro sus ojos y resoplo, subiendo el pañuelo que traía puesto en su cuello hasta su rostro.

– Es que no sé qué es lo que pretende, ella sabe perfectamente todo lo que Hanji-san a echo por ella y ella prometió que no la decepcionaría, a mí también me dijo que sería responsable, me lo prometió. – Recordó con ligera tristeza la rubia por la situación.

– Pero a ninguna de nosotras nos escucha – Replico Mikasa repentinamente llamando la atención de la rubia quien le miro.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Mikasa suspiro. – Que deberías hablar con ella, Christa. – Declaro la morena. – Es obvio que eres la única que puede hacer entrar en razón y entender a esa idiota.

– Eso como si no lo hubiese intentado… – Se quejó – Tú sabes que Ymir no quiere verme y que me ha ignorado completamente cada vez que me intentado acercar a ella. – Respondió dando un suspiro.

– ¿Significa entonces que pretendes dejarlo así?

– ¿Y qué otra cosa más quieres que haga? si ella no quiere escucharme no puedo hacer nada.

– Lo único que sé Christa, es que desde todo el tiempo que las he conocido a ambas, sé que tú eres la única capaz de cambiar a esa cabeza dura, tu sabes que es terca como una mula, y si no eres tú, entonces veo difícil hacerle darse cuenta de su estupidez – Asevero está llevándose a la boca una manzana que había sacado de su morral, dándole un mordisco, el cual fue admirado con ojos brillantes de Sasha desviando su atención de la conversación. – Además ella en todo este tiempo siempre estuvo para ti en el pasado… – Agrego, la morena mirándola fijamente, mientras la chica de la coleta miraba hipnotizada la manzana.

– Sí, lo sé... Y me da mucha impotencia pensar que todo esto paso por una tontería. – Confeso con tristeza la rubia.

– Sí, una tontería, pero Christa tu sabes que fuiste demasiado injusta con Ymir, me parece lo más correcto que nazca de tu parte establecer el dialogo.

– Ya lo sé y créeme que lo intentado, pero no me dio ni la más mínima oportunidad para hacerlo, ¡y todo esto a causa de su madurez! – Exclamo molesta

– ¿Su inmadurez? ¿de qué hablan? – Pregunto con mueca confundida Sasha tomando el hilo de la conversación de la cual se había perdido.

– De que si Ymir tan solo hubiera aceptado algo tan normal como mi relación con Eren desde el comienzo, ¡nada de esto estaría pasando! y nada tendría que haber llegado a este punto de no ser por su terquedad, ¡pero no! ella de la nada formo una enemistad con Eren sin ningún motivo poniéndome a mí en el medio, sin darme opción de elegir. Es una inmadura por no aceptar mi relación solo por estar con una persona que ella odia. Y ese día traspaso el límite, ella no puede pretender manejar mi vida y decirme con quien debo o no debo salir, y no voy a dejar a Eren solo porque ella me lo diga. Dime, ¿Quién esta reaccionado mal? – Cuestiono acusatoriamente la actitud de la pecosa y tanto Mikasa como Sasha se miraron entre ellas. Ambas sabían perfección que los motivos de Ymir eran otros.

– Pero sabes? nunca me quedo del todo claro cuál fue el motivo exacto por el cual Ymir golpeo a mi hermano aquella ves. – Menciono de forma mordaz la pelinegra, confundiendo a Sasha, quien desconocía el hecho. Mientras la rubia apartaba la mirada recordando al recordar la escena.

– Bueno eso debió haber sido porque Ymir a detestado mucho a Eren desde que lo conoció, y más con sus intenciones de salir con Christa – Argumento Sasha.

– No Sasha esto es distinto, es cierto que Ymir siempre a detestado a mi hermano, pero nunca había llegado a golpearlo como lo hizo esa vez, ¿recuerdas los horribles hematomas con los que estuvo? – Pregunto Mikasa sin dejar de mirar a la rubia a lo que Sasha mostraba una expresión sorprendida.

– Entonces si fue Ymir quien le dejo así? ¿y tú estuviste ahí? ¡Por qué no me contaron nada! – Se quejó con sorpresa la castaña, ya que ninguna le había dicho antes que había pasado.

– Por eso me pregunto qué pudo haber desatado tanto la ira de parte de Ymir para golpearle así.

– Creo que tengo que irme chicas... – Anuncio Christa repentinamente colocándose de pie nerviosa por las conjeturas de Mikasa, al recordar lo que había pasado con Eren "¿acaso era que ella sabía?" – Recordé que tengo unos asuntos que olvide sobre la nueva materia que tengo que repasar, me olvide de buscar los libros nuevos así que, creo que las veré luego ¿está bien? – les dijo con rapidez acomodando su bolso en su hombro izquierdo – nos veremos luego dijo marchándose sin esperar respuesta de la chicas.

– Está bien ¡nos vemos luego! – Exclamo, Sasha alzando una mano en despedida – ¿No la notaste un tanto extraña? – Pregunto a Mikasa quien quedo observando fijamente el camino que había tomado la rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras estaban en sus clases de química en el laboratorio pasando alguna de las muestras en el telescopio, Christa observo a su compañera de grupo y amiga Mikasa, recordando que desde que habían hablado al respecto el otro día en el parque, había estado sopesado reiteradamente, la idea sobre hablar con la morena. Y sabía que era cierto que la iniciativa de acercarse a la pecosa para disculpase le correspondía a ella, e Mikasa tenía razón sobre Ymir está siempre había sido su apoyo, en todas sus etapas, y solo ella sería la única forma que podría hacer entrar en razón a Ymir por mucho que esta no quisiera verla. Estaba muy preocupada por ella, por eso que finalmente tras pensarlo mucho decidió que hablaría con Ymir lo antes posible. Y ella se aseguraría que esta la escuchase fuerte y claro esta vez. Lo mejor sería hacerlo en cuanto la viera, pero también era importante que se presentase la ocasión conveniente. Miro a su compañera que anotaba las conclusiones de su revisión.

– Mikasa – La llamo apartándose levemente del microscopio. Aprovechando el silencio que la maestra le había dado para llevar a cabo el examen.

– Sabes si hoy vino Ymir? – Mikasa levanto su rostro fijando sus pupilas en la rubia con sorpresa. Asintió.

– Sí, Sasha me dijo que la había visto en temprano en el gimnasio, por lo que supongo que ha asistido a sus clases.

– Ah, dijo asintiendo – cambiando la lámina de a su muestra.

– ¿Entonces, vas a hablar con ella?

Esta le miro de reojo asintiendo antes de fijar uno de sus ojos en la lentilla del microscopio – Si Mikasa tienes razón debo hacer que ella me escuche y no darme por vencida tan fácilmente. Expreso determinante mirando a su compañera quien luego de la sorpresa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Por fortuna para Christa el transcurso de lo que restaba de la clase se le había pasado con bastante rapidez, tras concentrarse en el examen el cual pudo completar sin mayores problemas, por suerte para ella, debido a que había estudiado bastante luego de una evidente re decaída en su rendimiento este último tiempo que estaba reforzando a causa de los múltiples hechos que se le habían presentado este tiempo como el noviazgo, por ejemplo que la mantenía tan distraída de su obligaciones más prioritarias, que fue por eso que se dedicó a estudiar para mejorar el ritmo.

Una vez termino de analizar las muestras anotando todas las conclusiones, entrego el informe de las primeras en la clase y se despidió de su amiga diciéndole que ya se verían luego. marchándose con rapidez dejando a la morena con el brazo extendido y la palabra en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Decidida al salir de la clase se fue rápidamente en buscar de Ymir por lo que se dirigió hasta llegar a la facultad y el edificio de Sasha, quien podría saber sobre la pecosa. Por la cual fue a preguntar en la recepción del edificio, pensando en preguntar por la castaña para que le dieran aviso de su visita seguro esta sabría dónde se podría encontrar a Ymir.

– ¿Christa? - escucho la vos de su amiga detrás suyo dándose la vuelta de inmediato – Sasha! te estaba buscando, se giró para darle las gracias a la mujer.

– Aquí me tienes, ¿qué sucede amiga y Mikasa? ¿No saliste con ella?

– No Sasha, ¿quería preguntarte si sabes dónde podría estar Ymir?

– ¿Ymir? seguramente ahora debe estar en la playa, como todos, la he visto mucho por allá últimamente.

– ¿En la playa?

– Si ven conmigo Christa, ¿justo voy para allá me quieres acompañar? Estoy segura de que Ymir ha ido para allá. – Invito a la rubia que acepto caminando con ella hasta la salida.

– Así que pretendes verte con Ymir?

– Así es. – Sasha de repente noto que al parecer Christa se había esmerado en verse bien ya que lucía un nuevo vestido muy bonito que resaltaba su figura.

– Me alegro mucho por lo de ustedes de verdad, ambas siempre han sido tan unidas, siempre quise tener alguien así – Confeso la de la coleta alta, confundiendo a la rubia.

– Bueno no es que sea un hecho de que ella me quiera oír.

– Pues ojalas que sí, de verdad que eso espero, que tengas suerte con ella y que ambas puedan volver hacer las mismas de antes.

– ¿Y cómo es eso de que las has visto mucho por la playa? – Pregunto mientras caminaban hasta el paradero.

– Como sabrás con todo esto de las competencias de fraternidades todo el movimiento se ha establecido allá, y estarán por un largo tiempo, haciendo diversas actividades.

– Eso suena divertido.

– Creí que estabas enterada, toda la universidad lo sabe.

– Bueno como ahora ya no pertenezco a ninguna fraternidad ni nada de eso, y me he estado centrado mucho más en mis notas, ya que no quiero que se me venga difícil lo del próximo año y bueno además con Eren, con todo eso no me queda mucha atención para esas cosas. – Se excusó la rubia con la mirada en el camino.

– ¿Y Eren no te lo comento? – Cuestión confusa la castaña al llegar hasta la parada, volteándose hacia la rubia. – Ya sabes lo popular que es, al ser además uno de los jugadores más importante del equipo de futbol.

– Ahí viene – Aviso la rubia al ver el autobús aproximarse, en cuanto paro subieron. Tomando una de los asientos cercanos ya que el trayecto no era demasiado lejos y el camino solo era en línea recta. Estaba casi al final de la universidad terminando antes de la gran montaña.

Es solo hasta las 9 de la noche, pero es ideal para pasar las tardes y estarán a aquí todos los días con diferentes actividades por toda la temporada. ¿No es genial? el sitio se prestará para todo tipo de eventos, es fenomenal y es por eso que estará allá toda la gente.

– Wow eso suena fantástico

– Lo sé, es maravilloso.

– Pero ¿por qué sabes que Ymir estará allá?

– Bueno algo así, me escuche que iría a comercializar unas cosas – Murmuró la castaña levantando la mirada al camino.

– ¿Comercializar… qué cosas? – Frunció el ceño, inquisitiva.

– No lo sé, ella no me dijo, solo es algo que escuche y tampoco se a que se referían. – Respondió Sasha parándose de su asiento siendo seguida de la rubia. Al bajar vieron a muchas personas aglomeradas y esparcidos por el lugar con luces y diversas decoraciones por todo el lugar que se extendía hasta la siguiente playa, pronto vio a diversos chicos con vasos, todo lucia muy relajado en cuanto se acercó sus oídos fueron invadidos por la fuerte música, todo se veía muy animado.

– Vamos – Le dijo Sasha tomándola de la mano y acercándola hasta uno de los pub con vista a la costa, donde estaba el ambiente muy animado con música propia.

– Nos íbamos a reunir aquí de todos modos con Mikasa.

– ¡Ahí están! – Escucho casi al instante la vos de la aludida, a la cual pudo ver sentada en una de las mesas con otros chicos, entre los que estaban jean, connie, reiner que al verla le envió una extraña sonrisa que casi le dio escalofríos. La morena levantó la mano a ellas haciendo una seña.

– En cuanto se terminó la clase vine – Comento Mikasa, cuando llegaron a la mesa, donde los muchachos, quienes rápidamente se pelearon en ofrecerle una silla, siendo puesta finalmente por Reiner, adelantándose a jean.

– Gracias. – murmuro al rubio tomando asiento.

– Te fuiste tan rápido que si hubiese sabido a donde te dirigías me hubiera ido contigo. Con Sasha quedamos de vernos aquí, te lo iba a preguntar al salir de la clase, pero no alcance. – Comento esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. – Llegue hace un rato.

– Es que no lo sabía, llegue aquí de improviso. – Dijo mirando a Sasha quien también tomo asiento con la mirada fija en la morena.

– Hola, señorita Christa. – Saludo el rubio minándola con aquella sonrisa.

– Tanto tiempo sin ver a la diosa – Menciono Connie sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Le sonrió jean.

– Hola chicos ... – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Muy bien me alegro de verlos a todos.

– Es que desde que tienes a Eren de novio, parece que no te deja tiempo para nada. – Expreso el rubio del grupo. llevando a hasta sus labios su cerveza, quizá deberías dejar más tiempo para ti y dejarle a él un poco solo darle espacio, él puede con sus asuntos. Además, tú también tienes una vida. – Dijo el rubio enseñándole otra vez esa extraña sonrisa que le incomodaba. Ella solo asintió sin ganas de entablar más conversación que esa con el chico.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo Christa? – Le ofreció con amabilidad su amiga Mikasa desviando su atención del rubio, y provocando con el ofrecimiento una mirada profunda de la castaña. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ella, ya que no era la primera vez, lo que le hizo por primera vez gracia al finalmente entender.

– Esta bien. – Acepto, cualquier jugo de fruta, elige por mí – Le pidió a la morena quien asintió.

– y tú Sasha? – Pregunto esta vez dirigiendo su mirada, a lo que parecía una muy callada Sasha. –Quizá algo para comer? – Cuestiono la morena animando a la chica de inmediato.

– Si! ¡por favor, trae papas fritas por favor! y una hamburguesa con doble queso y una manteada y una soda… ¡y un helado por favor!

– Sí espera ¿me dejas a notar? Si es que encuentro todo eso – Comento divertida la morena.

– Es que no tienes remedio! tú no te llenas con nada – Comento Connie a lo que los chicos se echaron a reír.

– Si y no por nada eres la chica patata de la universidad ¿Verdad? – intervino jean sonriente.

– Y no cualquiera tiene ese título – Agrego con sorna Connie, provocando la risa de los demás a lo que la chica se enfadó.

– ¡No soy una patata!

– Hey, pero si eres nuestra patata no te enfades. – Se burló el chico de cabeza rapada, el cual rápidamente fue golpeado por la chica quien se paró para agarrarlo por el cuello mientras este se reía.

A lo que Mikasa suspiro moviendo su cabeza, dirigiéndose hasta la barra, antes que se le olvidara el enorme pedido.

– ¡Eh… te acompaño! – Dijo Jean incorporándose para darle alcance a morena, mientras los chicos seguían con sus bromas hacia su amiga, de las que termino riendo, para luego desviar su vista hacia su alrededor entre la multitud de personas, algunos juntos o dispersos en el lugar buscando una figura conocida.

Luego de que Mikasa hiciera los pedidos y llenaran la mesa de pedidos, y un rato de conversar con los chicos. Se acercó de forma discreta a la castaña a un lado de ella.

– Sasha… – Susurró llamando la atención de su amiga, quien se inclinó hacia ella mientras picaba unas papas.

– Dime.

– ¿Estás segura que vino Ymir? – Murmuro en vos baja a su amiga.

– Estoy segura que más tarde pasara por aquí no te preocupes y por mientras diviértete – Le dijo animada, esta asintió,

luego de que Reiner le dijera algo en vos baja a Connie mirando de reojo a la rubia este hablo.

– ¡hey chicas! ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a un juego de preguntas? ¡Pero con penitencias! – Propuso el más bajo, a lo que los demás asintieron y Christa sonrió tomando desde su pajita un sorbo a su trago, pero justo al levantar la vista choco su mirada al mismo tiempo con la de morena que tanto estaba esperando. Ambas se miraron con sorpresa a la vez, Christa de inmediato se levantó e Ymir quien maldijo para sus adentros su suerte por que conocía aquella mirada, pudo ver de reojo como esta se levantaba de su sitio tal como lo imagino.

– Lo lamento chicos, pero me tengo que ir, dio aviso la rubia de inmediato interrumpiendo la charla, para luego mirar a la castaña quien volteo la cabeza en búsqueda de alguien dando con Ymir que justo se daba la vuelta marchándose como si huyera "es seguro porque nos vio" pensó la castaña mientras Connie y los otros se quejaban por la partida dela rubia

– Aun iban a venir unos amigos Christa, ¿cómo que te vas a ir? Y ni siquiera hemos comenzado el juego – Resoplo el de la cabeza rapada con reproche.

– Hey quizá tiene sus propios asuntos – Argumento Jean.

– Tan pronto – Dijo Mikasa viéndola ponerse de pie y acomodar su bolso en su hombro. Mientras los chicos discutían.

– Sí, ya sabes que tengo un asunto pendiente. – Replico a su amiga. Y ella de inmediato entendió asintiéndole junto con la castaña quien le sonrió – Los veré otro día.

Les sonrió a todos con un ademán amistoso de su mano dándose la vuelta con rapidez – Pero al momento fue retenida por un fuerte agarre, el cual voltearse vio que se trataba del agarre del rubio del grupo.

– ¿Que? – Dijo confundida frunciendo levemente el ceño con ligera molestia por el fuerte tirón y la interrupción.

– Oh vamos, no te puedes ir todavía, ¿verdad chicos? No podemos dejar que se valla – Exclamo con alegría el rubio mirando alternamente hacia atrás apretando un poco el agarre en su muñeca mientras los demás chicos exclamaban en apoyo. Ella volteo a ver como Ymir se le había perdido de vista, de inmediato zafando su muñeca con cierta desesperación. – ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo! – Explico soltándose con fuerza del agarre del rubio para marcharse.

– Pero! – Exclamo este retomando el agarre.

– ¡Te dije que no! – Espeto, volteándose por segunda vez, con fastidio y sin pensarlo, dejando sorprendido al rubio que la soltó de inmediato y a los demás.

– Lo lamento Reiner, chicos, pero no puedo ¿De acuerdo? ¿será otro día está bien? – Cuestiono con amabilidad, mostrándose arrepentida de inmediato por su actitud grosera.

– Esta bien, déjala ir Reiner ella tiene razón. – Comento Connie tocando el hombro del rubio.

– No te preocupes por estos tontos tu solo ve amiga no te retrases – Le expreso la castaña guiñándole un ojo y la morena asintió.

– Bueno Christa lo entiendo, que te valla bien en tu asunto, será para otra. – Acepto con decepción el rubio.

– Gracias, los veré luego. – Les sonrió dándose la vuelta y echarse a correr, para dar alcance a la morena.

Christa la siguió con rapidez buscándola entre la multitud, hasta dar con ella, que se estaba alejando del lugar del evento y la concentración de personas, alejándose por el concreto. Hasta el lugar de las motocicletas de inmediato se echó a correr, dándole alcance.

– ¡Ymir! – Exclamo hasta que finalmente llego hasta ella deteniéndolo con fuerza del brazo a lo que la morena lanzo un bufido molesto. – Ymir, ymir necesito hablar contigo! – Pidió, está suplicante ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza al ver que la morena no quería detenerse.

– No tengo nada que hablar contigo – Respondió luego de unos instantes en los cuales, ante la insistencia de la rubia por sujetarle, le hizo resoplar con fastidio deteniéndose brevemente – ¿creía habértelo dejando claro, es que no entiendes? así que ya deja de moléstame!

– Ymir… –

– Me tengo que ir! – Le miro para soltarse y marcharse dando fuertes zancadas con sus botines. Siendo seguida de inmediato por ella.

– Por favor solo quiero que me escuches Ymir.

– Pero yo no te quiero escuchar.

– Es que tendrás que escucharme, aunque no quieras. – Expreso la rubia con molestia al llegar otra vez frente a ella quien sacaba su moto a la cual posteriormente subió. Ignorando a la rubia que con presura le seguía los pasos, sujetándole otra vez impidiéndole, ponerse en marcha a lo que ella gruño tratando de soltarse del agarre.

– ¡Espera Ymir tienes que escucharme!

– Ya suéltame!

– No importa que digas o lo que pienses, pero si no me escuchas ahora lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano ¡porque no te pienso dejarte en paz hasta que lo hagas! y sabes que soy muy capaz – Advirtió decidida sin soltarle, en ese momento de forcejeo en el cual encendió el motor, lo cual la distrajo momento que la pecosa aprovecho de soltarse de su agarre con brusquedad provocando que la rubia diera unos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo por poco el equilibrio. Momento que la morena aprovecho para ponerse en marcha y acelerar. – Espera Ymir! Ymir! – Grito con frustración entonces vio a un chico a su lado quien le miro curioso para sacar su motocicleta, y de inmediato una idea paso por su mente. "No me voy a dar tan fácilmente hasta que me escuches" Pensó decidida, acercándose al muchacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, a las salidas del campus, detrás de una conocida discoteca en un sitio cerrado, apago la moto al voltear en el solitario y oscuro lugar y al ver al sujeto quien estaba sentado en una banca al lado de la puerta de emergencia del recinto.

El chico paro en su avance cuando ambos vieron doblar la moto de la morena en aquel sitio que parecía vacío detrás de un edificio. "¿Que hará Ymir ahí?" se preguntó la rubia sumamente intrigada.

– No hay salida por ahí – Comento el muchacho, del cual estaba sujetada a su espalda, quien llamó su atención.

– Está bien, me bajare aquí.

– ¿Segura? respondió de inmediato, inclinando su moto con cuidado para que la rubia descendiera. Ella le sonrio.

– Sí, muchas gracias por haberme traído – Agradeció al muchacho el cual le sonrió.

– No fue nada, y cuídate este no es un muy buen sitio.

– Estaré bien gracias. Por cierto, ¿podría saber tu nombre? – Respondió al chico quien asintió.

– Mi nombre es Nanaba, ¿y el tuyo?

– Soy Christa. – Dijo dándole la mano. – Y muchas gracias Nanaba por haberme traído.

– No fue nada, señorita christa. Ten mucho cuidado no es bueno que le pidas a cualquier desconocido que te lleve, y bueno ya nos veremos. – Se despidió este sonriéndole colocándose otra vez el casco y haciéndole una señal con la mano de despido retomando su camino y seguir de largo.

Ella movió su mirada al sitio donde antes había entrado la morena, acercándose con rapidez y cautela hacia el sospechoso lugar.

Ymir al apagar su motocicleta, se acercó hasta el sujeto sentado a un lado de la salida de emergencia de la discotec al cual apodaban como el rata. Era el idiota encargado de la entrega los encargos.

En cuanto la rubia la vio, se escondió con rapidez tras un gran contenedor, observando de lejos a la morena con aquel sujeto "¿Qué hará Ymir con ese sujeto?"

– Te estaba esperando, te retrasaste ¿en dónde estabas?

– No preguntes y dame el encargo rápido – Exigió la morena, haciéndole ademan con su mano, para que le entregase el paquete con rapidez, sacando su mochila. El sujeto solo la miro para eventualmente sacar unas bolsas del bolso que tenía a un lado.

– Tranquila, ¿qué sucede ah por qué la prisa? – Cuestiono el hombre con curiosidad, aunque la actitud de la chica siempre había sido agria hoy parecía un poco más irritada de lo usual.

– Porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo idiota, aun me están esperando, así que date prisa. – Exigió con molestia la morena.

– Pero y dime, ¿cómo está el ambiente en la playa? parece que va bastante bien ¿o no? – Pregunto riendo y la pecosa resoplo.

– Si ya lo sabes no preguntes tonterías, ¿por qué otra jodida razón estaría aquí? ¿Para ver tu hermoso rostro que luce como el excremento?

El tipo que había sacado dos grandes bolsas de su mochila, le miro un momento un tanto molesto con el ultimo comentario de la chica, aventándole con brusquedad al estómago de la morena las bolsas – ¡Ahí tienes! – Exclamo el sujeto, haciendo sonreír a la morena quien metió con rapidez las bolsas a su mochila.

– Ah, y una cosa más. – Añadió, este sacando unas cajas con unos frascos de plástico. – Estos son nuevos.

– Bien… – Comento la morena metiendo las cojas a la mochila mientras la cerraba al alzar la vista vio al sujeto frente a ella viendo sobre su hombro – ¿Quién es ella? – De inmediato se dio rápidamente la vuelta encontrándose con la rubia.

– Ymir – Escucho susurrar rubia.

– ¿¡Tks que diablos haces aquí!? – Exclamo con molestia la pecosa.

– Oye, ¿quién es la chica? ¿Acaso la conoces Ymir?

– No te metas y vete adentro, yo me encargo.

– Pero, la conoces o qué? – Dijo el hombre parándose desconfiado para acercarse la chica siendo parado de inmediato por Ymir quien se volteó con rapidez hacia él parándole con una pesada mano en el pecho – Ya sabes que nadie nos tiene que ver. – Se justificó de inmediato el sujeto.

– Cállate eres imbécil? – Le cuestiono con agresividad la morena tomando de ambos lados de la chaqueta repujándole hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared – ¡Si la tocas te rompo la cara oíste!

– Cálmate bro, si es tu chica solo tienes que decirlo. – Agrego con una sonrisa sugestiva.

– No es mi chica, solo… la conozco, así que lárgate ya te dije que yo me encargaría – Replico soltándolo mirándolo con un brillo amenazante.

– Esta bien, no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva socia, te dejare a solas con tu amiga – Dijo el tipo en doble sentido con sorna. "Era un idiota" el sujeto observo una vez más a la chica, para luego entrar por la salida de emergencia de la discoteca.

– Que era eso te estaba entregando ese tipo? ¿y de que estaban hablando? – Cuestiono la rubia con preocupación una vez el tipo entro al lugar dejándolas a solas, e Ymir resoplo.

– Ymir te hice una pregunta, ¡respóndeme! – Cuestiono dando un paso hacia ella – Me quieres decir que estabas intercambiando con ese tipo? – Le exigió acercandose hasta ella para tomar el borde de su chaqueta de la cual tiro. – Ymir!

La pecosa fijo de inmediato sus pupilas en ella.

– Ya cállate… - resoplo…

– ¿Que era?! – insistió.

– No has visto nada oíste? y más vale que no preguntes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría? – Cuestiono mirando fijamente a la rubia con seriedad a los ojos luego de mucho tiempo de no verse así de cerca.

– En qué cosas andas metida? ¿Me quieres decir? – Recriminó la rubia a la pecosa que luego de unos momentos se echó a reír.

– La diosa ahora cree que puede venir a decirme que hacer? Mejor deja de pretender controlar mi vida, y metete bien en la cabeza de que tú y yo ya no somos amigas, ¡No somos nada! Por lo que no tienes el mínimo derecho de venir a interrogarme, lo haga es asunto mío. – Exclamo de frente pasando por su lado hasta su moto, quien quedo estática por un momento con incomodidad.

– Menos tienes el derecho de haberme seguido. Dime, ¿quién te trajo hasta aquí? – Cuestiono a la rubia, mientras abría la parte de atrás de su vehículo para guardar la mochila. girándose hacia ella a la cual se le acercó un poco.

– Nadie…

– Entonces como llegaste?

– ¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡lo que impórtate aquí, es eso en lo que andas metida viniendo a un sitio como este y con ese sujeto que te estaba dando quizá que cosa! pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno. No me mientas sé que estas metiéndote en tonterías. – Replico la rubia acercandose otra vez la morena quedando de frente a ella.

– Ya te dije que no te entrometas y eres una necia, por haberme seguido hasta aquí. – Afirmo mirándola a los ojos de cerca. – Por qué solo no te alejas de mí y me dejas tranquila? Eso es lo que harías si fueras más inteligente, te darías cuanta de que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

– Porque vine para hablar y ya te dije que no me iré hasta que me escuches. – Aseguro la rubia a lo que la morena exhalo rodando sus ojos.

– Valla tu sí que eres una maldita molestia! – La escrito por unos momentos a los ojos para luego suspirar y retroceder hasta la moto – Está bien, habla entonces. – Concedió cruzando sus brazos apoyándose en su moto.

– ¿Por qué me alejas así? Quiero saber por qué repentinamente me tratas como si me odiaras, y sin siquiera darme una explicación. ¿Qué he hecho tan grave? sé que me equivoque contigo con lo de esa noche Ymir y en verdad lo lamento muchísimo y te lo dije la primera vez, y sabes que estoy muy arrepentida por eso y… –

– No es eso… – Interrumpió la morena apoyada en su moto mirando hacia un lado.

– ¿Entonces qué es? porque no te entiendo!

– Y no hay nada que entender, solo que ya no me interesa ser tu amiga, eso es todo, no es nada de otro mundo y tampoco necesito un motivo para eso, solo que estoy en otra etapa de mi vida de la cual no eres parte ¿y ya acéptalo quieres? Yo también estoy cansada, de que vengas siempre a molestarme con lo mismo – Expreso de forma despreocupada.

– Esto me duele… Ymir, y no puedo creer que de la noche a la mañana cambies así y tires a la basura toda una vida de amistad ahora porque si, cuando en la vida hemos pasados cosas peores. te conozco Ymir tú no eres así.

– Pero no lo suficiente al parecer. Y deberías creerlo porque es la verdad. Ademas quien tiro a la basura la amistad fue otra.

– Si lo dices por lo de esa ves...! –

– ya te dije, que no me interesa, eso para mí ya está en el pasado. Si no estoy contigo, es solo que ya no quiero. ¡Es todo! – Exclamo emitiendo un bufido. Manteniendo el casco en una de sus brazos.

– ¿Ymir por qué me tratas así? – pregunto la rubia atrapando su mirada desprevenida, dedicándole una mirada llena de conmoción, recibiendo el silencio de la morena en respuesta – Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y que te trate pésimo y de verdad me arrepiento Ymir, pero yo te quiero... – Confeso la rubia subiendo la vista a ella, atrayendo inevitablemente los iris de la morena quien sintió su corazón encogerse por lo que se removió. – Ambas hemos sido toda la vida como hermanas, me duele me lastima demasiado que me hagas esto. Sin siquiera darme un motivo real. – Expreso sintiendo el nudo en la garganta otra vez– Por favor perdóname, Ymir no hagas esto, por favor no me alejes de ti, lo único que quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. – Dijo está acercándose hasta ella lanzando una mirada lastimera que Ymir evito a toda costa.

– Siempre las cosas cambian nada en la vida es para siempre… Oh que creías, ¿qué me tendrías toda una vida para soportar tus tonterías? – Pregunto provocando que la rubia bajara la mirada. – Si es todo lo que tenías que decir entonces, ya me lo dijiste y ya puedes dejarme tranquila de una vez. Quiero estar sola. – Agrego sin recibir respuesta esta ves de la rubia quien mantenía la mirada baja.

– Vamos… – Anuncio la morena, luego de esos instantes en silencio, mientras se daba la vuelta montando a su motocicleta. La rubia alzo la mirada hasta ella con cierta esperanza.

– no me malinterpretes... – Murmuro Ymir acortándola sin mirarla – Te dije que te escucharía y ya lo hice, y si lo que quieres es que te disculpe por lo de la cachetada de ese entonces, ya puedes olvidarte de eso de hecho no fue nada.

– Pero ¿y entonces? – Formulo inquisitiva.

– Si te dejo aquí algo malo te podría pasar y no quiero estar involucrada en algo como eso, así que sube, yo te llevare. – Declaro con cierta impaciencia, haciendo ademan con su rostro, hacia la parte de atrás.

– Pero sobre… –

– No me interesa! Ahora súbete rápido. – Asevero está esperando a que la rubia tomara asiento tras ella en la motocicleta. – ¿Quieres darte prisa? No tengo toda la puta noche. – Ella le miro aguantándose las lágrimas secándolas en silencio.

– No necesito que me vallas a dejar, no quiero ser más una carga. – Recalco dando énfasis a lo último pasándola por un lado de la pecosa. Quien la detuvo de inmediato desde su brazo con firmeza.

– ¿Te puedes subir? No es seguro que estés sola por aquí, ¿oh acaso quieres que te pase algo?

– Creía que no te importaba si eso sucedía. – Comento en vos baja, y la morena suspiro sin soltarle.

– Deja de joder y hazlo! – Exigió sin intenciones de soltarla por lo que finalmente de forma insegura tomo asiendo detrás de ella como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

La morena no dijo nada en todo el camino, tampoco ella que solo se limitó a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando hasta ahora con mucha tristeza, pero aun a pesar de sus palabras y de su actitud hacia ella, Ymir seguía preocupándose por ella, contrario a lo que aparentaba. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir la conocía demasiado bien como pasar saberlo. Pero aun así se negaba a dar el brazo torcer. Manteniendo esa muralla entre las dos. Y la verdad es que ya no sabía que más hacer.

"Ymir si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te extraño... ¿Por qué te comportas así?" pregunto la rubia en su mente abrazando con fuerza el estómago de la pecosa mientras cargaba su mejilla y apoyando su peso en su espada.

Abrió sus ojos al tiempo que sintió la fuerte tensión de la morena tras su agarre, que la hizo alzar ligeramente la cabeza con sorpresa, soltando el agarre a través de su cintura. "¿qué te sucede?"

Al llegar hasta su edificio, Ymir se detuvo esperando que ella descendiera apoyada de uno de sus pies, a las afuera de la residencia de la rubia. Espero a que esta se bajara sin ayudarla o decirle nada. Y apenas al bajar, la morena solo le correspondió la mirada por un momento para luego echar andar a la moto alejándose a toda velocidad.

– Ymir... – Murmuro, mirando el camino con tristeza, sintiendo una fuerte punzada otra vez.

Se giró caminando hacia su departamento secándose una pequeña lagrima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ese día se había despertado muy temprano, sin desear estar un momento más en la cama para no recordar hechos recurrentes que la aquejaban habitualmente desde un tiempo hasta esta parte. se dispuso a salir de la cama animándose abrir la cortina de su ventanal para dejar entrar un poco de luz del a pesar del nublado día, decidida a salir a ejercitarse ese día, para sacarse malos recuerdos, se animó y camino rápidamente hasta su equipo de música, colocando su mp3 dirigiéndose hasta se a su ducha dejando al agua tibia recorrer su piel provocándole una deliciosa sensación de relajación, aplico el champo en su cabellera dándole leves masajes, mientras cantaba y se movía al son de la música riendo al pasar por su mente viejos recuerdos. Recorrió su cuerpo esparciendo el jabón dando más intensidad al agua que resbalo por su cuerpo despojándola de la espuma dejándolo impoluto, quedándose así bajo la tibia agua unos largos momentos solo disfrutando del delicioso tacto del agua en su piel. Una vez salió del baño desnuda colocando una toalla en su cabello y otra en el cuerpo camino hasta su cuarto en busca de la otra toalla para su cabello, se giró quitando la toalla de su cuerpo observando su reflejo en el espejo, notando lo delgado que estaba, al parecer había bajado de peso, nada demasiado considerable, ya que no estaba en su naturaleza ser delgada pero ahora estaba más delgada de lo normal.

sacudió un poco la toalla en por cabello para luego colocarse ropa interior, y echarse crema a su cuerpo, colocándose su precioso conjunto nuevo. Esta vez opto por unas calzas y la ropa deportiva. Una vez vestida peino su cabello con la secadora sentada en su tocador mientras cantaba la canción para liego alisarlo y finalmente amarrarlo en una coleta.

Últimamente el mayor tiempo se lo llevaba su dedicación a sus estudios pero sobre todo se lo dedicaba a su novio, aunque el tiempo que llevaban juntos no era tan significativo, hasta ahora se había dedicado a disfrutar del tiempo juntos, pero a causa de eso y de apoyarlo en todo en sus diversos proyectos había descuidado muchas otras cosas importantes para la vida de toda joven como sus queridas amigas, a las cuales también había dejado de lado aunque le era un poco inevitable desde que lo suyo con Eren era oficial solo quería disfrutar cada instante a su lado, pero no era malo recordar de vez en cuando su entorno, así como sus obligaciones las cuales también había descuidado.

Es por eso que ese día se la pasaría en el iría al gimnasio y el centro deportivo, luego de ver correr a Mikasa en su entrenamiento de hoy, donde aprovecharía de ejercitarse un poco. Rápidamente se perfumo y preparando su mochila con todo lo necesario tomo sus llaves saliendo del apartamento. Bajo hasta el aparcamiento siendo recibida inmediatamente por la brisa marina la cual respiro profundamente llenado sus fosas nasales como cada mañana, purificando sus pulmones con el aire fresco, paso saludando a la recepcionista hasta el aparcamiento tomando una de las bicicletas disponibles, marcando su tarjeta, la cual saco para tomando la ruta por el parque que tanto le encantaba.

Al llegar rápidamente dejo la bicicleta, pasando a guardar sus cosas en uno de los casilleros, para comenzar su vieja rutina la cual extrañaba bastante. Le encantaban aquellas gigantes instalaciones el lugar era enorme y disponía de cualquier implemento deportivo que existiera.

Al llegar luego de dirigirse al enorme campo de atletismo se vislumbró a lo lejos a Sasha quien estaba apoyada en la rejilla. Sonrió al verla y con rapidez troto hacia ella.

– Hola Sasha. – Saludo al llegar hasta la chica.

– Hola Diosa cómo estás? hasta que al fin llegaste.

– Tan temprano. ¿Llegaste de hace mucho?

– Sí llegue hace un rato vengo del gimnasio

– Valla tu sí que madrugas cuando se trata de Mikasa – Comento con gracia y guardo una carcajada al ver el leve sonrojo de su amiga al nombrar a la morena a la cual no veía cerca. – Y por cierto ¿ya está lista Mikasa para correr?

– No, aún está calentando, pero falta poco para la carrera sin embargo esta muy tranquila.

\- ¿En donde de esta? – Dijo mirando a las personas esparcidas por el lugar cancha viendo entre las pocas personas que trotaban.

– Ahora ya debe estar dando la vuelta.

– Estoy segura que será una gran carrera.

– Sí, es obvio que Mikasa resultara ganadora es la mejor de toda la universidad en atletismo, ya verás. – Aseguro la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

– No lo dudo, cuando se trata de nuestra amiga, ella puede hacer cualquier cosa posible – Agrego con gracia a la castaña.

Pronto vieron a la morena que ya había dado la vuelta quien se salió de la pista al verlas acercándose.

– Oye no crees que está mal que te agotes de esa manera antes de la carrera? – Cuestionó la rubia a la inexpresiva morena. – Deberías descansar.

– yo también le dije lo mismo.

– No es nada, solo es un calentamiento nada más. Además, no es una carrera importante de todos modos es solo para medirnos entre nosotras.

– De cualquier manera, es bueno que te titules como la mejor para representar a nuestra universidad.

– Está bien, ¿me esperan? creo que iré al carrito de hot dogs dijo la chica mirando a lo lejos el carro de uno de los comerciantes que tenían permiso para vender dentro del lugar.

– Por favor Sasha te parece un buen lugar para estar comiendo? – aunque fuese un centro deportivo nunca faltaban los quioscos con permiso para comercializar cualquier clase de alimentos.

– Tienes razón es totalmente insólito –Agrego Mikasa provocando una mirada triste de la castaña quien bajo la mirada.

– No seas tonta ya te conocemos de sobra, no es que tengas que pedir permiso así que ve. – Aclaro la morena con una leve sonrisa, devolviéndole el brillo de inmediato a Sasha.

– Ok, ¡enseguida vuelvo! – Exclamo feliz la castaña.

– Es idea mía o el hombre de los perritos, ¿le tomo el dato a Sasha? – Le pregunto a su amiga con Diversión una vez se alejó la castaña.

– Parece que sí, y sabe los lugares que frecuenta. – Le siguió la broma a la rubia quien rió.

Siempre se le había hecho demasiado tierna la relación de esas dos, lo que le hacía recordar la suya con Ymir. Paro su risa de inmediato se deshizo al recordarlo, bajando la mirada con nostalgia como le ocurría cada vez que recordaba a la morena.

– ¿Estas bien? Christa? – Pregunto con preocupación la morena al notar su mirada perdida.

– ¡ah! sí, no es nada, solo que recordé… Algo sobre el trabajo ya sabes que hay que hacer.

– Eso es todo? te ves pensativa.

– solo pensaba... – Negó. – No es nada importante olvídalo.

– Pensabas en Ymir? – Dijo está sorprendiéndola. – No me dijiste si ese día lograste hablar con ella. ¿Y te escucho?

– Sí, pero nada cambio, es decir no me hizo el menor caso y menos acepto mis disculpas, solo me dijo que era una molestia y que la dejara en paz, que entendiera que ella ya no me considera su amiga y que nada cambiaria eso. Tampoco me explico la razón.

Mikasa suspiro. – Christa, Ymri dice eso bueno, porque es, una idiota – Esto le saco una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia ya que para Mikasa siempre esa era la explicación de todo respecto a ymir que era una idiota que solo hacia estupideces. – Pero tú sabes que en fondo nada de eso es verdad, porque ella te ama.. Quiero decir que ella te quiere mucho y sé que eso no es algo que cambiaría de la noche a la mañana.

– Eso mismo le dije ¿Pero entonces porque me aparta? Ymir jamás había actuado así conmigo.

– Ella actúa así solo porque está muy herida. Solo dale algo de tiempo, y ya verás que se le pasara.

– Ojalá, porque ella nunca me había tratado así, y no quiere saber absolutamente nada de mí.

– Solo espera un tiempo creo que ahora esta confundida y lo mejor es que la dejes sola por ahora, veras que con el tiempo Ymir se dará cuanta de que es una estupidez lo que ocurrió, ya que son buenas amigas y siempre lo han sido, desde que las conocí, y si algo me consta es que no hay nadie más importante en el mundo para Ymir que tú Christa y eso no va a cambiar así tan fácil, así que no te preocupes tanto.

– ¿En serio lo crees? – Pregunto esperanzada y la morena sintió tristeza se notaba que la pequeña rubia lo estaba pasando realmente mal por causa de Ymir, y es que esta era una idiota sin remedio, – Ya verás como todo se arreglara. – Le sonrió "hablaría con esa idiota"

– De quien deberías cuidarte es de otro… – Murmuró Mikasa mirando por sobre su hombro en cuanto la vio llegar al bobo de su hermano por detrás de la rubia a la cual sorprendió por detrás dándole un susto.

– Hola nena – dijo sonriéndole a la rubia tomándola de la cintura quien rio dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro diciéndole que le había asustado. – Hola, ¿cómo estas hermanita? – pregunto su hermano con gesto arrogante de medio lado tomando ala rubia de la cintura

– Eren que haces por aquí?

– Solo iba de camino al gimnasio y te vi no puede evitar a acercarme a ver lo hermosa que estas. Dijo este subiendo con la mirada por su cuerpo y acercarla de la cintura para besarla. A lo que Mikasa solo rodo los ojos.

– Mikasa ya llegué. – Le sorprendió la vos de Sasha por atrás

– Chica patata… – Saludo el chico con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Mikasa tanto odiaba. Recibiendo solo un bufido de la castaña.

– Y estas lista, para la carrera?

– ¿Acaso te importa?

– Vamos no seas tan pesada, solo me intereso por ti, eres mi hermanita.

– Tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

– Vamos no se pongan a discutir – Pidió la rubia con incomodidad dándose la vuelta entre los brazos de su novio.

– Bueno ya es hora de que me valla Christa, está por comenzar la carrera, así que te dejo.

– Esta bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Hey despierta!

– Mhh – Murmuró entre abriendo los ojos con el impacto de al parecer algo duro y desconocido que había golpeado la cabeza. Pronto al pestañar y elevar su cabeza pudo vislumbrar frente a ella los puestos vacíos en el salón.

– Eres un fiasco... – Escucho la conocida vos de Mikasa. – Y para variar te encuentro durmiendo es el colmo, deberías verte.

– Mikasa? Cielos, ¿porque siempre me tienes que despertar? no crees que podrías ser al menos un poco más amable? Eres un maldito mastodonte, aunque no lo aparentes. – Comento mirando hacia un lado recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza de la morena – Auch! – se quejó llevándose la mano hasta la cabeza.

– Eso es porque hay otra forma de despertar a una vaga como tú, que solo viene a dormirse en sus clases. ¿Te parece bien saltarte tus obligaciones de esa manera?

– ¿Y a ti te parece bien meterte en los asuntos ajenos? – Replico con en un gruñido quitándole el libro de las manos, por el golpe que le había resentido. – ¿Qué tal si te largas y me dejas dormir en paz? – Se quejó la morena para volver a acomodar su cabeza entre sus brazos recibiendo otro golpe de la morena, esta vez con su bolso, logrando que la pecosa otra vez se incorporara sobre el asiento. Dando un suspiro como si tuviese un gran cansancio, la ceja de Mikaza se alzó.

– Pobre, ¿demasiado trabajo? – Replico con ironía.

– Ahh eres como una maldita pulga en el oído o más como un parasito. – Comento riendo y eludiendo otro golpe del bolso de Mikasa.

– Por si no te has dado cuenta ya termino tu clase, pedazo de perezosa. Y ya te dije que vine para hablar.

– ¿Y que es lo que quieres? ¿Vienes a invitarme a una fiesta o solo viniste para fastidiarme? Por favor que no sea la segunda opción. – Pidió con ironía.

– No, puedo ver que estando en tu lugar no hay mucho que esperar, pero yo no me sentiría tan orgullosa. Y tranquila que no vine para perder el tiempo intentando inultamente que te des cuenta de tu estupidez. De lo que vengo hablarte es de otra cosa.

– Esta bien, entonces habla de una buena ves que entre más pronto lo hagas, más pronto te largas– Agrego grosera cruzándose de brazos con expresión despreocupada.

– ¿Y no vamos a salir? – Pregunto haciendo alusión a las dos únicas chicas aparte de ellas que aún se encontraban en el salón, las cuales no parecían demasiado interesadas en salir sino más bien en escuchar descaradamente su conversación.

Ymir chisto sin paciencia. – Solo habla y dime lo que tengas que decir. – Se quejó exasperada.

Mikasa le y miro de reojo a las chicas las cuales tenían la mirada en ellas dos filas atrás mientras una de ella fingía que arreglaba sus cosas.

– Vine para hablar sobre Christa – Anuncio a lo que Ymir abrió sus palpados en para, para luego de un momento resoplar.

– Ya veo que viniste para hablarme de algo importante. ¿No me quieres platicar mejor sobre religión? – Profirió levantándose de su puesto.

– Espera a dónde vas?

– Si esperas a que escuche eso entonces sí que estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Ambas escucharon la risa de una de las chicas la más connotada de la dos, una chica llamada Gabi, que destacaba por ser burlesca e irritante y que siempre había mostrado un gran desprecio hacia la morena alta de pecas. La chica termino de reír para posteriormente hablar descaradamente del asunto.

– Ya supiste que a Christa le va muy bien con Eren? Un chico guapo, popular y el capitán del equipo de futbol de la universidad. Me alegra que por fin se involucre con alguien de su nivel. – dijo la chica deslizando la mirada ellas con descaro. – con quien encaja y se ve bien, y no como otros perdedores de aquí que solo pierden el tiempo esperando a tener algo con ella. – Comento en vos alta la chica con malicia haciendo alusión de manera muy directa la pecosa de la cual no apartaba su mirada burlesca. — Me alegra que por fin está comportándose como una mujer de verdad, ¡Haciendo las cosas que le corresponden a una! – Remarco la chica extendiendo la indirecta muy obvia

Mikasa iba a reaccionar, pero Ymir quien había dejado caer otra vez en su asiento le detuvo de la muñeca.

– Que te parece a hablar de alguien de aquí que aparte de ser la chismosa de la facultad, y hacerle la chica buena de papi, fingiendo ser una señorita cuando en realidad solo viene para meterse en la cama de media universidad, encontrando de paso la vocación perfecta, en ser una mujerzuela barata a que solo hacen caso por desesperación.

– ¿¡Qué fue dijiste!? – Cuestiono la chica colocándose de pie de inmediato por lo de los comentarios notoriamente ofendía a la cual Ymir miro de soslayo para echarse a reír

– Oh parece que eso le llego directo a alguien ¿me pregunto por qué? – Pregunto graciosa la chica de las pecas para luego echarse a reír. Lo que enfureció más a la chica de atrás que se levantó enojada.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso!? – Cuestionó otra vez la chica con desafío en la vos.

–Tu eres graciosa, evidenciándote sola, aunque no es de extrañar, con lo promiscua que eres cada vez que alguien habla sobre putas has de sentirte identificada ¿verdad? pero cielos no tienes que ser tan en evidente, recuerda que no eres la única mujerzuela de por aquí – Replico con una sonrisa irónica desviando sus ojos a un lado lo que saco de quicio a la chica.

– ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para hablarme así?! ¿Estás diciéndome a mí que soy una cualquiera? – Grito golpeando la mesa con rabia mientras su amiga le intentaba calmar.

– Oh, cuanta inteligencia, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? Dime, aparte de tu talento lamiendo traseros, ¿también eres una deficiente mental, a la que hay que repetirle todo lo que te dicen? – La chica apretó los dientes furibunda e Ymir sonrió.

– Escúchame bien estúpida lesbiana perdedora! – Exclamo, recorriéndola con la mirada con desdén y apuntándola con el dedo índice. – ¡Una persona que es una falla en la naturaleza como tú, no tiene el derecho de venir a apuntarme a mí, que al menos yo a diferencia de tuya si soy una mujer de verdad y sobre todo una persona NORMAL no como tú que eres un fracaso intentando ser lo que jamás serás! Christa jamás te mirara con otros ojos, dabas lastima cada vez que intentaste algo con ella, ¡veo que por fin hiciste algo bueno dándote cuenta de que perdías tu tiempo! no sé si das más, lastima o vergüenza – Exclamo de forma hiriente lanzando una carcajada.

– Eso vergüenza debería darle, pero a tus padres por desperdiciar su tiempo y su dinero en tu educación y solo para que destaques en lo único que sabes, ser una zorra y una mierda que solo sabe meterte en la vida de los demás, al no conseguir tener vida propia. Estoy segura que eso da más lastima – Replico la morena levantándose de su lugar.

– ¡No nombres a mis padres imbécil de mierda! ¿¡Por lo menos los tengo, en donde están los tuyos eh!? Eres solo una huérfana perdedora, intentando ser lo que jamás será. – Espeto sumamente molesta mientras la chica a su lado le decía que se calmara.

– Y me lo dice la zorra de la escuela? – Furibunda iba a replicarle, pero no pudo hacerlo al ser tomada con fuerza por el cuello de su camisa por una muy seria y enojada Mikasa que a pesar de su osadía le hizo tragar y la cual la acerco hasta su rostro.

– Escucha… ya cierra la boca, ya escuché suficiente de ti, y tú eres la única que no tienes derecho a señalar a las personas de esa manera si lo que crees es que eres una mujer normal como dices, es que dejas mal a la mayoría y si piensas que ser como tu es lo normal es que te quedo demasiado grande el concepto y antes de señalar defectos hazte un favor y mírate los tuyos. Que con esa boca no dudo que para lo único que sirve es para lanzar mierda.

– Para eso y para otra cosa más aparte de comer y cagar por el mismo lugar – agrego Ymir antes de colocarse su bolso para salir dispuesta del salón dejando a las chicas detrás.

– Ten mucho cuidado, la próxima podrías hacerte daño – Advirtió Mikasa con mirada desafiante

– ¿Qué harás me vas a pegar? – Pregunto de forma burlesca, manteniendo la mirada a la chica frete suyo con cierto temor, pero esta la soltó con brusquedad antes de salir dando alcance a la morena. Justo cuando llegaban los nuevos alumnos.

– Ymir, espera!

– Sabes que esto se llama acoso?

– Pues muy bien ya podrás decir lo que se siente por primera vez.

– Ya te dije Mikasa que no me interesa hablar de ella, menos contigo.

– Yo sé lo que sientes y sé que todo esto es por ella.

– No pretendas saber qué es lo que siento, porque no tienes idea. Y no tengo ni debo explicaciones a nadie menos sobre eso.

– No me vengas con que no es eso, y que no te importa, tu y yo sabes perfectamente que si te importa y mucho más de que quisieras.

– ¡Valla, que graciosa estas, por favor no bromes tanto no te vayas a arrugar! la señorita inexpresión. – Repuso sarcástica.

– ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – Sugirió ignorando el comentario de la pecosa, que volvió a Ymir exhalar más fuerte que antes, apretando los puños sin dejar de caminar per voltearle levemente a la chica que le seguía

– ¡Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es hablar con ella! tampoco tengo por qué!

– Ella me dijo que se disculpó contigo.

– Y eso qué?

– ¿Cómo que, qué? ¿que no estabas así por eso? – Cuestiono confundida la morena.

– Si te refieres a esa ocasión, jamás espere una disculpa ni nada por el estilo.

– Entonces, ¿por qué sigues comportándote como una perfecta imbécil con ella? – Preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Sabes que la hieres con tu estupidez? – Dijo sujetándola del brazo deteniéndose esta vez.

– Escucha Mikasa lo hago porque se me da la gana ¿está bien? Porque ya no me interesa saber nada más de Christa.

– Eso no es cierto. ¡Estas mintiendo!

– No me interesa que lo creas, ¿pero sabes qué? ya es suficiente deja de molestarme con eso quieres? – Replico la más alta soltándose de su agarre para retomar el camino, dejándola en el lugar por unos momentos. La morena que dio una gran bocanada de aire para volverla a seguir otra vez, recorriendo el pasillo que daba hasta la salida. Se detuvo en cuando vio salir al camino a la rectora de la universidad hanji-san quien las intercepto.

– Ymir… ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Le pregunto en cuando la pecosa paso por su lado, pero esta al verla chisto.

– Ahora no! – Replico de forma grosera, pasando de largo alejándose con grandes zancadas hasta la salida.

– ¡Señorita Hanji! – Exclamo Mikasa con sorpresa parando su avance. – Espera Ymir! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosera!? – Reprochó de inmediato a su amiga elevando su vos, al ver como esta se alejaba hasta alcanzar la salida, pero fue detenida por la rectora Hanji quien interpuso su brazo.

– Está bien, no creo que puedas hacer nada ya sabes como es.

– Si, terca como una mula – Cerro sus ojos y la mujer sonrió.

– Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Cuestiono la rectora, a lo que asintió inquisitiva.

– Por supuesto – Respondió de inmediato, a lo que la rectora le sonrió y le invito a caminar con ella.

– Veras de quien quiero hablarte es de Ymir. – Comento caminando a su lado.

– Yo sé que tú eres una buena amiga suya.

– Pero no es solo por eso, sé que algo paso entre Ymir y Christa. – Confeso, sorprendiendo a la morena quien pensó en lo muy al tanto que estaba Hanji cuando se trataba de Ymir – Sé que paso algo entre ellas, aunque no lo admita, seguro tu más que nadie te diste cuenta, ¿no es así? – Le pregunto a la chica que caminaba a su lado que solo se limitó a asentir.

– Tu sabes que desde que Ymir quedo huérfana "y desde mucho antes" me he hecho cargo de ella y me prometí a mí misma que siempre haría todo por ayudarla y hacer de ella una gran persona. Ymir tiene una increíble capacidad en los deportes y en muchas cosas más, es inteligente y si ha decaído no es por su falta de talento, es por las situaciones por las que paso, y esto la hace ser una persona con tendencia a auto destruirse, es por eso que me preocupa su actitud y temo que este reaccionando de esa forma y tengo miedo de que eche por la borda todo por lo que ha luchado tanto al llegar hasta aquí en su situación. Tú sabes que ella no tiene a nadie más que a mí y que solo está a un año de salir. Pero ahora parece que Ymir está actuando de forma despreocupada y eso me preocupa.

– Sí, todos los que somos cercanos a ella lo hemos notado, pero a pesar de que tiene nuestra amistad ya casi no se acerca a nosotros a los que somos sus amigos, parece ser que Christa era su única conexión con los demás y a mí también me ah dejando fuera. – Comento con cierta tristeza. Sabía que era si a ciencia cierta.

– Yo sé que para ella eres su amiga, puede que nunca lo diga, pero yo sé que te considera créeme, aunque Ymir sea un borde conmigo y los demás la conozco mejor que nadie y por eso mismo se cierra conmigo, y no me deja ayudarle por todo lo que se y he hecho por ella y ya sabes lo independiente que es y por eso mismo me costó tanto, que aceptara la beca que le ofrecí.

– Sí, lo sé.

– Y supongo que también sabes sobre las nuevas amistades de Ymir. – Cuestiono esta vez a lo que la morena le miro – Me llegaron unos rumores de que estaría juntándose con unos sujetos que tiene fama de ser delincuentes, y sé que en algo malo se está involucrando, es un presentimiento. – Murmuro más para sí, deteniendo su caminata llevando una mano a su rostro en gesto inquisitivo. Mikasa solo se giró hasta ella.

– Mikasa, de esos chicos que te mencione es justamente de quienes quiero hablar. Esas nuevas amistades de Ymir, no me dan buena espina, y no es solo por lo obvio, si no que me temo que Ymir ande en muy malos pasos y haga alguna estupidez. Es por eso es por eso que quiero pedirte algo muy importante, que averiguaras por mí sobre esos sujetos, sé que no será tan fácil porque se lo hermética que ha estado Ymir, pero creo que eres la única a quien puedo pedirle esto.

Esto sorprendió la morena que aun permanecía en silencio.

– Crees que puedas hacerlo? estoy hablando contigo porque tú eres la única a quien puedo recurrir con algo así. Claro siempre y cuando estés dispuesta, no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de hacerlo si no quieres. – Dijo colocando un mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

– Srta Hanji entiendo perfectamente y claro que puede contar conmigo, no es ninguna molestia para mí. Tampoco tiene por qué pedírmelo ni ser para mí una obligación, a mi también me preocupa el bienestar de Ymir, y aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo, le prometo que hare lo te este en mis manos.

– Muchas gracias Mikasa. No sabes cuánto me alegro de contar contigo – Repuso la mujer mayor tomando sus manos. – Pero quisiera pedirte discreción respecto a esto, y cualquier cosa… Aquí tienes mi número. – Dijo sacando de su billetera una tarjeta con su número privado. – por si te enteras de algo.

– Por supuesto. hare todo lo que pueda por ayudar a Ymir. y cualquier cosa que sepa se la hare saber - Hanji le sonrió – Muchas gracias Mikasa. Eso me deja más tranquila.

o-0-o0o-0o-0-o-0o-0o-0-0o0-0-o0o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-0-0-0-o0-o0o-0o-0o-00o-0o-0-o-Notas de Autor.-0o0-0o-0o-0o0o0o0o0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola primero que nada, dejo un enorme agradecimiento, para quien haya leído y para quien me comento o siguió la historia la verdad me demore un poco a pesar de que ya tengo algunos capítulos hechos como este, desde un tiempo, pero lo que es la parte de arreglar, completar partes y corregir, todo lo que es la edición en general es lo que en realidad me toma más tiempo que nada, ya que intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Así que, de tener faltas aun después de mi última revisión me disculpo por si las hay. Porque estuve estos los últimos días en mis tiempos libres dedicándome dejar listo este capítulo. Y bueno les cuento, pensaba subir dos capítulos juntos esta vez, esa era mi idea sobre todo para que ya se vaya dando a conocer más sobre lo que trata todo esto. También les anuncio que cambie uno de los géneros de este fic a "drama" ya que tras considerarlo me parece lo más apropiado para esta historia, ya que lo temas que tocare en este fic son un tanto delicados y de mucho más criterio, altura de mira… Etc nada de otro mundo para que no piensen mal.

Y bueno sobre el tercero capitulo que iba a subir; como dije a pesar de que esta hecho, arreglar este me tomo un poco de tiempo, tiempo del que no he dispuesto mucho últimamente, porque empecé con todo en los estudios y con un nuevo trabajo, además también dedico el tiempo que me queda libre a mi otra fic que es se podría decir más importante para mí, y del cual estoy deseosa de comenzar a subir pronto, ya que no es de un tema tan popular como en este drama en particular que trata sobre un tema más clásico, aunque solo por el ambiente donde se lleva a cabo, y sin estar exento de un buen argumento por supuesto.

Así que bueno espero su apoyo y también espero que, ojalas les guste este cap, me quedo un poco más largo de lo que tenía planeado, pero lo dejare así. Prometo que pronto pondré más acción ya que nunca me gusta alargar demasiado las cosas con cosas que no son realmente necesarias. Bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo como siempre cualquier comentario, sugerencia me ayudaran para motivarme aún más para continuar así que los agradezco a quien se de ese pequeño tiempo. Eso e intentare tener listo el arreglo del siguiente lo más posible.

Qebeth.


	3. Malos pasos

Capitulo 3 "Malos pasos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Rayos! – Exclamo al despertar repentinamente con el timbre de su celular, tomando noción de que estaba en su cuarto viendo la oscuridad que se infiltraba a través de las cortinas de su habitación, dándose cuenta que era tarde y que se había quedado dormida. Se apresuró al levantarse rauda tras ver la hora tropezando por el desorden de su departamento maldiciendo cuando su pie piso con algo provocando provocándole gran dolor.

– ¡Mierdaaa! – maldijo pateado el objeto a pesar de su pie descalzo maldiciendo mientras se acercaba al interruptor de la luz para ir al baño y lavar su cara volvió a su habitación para tomar sus cosas. Buscando su chaqueta y su mochila se sentó en el viejo sillón abrochando sus cordones, de repente otra vez su visión se fijó en el entorno observando el desorden. Desde hace un tiempo a esta parte todo en su vida se había vuelto un lio, su semblante se ensombreció en cuanto se irguió y contemplo la miseria a su alrededor, todo en su vida se había vuelto un caos y se sentía perdida. Su vista se detuvo en su reflejo en el espejo frontal, fijándose en su aspecto decadente confirmando su lamentable estado. En cuanto recordó en cómo estaba ese cuarto de reluciente antes cuando cierta rubia hacia parte de su vida, y como en ella rondaba cada rincón de esa casa haciendo las labores por ella. Lo hacía tan rápido y con tanto gusto aun cuando le pedía que no lo hiciera. Apretó sus nudillos ante el pensamiento, reprendiéndose a sí misma por recordar otra vez en la rubia, sintiendo el conocido dolor en su pecho. Ella trato de aguatarse el amargo sabor, alistando sus cosas con rapidez, mientras escuchaba el insistente sonido de su teléfono celular. Una vez lista dio un trago al licor sobre su mesa para sacar sus llaves y salir cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí, en busca de su motocicleta la cual saco de la reja del patio posterior, guardo sus cosas en el portaequipaje, colocándose los guates y el caso encendiendo la motocicleta para partir con rapidez hasta su lugar de trabajo ahora sí que estaría en problemas con todos los fallos que había tenido, ya le había advertido el estúpido del viejo dueño del bar.

Por fin al llegar aparco su vehículo, asegurándolo e ingreso por la puerta trasera del local.

Su jefe camino hasta ella en cuanto la vio llegar. Parándola de camino al cuarto de servicio.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos estabas? sabes qué hora es? Hace más de una hora que debiste entrar ¡Has llegado hora y media tarde!

– Sí señor, se cuánto es una hora, unos 60 minutos gracias. – Replico rodando sus ojos hacia un lado.

– Esta es la tercera vez que haces esto en dos semanas. ¡Esto es inconcebible! – Comenzó el hombre. – Tú comportamiento no me sirve, vienes solo cuando se te da la gana al parecer. –Evidencio el hombre con molestia. – ¿sabes por cuanto tiempo estuvo abandonado tu puesto? He tenido que pedirle a Marlo que viniera para tomar forzosamente tu turno, en su día libre. ¡Eres una irresponsable! crees que tu inaptitud me sale gratis Ahh?!

Ymir quien escuchaba con expresión aburrida centro su atención en el dispositivo que sonó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el cual saco para ver lo que parecía un mensaje de texto nuevo.

– ¡Tu! ¿me estas escuchando?! ¡Suelta eso! – Dijo el hombre tratando de quitar el dispositivo siendo eludido por la pecosa.

– ¿Me estas escuchado?! ¡Eres una irrespetuosa!

" _Te esperamos para para celebrar la inversión_ " leyó – a ha… – Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios con desinterés mirando el dispositivo en la mano. Para entonces alzar el rosto al hombre.

– Si lo estoy escuchando y si quiere que le dé una explicación… –

– ¿Sabes qué? No te molestes, no quiero escuchar tus excusas. Quiero que salgas inmediatamente de aquí, porque estas despedidas. ¡Así que te largas ahora mismo de aquí!

– ¿Qué?! Bueno ¿sabes qué? puedes meterte te tu mierda de trabajo donde mejor te quepa. – Expreso dándosela vuelta para salir enseguida, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano.

– Con tu maldita actitud y tu comportamiento no conseguirás empleo en ninguna parte. – Evidencio el hombre caminando tras ella hasta la salida.

– Si claro vete al demonio! – Replico dando fuertes zancadas hasta su vehículo para marcharse de ahí, camino a la reunión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de unos 30 minutos manejando llego a una enorme casa en un buen barrio residencial de la ciudad.

Luego de que entrara a la propiedad luego de que llamara el timbre y le fuera abierta la reja. Mientras estacionaba la motocicleta, uno de los socios de Reiner, el más agradable de todos ellos de nombre Jeremy, salió sonriente a recibirla con intenciones de abrazarla que paro de inmediato.

– No te atrevas a tocarme o te rompo la cara. – Advirtió de inmediato severa, al parando al chico cuando llego a su lado, al cual consideraba solo como un conocido. Quien emitió una expresión de sorpresa para luego sonreír de medio lado.

– Valla, entendido hermana, ¿cómo estás?! – Cuestionó efusivo caminando con ella hasta la entrada de la casa.

– Aquí tratando de sobrevivir y de matar el tiempo ya sabes. – Respondió con desinterés.

El tipo sonrió amistosamente cuando pasaron la puerta de entrada, siendo recibidos de inmediato con el sonido de la música y unas voces que por sus tonos se notaba la estaba pasando muy bien.

Ymir camino por la enorme casa hasta el salón principal el cual era bastante amplio. Una chica que apenas la vio a lo lejos camino coquetamente hasta ella por el pasillo camino al salón, echándole en seguida los brazos encima, deteniéndola para sonreírle y besarle.

– Hola amor te extrañe Ymir. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? has dejado… –

– Déjalo abril. – Acorto a la chica pasándola de largo, caminando hasta el grupo de Reiner que estaban cercanos a la mesa, al adentrarse del todo en el lugar vio a su derecha en los sillones a un reconocido grupo de sujetos que se destacaban por ser uno de los principales narcotraficantes de la ciudad. Ver a estos sujetos fue una sorpresa para ella ya que no estaban en el trato que ella tenía en el negocio con el grupo del rubio. Se detuvo, y de inmediato unió piezas frunciendo el ceño, y voltear el rostro hacia el rubio quien le evito la mirada.

– Hola, ¿Ymir verdad? – Pregunto el líder de los sujetos levantando de su asiento para acercarse a ella y saludarle extendiendo la mano, la cual la pecosa le dejo en alto cuando paso de largo directamente hasta el rubio que estaba sentado en una de las sillas cercanas la mesa con los demás, de su grupo. Fijo su vista severa en el rubio que miro hacia otro lado. Solo había una razón por la que esos tipos estuvieran ahí y esto no le estaba dando bueno espina, para nada.

– Me quieres decir, ¿de qué se trata esto Reiner!? – Expreso molesta, mirando fijamente al rubio sin importar la presencia de los demás – ¡Teníamos un trato! y eso no involucraba a nadie más! ¿Qué mierda paso con eso?

– Hey tranquila, cálmate hermana… – Intervino Jeremy, que se acercó para pasar un brazo por su hombro que Ymir de inmediato se sacó de encima.

– ¡Quiero saber a qué mierda estás jugando Reiner! ¡Quién te crees que eres para venir a engañarme de esa forma a mí! ¡¿Mi viste la cara de imbécil?! – Exclamo la pecosa sumamente furiosa acercándose al rubio señalándolo con el índice agitando su brazo con violencia hacia él.

– Vamos tranquilízate, no te pongas así. – Volteo su rostro con violencia en cuento sintió la palma de la mano del sujeto en su hombro el cual soltó al instante. Con aquella fastidiosa sonrisa. – De hecho, soy yo el que le ha estado dando la mercadería a Reiner todo este tiempo, ¿no lo sabias? ¿Que acaso no te lo dijo? – Declaro el líder del grupo mirando a sus compañeros quienes le habían seguido de cerca. Resguardándole siempre su espalda.

Aquella información la hizo apretar los puños con ira volviendo la mirada hacia el rubio que no se dignaba a mirarla. Lo sabía, ese imbécil lo supo todo este tiempo y se lo había callado.

– Vinimos a celebrar. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? vamos a tomar algo. Tengo tu parte. – Agrego sugerente alzado levemente las cejas.

– Vamos siéntate. – Itero este e Ymir le miro con desconfianza, dirigiendo una mirada alterna a los demás sujetos que la miraban amenazantes. – Tengo algo que conversar. – Declaro el líder caminando de vuelta hasta el enorme sillón sentándose de nuevo, tomando su botella de cerveza de la mesa, apuntando con la barbilla a las demás botellas en la mesa.

– Vamos sírvete hermana. – Expreso Jeremy tomando una de las botellas para dársela a la pecosa la cual la rechazo.

– No gracias. – Articulo con seriedad. – ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar? – Pregunto sin quitar la mirada del líder tomando asiento en el sofá.

– Es bueno que hayas venido tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar.

– Yo solo vine por mi paga. Ya hice todo mi trabajo y cumplí con mi parte. – Afirmo. A lo que los sujetos se miraron los uno a los otros

– Bueno eso es cierto, y la verdad es que has hecho un excelente trabajo.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Eso es justo de lo que quería hablarte, que las ventas en la universidad han crecido bastante y necesitamos que sigas así.

– El trato solo era por un par de meses, y ya pasaron, olvídalo, no lo hare más ¿comprendes? ¿Sabes el riesgo que corro con todo esto? Es de la universidad de la que estamos hablando— Asevero categórica la pecosa.

– Si es por eso precisamente que necesitamos el dinero de todos esos niños ricos, mimados de papa que están forrados hasta el cuello, y tú eres nuestra más importante socia para llegar a ellos y a su dinero. – Replico el hombre con una carcajada.

– ¡Ya te dije que no soy tu socia! ¡Y se acabó! – Afirmo dando por zanjado el asunto la pecosa colocándose de pie. – ¿Dónde está mi dinero?

– Ya te dije que necesito esa merca vendida ahora y a alguien que la venda por mí y tú eres la mejor en eso, al parecer tienes talento. – Replico en su lugar.

– Oye, ¡¿qué parte de no, Es la que no entiendes? – Espeto con sorna la pecosa inclinándose levemente con una mano en bolsillo hacia delante. A lo que el sujeto se levantó otra vez de su asiento, acercándose a ella, siendo seguido por los guardaespaldas.

– Es que eres tú la que no has entendido al parecer. – Dijo el sujeto deshaciendo el gesto hilarante de su rostro a uno de seriedad. – Necesito esa merca vendida y la necesito ahora. Y si no quieres meterte en graves problemas y eres inteligente, es mejor que termines con esto y luego nos olvidaremos todos del asunto, ¿verdad chicos? – Pregunto a los demás del grupo a su alrededor, mirando a su lado.

– ¿Y si me niego? – Entonces vio como es sujeto frente a ella volvió la mirada a ella, y levantar su chaqueta dejando ver su arma una 9 mm – Es que tendrás que hacerlo... – Categorizo. A lo que la pecosa resoplo.

– Así que ahora qué dices compañera ¿Si sabes lo que te conviene? hoy obtienes una buena paga, y en cambio tú te guardas tus quejas y sigues haciendo el excelente trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora. – Agrego este otra vez con aquella sórdida sonrisa, ofreciéndole el fajo de billetes. El cual luego de unos instantes de escrutinio mutuo, la pecosa quito violentamente.

"maldito bastardo" pensó la pecosa en su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras un nuevo día de clases Mikasa fue en busca de Sasha con la cual quedo para ir al comedor cercano a la residencia de ésta, para almorzar juntas. Era una cafetería bastante amplia, además de contar con un innovador diseño que se extendía a lo ancho del lugar el cual estaba rodeado de muchos árboles y plantas. Una vez que escogieron el aperitivo, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas favoritas de Sasha en la terraza del local, las cuales tenían unas bonitas sombrillas para el relativo sol de otoño.

– Creo que no te haría mal que comieras un poco más sano de vez en cuando. – Sugirió observando a la gran sándwich con papas fritas de la chica, y bebida tamaño gigante.

– Hey no arruines lo único bueno de aquí… poder comer todo lo que quiero – Declaro con diversión, llevándose su deliciosa hamburguesa hasta la boca.

– ¿Lo único bueno? creí que yo también era algo bueno. – Replico en retorica la pelinegra apartando su la mirada descuidada hacia su ensalada para disimular, ante la chica delante suyo que casi se atraganto y ella solo fingió ignorar el hecho llevándose un bocado de su ensalada hasta sus labios escondiendo una sonrisa. Para volver su vista a la chica a la cual pudo vislumbrar que estaba sonrojada.

– Bue-bueno… yo... – Bajo el sándwich entre sus manos con nerviosismo.

la morena que le miró fijamente viendo como esta enrojecía más, por lo que no pudo evitar que se le escapase una carcajada sorda, que reprimió bajando su rosto discretamente sin poder evitarlo.

– Qu-Qué es tan gracioso Mikasa? – Cuestiono con una ligera molestia de que se estuviera riendo de ella, mientras que por otro lado la morena que había dejado de reír se limitó a pensar en lo adorable que esta se veía cuando estaba apenada. Mientras comía su enlazada.

– Nada... Solo pensaba, que eres muy bonita cuando estas apenada. – Confeso con la mirada, en sus ojos, unos instantes que para Sasha parecieron eternos mientras sentía el rápido golpeteo en su interior. Hasta que la morena aparto la vista de ella volviendo la atención a su plato.

Sasha trago nuevamente "¿En que estará pensando Mikasa?" paso por su mente, desde que se habían conocido el año pasado, cuando había conocido a la pelinegra al ingresar ésta a su primer año, desde la primera vez, en que sus miradas habían conciliado desde lejos Sasha sintió la conexión entre ambas, y ella podía asegurar que el sentimiento era mutuo, aun cuando luego de mirarse de lejos por un largo tiempo, ninguna había hablado con la otra, hasta que por cosas del destino la pudo conocer de casualidad cuando su compañera de habitación en ese entonces, Ymir había decidido para su pesar, armar una pequeña fiesta en el apartamento que compartían sin su consentimiento metiendo a todos sus amigos por las escalera de emergencia de atrás, haciéndola palidecer hasta que vio para su sorpresa entrar desde la terraza seguida de uno de los chicos a la pelinegra que en cuanto la había visto, le había mirado fijamente para luego dedicarle la más lindas de las sonrisas y lo que parecía ser un infortunio, terminó siendo la mejor noche de su vida, la cual le estaba profundamente a Ymir, aun cuando luego de eso todo había salido mal al ser descubierto y al llegar la policía del cuartel del campus arrestandolos a todos y ella también como cómplice junto a los demás, recordó como aquella noche terminaron hablando toda la noche con la pelinegra, tras una cerda, y aquello había sido lo más mágico que había tenido. Sonrió. luego gracias a Mikasa que hablo por ella fue eximida de su participación y castigo. Y partir desde ese día se habían hecho inseparables, forjando un lazo que resulto ser sumamente fuerte, pero ese lazo este último tiempo había cambiado ligeramente y ella lo había sentido casi imperceptible pero profundo y cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar en la presencia de la morena por las emociones tan fuertes y diversas que ésta le hacía sentir por todo el cuerpo y ese nerviosismo que parecía querer matarle cada vez que sus ojos la penetraban con profundidad.

– Sasha, Sasha ¿estás bien? – De repente escucho la voz de la morena que la escrutaba con algo de preocupación y confusión en la mirada. Haciéndola despertar de su abstracción.

– Ah, sí ¿me decías algo?

– En que estabas pensando? – Murmuró con algo de gracia la pelinegra. – Te estaba mencionando… ya que mañana es nuestro día libre… ¿La pasaremos juntas, verdad?

– Cla-claro que sí. – Contesto con un leve sonrojo.

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Salir tal vez? – cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

– No importa, la verdad yo disfruto pasar el tiempo contigo sin importar el lugar... – Confeso la chica de la coleta con la cabeza baja.

– También yo... – Replico con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándole fijamente. Provocando que el corazón de Sasha se precipitara en su interior.

– Ehh, mmh… ¿Y qué tal ha estado Christa? No la he visto últimamente ... – Pregunto, ante su repentino nerviosismo.

– Desaparecida, como puedes ver… – Vio como la pelinegra cambio enseguida la expresión lanzando un suspiro. – … Ahora que esta con el perdido de mi hermano, él no le deja ojos para nada más que no sea él. – Dijo bajando los cubiertos para cambiar enseguida el semblante por una expresión lúgubre.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestiono inquisitiva ante la expresión de ésta.

– No me gusta verla con él. – Declaro la pelinegra con la mirada sombría apretando un poco el tenedor en sus manos.

– Y… ¿Eso, por qué? – formulo de manera instantánea y por alguna razón sintió un ligero molestia.

– Tu sabes como es mi hermano, Sasha, y lamento decirlo, pero mi hermano no es lo mejor para ella y aunque lo quiero, es un imbécil que solo podría lastimarla. – " _christa, es tan ingenua por eso cae en sus mentiras._ " Considero que por alguna razón detestaba que Ymir estuviera lejos de su amiga. Volvió la atención a su plato.

– Entiendo que para ti es mucho más importante porque después de todo ustedes se conocen desde mucho antes. Pero tienes razón, la diosa es nuestra amiga y siempre estaremos para ayudarle cuando lo necesite. Aunque en este caso es algo difícil ya que la decisión de estar con Eren es de ella y ante eso no hay mucho que podamos hacer. – Expreso con simpleza subiendo y bajando sus hombros, dándole un mordisco a su comida.

– Lo se… Pero Eren es un egocéntrico y me preocupa que Christa descuide lo importante por una persona que al final tiene interés solo por sí mismo. Por eso que ella ha estado tan ausente durante todo esto este tiempo, por estar acompañando a Eren en todo esto de la selección de futbol.

– Pero eso también requiere mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

– Eso lo sé, también soy deportista ¿recuerdas? De cualquier manera, tu sabes que la obligación con la universidad es igual para todos, Christa también tiene que seguir sus propias obligaciones.

– Sí, tienes razón… Igual que todos. – Comento volviendo a masticar su sándwich.

– ¿A ti no te preocupa?

– Claro que sí, pero quien más me preocupa es Ymir. – Replico luego de unos instantes al ingerir su comida. – Temo que repruebe… últimamente no hace más que saltarse las clases, y hoy ni siquiera se presentó. – lanzo un suspiro para volver toda su atención y cuidado al delicioso sándwich.

– Aún les queda una clase verdad? – Le pregunto viéndola asentir.

– Si, ¿por qué? Y espero que Ymir asista.

– Creo que iré a verla. – declaro repentinamente la morena tras un momento ensimismada ante la información.

– Te acompaño?

– No, es mejor que hable con ella solas.

– Esta bien, pero entonces antes de que te vayas acompáñame hasta mi departamento. Tengo algo que podría que la podría ayudar.

-.-.-.-

Al terminar luego de que Sasha se repitiera el almuerzo ambas subieron hasta el departamento de Sasha donde esta preparo un bolso negro para Ymir, pasándoselo a la pelinegra.

– ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – Cuestiono de camino hasta la puerta de salida.

– No está bien, te vere luego. – Contesto la pelinegra al salir para despedirse.

– Entonces nos vemos! – Le exclamo la chica de la coleta, cuando se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar y dirigirse hasta el estacionamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subió la mirada hasta el cielo en gran medida despejado, a pesar del otoño. Observo los colores del atardecer antes de conseguir abril la reja de entrada a la propiedad.

Una vez entro se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, la cual golpeo en numerosas ocasiones sin recibir respuesta, se acercó a uno de los arboles al costado de la enorme casa sacando la llave que yacía ahí escondida en cierto un orificio del albor, donde la pecosa dejaba una copia de seguridad que creía que nadie conocía.

Cuando entro a la casa escucho la música de una radio de Ymir la cual estaba encendida, en el comedor en un canal en que tocaban una especie de country. Observo lo desordenado y sucio que estaba todo el lugar en comparación de ultima ves que había estado ahí, cuando la rubia todavía hacia parte de la vida de esta.

– Ymir!? – Llamo pasando entre medio de la ropa y diversos accesorios regados por el piso "esto es demasiado" murmuro para sí, caminando hasta el cuarto de la morena por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo.

Al entrar se la encontró durmiendo boca abajo mientras roncaba con profundidad. Por lo que resoplo, al acercarse un poco más, pudo percibir el olor a alcohol, era evidente que había estado bebiendo probablemente toda la noche anterior. Ymir siempre había sido muy rebelde pero últimamente se estaba pasando de la raya, considero la pelinegra que negó con la cabeza.

Luego de unos instantes en los que suspiro con resignación, al pensar en las estupideces de su amiga, se acercó para despertarla. Meciendo con fuerza a la chica de sus hombros.

– Ymir! ¡despierta! – La sacudió, aumentando la fuerza de sus empujones y golpes en la cabeza a la chica más alta, que se negaba a despertar removiéndose perezosamente entre sueño con el ceño fruncido. – ¡despierta! – Reitero, cuando repentinamente la pecosa la aparto con brusquedad con unos de sus brazos lanzando una exclamación en reproche, girando de esa forma el torso hacia riba provocando ante su sorpresa que casi perdiera el equilibrio, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos atrás. Observo a la morena la cual por haberse movido violentamente había girado su cuerpo del todo con ambo brazos y piernas extendidas a un lado de la cama.

Exhalo, fijando la mirada en su amiga, cuando paso una grandiosa idea por su cabeza. Así que se dirigió hasta la cocina tomando uno de los vasos para llenarlo con agua, una vez cerro la manilla volvió hasta la habitación donde observo una vez más a la pecosa, quien se había relajado otra vez. Roseándole de inmediato el agua encima con una sonrisa.

– ¡Pero qué mierda! – Exclamo la morena irguiendo su torso en tiempo record para enseguida colocarse de pie, en pose defensiva, reconociendo en el instante a la pelinegra de su amiga.

– ¿Mikasa? ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Por qué diablos me mojas! – Exclamo sumamente molesta la morena con sus brazos extendidos por el chapuzón.

– Porque si no, no hay manera de levantarte de esa cama. – Acuso la pelinegra conteniendo la risa.

– No puedo creer que vengas hasta mi propia casa a despertarme de esa manera ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – Pronuncio la pecosa aun respirando con pesadez por el entumecimiento del agua fría que se había infiltrado hasta su torso. – ¿Y… cómo fue que entraste? – Cuestiono luego de unos instantes acortando los pasos hacia su cama dejándose caer sentada.

– Seguramente estabas tan ebria que por eso no recuerdas que dejaste la puerta abierta.

– ¿Abierta? – Reitero confusa, porque recordaba haberla cerrado perfectamente.

– Sí, estaba mal cerrada, y tienes suerte de que ninguno de tus amigos delincuentes, paso por aquí para averiguarlo, porque con lo borracha que estabas seguro que ni cuenta te hubieras dado, si alguno… –

– Déjate de estupideces. Y no son mis amigos. ¡Qué fastidio! – Se quejó la pecosa con exasperación. Para luego de unos instantes dar gran suspiro obligándose a relajarse. Estirando su torso en la cama – ¿Para qué viniste? – Reformulo la pregunta.

– Sasha me conto que has faltando mucho a clases, me puedes decir ¿por qué?

Ymir aparto la mirada de la cara de la pelinegra, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio pensando en que esta, estaría jodiendo como siempre.

– No me gustan los nuevos amigos que estás haciendo. – Agrego Mikasa, tras el silencio, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria a la pecosa.

– ¿Ah sí? – Replico irguiéndose en la cama, dejando salir un bufido sarcástico. – ¿Y a mí me tiene que importar lo que a ti te guste? jamás me ah importando lo que opinen los demás y esta no será la excepción, así que no pierdas tu tiempo. – Respondió cruzando sus brazos

– Antes de decirme eso deberías acerté un favor y preocuparte más de ti misma. Supe que te llamaron la atención, a causa de tu nulo desempeño.

Ymir suspiro con cansancio al comprobar que la morena comenzaría con alguno de sus discursos, moralistas

– Tu sabes de que hablo Ymir. Y si te lo digo es por tu propio bien porque me preocupa las tonterías que haces.

– No crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para hacerme cargo de mis propios asuntos? – Cuestionó en retórica – Además solo exageras

– En serio? entonces me quieres decir cuál es la razón de tu comportamiento irracional y no estoy hablando del habitual si no del que estas teniendo ahora, del cual tú sabes muy bien la razón. – Menciono aludiendo a la rubia. – Esos tipos que son solo una consecuencia.

– No seas ridícula y déjame sola quieres!? – "Que persistente" pensó con molestia – Ahora será mejor que te vayas. Tengo que darme una ducha – Dijo incorporando su cuerpo de la cama para estirarlo. Fijo la mirada en su amiga a la cual sonrió de medio landó después de un contacto prolongado.

– ¿A no ser…? ¿qué te la quieras dar conmigo? – Termino por agregar sonriendo de medio lado.

– Idiota... – Murmuro la pelinegra tomando uno de los cojines en el piso lanzándoselo a la más alta quien lo esquivo divertida. – Es obvio que no tienes la suficiente madurez. – Evidencio la pelinegra.

– Si, como sea… ¿qué hora es? – Pregunto en su lugar, despreocupada la más alta.

– Es tarde. – Remarco.

– Tengo una jaqueca terrible… – Se quejó Ymir llevando una mano a su cabeza.

– Y no es de extrañar... – Agrego la pelinegra.

– Valla, pero que simpática. – Respondió la más alta subiendo su mirada hacia ella.

– ¿Y lo dices tú? – Replico de inmediato acercándose hasta ella. – Ten. – Dijo extendiendo el bolso que traía al estómago de la pecosa sin apartarle la mirada. – Hablar contigo es como intentar hacer entender a una mula. – Argumento dando unos pasos hacia atrás luego de haberle aventado el bolso en el estómago aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria, lo que hizo chistar a la pecosa.

– ¿Que esto? – Cuestiono con molestia.

– Eso te lo mando Sasha, estúdialo te ayudara a recuperar las clases perdidas. Y cuídalo. —Advirtió amenazante.

– Eres una perfecta aguafiestas lo sabias? – Se quejó la más alta.

– Ya lo sabes, será mejor que por una vez hagas algo bueno y recuperes lo perdido. – Agrego ignorando el comentario de la pecosa, caminando hasta la salida.

– Sí, claro, ¡Adiós! ¿Te acompañó a la salida? – Exclamo con ironía Ymir mientras Mikasa se iba. "Que pesada es "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se preparó para ir a la clase luego de darse un baño y perfumar su cuerpo. Se colocó ropa limpia preparando todas sus cosas para la última clase de esa tarde, saliendo de la casa subiendo en su amada moto rumbo a la universidad.

Cuando Sasha la vio ingresar al salón ésta parecía somnolienta y con grandes ojeras pudo notar con preocupación. Ymir como era de esperarse solo paso por su lado sin siquiera notar su presencia y una vez iniciaron las clases Sasha noto recurrentemente al mirar a las filas de atrás como la pecosa había estado cabeceando durante toda la clase. Finalmente, apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos, rindiéndose al sueño mientras el profesor daba por terminada la clase. Una vez la mayoría bajo para salir del salón. Sasha subió hasta la fija de la pecosa acercándose hasta su asiento para despertarla

– Ymir, ya acabo la clase. – Escucho que le dijeron, cuando alzo la cabeza aturdida vio a la castaña parada a su lado – ¿Sasha? – murmuró observando a su alrededor.

– Ah, ya acabo la clase… - Reitero colocándose de pie para arreglar sus cosas y bajar dejando atrás a la chica.

– Espere señorita Ymir – Le detuvo el profesor Berth, quien era el único aparte de ellas que aún permanecía en el salón. Se giró hacia él acercándose unos pasos, haciéndole entender con su silencio que prosiguiera lo que el profesor entendió.

– La rectora le mando a decir que la quiere ver en su despacho.

– Ah muy bien, gracias. – Respondió, con desinterés para retomar su camino.

– Espere. – le detuvo por segunda vez.

– Que? – Articulo con algo de fastidio. Mirándolo otra vez.

– Solo quería comentarle que la he notado bastante decaída estos últimos días, y que se ha estado quedando dormida con algo de frecuencia. Como usted sabe, yo estoy al tanto del comportamiento y el bienestar integral de cada uno de mis alumnos es fundamental en mi compromiso en el trabajo que hago con ustedes. Es por eso que usted me preocupa porque evidentemente ha perdido el ritmo, y si algo le está pasando quiero que sepa que usted puede… –

–Muchas gracias profesor, pero estoy bien y no necesito de su ayuda. – Farfullo la pecosa, interrumpiendo al profesor. Para salir rauda del salón al mismo tiempo que Sasha, llegaba a su lado. Por lo que el profesor y ella se miraron al mismo tiempo por la actitud de la más alta, el profesor puso luego una cara de resignación mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de decepción. Los profes realmente se preocupaban por todos y siempre estaban ahí cuando uno lo necesitaba, tenían una enorme vocación. Por eso entendía al profesor Berth, ya que era él entre todos los profes quien más se preocupaba por Ymir. Vio como el profesor se quedó mirando la guía de su amiga.

– Ah! no se preocupe profesor Berth usted sabe lo descortés que es Ymir pero no es su intención ella es así. — Justifico a su amiga con una sonrisa. – Respecto al trabajo, yo se lo puedo entregar – Se ofreció con amabilidad, señalando la guía con la que había quedado en la mano el profesor.

– Oh si claro por favor. – Respondió entregándole el trabajo. – Entrégueselo y dígale que estudie mucho y si puede aconseje a su amiga.

– Claro profesor, lo hare. Nos vemos luego. – Respondió al hombre saliendo de la sala para alcanzar a su amiga.

– ¡Espérame Ymir! – Grito la chica a la pecosa que no la escucho por ir con los audífonos. En cuanto le dio alcance le sujeto con fuerza de unos de sus brazos, provocando que se detuviera. la cual quito sus audífonos.

– Ah eres tu Sasha, ¿qué pasa? – Pregunto la morena con una ligera sonrisa, mirando la postura de la chica que le sujetaba con ambas manos de su brazo derecho como si temiera que se fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. Lo que le causó mucha gracia. – ¿Que sucede chica patata? – cuestiono entretenida por la actitud de la chica.

– ¿Qué? – No pudo evitar vacilar por unos momentos para luego enfadarse por el calificativo. Del cual la había bautizado. – No soy una patata tampoco me veo como una. – Replico inflando las mejillas.

– Está bien entonces, solo cabeza de patata, ¿qué te parece así está mejor? – Agrego con diversión.

– Noo! – Afirmo haciendo un tierno mohín, que le saco una carcajada a la chica más alta.

– ¿qué sucede? No me digas que tú también vienes a sermonearme, por favor – Menciono suplicante la morena. Mientras retomaba la marcha a trole lento por la más baja. – Todo ese royo es como una maldita casetera.

Sasha se dio cuenta como Ymir disminuyo su velocidad, por consideración a ella y pensó que no siempre era tan mala como muchos lo creían. De hecho, era una de las mejores personas que había conocido.

– No yo no soy como tú, que me molestas siempre que puedes. – Recrimino – Se te olvido esto. – Dijo dándole la guía con la tarea. – Hay que hacerlo y tendrá una evaluación importante. – Advirtió.

– Es cierto… – Recordó la pecosa, parando su marcha a lo que la chica le miro confundida. – Mikasa fue a dejarme unos libros y apuntes que tú me mandaste y Sasha quería agradecerte por eso. Aunque no era necesario que lo hicieras.

– Ah Eso no es nada, solo que se lo difícil que es mantenerse al día, por eso te los mande, y de verdad espero los ocupes antes de que entremos en exámenes finales, ya sabes tú sabes lo estricto que es.

– Gracias chica patata… – Ymir le sonrió de medio, sacudiendo un poco el cabello de la chica que se apartó llevándose las manos a la cabeza para arreglarse el cabello dando unos pasos delante de ella. – En serio no cualquier hace algo así.

– Christa lo hacia todo el tiempo. – Murmuró provocando que la más alta se detuviera y voltease hacia ella. – Olvídalo – No dije nada farfulló nerviosa.

– Bien, nos vemos luego. – Contesto luego de unos momentos. Para alejarse del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camino directo al edificio de la directiva universitaria. Para ir hasta la oficina de Hanji saltándose el protocolo en el primer piso colándose rápidamente por las escaleras escapando de la recepcionista que no pudo detenerla la cual rápidamente camino hasta su escritorio para dar aviso a la secretaria de la rectora.

Mientras subía las escaleras de emergencia, pesaba en lo que se le avecinaba, sabía que no sería bueno y seguramente se trataría sobre sus faltas.

Una vez llego hasta la tercera planta intento pasar de largo hasta la oficina de Hanji pero como esperaba, fue interceptada por la odiosa y vieja de secretaria de Hanji.

– A dónde cree que va usted. ¿Así con tanta libertad? – Cuestiono la mujer en una actitud recriminaste a lo que Ymir resoplo.

– A dónde más? Ciertamente no vengo a verla a usted, vengo a ver a Hanji. Ella me cito.

– La rectora Hanji querrás decir.

– Si, lo que sea. – Dijo haciendo un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

– No, no es lo que sea, jovencita aquí, tiene que aprender a tener más respeto y lo más importante a seguir las reglas que son estrictas en la universidad y una buena conducta le recuerdo que para eso precisamente es para que estamos aquí, para educarnos. La universidad tiene unos protocolos muy importantes que se deben cumplir.

– La rectora Hanji me cito. Ahora me puedes poner de una vez por todas en contacto con ella. – Replico interrumpiéndola.

– Que insolente… – Murmuro la mujer caminando hasta su escritorio para darle aviso a la rectora de su descortés visitante.

– Sí rectora, es la alumna Ymir, si ella está aquí, acaba de llegar, iba a pasar de largo de no haberla detenido... Sí entiendo enseguida – Dijo está colgando el teléfono.

– Ahora puedes pasar. – Declaro está,

– No me diga. – Replico esta con ironía. Antes de entrar finalmente a la oficina, la cual era bastante amplia y donde vio a Hanji de pie. Detrás de la silla de su escritorio mirando por el ventanal.

– Supe que querías verme ¿qué sucede? – Cuestionó con algo de impaciencia sin sentarse.

– Eso debería preguntarte ¿Tienes algo bueno para contarme? – Cuestiono dándose la vuelta hacia ella. – ¿porque no te sientas? – Le invito a tomar asiento, ademan con la mano a la silla así frente a su escritorio. – Tengo varias cosas de las cual hablarte – Declaro ante su silencio. tomando siento, para abrir una carpeta la cual miro.

"¡ahora no!" pensó con exasperación la pecosa rodando sus ojos, con un suspiro. – Ojalá sea rápido. – Murmuró tomando para tomar asiento.

– Como dices? – Cuestiono a la pecosa que negó con la cabeza – Este es tu expediente y por lo que pude ver no vas nada bien en tu evaluación de este mes. Ymir, me puedes decir ¿qué está pasando? tu sabes lo rígido que es el sistema, ¿no? en ese aspecto, si un alumno pierde ya sea una signatura, no hay nada que hacer para recuperarlo lo sabes verdad?

– Lo se…

– Y perderías la beca. Sin mencionar que tendrías que habría que quedase otro año y hacer todo desde el principio… Tu sabes que estoy consciente de todos tus movimientos aquí, así que quiero que me digas ¿qué sucede con tu rendimiento?

– Nada estoy bien... – Respondió como si nada.

– Y eso es todo?

– No lo sé. – Respondió observando como esta no le quitaba la mirada sin emitir respuesta. – Supongo que no he estado muy bien y por eso no he tenido mucha cabeza, pero no es nada de lo que no me pueda hacerme cargo, solo es un mal tiempo eso es todo, ya lo arreglare.

– Si es algo que te ha afectado hasta el nivel académico, no parece ser de tan poca importancia. Y lo lamento mucho, pero las cosas no son como las quieres, solo por tener mi apoyo. Sabes que somos una universidad de excelencia nuestro alumnos e infraestructura son intachables por lo que la responsabilidad es la prioridad. Por eso más vale que mejores, si no reprobaras

– Lo arreglare.

– Ymir queda poco tiempo para entrar en exámenes, y si no subes la evaluación ahora, tendrás que quedarte otro año y perderás la beca que te di lo que es un privilegio, por el que vale la pena hacer un pequeño sacrificio. – Remarco.

– Lo sé! ¿Lo sé y lo arreglare está bien?

– Eso es lo que espero que hagas.

– Quizás debería congelar… y –

– Y congelar para qué? ¿Para ir de fiestas con tus amigos? Eso es justamente lo que no quiero lo que hagas. Quiero que te enfoques y recuperes el ritmo, es la misma condición y exigencia para todos los alumnos, contigo no será distinto. Lo que debes hacer ahora, es mejorar tu rendimiento y tomarte en serio tu obligación. No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento contigo.

– Vamos solo exageras. – Comento en un intento infructuoso de calmar sus propios nervios. Al pensar lo difícil que se vendría todo y que Hanji tenía la razón.

– No, no exagero y lo sabes. Pero quisiera saber la razón. – Expreso echando su cuerpo hacia atrás en su asiento, fijando la mirada en la pecosa. – A ver, cuéntame Ymir, estas así ¿por qué? ¿por una chica de cabellera rubia tal ves?

– ¿Que?! ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – Cuestionó exaltada, sintiendo un inevitable calor en las mejillas.

– Andas haciendo tonterías por una pena de amor? – Dijo inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante con las palmas en el escritorio – No tienes remedio y Lo sé, no tienes para que negarlo. – Aseguro volviendo atrás su espalda con comodidad.

– ¡Pero que estás diciendo Hanji! ¡deja de decir tonterías! – Replico parándose dejando caer pesadas las manos en el escritorio con irritación y las mejillas encendidas.

– Hasta un ciego lo notaria. Sé sobre tu relación con ella ¿recuerdas? Y sé que se han alejado el último tiempo.

– ¡Y cuál es el punto! – Exclamo Ymir con exasperación apretando los puños molesta.

– Qué bueno… Si quizá fueras hablar con ella y solo le dijeras todo lo que sientes, entonces así tal vez te quedarías tranquila, como para ordenar tus prioridades ¿no crees? – Replico con pose descuidada mientras subía sus lentes mostrándose inconsciente ante el con el sonrojo de la chica. – Creo que lo mejor es que hablaras con ella y aclaras el asunto, es obvio que hay algo que te estas reprimiendo. – Agrego levantado otra vez su vista hacia ella llevando sus manos entrelazadas hasta su barbilla emitiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Ya deja de molestar! – Exclamo la pecosa apenada, ahora con un sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro y que le saco una sonrisa a Hanji.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Solo vine para que te burlaras! – Se quejó con molestia apartándose del lugar para pasearse con demencia por el lugar mientras refunfuñaba.

– Y tienes suerte de que tenga sentido del humor.

– Bueno, ¿hay algo más que me quieras decir, que no sean tus bromas de mal gusto por supuesto? – Cuestiono deteniéndose su paseo.

– Necesito saber si te tomaras esto enserio. Porque si no, no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo y no quiero nada de cosas que dejes a la mitad.

– Está bien, lo hare.

– Bien es todo, ya puedes irte – Dijo alzando la barbilla, a lo que la pecosa partió rauda hacia la salida sin antes dedicarle otra mirada. – Y espero que sigas mi consejo, habla con ella – añadió guiñándole un ojo antes de recibir un fuerte portazo de parte de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Completamente hastiada por toda la situación. Fue en busca de su motocicleta poniéndola en marcha, directo hacia la playa para intentar vende el estúpido encargo que tenía pendiente. Debía hacerlo para salir de una vez del gran problema en el que se había metido al comercializar esa porquería, sin duda llevarlo a cabo había sido la mayor estupidez que le pudo haber ocurrido. Lo mejor sería no meterse problema, ya que al final había llegado a un acuerdo con esos los sujetos, y esa sería la última vez que vendiera esa basura, y a cambio ellos la dejarían en paz. Recordó con fastidio, aunque había ganado una gran cantidad de dinero, el haberse involucrado en eso, había sido sin duda la peor idea que haya tenido nunca, considerando el gran riesgo que corría, una mala decisión de su a veces impulsivo e desconsiderado espíritu. Y todo por culpa del imbécil de Reiner que la había convencido y engañado al involucrase con esa peligrosa banda de narcos, de los cuales provendría la droga, manteniéndola a ella inconsciente y haciendo el trabajo sucio por ellos y ellos; significaba que, de ser un asunto de micrográfico, había pasado directo al narcotráfico, con letras mayores. recordó con fastidio como aquel día en esa casa esos gusanos la amenazaron, y como ese estúpido Reiner los había apoyado. Pero se las haría pagar. De cualquier manera, era la última mierda que hacía ya era suficiente. Se desharía de las ultimas bolsas y no se involucraría en algo así nunca más en la vida.

Al llegar a uno de los estacionamientos para aparcar, observo a lo lejos como estaba repleto de personas. Ese día en especia había mucha gente de las fraternidades así que era la oportunidad, de deshacerse de una vez por todas de esa mierda cuanto antes.

Enseguida al adentrarse fue recibida con la música y la multitud. Llego por la costa sur, lugar de los principales restaurantes y establecimientos. Recorriendo el lugar conectado con los distintos locales que se extendían en distintos puntos cercanos a la costa.

Pronto dio con los primeros contactos con las que converso efímeramente intercambiando rapidez la mercancía por el dinero, de forma discreta caminando hacia otro sitio pronto recorrió gran parte de la playa en los diferentes puntos de encuentro a lo largo del lugar. Siendo cautelosa de no llamar la atención, procurando pasar desapercibida. Motivo por el cual no le vendía a cualquiera solo alguien que fuera de confianza.

Luego de vender más de la mitad finalmente camino hasta el último lugar y segundo punto de encuentro de la preferencia de muchos de los alumnos, lugar que se extendía a lo largo del parque, cerca de unas cafeterías caracterizado por sus diversos y grandes estructuras, en el cual estaban reunido muchos de los chicos en distintos grupos, siguió caminando mientras buscaba con la mirada alguno de sus contactos para intercambiar, pero se detuvo al ver una imagen que hubiera preferido no ver, al bastardo de Jaeger y su grupo y por supuesto, ella, la rubia a la cual el infeliz de Jaeger tenía de la cintura quedando ésta casi de espalda hacia ella. En ese momento el imbécil le sorprendió la mirada, al apartarla del grupo como si sintiese que le miraban, para eventualmente emitir una mueca de sorna atrayendo casi al instante a la rubia que hablaba divertida con el grupo, para besarla de manera descarada solo para que ella los viera.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la escena sintiendo otra vez la molesta punzada en su pecho el cual pareció apretarse. Les miro efímeramente solo para apartar su rostro, el solo ver aquella escena se le hacía abominable. Volvió a subir otra vez la mirada en un acto masoquista para apretar los puños y apartar la mirada disgustada consigo mismo, volteando para salir lo más pronto de ahí, siendo parada por unos chicos conocidos con los cuales casi se lleva por delante.

Eren tras separarse de la rubia y sonreírle, una vez ésta volvió su atención al grupo, movió sus pupilas otra vez hacia la pecosa a la cual vio esta vez de espalda hablando con unos sujetos, desvió su mirada enseguida hasta Falco, quien estaba un poco más alejado del grupo asegurándose que este también la haya visto, sorprendiendo la mirada del chico que se posaba en él. Por lo que le hizo una seña alzando levemente la barbilla a lo que el chico respondió asintiendo de vuelta. Eren miro una vez más a la pecosa quien hablaba con los conocidos y miro a su chica que escuchaba entretenida algunos chistes de uno de los de su equipo

– Nena. – Le llamo, obteniendo la atención de la chica de inmediato.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto curiosa.

– Se acabó tu bebida. – Señalo él sonriendo haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos confusa siguiéndole con la mirada hasta su vaso olvidado, encima de una de las escaleras de atrás antes de que pudiera contestar o cuestionar él se le adelanto.

– Deja que te traiga algo, hay un nuevo jugo natural que te encantara.

– ¿Qué? No hace falta que te molestes Eren, estoy bien. – Respondió la rubia sonriendo.

– No es molestia, nena y vamos sé que te va a encantar, además quisiera beber algo.

– Ah, entonces está bien, ve, pero nada de alcohol he – Advirtió severa. Para luego sonreírle.

– No como se te ocurre nena, además tu sabes que es ilegal. – Dijo este dándole un corto beso en los labios, antes de apartarse para caminar hasta una de las cafeterías pasando por el lado de falco haciendo señal discreta para que le siguiera, el muchacho comprendiendo el mensaje luego de unos instantes también se incorporó de su asiento. Al salir de la visión de la rubia y dar la vuelta hasta la entrada del local, camino casi hasta el final de la barra. En la cual se apoyó esperando a falco.

– ¿La viste? – Preguntó al chico en el instante cuando este llego a su lado, el cual apoyo su espalda en la barra. Este solo le miro y asintió. – Ahora es la oportunidad. – Se removió de su lugar, volteándose al chico.

– Ya sabes que hacer. – Ordeno colocando una mano en el hombro del chico el cual apretó. A lo que este asintió nuevamente.

– Hay que darse prisa antes de perderla de vista, tienes que aprovechar que anda por aquí. Antes de que se valla…

– Sí, está aquí... – Reitero el muchacho con nerviosismo.

– Exacto, y sé que lo harás y que lo harás bien. ¿Verdad? – Cuestiono un tanto amenazante, observando con seriedad al chico a los ojos, el cual trago. Eren se removió bajando la mano del hombro del chico y acercarse a él, el cual sintió un rose en su mano y al bajar la mirada vio el fajo de billetes que Eren le ofrecía discretamente, el cual luego de unos instantes tomo guardando con cierta torpeza. – Cuento contigo. Y Falco… – Llamo su atención a lo que el rubio subió su mirada. - que todo salga a la perfección, no lo arruines. – Agrego amenazante, volviendo a palmotear el hombro del chico el cual trago, para después de un momento en el cual Eren le hizo una señal con la cabeza, salir del lugar en silencio ante la morada del ojiverde que se volteaba otra vez a la barra para hacer los pedidos.

" _Ya era hora que le pagara esa imbécil por los golpes de esa vez_ " – Pensó sonriendo de medio.

Ymir quien se había alejado unos pasos con el grupo de sujetos quienes le habían invitado, usualmente hubiera declinado la invitación, pero en esa ocasión decidió quedarse ahí por unos momentos, al tiempo que noto como el idiota de Jaeger se había ausentado del grupo dejando sola a la rubia de la cual no podía apartar la mirada por más que intentaba no podía evitar que sus pupilas se movieran hacia su dirección, como si de una atracción inevitable se tratase. Su corazón se precipito en su pecho al hacerse palpable lo mucho que la rubia le hacía falta y la verdad en esos momentos, todo lo que ella era y lo que significaba aun, más aún cuando el solo mirarla se había vuelto como el oxígeno para ella, oxigeno del cual se había privado en todo ese tiempo en un vano intento de borrarla de su interior. Dándose cuenta que, a juzgar por los latidos y el dolor punzante en su pecho, la sola idea de intentarlo había sido una absurda perdida de tiempo, sobre todo cuando ésta la hipnotizaba tan solo con su simple imagen. haciéndole desear como en ese momento ir con ella para rodear su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo y alzarla, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Cerro sus puños, conteniendo con la misma maestría a la cual estaba acostumbrada, sus deseos.

Fijo una vez más sus iris en la imagen del ángel, aunque la rubia estuviera de perfil, desde ahí podía apreciar lo preciosa que esta lucia, en su vestido, destacando como siempre entre las demás chicas. Salió de sus cavilaciones en cuanto vio llegar al idiota otra vez, con unos vasos los cuales dejo a un lado, vio como este la busco con la mirada entre la multitud y en cuanto la vio, camino hasta Christa, acercándola de la cintura para esta vez, darle un beso largo.

Aquella imagen le devolvió el profundo punzada de dolor, que sintió en el pecho cerrando sus nudillos con fuerza, furiosa consigo misma al ser débil ante la escena, dejando que aquello la sacara de quicio y le hiciera perder la cabeza cada vez que la veía con él. Siendo que ella misma había sido quien la había alejado de su lado, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir esos malditos sentimientos que la atormentaba, apretó la mandíbula volteando el rostro al ver como ella le devolvía el beso llevando sus manos hasta su cuello.

– ¿Qué te sucede Ymir estas bien? – Aparto la mirada por última vez, siendo incapaz de seguir observando la escena, cada vez que veía a Christa con ese bastardo perdía la cordura y aunque había prometido no perder más la cabeza por su estado emocional, no podía contener el fuerte sentimiento que la invadía al verla con él. Era más fuerte que ella. " _tenía que salir de ahí_ "

– Tengo que irme – Expreso esta sin dar otra explicación dándose la vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar dejando con la palabra en la boca a los chicos que se miraron dubitativos entre ellos.

Mientras caminaba con rapidez de volviéndose por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, para ir por su moto, sin ser capaz de deshacerse del gusto amargo que le había dejado en todo el camino la desagradable imagen. Cuando por fin llego hasta su vehículo al cual subió con rapidez, poniéndose en marcha de inmediato, para alejarse lo más posible del lugar, sin tener claro a donde dirigirse, solo continúo recorriendo con velocidad la calle, sin poder dejar de reproducir esa imagen en su cabeza. La volvía loca, acelero un poco más.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que casi no noto a un auto que se le atravesó por delante por haberse pasado un rojo el auto con rapidez freno con fuerza mientras que ella hizo lo que pudo intentando esquivarlo se inclinó hacia su izquierda para evitar chocar, arrastrándose con su moto que dio un giro junto con ella por el suelo arrastrándose unos metros. Mientras que del auto se bajaba y otros autos paraban el tránsito. La mujer asustaba junto con otras personas quien se le acercaron.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la mujer con preocupación cuando llego a su lado con agitación.

– ¡Si! – Exclamo sacando con fastidio el casto, el cual dejo a un lado intentando levantar con esfuerzo la moto de su pierna izquierda que estaba aplastada. Emitiendo pequeños quejidos adoloridos.

– Que alivio… – Suspiro la mujer. – ¿Te ayudo en algo? – Pregunto la mujer al ver sus esfuerzos de levantar la moto. Por lo que se acercó con la intención de ayudar.

– ¡No! Estoy bien, no necesito de tu ayuda, yo puedo sola. – Asevero esta, sacando su pierna herida la cual apoyo junto con la otra, para levantarse reprimiendo un quejido de dolor al ver como esta al arrastrarse bajo la moto había destrozado la tela del pantalón alcanzando la piel de la cual salía abundante sangre.

– Maldición. – Se quejó adolorida mezclando el dolor corporal con la molesta punzada en su pecho. Se inclinó para levantar su vehículo para inspeccionarlo ignorando su herida. La mujer a un lado de ella, seguía observándola con preocupación, aunque un poco más tranquila.

– ¿Estas seguras que no quieres mi ayuda?

– Ya te dije que no. Además, la culpa fue mía por no ir más atenta. – Acepto la pecosa terminado de comprobar el estado de la moto irguiéndose en toda su altura.

– Me alegro de que estés bien, pero debes ser más cuidadosa pudo ser algo grave. – Reprendió con cuidado la mujer, a lo que pecosa chisto de volviéndole la mirada.

– Estoy bien ya puedes irte. – Replico con despreocupación, a la mujer quien le observo un momento para finalmente de volverse hasta su auto.

Mientras vio a la mujer alejarse y sintió el sonido de su celular en su bolsillo, el cual saco sosteniendo a la moto con una mano, para contestar.

– Si, ¿Quién es? – Dijo contestando el llamado.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo0-o-0o-0o-0o.-0o.-o-o-o-Notas de autor-o-o-0-o0.-o.0.o-0o.-0oo-o-o-o-

Hola. Espero que para quienes lean comenten por favor para decirme que les a parecido y para poder continuar. Y gracias para "Love Novels" por comentar y a quienes agregaron a favoritos. Estoy muy feliz de por fin tener listo este capitulo porque a partir de aquí se vienen cosas más interesantes. Y bueno espero que me comenten he. xD Otra cosa cambie la clasificación que al principio es 'm' porque resulta que al actualizar esta historia, no aparecía en la lista de historias de snk por lo que es muy difícil que alguien encuentre esta historia, y obviamente más difícil que la lean, si no sale en esa lista. Así que por eso se la he cambiado la clasificación de la cual no estaba tan segura xD bueno espero que los que lean me apoyen y comenten.

Qebeth.


	4. Conflictos

Capitulo 4 "Conflictos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día habían decidido pasarla juntas en la casa de la pelinegra, viendo películas al lado de la chimenea, por el frio clima del invierno venidero.

Luego de que llegara la pizza que habían pedido y preparar cabritas ambas se sentaron viendo la película de acción que habían escogido.

– ¿Estuvo muy buena verdad? – Pregunto al terminar la película mientras se llevaba a la boca el gran pedazo de pizza.

– Ah, sí muy buena… – Mencionó algo distraída la pelinegra.

– ¿tus padres viajan mucho? – Preguntó de repente la castaña sentada a su lado,

– De hecho, sí, en los últimos años solo se la han pasado viajando por el mundo y residiendo en diferentes lugares. Recorrer el mundo siempre fue uno de sus sueños y ahora por fin lo pueden cumplir.

– ¿Y eso no te molesta? – Cuestionó la castaña y mikasa giro su rostro hacia ella. – digo que vallan de viaje constantemente.

– No, estoy feliz por mis padres, me alegra por ellos de que cumplan sus sueños, ya suficiente hicieron criándonos a mi hermano y a mí.

– ¿Pero no te sientes sola? – La morena le miro

– Desde que estas aquí ya no me siento sola… – Declaro, y la castaña bajo la mirada con timidez.

– ah… eso… me alegra mucho escucharlo. – balbuceo con nerviosismo.

– Ellos pronto estarán de regreso. – Comento.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, hace poco hable con mama y me dijo que vendrían para el próximo mes.

– Eso es fantástico, mikasa, aunque ya no podre pasar tanto tiempo aquí ¿verdad? Me pregunto si le caeré bien a tus padres – la pelinegra sonrió

– Por lo que me dijo mama solo será por unos días, piensan a venir a pasar las fiestas de fin de año, antes de restablecerse al fin en suiza así que piensan pasar la casa a mi nombre.

– ¡Que suerte! Qué bueno que te dejaran esta casa y que aparte de ser preciosa queda muy cerca de la universidad y en un estado increíble como este, no como la mía que queda en el estado más lejano del país. – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

– Sasha, ésta también es tu casa. – Manifestó la pelinegra acercándose un poco más a la chica de la coleta, mirándole fijamente apoyándose con uno de sus codos apoyados en el respaldo del sillón.

– Gra-gracias… – La castaña la miro con las mejillas acaloradas.

– ¿Estas seguras de que no habrías preferido que saliéramos otra parte? – Pregunto mikasa

– Tu sabes que cualquier lugar está bien, si… si estoy contigo, no importar el lugar. – menciono apartando su mirada para disimular su nerviosismo, con las mejillas ardiendo. Mikasa la observo con profundidad sintiendo aquel sentimiento fuerte casi incontenible que la ahogaba gritando salir al exterior, la pelinegra no dejaba de sentir nervios por lo que tenía en mente.

– Gracias por estar aquí, mi vida ya no sería la misma sin ti. – mencionó la pelinegra castaña que la miro con sorpresa y sonrojada.

– Ni la mía… – Comento la castaña apartando la mirada, la pelinegra vio la mano de la chica por lo que bajo su brazo y llevo su mano con lentitud a la suya entonces la castaña ladeo el rostro hacia ella ambas se miraron con intensidad.

– Lo digo en serio… y espero que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo. – Comento la pelinegra perdiéndose en su mirada para luego bajar la mirada a sus labios mientras la chica de la coleta sentía los latidos desbocados de su corazón, con lentitud la pelinegra comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a su rostro, ella trago y entrecerró sus ojos cuando el rostro de la pelinegra estuvo a unos milímetros de distancia apunto de acortar del todo la distancia entonces el timbre del teléfono las interrumpió, haciéndolas separase con rapidez la castaña se puso de pie dándosela vuelta sintiendo los latidos apresurados en los oídos, la pelinegra le miro un momento para luego levantarse para responder la llamada.

– ¿Quién es? – Interrogo con una vos tranquila cuando en realidad estaba hirviendo por dentro por la interrupción.

– ¿Que sucede Mikasa? – Pregunto cuando de repente vio la pelinegra ampliar los ojos con sorpresa luego de un instante en silencio giro su mirada a la castaña.

– Es ymir fue arrestada… – Dijo al bajar el teléfono de su oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Erwin …. Por favor amigo.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? – Ella ajusto sus lentes.

– Me estas pidiendo que falte a mi lealtad como director general, para encubrir a tu sobrina. ¿Sabes en la posición en que me pones con esto? Estamos hablando de un delito de suma gravedad.

– Lo sé, créeme que pedirte esto para mí no es fácil, es algo que me vergüenza y que jamás te hubiera pedido. Tú conoces mi postura.

– ¿Entonces por qué decides tomar este riesgo por ella? ¿No crees que es una persona grande para hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus propios actos?

– Lo que ha hecho Ymir me ha decepcionado hasta el alma y ya no sé si la podre volver de la misma manera, por esto. Aunque Ymir es un poco rebelde y revoltosa.

– Una bala al aire…

– Ella no habría llegado así de lejos, creo que no se alió con esos sujetos por su voluntad sé que ella jamás lo habría hecho.

– Pero lo hizo y sin importar las posibilidades de alguna manera se vio involucrada para llegar a estas estancias.

– Por favor entiéndeme no puedo permitir que ella valla a la cárcel, tu sabes lo que ella significa para mí. y estoy segura que de alguna manera a se vio inducida a involucrado con esos sujetos.

– Deja de engañarte Hanji estas en enceguecida al intentar protegerla, Ymir es una persona adulta ella sabe lo que hace.

– Puede ser… Pero no puedo dejar que ymir valla a la cárcel, y estoy dispuesta a correr los riesgos que sean necesarios aun si tengo que responder en su lugar.

– Lo que hizo y es algo muy grave para ella y para la reputación de la universidad entera. Considerando que posiblemente sea más de un alumno quienes estén involucrados en esto.

– Erwin y tú sabes que lo hizo va en contra de mis propios principios sobre todo al ser yo la rectora de esta universidad la responsabilidad de lo que pasa recae directamente en mí. Solo te pido esto por Ymir para que ella no valla a prisión, sé que lo que hizo no está bien, pero no es una mala persona, es solo que es joven y tú sabes por todo lo que Ymir paso.

– ¿Y eso la justificara toda la vida? – Cuestionó a lo que Hanji bajo la mirada. – tú sabes que ese no es el problema, todos pueden cometer errores al ser jóvenes por la frenesí de la juventud, pero eso no los hace inocente, tienes que entender que el asunto aquí, es que todos somos iguales ante los ojos de la justicia.

– Tu eres padre Erwin… tienes que entenderlo, tu hija también es joven, no puedes decir que no comprendes mi petición.

– Siempre hay un límite. – Murmuró dio un gran respiro con un gesto de resignación.

– Y lo entiendo y lo que te estoy pidiendo es un favor personal, y estoy consciente de los riesgos, pero si debo tomarlos por Ymir sabes que lo haré, por eso por favor, Erwin dame una mano te puedo asegurar que será la primera y la última. – Miro suplicante al hombre frente suyo que la miro por largos momentos.

– Está bien, Hanji, te ayudare. – Declaro luego de un silencio prolongado sorprendiendo a la mujer.

– Pero no será la única vez con esto también corro un gran riesgo y como vuelva Ymir a cometer otra tontería no habrá quien la salve.

– Erwin muchas gracias te aseguro que yo... –

– La ayudare, pero solo bajo una condición. – Le interrumpió.

– ¿Cual? – cuestionó de inmediato sin pestañar.

– Tendrá que cooperar con la investigación decirnos todo lo que sabe, y así poder conseguir alguna pista para incriminar a estos sujetos de otra forma.

– Pedirle que haga eso es igual a tirarla a los leones. Sabrán que fue ella. – Replico Hanji al instante.

– No, mantendremos su implicación en secreto y buscaremos otro conductor para explicar el operativo. Y es la única forma Hanji, lo que me pides no es tan sencillo y corro un enorme riesgo necesito que ella me dé otra dirección por la cual poder avanzar. Yo a cambio te aseguro que mantendremos toda la información que ella nos dé en secreto.

– ¿Puedes hacer eso?

– No es tan fácil e implica cierto riesgo, pero si, puedo hacerlo. Soy el mayor general a cargo, y este el único trato que te puedo ofrecer y con esto no solo estoy arriesgando más que mi trabajo y el tuyo, con esto participo en un delito. Hazme saber que valga la pena el riesgo a tomar, si ella coopera en el interrogatorio todo será secreto por supuesto y eso es lo único que nos ayudara a dar con la explicación que necesito para encubrir lo que la implica ¿lo comprendes?

– Lo entiendo… Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

– Bien, entonces comencemos, el interrogatorio lo haremos aquí, para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

– Esta bien, pero antes quisiera hablar con ella para avisarle y asegurarme que te diga todo lo que sabe.

Erwin asintió y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta justo cuando uno de sus funcionaron traía ambas chicas sujetadas de la espalda he inmediatamente volteo a la rectora.

– ¿Quiénes son ellas? – preguntó Erwin cuando vio a uno de sus hombres con ambas chicas a cada uno de sus lados

– Ah, ellas, no te preocupe ellas son de confianza yo le hable al teléfono. Son unas compañeras de Ymir… –

– ¿Ellas saben algo? – Cuestionó al instante arrugando el entrecejo.

– Son amigas de Ymir yo les avisé y les dije que vinieran porque les quería preguntar sobre el asunto. – Dijo alzando la vista al hombre quien asintió comprendiendo.

Erwin miro a las chicas haciendo un gesto al oficial para que las dejara a solas, y una vez este se fue dio unos pasos acercándose a las chicas – Si ustedes son sus amigas ¿ustedes estaban al tanto de lo que ha estaba comercializando Ymir?

Las chicas solo negaron – No, solo sabemos que la habían detenido por eso vinimos. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Ymir ahora? – pregunto la pelinegra con la mirada fija en la rectora que se miró con Erwin quien asintió.

– Verán chicas, esto es un poco serio, Ymir fue sorprendida hoy mientras les vendía drogas a unos chicos en la playa dentro de la universidad.

Las chicas se sorprendiendo y Sasha llevo sus manos a su rostro. – No puedo creerlo – murmuro la pelinegra.

– Y eso no es todo, les llego una cinta al departamento de la policía cercana una grabación donde aparece Ymir y hablando sobre la venta de estas sustancias desde entonces la siguieron y descubrieron su relación con un peligroso grupo de narcotraficantes.

– No es conveniente que se extienda esto. – Menciono el sargento aclarando su garganta.

– Necesito estar segura. Necesito saber si ustedes lo sabían.

– Cualquier información podría ayudar a Ymir – Agrego Erwin llamando la atención a las chicas.

Ellas se miraron y negaron – No sabíamos nada. – Contesto la pelinegra mientras Sasha negaba con la cabeza.

– Seguras? Necesito saber la verdad – Insistió Hanji sin aun estar convencida del todo.

– Claro que, si rectora, no le ocultaríamos algo así, no sabíamos nada. – Replico la pelinegra que miro de reojo a la pecosa recordando ciertas palabras dela rubia.

– Tu tampoco Sasha?

– No… – Pronuncio un tanto insegura por la situación.

– Bien. – Dijo mirando de reojo a la pecosa alejada del lugar que les mirada sentada en el sofá. – Es hora tengo que interrogarla. – Le aviso a su lado Erwin – y ella asintió.

– Rectora, ¿que pasara con Ymir? – Preguntó con preocupación Sasha, esta las miro con seriedad para caminar hasta la pecosa ignorado la pregunta acercándose a la pecosa que sentada con esposas en las manos.

Mikasa y sasha le siguieron junto al general acercándose a la pecosa que flexionaba y movía sus brazos por la incomodidad de las esposas con la misma expresión asqueada de siempre.

– levántate. – Ordeno la rectora con una mirada carente de vida, a la pecosa que tenía las pupilas directamente en las suyas, le mirada con preocupación y pudo notar algo de miedo, sabía muy bien lo que había hecho. La morena se levantó del lugar acatando la orden de inmediato.

– Escucha ahora con mucha atención lo que voy a decir Ymir, el general Erwin te va a ser unas preguntas y escúchame bien, les dirás absolutamente todo, todo lo que sabes, solo de esa forma él no te implicara dejándote fuera del asunto, el me prometió que mantendría tu confesión en completo secreto, pero solo a cambio de tu declararon, ¿lo comprendes? Necesitas darles una nueva excusa de detener a estos sujetos sin que sea necesario que le acompañes a la cárcel, ¿me explique bien? – La chica bajo la mirada y asintió una vez.

– Y si algo sale mal, nos vamos todos al carajo. ¿Te ha quedado claro? – cuestionó apuntando a su alrededor con el índice, y se giró hacia las chicas otra vez.

– Ustedes tampoco puedes decir nada chicas ni una sola palabra sobre de esto, si esto se llega a saber Ymir ira a la cárcel y yo y el general, perderemos más que nuestros trabajos, lo que Ymir hizo aquí es un delito y uno muy grave. – Las chicas que se miraron entre ellas asintieron.

– Y tú? ¡¿Entendiste?! – Cuestionó en tono grave volteándose a la pecosa que la miro y resoplo. – ¡respóndeme!

– Si, lo entendí, Hanji. Y haré todo lo que me dijiste.

– Eso espero, y es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora.

– Vamos ¡sáquenle las esposas! – Ordeno el general interviniendo – sígueme. – le dijo a la pecosa una vez fue soltada, antes de seguir al oficial miro a Hanji que le hizo una seña con la cara para que siguiera a Erwin.

-.-.-.-

– Nos mantendremos en contacto te mantendré vigilada y más vale que rectifiques tu actitud – Dijo el general Erwin al salir de la habitación, marchándose junto a sus oficiales.

– ¡Bien suéltenla! – Dio la orden el general, a sus hombres acataron de inmediato la orden. Una vez el oficial y sus hombres abandonaron el comedor Hanji dio unos pasos acercándose a Ymir, que le correspondió la mirada por uno momento para luego bajar la mirada.

– Creo que no hay palabras para calificar lo que hiciste esta vez… Vender droga y en la propia universidad, mi universidad ¿sabes el riesgo de lo que hiciste? ¿sabes lo que eso significa para mí?

La pecosa continuo con la mirada baja sin contestar Hanji la miro para echarse a pasear intentando mantener la calma.

– ¿Qué intentabas hacer establecer una nueva marca? – Cuestionó irónica. – ¿Así es como pagas todo el sacrificio que hecho por ti? ¿cuantas veces te lo advertí? cuantas te dije que no te metieras en tonterías!

– Lo sé.

– ¡No, sabes! – Exclamo la mujer paseándose de un lado a otro mientras las chicas atrás miraban sobresaltadas.

– Yo puedo pagar mis culpas… –

– ¡No puedes hacer nada! – Grito la mujer inclinándose hacia Ymir, para luego erguirse recuperando su calma, subiendo sus lentes. – Ni siquiera vale la pena seguir hablando contigo.

– Ya puedes irte. – Declaro mirando a la pecosa que luego de unos instantes camino dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Ah y se me olvidaba una última cosa Ymir. – Dijo llamando su atención por lo que la pelinegra se detuvo y la miro de medio lado. – Desde hoy quedas expulsada de esta universidad. ¿Te quedo claro? – Manifestó ante la sorpresa de las chicas que miraron impactadas y la pecosa solo bajo la mirada. – Y espero que haya valido la pena todo lo que perdiste aquí. – Añadió. – ¡Ahora largo! porque no quiero ni verte. – Termino por decir la rectora que se dejó caer con cansancio en su sillón donde había estado sentada antes la pecosa, que en ese momento se dio la vuelta saliendo de la casa con rapidez. Mikasa la siguió con la mirada se volteó viendo a la chica con la que tenía intenciones de hablar, pero Hanji volvió a llamar su atención.

– Y ustedes, perdón por hacerlas venir, pero ya pueden retirarse – Ellas asintieron.

– De inmediato al salir de la casa Mikasa troto en busca de la pecosa, salir viéndola al salir de la casa Mikasa con Sasha quedando con la palabra en la boca al ver alejarse rauda a morena.

-.-.-.-

– ¿Que haremos? – le pregunto preocupada la chica de la coleta, mientras ambas caminaban hasta el auto de la pelinegra.

– Llamar a Christa tenemos que contarle lo que paso, estoy muy preocupada por esa tonta de Ymir, pero Hanji tiene razón, es demasiado necia para escuchar a nadie, creo que tal vez Christa sea la única que pueda hacer algo por ella.

– Si tienes razón, será mejor que la llames cuanto antes. – al llegar al auto antes de entrar saco sus llaves y saco el seguro del auto. Saco su celular mientras Sasha tomaba el asiento del copiloto y marco al número de Christa espero un poco y luego entro en asiento del conductor. Cerrando la puerta.

– me mando al buzón, parece que tiene el teléfono lo tiene apagado... – Comento mirando a la castaña bajando colocando el celular en el mando de control, colocando sus manos libres encendió el auto para partir.

– ¿vas a llamar a eren? – Ésta asintió.

Mientras la pelinegra manejaba marco al celular de su hermano el cual estaba encendido, pero no contestaba. ¿Que estarían haciendo? ¿Adónde habían ido?

– ¿nada? – Cuestiono la castaña a lo que ella negó con la cabeza. –

– No me contesta, y lo único que sé es que salieron a algún lugar con unos amigos de mi hermano – Comento mirando a ambos lados antes de dar vuelta en una calle.

– Y que haremos?

– nada, creo que la veremos en su apartamento mañana. – sonriéndole con una mano en su brazo en gesto tranquilizador. Siguió manejando por unos 5 minutos hasta llegar hasta el apartamento de la castaña, no les tomaría demasiado tiempo ya que la casa de la rectora estaba dentro del campus.

– Vas a pasar? – pregunto de inmediato la chica de la coleta cuando este paro el auto en la calle a un lado con las manos en el volante.

– por esta vez no... – Respondió luego de unos momentos donde pareció sopesarse la idea. – … mañana tengo que ir temprano al entrenamiento.

– Ah está bien, entiendo… además, es muy tarde y hay que dormir. – Dijo con un poco de decepción apartando su mirada para acomodar su bolso en su hombro, preparándose para bajar, volteo la mirada en cuanto la pelinegra apago el motor del auto llamando su atención.

– Sasha … – Le detuvo la vos de la pelinegra por lo que volteo su cuerpo a un lado inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

– Lo lamento.

– ¿Que? ¿Y por qué? – subió la mirada la castaña.

– Porque se suponía que hoy sería un estupendo día para ambas, pero las cosas no salieron como teníamos planeado.

– Ah, pero eso… No tienes para que disculparte Mikasa no es culpa tuya.

– Y se arruino… bueno nuestra tarde juntas – Mencionó la pelinegra haciéndola enrojecer.

– No-no fue tu culpa Mikasa, no tiene que disculparse por las cosas que hace Ymir, además ella también es mi amiga y me preocupa. Además, no importa porque todavía quedan muchas tardes ¿verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa sonrojándose ante el escrutinio directo de la morena. La pelinegra sonrió y acerco su cuerpo levantando una mano con lentitud hacia a su rostro rosando levemente con purgar por sus labios, precipitando los latidos de la castaña, entonces su mano paso de largo echando un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás con delicadeza y lentitud fijándole la mirada de cerca, y la castaña trago.

– Bue-bueno, adiós… – dijo la chica de la coleta azorada dándose la vuelta, pero un firme agarre la sostuvo de la muñeca detuvo, entonces casi con lentitud y miedo en cuanto sintió el agarre volteo una vez más, alzando la mirada.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

– ¿Que?

– Esto… – Susurro, entonces los ojos de la castaña se abrieron en par, cuando la pelinegra acorto la distancia la chica de la coleta sin ser capaz de mover un musculo cuando el rostro de Mikasa se acercó hasta el suyo esta vez su mano izquierda se posó en un costado de su rostro antes de acortar la distancia del todo pegando sus labios sobre los de la castaña que luego de sentir el contacto cerro los ojos sintiendo los suaves labios, que pronto comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos con suavidad mientras la mano de la pelinegra aprisiono la suya la castaña que aun sentía sus latidos alocados en su pecho, pronto se dejó llevar alzando un poco más la boca acercando un poco más su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el beso ganaba más intensidad no se dio cuenta cuando afirmo una mano en la cintura de la pelinegra mientras esta atrapaba su labio inferior entre los suyos el beso continuó por unos segundos, antes de apartarse, entonces la castaña abrió sus ojos manteniendo la mirada en la de la pelinegra, que bajo con lentitud su mano por su mejilla acariciándola entonces la castaña bajo la mirada, intentando mantener la compostura y controlar sus fuertes latidos que no parecían amainar.

– ¿Estas bien? – Interrogo ante el silencio de la chica.

– Si-si – dijo con la cara enrojeciendo como un tomate, sin ser capaz de fijar su mirada en los ojos de la pelinegra.

– No pareces bien estas rojas ¿tienes fiebre? – Expreso con un deje de humor acercándose para llevar su mano a la cara de la castaña que la esquivo nerviosa.

– Cre-creo que t-tengo… m-mejor me voy, ya es tarde. – la pelinegra la miro aguantando la risa.

– Esta bien… entonces te veré mañana, ¿quieres que te valla a dejar arriba?

– No, está bien así, bueno nos vemos… – dijo esa bajándose antes de lanzarle una última mirada nerviosa y cerrar la puerta para caminar con presura hasta el apartamento. Una vez esta entro la pelinegra sonrió, aún tenía algo más en mente, pero no era el lugar. Apoyo las manos en el volante dando un gran suspiro antes de encender el motor para dirigirse hasta su siguiente destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– No Eren no… – dijo la rubia empujando con sus manos a si novio el cual luego de apartarle la cara le besaba el cuello sin apartarse por lo que lo rempujo fuerte quitándoselo de encima hacia un lado con brusquedad.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Cuestionó molesto por el empujón.

– Porque ya te dije no y ya hablamos sobre esto. ¿Lo recuerdas? – le reprendió ella al pararse, arreglando su ropa.

El chico con fastidio se estiro sujetándose de sus codos – Está bien. – Dijo entre dientes con molestia.

– Me iré porque ya es tarde. – determino la rubia tomando su abrigo el cual se colocó por el frio clima de invierno.

– ¿Por qué te quedas ahí? Que no escuchas llévame rápido. – Solicito la rubia.

– Vamos solo son las 6 de la mañana Christa, ¡aún es temprano! – Se quejó el muchacho.

– Exacto y yo solo tengo clases 08:30. "Y ni siquiera debí haber venido" – balbuceó para sí apartando la mirada.

– ¿Hoy tienes clases? – Le cuestiono su novio con gesto dubitativo, enviándole una repentina ola de nerviosismo por la mentira que de inmediato disimulo. – Creí que no tenias

– Si tengo… ¿Por qué? – Respondió intentando sonar lo más segura que pudo ante la mentira, no creo que Eren se diera cuenta después de todo, arreglándose el cabello y recogiendo su bolso.

– Bueno… – A lo que el chico resoplo parándose y estirar su cuerpo, frunció levemente el entrecejo con fastidio al retornar el recuerdo lo mucho que la rubia le había hecho esperar todo ese tiempo, pero debía ser paciente, por muy tediosa que se le hiciera la espera, se moría por esa rubia, pero no tenía otra opción más que respetarla, ante todo, luego de la última vez, sobre todo no quería perderla.

– Esta bien te llevare. – Murmuró con resignación moviendo las articulaciones de su cuerpo estirándose.

– Eren, ahora. – Asevero fijando sus mortales iris fijos en los de novio en modo de advertencia que el chico pareció entender de inmediato al corresponder su mirada con la mirada asustada.

– ¿Que? – Le miro asustado por la fiera mirada de la pequeña rubia.

– Vámonos date prisa.

– ¿Qué? ¿No tomaremos desayuno siquiera? – Cuestiono con humor el pelinegro ante la impaciencia de su malhumorada novia.

– ¡No eren ahora mismo! ¿Oh que, lo que quieres es que camine sola? ¿Tan poca consideración me tienes? Está bien si es lo que quieres… – Se quejó con molestia encargándose que resonaran sus pisadas de camino hasta la salida.

– Esta bien, nena solo bromeo – Justifico al darle alcance deteniéndola de un brazo, a lo que la rubia se volteó cruzando los brazos. – Solo déjame lavarme la cara y te llevo enseguida. – Le pidió sonriéndole a su novia a la cual se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de voltearse y caminar hasta su cuarto de baño.

Una vez, estuvo listo salió tras la rubia que se adelantó bajando hasta la cochera y subirle al auto de inmediato en cuanto su novio saco el seguro de este, su residencia no estaba demasiado lejos pero solo quería llegar cuanto antes para darse una rápida ducha de agua caliente y dormir toda la tarde, estaba exhausta.

– Creo que debiste abrigarte un poco más. – Comento cuando vio al chico quien se acomodaba a su lado expulsando aire frio por la helada temperatura y por haberse colocado solo una chaqueta de sobre una ligera polera.

– No será problema es solo un aventón. – Respondió dando al embrague del auto al colocado el auto en marcha.

Inmediatamente al llegar rápidamente su novio paro la marcha fuera de su apartamento. Con las manos en el volante le sonrió de medio lado – Bien nena… –

– Está bien si no quieres acompañarme adiós – le interrumpió la rubia acercándose con rapidez para darle un efímero beso saliendo de prisa del deportivo cerrando de inmediato la puerta caminando rauda hasta la entrada.

– Pero… –

– ¡Nos veremos mañana! – Exclamo cerrando la puerta dejando a el chico con la palabra en la boca.

– ¡Pero… ! – alcanzo a decir los brazos abiertos viéndola partir para después bufar colocando el auto en marcha.

-.-.-.-

Suspiro al entrar a su departamento cerrando la puerta del apartamento con fuerza, apoyando su la espalda en esta. Camino hasta su habitación al entrar y encender la luz lanzo una pequeña exclamación, cuando fijo su vista al frente al ver a su amiga sentada en medio de su cama con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla escondida tras su pañueleta, en verdad la había asustado ya que esta estaba ahí y estaba muy oscuro.

– ¡Mikasa! Me asustaste – Evidencio con una mano en su pecho dando un gran respiro, para sonreírle mirando a la pelinegra que mantenía un rostro de suma seriedad.

– Que haces aquí?

– No es obvio? Te estaba esperado. Me quede aquí y por cierto use tu cama espero que no te moleste.

– Ah no te preocupes por eso. – Comento la rubia caminando emitiendo un gran respiro para sentarse a un lado de su amiga cruzando una pierda e inclinándose para desabrochar una de las correas de sus tacones.

– No quería preocupar a Sasha, por eso decidí esperarte aquí sin que nadie supiera.

– ¿Que pudo ser tan importante para que me esperaras aquí? Pregunto mientras cruzaban la otra pierna para desabrochar y quitar el otro tacón.

– Ayer te llame toda la noche no contestaste.

– Ah sí, es que acompañe a Eren a una junta con sus amigos, y se me agoto la batería.

– Querrás decir a Eren, a una de sus fiestas.

– Si, a una fiesta con Eren que es mi novio ¿Por qué? – Pregunto dejando a un lado sus tacones inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás poyándose en un brazo.

– Creí que Ymir era la única que estaba yéndose de parranda todo el tiempo, pero veo que tú también le has seguido los pasos.

– Por favor Mikasa solo exageras sabes que yo no soy así, solo estaba… –

– … Haciendo todo lo que te dice mi hermano que hagas. – La acorto la pelinegra.

– ¿Qué? claro que no! ¿Qué te pasa, por qué me dices esto?

– Es que parece que hasta de Ymir al parecer te has olvidado. – La rubia quien se sorprendió con eso se levantó con molestia dando unos pasos hasta su tocador en al cual se apoyó volteando hacia la morena cruzando sus brazos.

– Escucha Mikasa no digas eso porque no es verdad. Es ella quien decidido alejarse y yo no puedo hacer nada más para que cambie de opinión, es su decisión. Así que no me culpes a mí, sabes que hice todo para acercarme.

– Esta bien… – Respondió mirando hacia un lado.

– Esto es por Eren ¿no? – Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos apoyando su peso en el mueble.

– ¿Que?

– Que siempre has odiado el hecho de que de que salga con él.

– No, es decir mi hermano solo es un idiota, pero… –

– Entonces ¿porque parece que odias tanto el hecho de que salga con tu hermano?

– Sabes, no es por eso que te estoy aquí. Si vine es por Ymir.

– ¿por Ymir? – Ella de inmediato se extrañó al oír aquel nombre, y sintió que algo malo había pasado. – ¿Qué paso?

– a Ymir la detuvieron por un delito grave ayer – Pronuncio la pelinegra mirando sus ojos de sorpresa.

– ¿Que? Como que la detuvieron… – Murmuro aun confundida con tal declaración bajando los brazos.

– Y Hanji la expulso de la universidad.

– ¡Que! ¿pero qué fue lo ocurrió? – Pregunto con suma preocupación con una mano en el pecho. Mikasa se inclinó un poco más hacia ella.

– Escucha Christa se supone que no debería decir esto, pero necesito saber si tú lo sabias. La rectora Hanji expuso anoche a Ymir porque la policía la sorprendió vendiendo drogas a los estudiantes de la universidad en la playa. – Aclaro la pelinegra ante el asombro de la rubia quien abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir.

– ¿Vendiendo…drogas? – Itero incrédula, siendo lo único que pudo articular.

– Si, y creo que difícilmente podríamos decir que nos sorprende – Comento con gracia, la pelinegra al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su amiga quien le dirigió la mirada.

– Se bien como Ymir es, pero ¿vender drogas? No entiendo, ella jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso.

– Pues al parecer si, por que lo hizo.

– Es que no entiendo… ¿No hubo un mal entendido? – Cuestiono aun sin poder procesarlo.

– Por lo que me conto la rectora, llego una cinta anónima donde la propia Ymir confesaba lo de la venta y al parecer alguien la grabo y luego lo enviaron a la policía, lo que es otro problema porque no saben quién fue, ya que del video solo se reconoció a Ymir por ser parte de la universidad lo que lo hace todavía más grave y luego de un seguimiento se le relaciono, con lo que resultó ser una banda muy peligrosa de narcotraficantes para los cuales estaba trabajando. Y no sé cómo, ni porqué, pero Ymir se involucró con ellos, y ayer luego de que la rectora al parecer llego a un acuerdo con un general mayor que al parecer es un amigo suyo, y luego de un testimonio la dejaron libre. No se cuanta protección pueda tener, porque es muy peligroso y muy grave por eso Hanji nos pidió expresamente a Sasha y a mí que no lo habláramos con nadie, por eso hay que mantenerlo en secreto o Ymir podría ir a prisión. Y bueno Hanji después de eso decidió echar a Ymir de la universidad como castigo y no la culpo. Por todo eso te llamaba tanto, creo que Ymir no debe estar pasándolo muy bien en estos momentos, aunque la única culpable sea ella.

– No puedo creerlo… Que tiene en la cabeza… – Dijo en un murmurllo la rubia llevándose una mano al rostro acercándose otra vez hasta la cama sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

– Todo menos neuronas, y eso es lo que me preocupa… no se más que eso y Ymir no nos quiso escuchar después de que fue interrogada se fue sin hablar como de costumbre. – Subió la mirada viendo a su amiga con la mirada perdida – Dime Christa, ¿recuerdas ese día, cuando me contaste que seguiste a Ymir hasta un extraño lugar y estaba aquel extraño sujeto?

Ella ladeo la mirada de inmediato recordando aquel día en ese callejón detrás de la discoteca donde ese tipo le daba unas bolsas a Ymir que ella pudo observar desde atrás del contenedor.

– ¿Tu no sabías nada de esto? – Cuestionó intrigada al ver la mirada perdida de la rubia que esta vez la miro y frunció levemente el ceño.

– Que? ¡Pues por supuesto que Mikasa! Cómo se te ocurre, ¿crees que de haberlo sabido no hubiera hecho algo al respecto?! Aunque digas lo contrario Ymir es más importante para mí de lo que crees, que ella no me deje acercarme es otra cosa. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

– Es por eso que te llame, Ymir está muy mal y sabes lo importante que tú eres para ella Christa, tal vez puedas hacer algo, porque desde que no están juntas toda su vida se vuelto un descontrol.

– Si tan importante que me ha mandado a la mierda cada vez que me he intentado acercar a ella. – Comento cruzándose de brazos.

– Christa yo sé que tú para ella sigues siendo igual de importante, aunque trate de ocultarlo, Ymir tiene sus razones, para reaccionar así, pero solo ella es la encargada de decirlo, y quizá no lo merezca por ser tan estúpida y desconsiderada, pero creo que… ella te necesita Christa. Obviamente no está bien. – Expreso la morena posando una mano en su hombro, mientras la rubia observaba a un punto ciego pensando en la pecosa con preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día cuando inmediatamente después de que se fue su amiga y sin haber podido dormir nada por lo que le conto y la expulsión de la pecosa "debería hablar con Hanji" " tengo que encontrar a Ymir" pensó decidida en cuanto se arregló determinada a ir por pecosa y salió a buscarla yendo primero hasta su casa en donde no la encontró, después de haber recorrido la casa en busca de alguna pista salió recorriendo el lugar que muchas veces Ymir le dijo que no anduviera sola ni hasta en el día se sentía seguro aquel lugar no era un buen sector, fue hasta los parques y lugares donde Ymir solía ir pero no la encontró en ninguna parte. Tras buscarla por largo rato y pasar por el medio día decidió ir una vez más hasta su casa, cuando llego por segunda vez sin encontrarla suspiro con cansancio por lo que esta vez llamo a su radio taxi suspirando con cansancio. Mientras salía de la casa al llegar el taxi con resignación escucho el sonido de su celular el cual de inmediato saco contestando.

– ¿Que pasa Eren? Estoy ocupada – Respondió mientras salía de la casa de la pecosa cerrando la reja tras de ella con una mano mientras la otra la tenía con el celular escuchando a su novio. – además ya te dije que nos veríamos mañana, tengo mucho que estudiar. – Dijo caminando hasta el taxi que la esperaba.

– _Vamos nena tienes que venir_ – pidió su novio por el otro lado de la línea, mientras ella abría la puerta trasera del auto.

– No puedo creerlo que estés ahí otra vez con tus amigos cuando apenas anoche salimos de fiesta – Declaro entrando en el asiento de atrás cerrando la puerta.

– _¿En dónde estás?_ – Pregunto el chico por el otro lado de la línea al reconocer el ruido.

– En un taxi…

– _¿En un taxi? ¿en dónde andabas?_

– Tuve que salir a hacer unas compras...

– _Bueno ya que estas afuera podrías venir._

– Olvídalo Eren ya te dije que no, tengo que colgar hasta luego. – Se excusó con rapidez cerrando su teléfono.

– Y bien donde la llevo? – Pregunto el chofer mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

– Al campus de regreso a la calle winston – Resoplo al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono.

– ¿Que pasa ahora? – Contesto con rapidez sin siquiera mirar la pantalla asumiendo que era su novio.

– _¿Christa?_ – Escucho por el otro lado de la línea una vos que no pertenecía a su novio.

– Sí, ¿Quién es? – Pregunto con curiosidad al desconocer la vos.

– _Que bueno que doy contigo, sé que te extrañara escucharme, soy dreyse ¿me recuerdas? La amiga de Ymir_

– Hola dreyse, claro que sí, demasiado tiempo.

– _Por fin doy contigo, me conseguí tu número_

– ¿Así? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

– _Solo quería avisarte que me encontré con Ymir andaba buscando como una bestia a tu novio por todos lados_

– ¡¿Que?! ¿A Eren?

– _Sí, ¿estas con él?_

– Con Eren no… pero, ¿por qué, para que lo andaba buscando?

– _No sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos. Pero Ymir estaba como loca, y si me preguntas no sé qué pretenda, pero no creo que sea nada bueno, sobre todo porque me dijo que debían ajustar ciertas cuentas… Por eso pensé en avisarte tal vez puedas calmarla de que haga alguna tontería tu sabes cómo es_

– ¿¡Que!? ¿Pero dónde está?

– _¿Tuvo algún problema no es así?_

– No puedo hablar sobre eso ahora, Dreyse yo también la ando buscando ¿sabes a dónde fue?

– _Si anduvo por aquí preguntando por tu novio y alguien le dijo que asistiría al concierto de hoy por eso creí q estarías con él, Ymir se fue hace poco, seguro es allá adonde ira_

– Bien gracias Dreyse por avisarme hablamos luego. – Y luego de un está bien colgó el teléfono alzando la mirada.

– De la vuelta por favor, a la cuarta avenida.

-.-.-.-

– Hola eren?

– _Hola, nena ¿qué pasa cambiaste de opinión?_

– No ha pasado nada extraño?

– _¿Que? No, ¿por qué?_

– Eren, exactamente ¿en dónde estás? –

– _Entonces ¿vas a venir?_

– Estoy muy cerca voy en el taxi dime exactamente en donde estas. – Interrogo mientras veía el atardecer a través de la ventana.

– _Estoy cerca del estadio detrás de la botillería grande_

– Esta bien, entonces te veo ahí – Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono.

– Es aquí… – Dio aviso al conductor una vez estuvo cerca.

– ¿Quiere que la espere?

– No, no es necesario me quedare por un rato. – Respondió sacando el dinero de su bolsa – quédese con el cambio. Adiós – Expreso pagando al chofer quien le dijo que se cuidara.

Al bajar del auto, camino hasta el lugar que estaba a un lado de un restaurante y una enorme botillería, que tenía una pequeña jardinera a un lado donde estaba su novio con unos amigos y unas cuantas mujeres eso le hizo resoplar, de inmediato su novio al verla se levantó de donde estaba sentado con el grupo y se acercó a ella con intenciones de abrazarla que ella rechazo enseguida.

– Vamos nena ¿qué sucede? ni siquiera te he hecho algo y ya estás de malas, luego dices que soy yo el que arruino todo. – la rubia suspiro rodando sus ojos.

– No vine para entrar al evento ¿Has visto a Ymir? – Cuestionó de inmediato con preocupación mirando alrededor. – ¿No has sabido o tus amigos algo sobre ella? – vio como el chico frunció el ceño con gesto confuso.

– ¿Ymir? Por qué voy a saber yo algo sobre de esa perra. – Respondió de forma grosera y con fastidio.

– No la llames así. La estoy buscando y me dijeron que tal vez andaría por aquí. – Menciono mirando alrededor.

– ¿y crees que eso me importa? Creí haberte dejarte claro que no me interesa hablar nada que tenga que ver con esa.

– Entonces no la has visto por aquí. – el chico chisto

– ¡Que! Oye creí que ya no te estabas juntando con ella, tú me lo dijiste. – Expreso con molestia el chico. – además yo no la quiero cerca ¿me oíste? – Asevero.

– ¡Que, no porque tú lo digas ella va a dejar de ser mi amiga!

– Sí, claro, amiga… – Le escucho murmurar de forma irónica. Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo con confusión e iba a replicar, pero justo en ese momento no pudo seguir hablando cuando miro por detrás del hombro de su novio a la pecosa que venía hacia su dirección con fuertes zancadas.

– Ymir... – Es todo lo que alcanzo a decir, cuando la morena sumamente rápida se precipito al muchacho dándole un fuerte golpe de puño que lo mando hacia atrás que ni ellas ni su novio pudieron prever, dejándola a ella congelada y llamando la atención de todos alrededor.

– ¡Ymir! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! – Grito la rubia, alarmada junto a las exclamaciones de los demás, al ver con horror como aquel golpe fuerte que resonó hizo retroceder a su novio, de inmediato Ymir arremetió otra vez, dando otros puñetazos que el chico a duras penas pudo esquivar retrocediendo mientras los demás les abrían paso con sorpresa, la pecosa se detuvo cuando este cayo inevitablemente sentado al suelo. Manteniendo la distancia y enfrentar su mirada.

– Jeager tu bastardo… – Gruño la pecosa con tono amenazante completamente furiosa apretando los nudillos. Se acercó unos pasos siendo interceptada de inmediato de la rubia que se puso en su camino para detenerla. – El estúpido de falco me lo confeso todo, ¡sé muy bien que fue tu idea lo de tenderme esa trampa! ¡tuve que haber imaginado que eras tú! ¡Hijo de perra!– Dijo pasando a un lado de la rubia que otra vez se interpuso de forma repentina a la pecosa sin ser capaz de detenerse a tiempo choco de manera brusca con la rubia que emitió una exclamación al caerse al suelo ante la fuerza de la pecosa que de inmediato se detuvo mirándola.

– ¿De que estas hablando Ymir? – Pregunto confusa la rubia ignorando la caída, irguiéndose del suelo sujetando la ropa de la morena.

– ¡¿Que has hecho eres estúpida? – Exclamo Eren sumamente molesto, incorporándose del suelo, llevado una de sus manos al rostro en busca de alguna herida debido al fuerte golpe. Mientras los demás chicos miraban la escena algunos riendo otros con sorpresa y expectación.

– Puto maricon de mierda ¿Qué creías? ¡Que te quedarías muy libre después de la trampa que me tendiste, perra!

– ¿A qué se refiere Eren? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?! – Pregunto esta vez a su novio volteándose hacia él al no conseguir respuesta de la morena.

– ¿Lo que yo hice? ¿no ves que es ésta es la que me ha atacado? ¡Está loca! y no se de lo que está hablando.

– Eres una plasta de perro ¡¿lo sabias?! – Espeto molesta la pelinegra acercándose unos pasos levantado uno de sus brazos ante la presión de la rubia. – Creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo ajustemos cuentas ¡maldita perra!

– Estoy de acuerdo… – Respondió el ojiverde exaltando más a la rubia que no sabía que hacer miro a su alrededor viendo como los espectadores que se habían juntado alrededor lanzaban exclamaciones incitando a la pelea. Como si se tratase de un show. – …ajustar las cuentas que dejamos pendiente maricona.

– ¡Eso es dale su merecido! – le animo uno de los chicos mientras los demás exclamaban por la pelea y apostaban entre ellos.

– No… – alcanzo a decir la rubia sin poder contener a la pecosa que esta vez ataco lanzado los primeros golpes de puños de los cuales Eren se protegió retrocediendo un poco para luego arremeter de la misma forma siendo esquivado por la pecosa.

Eren se acercó casi corriendo para dar un fuerte golpe que la pecosa esquivo agachándose dando un paso al lado, desde ahí volteo su cuerpo aprovechando la postura para darle un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en el estómago del pelinegro que no pudo evitar, se inclinó por el golpe, pero sujeto la pierna de la pecosa que abrió sus ojos cuando este le asesto un golpe en la barbilla de la más alta. En cuanto se soltó del agarre trastabillo un poco hacia atrás inclinándose levemente manteniendo el equilibrio. De inmediato al recuperar la guardia interpuso casi por reflejo un brazo flexionado a un lado repeliendo parte del impacto de la fuerte patada que le había lanzado el pelinegro amortiguando en parte el ataque, pero quedando resentida se irguió con rapidez.

– Maldito… – Murmuró al ver un poco de sangre en su mano que resbalo de su nariz a pesar de haberse protegido. Precipitándose al chico al agarro de cuello haciéndolo retroceder hasta golpear su espalda, en una de los pilares de concreto.

– ¡Tu contrataste a ese estúpido de falco, pero no te funciono! ¿porque querías verme muy jodida no? ¡¿qué pensabas que saldrías muy librado?!

– ¡Cállate loca! – le mando un cabezazo que la pecosa esquivo sin soltarlo irguiendo de inmediato reafirmando el agarre en la chaqueta del pelinegro al que dio dos golpes fuertes con la rodilla para luego golpearlo fuerte contra la pared y dar dos golpes con su puño derecho. De repente el pelinegro la sorprendió con un fuerte cabezazo en la cara que le desestabilizo, le siguió otro golpe en el costado que le hizo soltar la ropa del chico que mando esta vez una patada que fue capaz de esquivar dando unos pasos hacia atrás flexionando unas de sus piernas.

– No esperes que tenga clemencia por ser una nena, ¡aunque de una no tengas nada! – El chico sonrió con sorna limpiándose el labio. – ¡Tu lo pediste te voy a romper el culo!

– ¡No, Eren detente! – Dijo la rubia interponiéndose en el camino de su novio. – ¡Eren Ymir es una mujer, no puedes pelear con ella, respétala! – intento hacerle entrar en razón, a su furibundo novio el cual tenía una mirada trastornada que jamás le había visto, trago y le miro con severidad intentando persuadirle.

– Eso no es una mujer. – Replico apartándola con un brazo corriendo hacia la pecosa que justo se incorporaba esquivando otro de sus ataques, entonces Ymir estrello con fuerza su puño izquierdo en la mejilla derecha de eren, lanzo el otro puño siendo parado por el moreno que impacto todo su peso impulsándola hacia tras ella reafirmo la pierna de atrás fijamente en el piso llevando con rapidez las manos a su chaqueta del moreno usándolo para sujetarse siendo de inmediato impactando por este en el rostro por un fuerte cabezazo de moreno que la impulso hacia atrás. Sintió el impacto y el entumecimiento en la cara antes de aclararla vista se agacho su cabeza y torso esquivando otro golpe del moreno por lo que golpeo con fuerza uno de los costados soltándose del agarre se giró sobre su centro para lazar una potente patada en el estómago del pelinegro haciéndolo retroceder equilibrando sus pasos.

– Por favor paren! ¡Deténganlos! – Exclamo con desesperación la rubia hasta que luego de unos instantes algunos chicos se involucraron agarrando a cada uno en cuanto se aproximaron el uno al otro, de cada lado a lo que ella corrió hacia Ymir que estaba furiosa. – Ymir cálmate.

– ¡Tu lo pediste bastardo! – Vocifero furibunda, soltándose del agarre de inmediato, acorto la distancia enganchando un golpe e impidiendo que el chico cayera hacia atarse agarro con ambas manos del cuello de la polera camino con el hacia atrás devolviendo el cabezazo embistiéndolo con fuerza con su peso haciéndolo chocar tan fuerte que los vidrios de aquella ventana trasera del local saltaron, salto sobre el lanzando diversos golpes el chico alcanzo una botella en una esquina del respaldo de la ventana de vidrio con la cual golpeo enseguida a la más alta cerca de su ojo derecho el botellazo resonó pero no se quebró de inmediato vio al chico arremeter otra vez con la botella esta vez su cuerpo reacciono haciéndose a un lado pasando este de largo con la botella que finalmente se quebró en el costado de la ventana. Entonces ella agarro la cabeza del pelinegro golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra la orilla con vidrios rotos, este se irguió vacilando al quedar mareado, momento que morena aprovecho de impactar su puño con toda la fuerza en la mandíbula de jeager haciéndolo finalmente caer de espalda, siendo rodeada de inmediato por los amigos de jeager por lo que la pecosa volteo en su lugar alerta.

– ¡Vamos acaben con ella! – Exclamo molesto el chico desde el suelo aun aturdido a sus amigos que de inmediato se arrimaron la pecosa.

– ¡Grrr ni se atrevan! – Bramo la morena en guardia dando vueltas a su alrededor alerta por algún ataque.

– ¡No déjenla! – La rubia se aproximó tratando de intervenir al ver como los amigos de su novio comenzaron a rodear y atacar a la morena que volteaba intentando esquivar las patadas de algunos de chicos, mientras otros la llenaban de insultos. Repentinamente su novio ataco a la pecosa pasando entre todo el grupo mientras la chica repelía uno de los ataques fue impactada por el chico que embistió con el costado de su cuerpo con toda su fuerza como en uno de sus partidos, lanzando a la morena con bastante fuerza y brusquedad al suelo, haciéndola caer con pesadez levantando algo de tierra, ante las exclamaciones de los demás. Y la rubia se llevó las manos a su rostro.

– ¡No! – Pronuncio cuando vio como todos se acercaban a la pecosa para patearla por lo que se lanzó encima cubriéndola con su cuerpo ante la sorpresa de todos.

– ¡Hazte a un lado Christa! – Escucho a su novio quien agarro con mucha fuerza su brazo, alzándola sobre el suelo – Ay suéltame Eren me haces daño. – Entonces la pecosa dio un fuerte puñetazo a su novio que de inmediato la soltó, sorprendida vio como la pecosa levanto una de sus largas piernas impactándolo de lleno en la cara de su novio lanzándolo hasta el piso ante la sorpresa de todos. La pecosa intento ir otra vez el ataque siendo detenida por la rubia que le sostuvo del pecho suplico que se detuviera. El chico de ojos verdes sacudió su cara al sentarse sintiendo la sangre fluir con aquella patada y se puso de pie llevándose la mano a su nariz herida y con toda la rabia capaz de acumular se levantó ignorando el terrible dolor para lanzarse a ella como un poseso.

– ¡No Eren! – Exclamo la rubia para colocándose delante de la morena para detener a su novio que venía con intenciones asesinas y el rostro desfigurado. Creyendo que él se detendría al ver como este no se detuvo cerro sus ojos.

– ¡Apártate! – Dijo la pecosa apartándola a la rubia para protegerla, recibiendo el fuerte golpe de lleno directamente en el rostro que esta vez hizo saltar su sangre, trastabillando hacia atrás logro mantenerse de pie ante el mareo, al parando pasos atrás.

Sin detenerse a tomar cuidado de sus heridas un gruñido es todo lo que salió de su garganta de la pecosa antes lanzarse encima del pelinegro cayendo ambos al piso girando un par de veces levantando el polvo en el camino. La pecosa de detuvo encima del pelinegro dando varios puñetazos en el rostro de jeager mientras gruñía llena de polvo en la cara y sangre pegada. La condición de ambos era deplorable.

– ¡Sáquenmela de encima! – Se quejó el pelinegro.

– ¡Hagan algo! ¡Sepárenlos! – Grito la rubia esta vez con nada de calma los chicos que esta vez optaron por hacerle caso agarrando entre varios a la pecosa alejándola de su novio.

En ese momento vieron cómo se acercó el dueño de la licorería con un grupo de hombres con fierros y bates en las manos.

– Vamos ¡todos cálmense llévense a Eren! – Les pidió a los amigos de su novio que lo sostenían mientras los otros chicos no lograban contener a la chica. Los chicos quienes se miraron entre ellos para luego asentir luego de que el dueño de la licorería amenazara y los echara de ahí. Vio como alguno de los chicos ayudaban a su novio el cual estaba casi sin fuerzas de la misma forma se encontraba la pecosa que se las arregló para mantenerse de pie lanzando manotazos para ser soltada de los agarres por lo que corrió hacia ella.

– Cálmate Ymir – Volvio a pedir a la pecosa al llegar hasta ella sujetándole de los extremos de la chaqueta para detenerla en su ímpetu, en cuanto conecto sus ámbar con sus zafiros, estos la observaron por un momento pronto la morena que se encontraba más furiosa que nunca y fuera de si se apartó soltándose de su agarre con rigidez caminando hacia un lado perdiendo un poco el equilibrio pero finalmente se repuso y se volteó mirando al pelinegro que estaba rodeado, limpiándose la sangre con una manga.

– Estas vez, me pagaras por lo que hiciste – Declaro llevándose una mano hacia su espalda sacando lo que pronto mostro como un revolver calibre 38 ante la sorpresa de todos, el cual apunto directamente hacia la cabeza de Eren con agarre firme, el chico que había decidido desertar en la pelea le prestó atención al ser aislado por los amigos que lo rodeaban ante el acto de la pecosa medio sonrió y bajando el seguro con el pulgar afirmando los dedos en el pedal con agarre firme el arma apuntando en la frente de jeager.

– ¿Que sucede hijos de perra, se quedaron de piedra? ¡¿ahora ya no quieren pelear?! – Se mofo vociferando la morena apuntando el arma a su alrededor. Emitiendo una carcajada exagerada ante la perplejidad de todos.

– ¡Ymir! – Grito Christa al reaccionar lanzándose al brazo de la pecosa para apartar su arma. – ¡Ymir! ¡Baja esa arma! – Le dijo con severidad.

– ¡Esta loca! – Proclamo uno de los chicos – ¡llamen a la policía!

– ¡Ya deja de molestar! – Gruño la pecosa intentando soltarse del agarre de la rubia sin éxito.

– ¡He! ¡ya para estúpida! – Regaño la rubia dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Sorprendiendo a la morena que bajo su mirada a la suya. – Después de lo que paso ¿quieres meterte un problema todavía más grave? – le dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente.

– ¡Me las pagaras! – Le grito Eren siendo llevado por unos amigos y unas chicas hasta uno de los autos

– Solo guarda esa cosa, ¿está bien? – Pidió tomando el rostro de la pecosa entre sus manos mirándola suplicante. Con las manos en su rostro de la pecosa que de nuevo bajo la mirada a sus zafiros cayendo otra vez en ellos. Volteo su rostro frunciendo el ceño, enojada consigo misma por ser débil ante la rubia chisto guardando el arma en la pistolera de atrás.

– ¡Ya suéltame! – Dijo luego de guardar el arma llevando las manos a las muñecas de la rubia para apartar sus manos y alejar su cuerpo con brusquedad haciéndola dar unos pasos atrás y darse la vuelta gruñendo alejándose unos pasos no sin antes lanzar una mirada mortal hacia el pelinegro.

– Si no se van ahora llamare a la policía – Dio la última advertencia el dueño del local un tanto exaltado por toda la situación sin dejar de proferir amenazas.

– Ya oíste vete con tu novio. – dijo la morena contemplándola a la distancia.

La rubia le mantuvo la mirada con tristeza escondida en su mirada cuando la morena la miro un momento para voltearse e irse. Entonces volteo a su novio el cual era arrastrados por los de su equipo hacia unas bancas cerca de los autos, por lo que luego de mandar una última mirada a la pecosa que se alejaba y corrió hacia su novio el cual lucia bastante malhumorado.

– ¡Suéltame! – Expreso su novio. – cuando llego a su lado para ver sus heridas.

– ¿Qué y por qué? – Cuestiono de inmediato viendo la mirada furibunda de su novio.

– ¿Porque no te vas con tu amiguita? – Dijo el pelinegro de forma sugestiva totalmente furioso con el rostro hinchado y herido. "Ahí está de nuevo" se dijo ella, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. –después de todo estas más preocupada por ella.

– ¿De que estas hablando? Ymir es una mujer, obvio que estoy más preocupada, no debiste pelearte con ella. Además, ella es mi amiga.

– Si, amiga – Se mofo de forma explícita.

– ¿Me quieres decir que significa ese tono? ¿Que lo que intentas decir?

– A ti también te gusta ¿Crees que estoy ciego? – Expreso el chico de pie ante ella dejándola totalmente estupefacta luego del silencio de alrededor le correspondió la mirada con decepción.

– ¡cómo puedes decirme una cosa así! ¡Ten cuidado con las cosas que insinúas Eren! – Replico con molestia.

– ¡Tú sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡que tu amiguita siempre ha querido contigo! – Espeto haciéndola abrir los ojos en par – Eso es ¡obvio! ¿me vas a decir que no lo habías notado? ¿acaso me viste la cara de estúpido?! Las rondas como si fieras una… –

– Cállate! … – Asevero rempujando en el pecho al chico que ni siquiera se inmuto. – cómo puedes decirme una cosa así, te das cuenta!? – La rubia miro a su lado incomoda por las personas presentes y le miro sumamente molesta.

– Si y tú también… – Replico el chico sonriendo con ironía. Evidentemente aún muy molesto.

– No puedo hablar contigo así. – Expreso con cansancio la rubia que sabía que no podría razonar con él en esos momentos, aparto la mirada.

– Anda ve con ella. – Le escucho murmurar, por lo que fijo otra vez la mirada indignada en el pelinegro que le miro con seriedad. Negó con la cabeza dolida y molesta antes de voltearse y salir de ahí. – Estúpido… "ymir "– Se dijo en un murmullo, echándose a correr.

-.-.-.-

Camino hasta una banca estaba demasiado acalorada y un tanto mareada por los golpes que habían comenzado a arder. Dejo caer su peso en la banca apoyando la espalda con un de sus brazos encima de su rostro. Ymir cambio la postura apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos con el rostro entre sus manos dando un gran respiro.

Al venir por el ese camino mientras miraba a todos lados la rubia al verla y detenerse pensando una vez más en las palabras de su novio por lo que sacudió un poco la cabeza por un momento y camino lentamente hacia ella parándose frente a ella.

– ¿tú de nuevo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no quiero nada contigo? –pregunto en tono reprochable.

– Déjame ver… – Pidió la rubia arrodillándose frente la pecosa quedando bastante cerca de ésta, al estar levemente inclinada hacia delante, la cual resoplo sin querer levantar la cabeza, en cuanto alzo la mirada sus ojos se escrutaron un tanto cerca en los de rubia que llevo una de sus manos a una de sus heridas en su rostro el cual recorrió con sus hermosos ojos zafiros para luego posarlos en sus ojos – oh ymir tu rostro… – toco su mejilla te he dicho muchas veces que no te pelees así ¿me quiere decir que paso? – subió la mirada y sus delicadas manos al rostro de la pecosa pero de inmediato fue alejada por las manos de ésta.

– Ymir, lo que haces no está bien. – Menciono la rubia bajando sus manos y su mirada, por lo que la pecosa aparto la mirada y chisto con la lengua.

– No tenías por qué involucrarte, y ni siquiera deberías estar aquí ¿por qué no vas a atender a tu novio? – Replico irguiendo su torso.

– No … – Determino sacando un pañuelo que doblo para limpiar su herida. – Voy a ver tus heridas, están muy mal. – añadió fijando sus manos en a cada lado del rostro de la pecosa inclinándolo un poco hacia abajo por lo que la pecosa gruño quitándose sus manos de encima la rubia que no se daba por vencida.

– Ya te dije que no! – Exclamo cuanto la rubia retomo en su intento de curar sus heridas, aparto sus manos con brusquedad, incorporado su cuerpo de la banca, la rubia finalmente bajo sus brazos resoplando y se irguió en toda su altura colocando sus manos en su cintura, dio unos pasos hacia la morena que volteo hacia ella y le miro como un temible depredador.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Interrogo molesta al fin la rubia, saliendose de sus casillas al fin.

– ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! – Exclamo exasperada la morena.

– ¡Solo intento ayudarte no tienes por qué ser tan idiota! – Replico la rubia acercándose más a la pecosa con molestia.

– Bueno soy idiota y déjame sola, ¡no quiero tu ayuda!

– Te juro que no te reconozco, ¿te das cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste? – La pecosa le miro – ¿me quieres decir a que te referías con todo eso de que eren te hizo una trampa?

– ha, ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él? – Otra vez la morena eludió la pregunta, por lo que la rubia suspiro. "Es tan infantil" pensó.

– No. – Asevero al parase delante. – No te dejare sola.

– ¿Segura? – Cuestiono en tono desafiante, acercándose un paso hacia delante.

– Si… – Respondió acortando la distancia con otro paso quedado de frente a la pecosa a la cual miro alzando mucho con la barbilla correspondiendo la mirada con orgullo y osadía. La pelinegra la miro fijamente y apretó sus puños.

– ¿Sabes? no entiendo cómo pude perder tanto de mi tiempo en alguien tan patética como tú. – dijo mirándole despectivamente de arriba a bajo

La rubia meneo su cabeza a un lado. – ¿por qué me dices esto ahora? Yo solo… me preocupo por ti…

– Dijiste que querías saber el ¿por qué me aleje de ti? – Le interrumpió la pelinegra. – ¿sabes por qué? Simplemente me aburriste ¡solamente era tu amiga porque sentía lastima de ti!

– Eso no es cierto. – Afirmo la rubia y la pecosa apretó los nudillos.

– Pero, ¿sabes por qué lo hacía? – Continúo ignorado a la rubia pasando su manga por la barbilla cubierta de sangre.

– Porque siempre fuiste alguien débil e incapaz.

– Que? – Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron.

– Me acerque a ti porque sabía que tan solo eras una chica sin nada ni nadie en la vida, alguien que solo fue un error para su familia. Sabes a pesar de tener historias similares tu y yo no somos iguales, yo nunca hui como una cobarde, que además es una incapaz y una insegura de mierda, aunque demuestres lo contrario, es por eso que siempre necesita la aprobación de los demás ¿no es verdad? ¿De verdad piensas que disfrutaba al lado tus mierdas de problemas?

– Ymir… ya cállate, basta… – Murmuró la rubia totalmente descompuesta.

– Me pregunto si tus amiguitos supieran tu verdadero pasado ¡la diosa que es admirada y querida por toda la escuela! En realidad, es una marginada y un error ¡repudiada por su padre y con una madre prostituta de la cual tuviste que huir! – Exclamo siendo acallada con una fuerte cachetada de la rubia. Enseguida la más alta deshizo el gesto burlesco a uno serio y la miro.

– ¡cállate! – La rubia estaba delante de ella enfurecida. – Ymir, ¡¿por qué me dices algo así!? – Interrogo con los ojos conmocionados los cuales rápidamente se inundaron.

– ¡Porque quiero que sepas cuanto te detesto y que entiendas de una vez por todas que no me importas! ¡que nunca me importaste y que solo sentía lastima de ti! – Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas casi con desesperación. – Y quiero que te alejes para siempre. – Determino al acortar los pasos hacia ella mirándola directamente a los conmocionados y sorprendidos e intensos ojos zafiros de la rubia. Dejando el entorno silente.

– Jamás compartí algo tan valioso contigo para que te mofaras de eso, y jamás lo espere de ti. –Dijo secando las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas – Es cierto que por la situación en la que nací nunca tuve a alguien más que a ti, todo eso solo te lo confié por lo mucho que significabas para mí, jamás creí que lo utilizarías en mi contra solo para lastimarme – Sollozo limpiando alguna de sus lágrimas – y puede que sea un error, pero por lo menos hoy a diferencia de ti no soy alguien que ha echado su vida entera a la basura, ¡la que da lástima eres tú! ¿Pero sabes? ¡esta es la última vez que pierdo mi tiempo contigo! es la última vez que te permito lastimarme de esta manera ¿Quieres estar sola y arruinarte? pues adelante! ¡Acabas de matar todo lo que sentía por ti! – Expreso la rubia limpiando las lágrimas para pasar por su lado alejándose de la pecosa, que levanto la mirada, entornado los ojos con gesto de dolor apretó los nudillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Christa, ¿qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto su amiga desde la puerta de entrada de su apartamento la cual estaba acompañada por Sasha, en cuanto la rubia abrió la puerta les dejo paso, recibiéndolas con un aspecto totalmente demacrado, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos era evidente que había estado llorando. La rubia camino por el departamento seguida de sus amigas hasta el sofá en el cual se sentó, la pelinegra tomo asiento a su lado posando una mano en su espalda.

– Supe que Ymir tuvo una fuerte pelea con mi hermano y que estabas ahí. – Pregunto pero la rubia solo guardo silencio con la mirada llena de conmoción. ¿Estas así por ella, te dijo algo? – La rubio solo negó con la cabeza.

– No me la vuelvas a nombrar por favor, te juro que ya no aguanto más. – Expreso apoyándose en el hombro de la pelinegra lanzando un sollozo. – Yo no puedo con esto no pienso volver a hablarle más. – Dijo con un hilo de vos.

– Pero, ¿qué te dijo para que te pongas así? – Interrogo la castaña sentándose por el otro lado de la rubia en el sofá.

– Christa no le hagas caso a Ymir, es una idiota por eso no sabe las cosas que dice. – Dijo la morena intentando animarla apoyando una mano sobre la de la rubia.

– Esta vez cruzo la línea y me dijo cosas muy dolorosas, sobre mi pasado, echándomelas en cara, tu sabes, Mikasa tu sabes lo que eso significa para mí, traiciono mi confianza y sin siquiera darme motivos se mofo de todo lo que compartí con ella… – Termino por decir aguantando un sollozo.

– Escucha Christa, las personas a menudo cuando están molestas hieren los sentimientos de los demás con cosas que pueden ser muy fuertes o muy dolorosas, pero que al final no son ciertas y yo estoy segura que Ymir no lo dijo en serio, ella te quiere y sé que ella tiene una gran y estúpida razón para esto.

– ¡Esto es demasiado Mikasa! ¡no pienso volver a intentar arreglar las cosas con ella nunca más, así que no me lo pidas! No hay justificación para que me haya tratado tan mal y si mi desdén como persona era lo que tanto quería ¡pues lo consiguió, ¡porque ya estoy harta! Es más no quiero saber nada más de Ymir.

– Esta bien… tranquila. – A la rubia dejo escapar un nuevo sollozo cargándose en el hombro de su amiga.

– Pero tiene razón, soy una persona débil e incapaz alguien que solo fue un error para mis padres… Es verdad, pero jamás creí que Ymir pensara eso de mí, yo realmente pensaba que le importaba, pero solo me tenía lastima y eso es lo que más me duele. – Expreso mientras caían un torrente de lágrimas por sus mejillas. – Saber que ella piensa así de mí.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? – Cuestionó la morena.

– No creo que Ymir piense así de ti Christa yo sé que ella te quiere de verdad. – Dijo la castaña agachándose a un lado.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Una persona que quiere no hace daño sin motivos como hizo ella! ¡Hemos estado juntas toda la vida y ella ahora lo tira todo a la basura como si no significara nada! ¡Ella misma me lo dijo! ¡¿Por qué otro motivo me trata así entonces si no le hecho nada?! – Lloro llevándose las ambas manos a la cara.

– Está bien… Christa, no llores… shhh – Dijo la castaña mientras la morena intentando consolar el llanto de su amiga pasando una mano por su espalda.

– Lo siento mucho Christa, esto es mi culpa. – Manifestó La morena llamando la atención de chica de la coleta que la miro fijamente cuando la pelinegra se puso de pie.

– Tengo un asunto importante que atender, más tarde vendré a verte ¿de acuerdo? – Pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia su amiga tocando su brazo un momento para volverse a erguir.

– Mikasa… –

– Sasha, puedes quedarte con Christa?

– ¿Mikasa que ...? – No alcanzo a formular la pregunta cuando Mikasa se dio la vuelta saliendo del departamento.

Sasha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa entendiendo casi al instante y antes de lanzarle una mirada de preocupación y culpa a Christa que estaba con las manos en el rostro, se levantó siguiendo los pasos de la pelinegra para alcanzarla.

-.-.-.-

– ¡Mikasa! ¡Espera! – al bajar por la vereda por la que iba Mikasa corrió hacia ella tocándola del hombro.

– Déjame Sasha. – Dijo la pelinegra quitando la mano de la chica de su hombro sin detener sus pasos de camino hasta el estacionamiento.

– pero, ¿qué piensas hacer? – Interrogo esta vez trotando a causa de los rápidos pasos de la pelinegra, llegando hasta el auto.

– le daré una paliza a esa estúpida para que despierte. – Afirmo totalmente decidida al llegar hasta su auto.

– ¡Que!

– Si no quiere entender por la buenas…. – Comento al abril la puerta y entrar al asiento piloto.

– Escucha Mikasa no creo que eso solucione nada. – Intento hacerla entrar en razón, la observo alertada al verla encender el motor. – ¡Espera te acompaño! – Exclamo para darse la vuelta hasta la otra entrada.

– No me importa, pero no te preocupes, si soporta todo lo demás esto seguro no le afectara tampoco, pero me va a escuchar. – Determino echando andar el auto con rapidez dejando a la chica sorprendida que tenía intenciones de abril la puerta del copiloto quedando con una mano extendida al verla partir.

– ¡Espera…! Ay no… – Pronuncio la castaña llevando una mano a su cabeza.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, además le preocupaba como reaccionaria Ymir, ¿sería posible que le hiciera daño a Mikasa o viceversa? No podía quedarse ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de no encontrar en su casa a la pecosa, salió a buscarla por los alrededores, al llegar a una plaza de la zona, reconoció a uno de los conocidos de Ymir quien venía caminando en dirección opuesta, el cual al verla paro un tanto alarmado, al observar sus ojos flamantes de ira.

– ¿has visto a ymir? – Pregunto con algo de aspereza al detenerse frente a él el chico sorprendido y un tanto atemorizado se dio la vuelta.

– Esta ahí – Señalo el muchacho apuntando hacia atrás con su pulgar por sobre uno sus hombros, la pelinegra siguió su mirada tan solo un poco más atrás la vio, hablando con un tipo de aspecto vulgar. En ese momento la llama interior de ira se encendió apretando sus puños para dirigirse rauda con tranco firme hasta la pecosa que al darse vuelta antes que pudiera darse cuenta fue impactaba por un fuerte golpe de la pelinegra el cual le dio vuelta todo mandándola directamente al piso de un puñetazo, nadie, pero nadie goleaba tan fuerte, ni siquiera ese bastardo de jaeger. Sabía que se trataba de Mikasa, aun sin haberla visto.

–Mierda. – Murmuro apoyando ambas manos a un lado de sus costados mientras se incorporaba, se llevó una mano al rostro mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto quejándose del dolor sentía un fuerte ardor en quijada sentía un fuerte calor y adormecimiento en la zona y estaba segura que algo le había roto, considero mientras viendo como caían las gotas de sangre que resbalaban por su barbilla el golpe de la pelinegra le había vuelto a abrir la herida de su labio.

– ¡pero que mierda haces mikasa! – Subió su mirada molesta, pero enseguida cambio la expresión al ver como otra vez su amiga, se preparaba para lanzarle otro golpe.

– ¡Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces! – Exclamo la pelinegra lanzando su puño sin intenciones de detenerse ni darle tiempo lo que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por su columna, pero su instinto de supervivencia la obligo a reaccionar irguiéndose de prisa.

– ¡Espera! – Emitió eludiendo el golpe trastabillado hacia atrás, el cual por fortuna pudo esquivar, perdiendo por poco el equilibrio, la morena le envió una y otra vez los puños, haciéndole retroceder continuamente hasta chocar con una muralla de aquella plaza, entonces golpeo con la palma abierta la herida en su nariz por lo que la pecosa gruño molesta por el dolor, mientras intentaba sin éxito quitársela de encima, sin detenerse la más baja lanzo un golpe en el estómago, provocando que la pecosa se inclinara un poco por el golpe momento que mikasa aprovecho para voltearse y rodear el cuello de la pecosa para lanzar con el peso de su cuerpo la figura de la pecosa sobre suelo provocando un sonoro ruido haciéndola maldecir.

La morena la rodeo con rapidez para sentándose encima de la más alta, a la cual inmovilizo de su pecho con fuerza. – ¡Tú eres la incapaz! – Grito mientras la pecosa trataba de quitarla aparatosamente.

– ¿Que?!

– ¡Esto es por Christa! – Manifestó desde arriba, dando un nuevo puñetazo con fuerza reducida a su mejilla izquierda. – ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? ¡es que acaso estás loca!? más vale que te disculpes con Christa, sabes bien que lo que dijiste no es verdad. – Replico cargando con unas de sus palmas el costado izquierdo del rostro de la pecosa contra el suelo.

– ¿Que? ¡la loca es otra! ¡Ya quítate de encima! – Refunfuño entre dientes la pecosa por la incómoda postura intentando sacar el garre de la morena sin éxito.

– ¡Te acaban de echar de la universidad y por suerte hanji no pierde la universidad también! – Cargo más la cabeza contra el suelo. Haciendo a la pecosa quejarse del dolor cuando apretó con sus dedos la herida en la barbulla de La pecosa que gruño. – Luego no se te ocurre nada mejor que pelearte con Eren y amenazarlo con un arma delante de todos ¡cuando sabes que tienes a la policía encima! ¿¡eres consciente de todas las estupideces que haces!? colocando en riesgo a las personas que te aman y tu así se los pagas! – Golpeo otra vez la cabeza de la pecosa. – ¡Como puedes decirle esas cosas a Christa cuando aquí la única incompetente eres tú misma! ¡mírate!

– ¡Mikasa! – Exclamo la chica de la coleta alertada al llegar corriendo luego de bajarse del taxi, reteniéndola con fuerza logrando quitarle a la pelinegra de encima a la más alta.

– ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? que eres una cobarde ymir, tienes miedo de la vida y de enfrentarte a la realidad y te alejas de Christa envolviéndote en toda esa mierda auto-destructiva, porque siempre fuiste una incapaz con ella y con todo lo demás, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó al incorporase hacia atrás

– ¡Que! ¡rayos estas hablando! – Dijo la pecosa al incorporándose furiosa.

– Porque nunca has sido verdaderamente una persona fuerte para superar tus miedos y hacer de tu vida algo mejor. Todo lo que le dijiste a Christa es en realidad el reflejo de lo que eres tú ¿no es así? – Interrogo la chica de la bufanda, colocándose de pie ante el agarre insistente de sasha que la tenía sujetada de un brazo.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – Replico molesta.

– ¡Si, si lo es y tú sabes de que hablo!

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando sabes ella prefirió siempre al bastado de tu hermano?!

– ¿Cómo puedes tu desquitarte con ella y culparla por tu falta de agallas? ¿cómo lo puede preferirlo a él antes que a ti? ¡Cuando jamás fuiste capaz de enfrentarla para decirle lo que sentías! – Manifestó haciéndole abrir los ojos a la pecosa que luego bajo la mirada. – Así es lógico que no pueda elegir si no te has dado cuenta es porque eres una imbécil.

– Yo no la he culpado… – Murmuró la pecosa luego de unos instantes en silencio con la mirada gacha. – no es por esa razón que la aleje de mí.

– Si lo has hecho, ¡No digas que no!

– ¡Como sea si lo he hecho es mi problema, ya déjame sola! – Vocifero alzando la mirada irguiéndose del suelo.

– Te mereces todo lo que te esta pasando y por haber tratado mal, a Christa, ¡diablos agradece de que no te golpeo más! Esto es mi culpa porque yo le dije que viniera hablar contigo aun después de todo, soy una tonta por crees que había alguna esperanza en ti.

– ¿Y eres tú la que me hablas de desquitarse y de culpabilidad? – Expreso con ironía la más alta

– ¡Cállate! sabía que ella vendría porque le importas de verdad, en cambio tu no haces más que lastimarla siendo que ella te ofreció su amistad sincera y jamás espero nada a cambio, ¿puedes decir lo mismo? ni siquiera lo intentaste y ahora la castigas por tu cobardía, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo cuando christa siempre ha sido persona honesta contigo, porque no devolverle lo mismo? eso es lo que haría una persona a la que le importas no comportase como una imbécil sin darse siquiera una razón! ¡No lo merece!

– Tú lo has dicho jamás espero nada… – Respondió con aire simplón, haciendo que la pelinegra apretara los nudillos.

– ¡Estúpida de mierda, estas intentando sacarme de quicio! – Expreso furiosa la pelinegra precipitándose con la intención de empujarla otra vez, pero la pecosa eludió el agarre mientras sasha la retenía con fuerza de su brazo.

– ¡Ya basta Mikasa! Ya no te pelees con ella por favor. – Pidió la chica de la coleta con gesto mortificado mientras la retenía de uno de sus brazos. Lo que la hizo calmarse otra vez, y giro otra vez la mirada a la más alta.

– ¿Esta es tu manera de enfrentarte a la vida saliendo de toda esa mierda en la cual creciste y en la que te envolvieron tus padres? Arruinando la oportunidad más grande de tu vida, de tener una profesión en la universidad más prestigiada del país, una oportunidad que te dio hanji de corazón ¿y tú lo desprecias así? echando toda tu vida a perder y de paso arruinándosela a los demás vendiendo esa porquería! – La aludida en ese momento se llevó una mano a la herida de su labio que se había vuelto a abril en una herida más grande.

– Vamos Mikasa ya déjala.

– Es bueno que tenga de su propia medicina y a diferencia de ella yo no tengo para que mentir, pero tienes razón no vale la pena. – Expreso la pelinegra subiendo la bufanda. – Siempre creí que más allá de tu enamoramiento la querías de verdad, pero veo que me equivoque.

– ¡Qué sabes tú! a mí si me importa.

– No has hecho más que demostrar lo contrario, a mí ya no me convences.

– No me interesa convencerte a ti. – Replico orgullosa la más alta.

– Que bien, porque lo que es Christa ya no quiere saber nada de ti y esta vez es definitivo ¡y yo tampoco! – Termino por decir la pelinegra antes de voltearse para alejarse.

– Mikasa... – Articulo la castaña, para luego voltea la mirada a la pecosa dando un paso hacia ella. – Ymir ¿estas buen?

– Estoy bien Sasha, Mikasa tiene razón… – Dijo la pecosa con conmoción mirando a un punto ciego, sacudiendo su ropa para darse la vuelta sin decir más palabras marchándose de ahí. la castaña la miro un momento con tristeza, para luego dar alcance a la pelinegra que la esperaba a lo lejos.

-.-.-.-Notas de autor-.-.-.-

Holaaaa ^^ por fin subi este cap debería haberlo hecho como hace tres semanas xD lo tengo de hace tiempo, pero he estado tan ocupada que no me había dado el tiempo de editar lo que me faltaba, porque es la parte que más odio, ya que todo tiene que estar perfecto y a veces suelo darme muchas vueltas y me pienso mucho las cosas o las frases etc. Todo eso que es parte de la edición me toma más, tiempo además soy algo perfeccionista eso empeora el asunto. Y bueno cuando recién escribo las cosas a veces lo hago tan rápido que a veces me queda algo así como: ohlaaa! "Osea hola" y luego lo tengo que descodificar todo xD

Espero que les guste el cap, y ojalas me digan que opinan ¿qué les pareció la clase de lucha libre? Tengo bastante experiencia en eso así que le di algo de intensidad y como siempre me disculpo por los posibles errores, ustedes saben lo difícil que es la gramática española. A pesar de que estudio y leo mucho aun así se me olvidan muchas cosas y bueno trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. También, el cap salió mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, tanto que pensé en dividir en dos partes, pero al final no lo hice ya que la idea es que terminara tal como lo hizo.

Y bueno sobre todo lo demás soy muy feliz porque me hayan comentado y por el los follow y favoritos en verdad muchas gracias, eso me ayuda mucho ya que soy tan emocional que a veces pierdo la confianza fácil y bueno todo el apoyo me ayuda mucho y eso me animo también bastante para terminar de arreglarlo y lu ¡no pienso dejar Botada esta historia! es más pienso subir muchas otras ^^

Ah y… XD perdón por mi verborrea Para quienes quieran saber sobre el próximo cap, entra Annie ¡Siii! y también yumikuri obvio. Al principio no pensaba involucrar a Annie en un comienzo pensé en un personaje OC pero últimamente resulta que me ha comenzado a gustar mucho aquel personaje, y antes no era así, ósea siempre he amado al titan femenino, pero como humana nunca me gustó mucho, y ahora sí y bueno como esta historia a diferencia de otras que tengo, es un tanto improvisada aunque no del todo, bueno cambie y edite muchas cosas esta vez incorporando annie y me ha gustado mucho la idea y como va quedando así que ojalas les guste. Me despido muchas gracias por leer.


	5. El Plan

Capítulo 5 "El plan"

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

– Sabes que tengo algo que comentarte. – Dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba con la castaña por el parque aprovechando el buen clima a pesar del invierno.

– ¿qué cosa? – Pregunto curiosa la castaña a su lado.

– He estado pensado en hacer algo para la semana que viene, ya que tendremos esas cortas vacaciones por la temporada de navidad.

– ¿Y algo como qué?

– Una fiesta de las grandes.

– ¿Una fiesta?

– Sí, en la casa y sin mi hermano ni sus amigos por supuesto, además quizá así podríamos animar un poco a Christa tu sabes que últimamente se la pasa deprimida desde lo que ocurrió con Ymir. – Menciono y la castaña bajo la mirada.

– Sí tienes razón, además no se le ve mucho últimamente. – Agrego recordando la ausencia de la rubia desde que había comenzando su relación con Eren.

– Eso es porque el egoísta de mi hermano no la deja hacer otra cosa que no sea por él.

– ¿y para cuando piensas hacerla? ¿No llegaran en unas semanas tus padres?

– Sí, por eso quiero hacerla antes, la semana que viene, cuando salgamos de vacaciones ¿qué te parece?

– Pues, ¡creo que es una excelente idea! – Exclamo con entusiasmo y la pelinegra sonrió.

– Sasha – Dijo al detenerse, llamando la atención de la chica que se giró. – ¿Sentémonos ahí? – señalo al banco cercano y la castaña asintió siguiéndola y ambas tomaron asiento. – No hemos hablado después de la última vez.

– Bueno… Lo que paso con Ymir fue tan... –

– Hablo de nosotras y nuestro beso. – Aclaro haciendo mención al beso de aquella vez y como la castaña había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado desde entonces. La castaña amplia los ojos con sorpresa llenándose de nerviosismo.

– Inesperado… – Termino por decir y trago apartando la mirada hacia al frente. La pelinegra que la miro de soslayo puso una mano encima de la chica de la coleta alarmándola.

– Me gusta mucho estar contigo Sasha.

– A mí también... p-pero ¿por qué me dices eso? – Interrogó con nerviosismo. Cuando esta se acercó más levantando una mano hacia su rostro, acelerándole el pulso.

– Eres muy bonita… y me gustaría siempre estar contigo. – Confesó sonriendo y la castaña se sonrojo.

– Q-que dices Mikasa, tu eres…mucho más bonita que yo.

– Tengo algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo. – Expreso y la castaña la miro alarmada con los latidos tan fuertes que temía que la pelinegra pudiera escuchar. – Y quizá no sea el momento más apropiado, pero ya no lo puedo posponer.

– ¿Q-que cosa? – balbuceo.

– Sasha, ¿Serias mi novia? – Dijo y los ojos de la castaña se ampliaron, la pelinegra la escruto fijamente mientras ella la miraba perpleja.

– ¿Que? – Había escuchado bien pero no puedo evitar volver a preguntar.

– Sasha, quiero que seas mi novia. – Determino mirándole con seriedad.

– Yo-yo... Tu… tú me gustas mucho Mikasa. – Soltó y la pelinegra la miro un tanto sorprendida por la declaración para luego sonreír, mientras la castaña la miraba como embelesada con los ojos brillantes entonces el tiempo se detuvo en cuanto se perdieron en la mirada de la otra, ambas acortaron con lentitud la distancia que las separaba y sin decir más juntaron sus labios y se besaron, la castaña de inmediato cerro los parpados correspondiendo de la misma forma y con el mismo fervor aquel beso que la hizo sentir subyugada.

– Voy a tomar eso como un sí. – Susurro al separase cerca de sus labios mirándose fijamente para volverse a besar mientras la castaña subía una mano por el hombro de la pelinegra mientras el beso aumentaba en intensidad.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Mientras caminaba tras su novio de camino a la entrada del enorme centro deportivo. Eren no dejaba de hablar sobre él y su dichoso equipo.

– ¿Podemos parar? – Pidió la rubia caminando detrás del chico cansada con unos de los bolsos del chico, por una vereda bordeando la enorme instalación deportiva, hacia donde su novio se dirigía para el entrenamiento.

– Pronto será el partido con los de Seattle ¡y no podemos perder! El año pasado nos pasaron en la tabla por 2 puntos de diferencia y fue solo por un estúpido error… –

– ¿Eren me estas escuchando?

– Ahora estamos cuartos en la tabla estamos por debajo de esos estúpidos y pronto entraremos en las semifinales. –

– ¡No me interesa!

– ¿Que dices? – Cuestionó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo el pelinegro volteándose a la rubia que se había detenido.

– ¿Sabes qué más? estoy cansada de todo esto. – Expreso la rubia sacándose el pesado bolso deportivo que llevaba del chico aparte del que traía él, tirándoselo encima al chico que lo atrapo en su estómago.

– ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?! – Exclamo molesto poniéndole atención por primera vez.

– ¿Que me pasa? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¿Te das cuenta que ni siquiera estabas escuchandome?

– ¡Soy yo el que te estoy platicando de mi juego que es muy importante y me interrumpes así! ¿Y dices que soy yo el que no te escucha?

– Como veo que no me escuchaste, como siempre, déjame te lo repito de nuevo ¡No me interesan tus estúpidos partidos! Te la pasas todo el día hablando el estúpido juego, ¡ya me tienes harta!

– Claro, se nota que no te importa un bledo ¿verdad? Eres tan egoísta, siempre pensando en ti misma.

– ¡Ha! yo soy la egoísta, no puedo creer esto… – Expreso cruzándose de brazos negando levemente con la cabeza.

– En solo unos meses hemos avanzado bastante, ¡y no puedo permitirme perder!

– ¿Y eso es mi culpa? – Interrogo la rubia apuntando con su índice a su rostro con expresión hilarante, y el chico chasqueo con la lengua.

– Solo estoy compartiendo algo importante de mi vida con mi chica, esos es lo que hacen las parejas ¿o no? Solo digo que deberías apoyarme.

– ¿Que yo debería apoyarte? Esto es increíble… Dime solo una vez en el que tú me hayas apoyado en algo a mí. ¡Yo también tengo una vida! ¿Sabes? Pero no, todo es sobre ti y escúchame, lo único que te pido es que respetes mi espacio, y si no vas a preguntarme como me va, o por mis exámenes o por mi vida, por lo menos Eren, por lo menos, comprende que tenga mis asuntos y que no esté toda mi vida centrada en ti.

– ¿Sabes cuantas chicas querrían estar en tus zapatos?

– Ah, ¿Ahora tengo que sentirme dichosa verdad? ¡Tú descaro no tiene límites! Por qué no le dices a una de esas muchas chicas que vengan ellas a soportar tus estupideces, que yo también tengo mis propios asuntos ¿cómo mis estudios? ¿Te suena?

– Eso debería decir yo, que estoy pasando por un momento fundamental en mi vida y… –

– ¿Y la mía qué? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasa con mi vida? Que cada mañana ni siquiera eres capaz de preguntarme como estoy, y estoy harta de oírte hablar todos los días del estúpido juego y lo demás.

– ¿No puedes entender que estoy en un momento crucial?

– Mi momento también crucial y lo siento, pero tu vida no es la única que cuenta, y que existe en la tierra. – El chico la miro con un gesto de indignación y eso la hizo rodar sus ojos por lo que se volteó acomodándose la cartera dispuesta a irse.

– ¡Espera! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa conmigo Christa?! – Cuestionó dando pasos tras de ella sujetándola de un brazo. – ¡Siempre buscas una excusa para estar peleándote conmigo por todo!

– ¡No son excusas! – Replico casi con desesperación la rubia. – Es demasiado pedir un poco de consideración por parte de mi novio?

– ¿Consideración? ¿cómo la que tienes apoyándome en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi carrera? – La rubia llevo una mano a su cabeza con cansancio.

– Tu y tu vida todo girando en torno a ti, ¿Quién ha sido la que ha estado en todas contigo? apoyándote en tu grupo de amigos, en tus entrenamientos, en tus partidos, en tus asuntos, todo, todo se trata sobre ti. ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde que yo? Y además de todo, me tratado como lo peor delante de todos tus amigos más de una vez ¿o ya olvidaste lo de ultima vez?

– ¡Por favor! ¿Ahora vas a encarármelo, igual que la otra vez? ¡ya dije que lo sentía! además sabes muy bien la razón por la cual reacciones así ¿o quieres que te lo recuerde también? – Replico en tono acusatorio, refiriéndose a la pecosa. La rubia solo lo miro cansada negando con la cabeza para voltearse he irse de allí.

– ¿Ahora te vas a ir? – Dijo el chico con los brazos extendidos en pose de incredulidad.

– Sí, me voy a ir porque pronto tengo un examen importante y como yo que no vivo del futbol, si fallo pierdo el semestre que he descuidado gracias a ti, y que a diferencia tuya no tengo unos padres que me paguen la carrera cada vez que falle en cada asignatura como tú, ¿pero eso no importa verdad? Seguro tú me vas a mantener. – Espeto la rubia antes de retomar el camino opuesto dejando a su novio en el lugar.

– ¡Espera nena! ¡Hey! Está bien, ¡vete! ¿¡Estas insoportable lo sabias!? – Exclamo a la chica que se alejaba con pesados trancos y el chico resoplo echando el otro bolso por encima del otro antes de voltear.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Al dar su enésima vuelta en la larga piscina de natación y llegar hasta el otro extremo subió la escalera sentándose en una orilla, mientras veía a su veloz amiga nadando hacia atrás hasta donde estaba ella.

– ¿Que te sucede Christa? Últimamente te he notado acongojada, ¿paso algo? – Pregunto la pelinegra al llegar hasta donde estaba su amiga.

– No tranquila Mikasa, no pasa nada… – Respondió mirando a un lado sin convencer para nada a su amiga.

– Vamos Christa, sabes que te conozco demasiado bien y sé que a ti algo te pasa. – Expreso la pelinegra apoyándose con las manos de la orilla, alzándose del agua para sentarse a un lado de la rubia.

– ¿Peleaste otra vez con mi hermano verdad? – Dijo mirando a la rubia de su amiga quien dio un gran respiro con aire desanimada.

– Creo que las cosas con Eren no están, nada bien. – Confeso con la vista gacha.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez el tonto de mi hermano?

– En realidad son nuestras peleas las que me tienen así, agotada.

– Bueno eso es cierto, siempre que los veo justos están peleando por algo, creí que eso ya era normal para ambos.

– Estoy cansada de eso, ya no soporto tantas discusiones.

– ¿Pero porque fue la discusión esta vez?

– Porque él no entiende que necesito mi tiempo y mi espacio por mis estudios, y tú sabes que eso es la prioridad para mí. – La pelinegra asintió – Pero, no él y quiere siempre que yo esté ahí al cien por cien para apoyarle es su fraternidad acudiendo a todos sus partidos a sus entrenamientos a sus fiestas con sus amigos, un montón de cosas que me superan, y ahora que estamos en medio de los últimos exámenes de este semestre no es capaz de entender que necesito mi espacio me recrimina a cada momento porque no estoy con él todo el tiempo, pero ¿cuándo él está conmigo? – Comentó con tristeza.

Mikasa dio un gran respiro – Quien más que yo entiende eso, al ser mi hermano del que estamos hablando. Yo sabía que esto pasaría Christa y por eso te lo advertí, no porque no quisiera que estuvieras algo con él como me dijiste aquella vez – Le dijo mirando a los ojos azul de la rubia – Te advertí porque Eren es así, yo lo conozco, es un caprichoso y un egoísta y eso es porque mis padres siempre lo consintieron en todo cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos, pagándole la universidad cuantas veces la farreaba, ni se preocupa de perder beca porque ahí está la cuenta de papa, está acostumbrado a tener todo para él y por él, por eso le cuenta ver más allá de si mismo lo que quiere lo tiene en bandeja, por eso es incapaz de ver las necesidades de los demás Christa.

– Es cierto y lo peor es que esto ya me está superando, Mikasa, las cosas han ido de mal a peor y ya casi no disfruto a su lado, sus amistades y su mundo es algo con lo que no me siento cómoda, tu sabes que el año pasado que llegue aquí, fue la única vez que me involucre con eso de las fraternidades y no es lo mío, no soporto estar rodeada de un mundo que yo misma me aleje por estar con él, y lo hago a pesar de que no me gusta ¿y para qué? Si ni siquiera es capaz de apreciarlo y además de todo me culpa.

– Eren jamás aceptara que él está equivocado, eso te lo aseguro, es demasiado ciego para mirar a nadie más que si mismo. Lamento decir esto amiga, pero para Eren tu eres como una especie de trofeo que pueda aparentar ante los demás, creo no equivocarme cuando digo que mi hermano jamás ha sentido amor real en su corazón, sé que es duro, pero es la verdad y tú misma estas dándote cuesta de eso ahora. – Dijo viendo la mirada de tristeza de la rubia. – Christa no tienes que preocuparte, porque no estás haciendo nada mal, el equivocado es él y tú sabes cuales son las prioridades aquí, y si el día de mañana pierdes alguna asignatura por su culpa, Eren no será quien responda por ti, y eso tú lo sabes. – Dijo tocando la espalda de la rubia que asintió. – Mejor no pienses en eso, y si él te aprecia entonces se dará cuenta y si no, se estará perdiendo a una persona maravillosa y que seguro tiene a alguien por ahí que te aprecie de verdad. Así que ve primero por ti, no hagas lo que no quieres hacer, porque Christa, así nunca vas a ser feliz, y tú te mereces mucho más que eso ¿De acuerdo? – Expreso buscando la mirada de la rubia que asintió, pensando en las palabras de la pelinegra y es que ésta tenía razón.

– Por cierto, Christa tengo un ofrecimiento que quiero hacerte. – Menciono llamando la atención de la rubia que la miro. – Como sabes falta tan solo dos semanas para navidad y mis padres llegaran para pasar aquí las fiestas.

– Oh eso grandioso llevas tiempo que no los ves. – Expreso con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Sí, aunque solo vendrán por unos días, pero bueno antes de que ellos lleguen, con Sasha pensamos en hacer una fiesta en mi casa, para este fin de semana e invite a nuestros amigos y gente conocida y me gustaría Christa que estuvieras ahí. – Termino de decir con expresión suplicante juntando las palmas de sus manos.

– Pero y… ¿Ymir?

– No, ella no estará allí, por supuesto, además en todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de ella. – Menciono recuperando la seriedad. – Es solo para que lo pasemos bien entre nosotras.

– Bueno es que no sé, Mikasa tú sabes que estamos con los últimos exámenes de este semestre lo que menos quiero es irme de fiesta.

– Lo sé, lo sé Christa, pero tú sabes que jamás hago fiestas y que no suelo ir mucho a ellas y esta es especial de verdad tienes que ir, además con Sasha tenemos una sorpresa que anunciar… –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Le interrumpió curiosa.

– Bueno, por eso tienes que estar ahí y lo sabrás, ¿Entonces qué dices? por favor, Christa solo será un día y puedes irte más temprano si quieres, es más, yo te iré a buscar y a dejar además tú sabes que no bebo. Christa quiero que vengas por favor.

– Mmm… Está bien. – Acepto la rubia y la pelinegra sonrió.

– Te aseguro que la vamos a pasar estupendo, además te servirá para distraerte y compensar todo el tiempo que me has tenido abandonada. – Comentó la pelinegra acusatoria.

– Oye tú también me abandonaste y me engañaste con otra, con Sasha, así que no te quejes, recuerda que antes eras mía. – Le replico a su amiga entornando los ojos con expresión acusatoria, para luego sonreír divertida.

– Ah sí me gusta verte sonreír, y recuerda que siempre seré tuya. – Respondió la pelinegra rodeando a su amiga en un abrazo. – Bueno ya vámonos no estamos congelando. – Menciono la pelinegra al soltarla parándose siendo seguida por la rubia a la que le ofreció una mano.

– Tienes razón. – Dijo la rubia al erguirse de camino hacia los vestidores con la pelinegra.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de su ahora novia, había tomado como la mayoría de las veces el autobús a pesar de contar con su propio vehículo casi no solía ocuparlo ya que Mikasa siempre insistía en llevarla a todas partes, además quiso aprovechar de pasar a comprar unas cosas al Minimarket cercano al sector de la villa de su novia, por lo que se bajó unas cuadras antes, y una vez paso por la caja y envolvieron sus cosas las acomodo en su mochila.

Al salir sintió de inmediato el ambiente frio y el aire helado de invierno. Acomodo mejor su mochila en su espalda y se dispuso seguir el camino restante a pie. Al caminar unas cuadras y cruzar por el pequeño parque en el sector de skaters en el cual había un montón de estructuras de maniobra, mientras se preparaba para cruzar el otro lado de la avenida un pequeño perro llamo si atención al cual le sonrió, dándole la mitad del pan con jamón, que traía en el bolsillo, ya que el canino lo había olido de inmediato este le movió el rabo y masticando al subir la mirada y darse la vuelta para cruzar por el paso verde del semáforo que había cambiado pronto se detuvo y se giró otra vez extrañada observando a lo lejos una figura que saltaba las estructuras a lo lejos y que se le hizo conocida, por lo que se detuvo para observar mejor ya que estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia entonces la reconoció.

.

– ¿Esa es… Ymir? – Susurro para sí, mientras el perro buscaba más en su mano, ella camino hasta el lugar para acercarse para ver mejor, una vez estuvo más cerca no hubo ninguna duda, era la pecosa que se encontraba dándose vueltas y saltando las murallas practicando su deporte favorito Parkour como no la veía en mucho tiempo. Aquel era un lugar que muchos deportistas de esta disciplina usaban por las diversas estructuras y la forma de los edificios cercanos.

.

– ¡Ymir! – Le grito al estar más cerca por lo que la pecosa al aterrizar en otros de sus saltos se volteó al escuchar que la llamaban.

.

– Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. – Comentó amistosa al llegar hasta la pecosa que le sonrió.

.

– Sí, llevaba tiempo que no venía y que no practicaba, y ahora que lo estoy retomando nuevamente ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta.

. .

– Ya veo, me alegro que vuelvas a practicar algo que sé que te gusta tanto, aunque siempre lo he visto como un deporte un tanto peligroso.

.

– Un amigo me dio un dato de unos edificios buenísimos para competir por eso vine a entrenarme un poco para participar, son solo terceros pisos.

.

– ¿Terceros pisos? Ymir por favor ten mucho cuidado, eso es muy peligroso. – Menciono con preocupación y la pecosa le esbozo una sonrisa.

.

– Vamos eso no es nada, además si no me gustara el peligro ¿no practicaría parkour no crees? ya sabes como soy chica patata, además eso no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estaré bien.

– Eso espero… – Murmuró sin estar muy convencida e Ymir sonrió.

– ¿Y este amigo? – Preguntó acariciando al cachorro que le meneo el rabo y lengüeteo su mano.

– Estaba por aquí cerca, me siguió al oler un… pan que traía. – Dijo un tanto avergonzada.

– Ya veo ¿Y porque venias por aquí? Porque vas a ver a Mikasa ¿no es así?

– Si… – Afirmo bajando la mirada apenada. – Y vine por aquí porque pasé al Minimarket de por aquí cerca.

– Ya veo. ¿Tú no puedes estar sin comer verdad?

– Ymir, hace tiempo que no te veo y me gustaría conversar un rato que te parece si nos sentamos un rato? – Propuso.

– Esta bien, solo porque lo pides tú chica patata. – Respondió colocando su mano acariciándole la cabeza y asintió ambas caminaron acercándose a una de los asientos cercanos.

– Ymir… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Menciono cuidadosa e Ymir de inmediato la miro para sonreírle levemente como siempre hacia.

– Adelante, puedo imaginar lo que quieres preguntar. – Comento sacando una botella de agua de su mochila dando un largo sorbo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nunca me que quedo del todo claro porque te involúcrate en eso y sobre lo que dijiste de que Eren te había tendido una trampa por lo que ocurrió. – Expuso mirando a la pecosa que miraba al frente con algo de seriedad. – Disculpa quizá no debí haberte preguntado.

– No pasa nada Sasha, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Y bueno sobre eso, es una larga historia. La verdad jamás hubiera considerado hacer algo como lo de venta de drogas, si es lo que te intriga, y sé que de todas las cagadas que me he mandado a lo largo de la historia de mi vida esta es la peor. Bueno en realidad hice algo aun peor – Dijo con tristeza al recordar a cierta rubia. – tampoco voy a justificarme por eso, tome una mala decisión y ya está. No estaba emocionalmente bien y lo que empezó con algo pequeño de microtráfico, paso a algo mayor debido que fui engañada por el estúpido de Reiner, fue él quien me ofreció el trato al principio y ya que necesitaba algo de dinero, terminé aceptando el trato, que se suponía serian unas pequeñas cantidades, por un periodo corto de tiempo. Como sea, no está nada bien que lo haya hecho, pero no sabía que Reiner estaba en un acuerdo en secreto con esa banda de narcos, de ellos conseguía la droga y me mintió durante todo ese tiempo hasta que me di cuenta e intente salirme de inmediato, y entonces ellos me amenazaron. Así que al final seguí con lo de las ventas a pesar del engaño, y no fue por temor a las amenazas, fue porque no quería que hanji se enterara o se viera involucrada de alguna forma, si yo resultaba en un problema o herida, si no lo hacía eso sería inevitable, fue por eso que decidí seguir hasta al final, pensando que sería lo suficientemente astuta para salir de eso sin que pasara nada y pensé que no atraparían porque fui muy cuidadosa, pero como ves, al final fue todo peor.

.

– ¿Pero entonces que fue lo que paso? – Reitero la pregunta. – ¿Cómo fue que te atraparon al final? ¿y que tiene que ver eso con Eren?

.

La pecosa dio un respiro recordando aquel día en el que un auto se le cruzo por delante haciéndola caer de la moto y en la llamada que había recibido después de eso.

.

– Por un chico, que conocí por Reiner, este es parte de su familia, pero ambos no se llevan bien, este chico es a diferencia de Reiner y su grupo, es alguien muy tranquilo y solitario, pero víctima de su asqueroso vicio. Yo tenía una lista con personas a las que le vendía, y eran solo aquellos en los que podía confiar, aparte de todos esos, pocos podían saberlo, por lo menos que fueran mis enemigos o eso creí, y ese chico que, a pesar de no ser parte de la universidad, aun así, solía frecuentar siempre por el campus, como si intentase integrarse, siempre ignorado por todos. Sentí lastima por él, por eso le tenía simpatía. Entonces él tras haberse enterado de la venta por parte de Reiner que al parecer no le quiso vender, me pidió a mí que lo hiciera, al principio me negué por no ser de mi lista, pero luego termine aceptado debido a su insistencia al creer que al ser familia de Reiner y estar enterado de todo, jamás creí que representara algún peligro, y me equivoque.

– ¿Que-que quieres decir? – Interrogo circunspecta.

– Fue ese maldito de Eren, al imbécil le llegaron los rumores y de alguna forma dio con este chico no supe cómo, pero lo convenció de tenderme una trampa y entonces me grabo cuando quedamos en un lugar, supuestamente porque quería comprar, entonces él me conto que Eren hizo llegar de forma anónima la grabación a la policía de la universidad y aunque no era nada tan evidente como para que pudieran detenerme ya que jamás hubo una confesión directa de mi parte, más que la mención del chico, eso basto para que me siguieran los pasos en secreto, entonces me encontraron con la mercancía en la mochica, uno de los días posteriores luego de seguirme en la playa, fue una buena oportunidad para ellos y así es como me atraparon y ya sabes lo demás… – Dijo destapando otra vez la botella para dar otro sorbo.

– Pero ¿y cómo te enteraste de que había sido Eren, el que estaba detrás de todo? – Ymir le miro de soslayo.

– ¿No me oíste? por qué él me lo conto, el chico, farlo, ese es su nombre, me lo confeso todo luego de que le saque la información por la fuerza. Y no tuve que esforzarme tanto para que escupiera todo lo que sabía. Fue por eso que Reiner no confiaba en él.

– Pero entonces a ti no te consta que haya sido Eren, digo tampoco es que estés segura.

– ¡No necesito haberlo visto con mis ojos para saber que fue ese bastardo! ¡es obvio que fue él! Es el único en toda la universidad que tiene un motivo como para ser algo así y el único en haber llegado así de lejos. No necesito más motivo que ese, sé que fue ese bastardo de jeager – Replico con algo de molestia por el solo hecho de hablar del sujeto – En ese momento estaba tan furiosa que solo quería matarlo, aunque me fuera a prisión de por vida, total ya la había cagado tenía que cargarla hasta el final, además lo valía.

– ¿Y qué paso luego?

– Que curiosa chica patata – La chica se sonrojo y la pecosa medio sonrió. – Se suponía que tenía que esconderme en caso de que no saliera bien el operativo policial, pero al final no fue necesario porque la policía encontró otra conexión por otro grupo ligado a la banda y pudieron dar con muchos de ellos, y en cuanto a mi salve por un pelo. – Entrecerró los ojos al recordar la amenaza que le hizo al rubio que era el único que sabía lo que paso, y podía vincularla con la detención de la banda, en cuento a su expulsión de justifico por su mal comportamiento y su semestre entero perdido.

– ¿Y… Eren? – Pregunto y otra vez la morena resoplo.

– Hanji se encargó de ello. Aunque como sabes todo eso me costó lo más valioso que tenía. – Dijo haciendo mención, por la expulsión, pero más que nada por cierta rubia a la cual finalmente había logradi alejar, ya no quería nada más con ella y no la podía culpar. – Puta vida…

– Pero Ymir… fueron… tus decisiones.

– Ah gracias chica patata lo había olvidado, que reconfortante que me lo recuerdes así. – Comento con ironía.

– ¿Y ahora cuál será tu postura? – Cuestionó a la morena que giro su rostro hacia ella.

– ¿Quieres saber si estoy arrepentida por lo que hice y si la seguiré cagando? – La castaña asintió – No lo volvería hacer Sasha, sé que fue una completa tontería, pero ya está y no saco nada con lamentarme.

– ¿Y respecto a Christa? – Vio como la pecosa se tensó de inmediato. – ¿Estabas así por ella verdad? – Ymir le miro y ella sintió un escalofrió. Pero esta solo bufo.

– ¿Soy tan obvia?

– Mikasa dijo que le dijiste cosas muy duras. – Comentó un poco incomoda.

– Lo sé, lo sé y quisiera no haberlo hecho, como muchas otras cosas, pero ya las hice y ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. – Expreso con resignación mirando hacia el frente observando los rayos tenues del atardecer perderse por detrás de las casas.

– Entonces… ¿Si pudieras arreglar las cosas con ella lo harías?

– Tu sí que haces preguntas. – Menciono con una sonrisa. – ¿No será que te equivocaste de vocación y el periodismo es lo tuyo? – Bromeo la pelinegra.

– Lo siento.

– Solo puedo decir que, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no haber hecho tantas tonterías lo haría, más que nada para borrar el hecho de que la lastime. – Dijo con un aire sumamente afligido. Sasha la observo por un momento tocando la cabeza del cachorro, que se había echado a un lado para volver a esconder la cabeza entre las patas.

– ¿Entonces porque no hablas con ella? Si le explicas estoy segura de que Christa entenderá y te perdonará. Yo sé que ella te quiere mucho Ymir.

– ¿Eres estúpida? no puedo hacer eso chica patata. – Replico sabiendo que para poder explicarle lo que la llevo a actual de esa forma tan estúpida e infantil, tenía que explicar el que, la llevo cometer tantas locuras y sabía que eso no lo podía hacer. _"¿Cómo puede preferirlo a él antes que a ti? ¿Cuándo jamás fuiste capaz de enfrentarla para decirle lo que sentías?_ " Abrió los ojos al recordar otra vez las palabras de Mikasa las cuales la habían seguido desde entonces. Bajo la mirada.

– El no hacerlo no te ayudara a sentirte mejor, podrías por lo menos sacarte ese peso, si le dices que lo sientes por lo de ese día. – Sugirió, haciendo mención de la discusión de esa última vez entre ambas.

Ymir se quedó pensativa, la verdad es que ya no aguantaba más la situación, se había alejado de la rubia y había hecho todo lo posible para olvidarla y por eso también la había alejado de su lado de una manera bruta y desconsiderada que solo se le pudo haber ocurrido a ella, nada había servido para nada, más que para herirla y para herirse a sí misma. Cerro sus ojos llevando inconscientemente su mano hasta la medalla de plata de su cuello, que hace años atrás le había obsequiado la rubia. No había podido contra sus lágrimas, rio con tristeza al recordarlo. Pensando en que seguía siendo presa de su tonto corazón y que este aun le pertenecía a Christa reiss.

– Ymir... –

– Tal vez… – Articulo desconcertando a la castaña con aquella afirmación, la cual le miro con los ojos muy abiertos. – Tal vez lo haga en cuanto la vuelva a ver. – Termino de decir levantándose de la banca. – Bueno chica patata, es hora de irme.

.

– Ymir, no me digas así. – Se quejó la chica con expresión mortificada levantándose también, inflando un poco sus mejillas. – Que pesada eres. – Murmuro la castaña y la pecosa rio.

– Bueno vete, antes de que se te haga tarde. Y tu chico… – Se dirigió al cachorro que se había parado a un lado de ellas y les meneo el rabo. – Acompáñala – Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza al canino para luego irguiese y tocar el brazo de la castaña en señal de despedida. – Me alegro de haberte visto, nos veremos luego. – Expreso la pelinegra, para su sorpresa con un gesto de su mano antes de voltearse marchándose del lugar dejándola sorprendida con su actitud ya que jamás se comportaba tan amable y menos al despedirse cuando aduras penas lo hacía, siempre marchándose sin más, en la mayoría de las ocasiones. "Será que esta vez sí ha cambiado?" Se preguntó, fue entonces que se le paso aquella idea con rapidez por la cabeza y sin pensarlo solo reacciono.

– ¡Espera Ymir! – Detuvo a la pecosa que volteo levemente hacia ella, mirándola.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer a la noche el sábado? – Pregunto a la pecosa que le miro un momento para luego voltearse del todo y le sonrió de medio lado.

– ¿Si tengo algo que hacer esa noche? no que yo sepa – Replico acercándose unos pasos. – ¿Por qué, es que quieres pasarla conmigo? – Dijo con una mirada picarona. – Bueno, pero no crees que es incorrecto, digo ambas somos amigas. – Menciono con una mano cerca en su barbilla, viendo a la castaña delante de ella enrojecer.

– ¡Ymir no seas infantil! – Replico con un sonrojo en lo que la más alta la miraba y reía de ella. – Te pregunto porque Mikasa y yo planeamos hacer una fiesta para ese día ya que salimos de las cortas vacaciones de navidad. – Miro hacia un lado un tanto titubeante, pero prosiguió. — algo para celebrar por las fiestas y por las cortas vacaciones, antes de que lleguen sus padres los cuales se quedaran un pequeño tiempo y… quería saber si quisieras venir.

– ¿Una fiesta? Pero Mikasa no va a querer que valla, ya sabes, después de lo que paso. – Refuto de inmediato, con una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos.

– Claro que sí, tu sabes que ella te quiere, a pesar de cualquier cosa y sé que te extraña mucho, además yo se lo pregunte por que tenía pensado invitarte y me dijo que te lo dijera. – Mintió pensando en que cuando se lo contara a su novia esta la mataría, pero era por un bien mayor, considero mirando a la pecosa que parecía rebatirse con expresión dubitativa.

– ¿Y Christa? – Cuestionó la pecosa y la castaña aparto la mirada dudando por un momento.

– Eh no, no hay problemas digo Christa, no estará ahí, Mikasa quería que fuera, pero al parecer tiene otros planes.

– La pecosa se quedó en silencio mirando a un lado – Ya lo imagino… – Dijo en un murmulló. – Muy bien, entonces no hay problemas con que valla, hare todo lo que pueda por estar allí, a no ser que surja algo que me lo impida.

– ¡Genial! – Expreso feliz.

– ¿Y a qué hora quieres que vaya?

– ¿Mmm como tipo 10? A esa hora está bien

– Está bien, entonces ahí estaré. – Le dijo la pecosa y su móvil vibro viendo mensaje de Mikasa dándose cuenta de las llamadas perdidas de las cuales no se había percatado al olvidarse de sacar el silenciador. – Esta bien creo q ya tengo que irme. – Se excusó con rapidez y la pecosa asintió y le sonrió dándose la vuelta tomando el camino opuesto, y ella se volteaba con rapidez silbándole al perro para ir a pasar el cruce hasta la casa de su novia.

.

-.-.-

.

Luego de tomar caminos diferentes la castaña siguió su marcha hasta la casa de su ahora novia, la cual se encontraba cerca, al adentrarse a la villa ya caía el atardecer, siendo seguida de cerca por el cachorro al cual sonreía cada vez que le miraba, aun había algo de movimiento personas en bicicletas niños jugando en las áreas verdes, aunque el sector era bastante tranquilo.

Al llegar y tocar el timbre la morena le abrió la reja desde adentro, y se asomó por la ventana desde ahí la vio rodeada con una toalla y esta le lanzo las llaves. Al entrar escucho música metal proveniente del cuarto de la pelinegra y subió siendo seguida por el canino y golpeo a su puerta un tanto nerviosa por el invitado extra.

– ¡Pasa sasha! – Sintió la vos de su novia, y se sonrojo al entrar y verla a medio vestir, pero a si novia no parecía preocuparle. Ella no puedo evitar mirar el torso marcados de la deportista que después de abrochar su pantalón llevo las manos hasta su camisa para abotonarla.

– ¿Y este animal? – Pregunto la pelinegra al subir la mirada viendo canino aun lado de su chica, que dio un ladrido mientras meneaba incesantemente el rabo. Y la castaña lo cargo en sus brazos

– Espero que no te moleste, pero traje a este amiguito conmigo, estaba solo en la calle.

– ¿Por eso lo trajiste?

– Si, no podía dejarlo solo ahí, es todavía un cachorro. –Dijo y el canino le lengüeteo la cara que aparto riendo.

– ¿Y Qué piensas hacer con él?

– Me lo llevare a mi departamento más tarde, por mientras puede quedarse aquí, ¿verdad? – pregunto temerosa.

– No te dejaran tenerlo Sasha. Lo sabes.

– Bueno ya veré como lo hago. – Sonrió y la pelinegra la miro por un largo rato, mientras acababa de cerrar del todo la camisa dejando los dos últimos botones abiertos, se cruzó de brazos y emitió un soplido.

– Está bien, puede quedarse en la casa conmigo.

– Pero Mikasa, no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad pienso hacerme cargo de él, además yo lo encontré, y eso me corresponde.

– Ya te lo dije, no hay problema, puede quedarse, a ti no te dejaran tenerlo y yo tengo esta enorme casa con un gran jardín, no es problema para mi tener a alguien más en la casa y que tengamos una mascota tampoco está mal, siempre y cuando me ayudes a cuidarlo.

– ¿E-en serio? – A la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos y la pelinegra asintió.

– Además eso significa que deberás quedarte más tiempo aquí conmigo. Quizá así te vienes a vivir conmigo de una vez. – Dijo y la castaña enrojeció.

– Es que no se… Es, muy apresurado. – La pelinegra exhalo.

– Tu solo te quedas en la residencia por la comida ¿no es así?

– ¿Que? No es verdad. – Dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

– Esta bien esperare, pero sabes que puedes mudarte aquí cuando quieras y que tienes tu propia habitación. Ahora bajemos tal parece que tiene hambre. – Sugirió mirando al canino que se movía inquiero en los brazos de su novia. Ambas bajaron hasta la cocina donde el pelinegra saco unas salchichas-

– Es todo lo que tengo por ahora. – Susurro echándolo en un cuenco y dárselo al canino que ladro feliz moviendo el rabo.

– Mikasa te-tengo algo que contarte. – La pelinegra ladeo el rostro con extrañeza al notar el balbuceo, conocía esa mirada se irguió por completo mientras el perro literalmente tragaba todo.

– ¿Paso algo?

– Sí… – Dudo recordando el encuentro con la pecosa y lo que había venido debatiéndose en todo el camino en si contarle o no, y en como reaccionaria Mikasa y al final no se decidió por nada, pero era algo que tenía que hacer de todas maneras. Subió la mirada a los obscuros ojos de Mikasa los cuales la escrutaban con agudeza.

– ¿Qué pasa Sasha? – Pregunto. "tal como se temía, y tenía que decírselo de cualquier forma" pensó tragando.

– ¿Vamos a sentarnos? – Propuso y ambas caminaron hasta la sala principal tomando asiento en el sillón más largo.

– ¿Y bien… que paso? – Reitero la pregunta.

– Veras Mikasa, cuando venía de camino hacia acá… Eh… Dónde me contaste que Ymir solía ir a saltar cuando practicaba… –

– Parkour, Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? – La pelinegra asintió.

– Bueno, veras es que… ¿me vas crees me la encontré? – vocifero con una sonrisa.

– ¿A Ymir? – "Sabía que había algo más" la castaña asintió.

– Sí, estaba ahí, la vi a lo lejos y me acerqué para hablar con ella, es ahí donde encontré a este perrito.

– ¿Y?

– Hablamos… –

– Por eso te demoraste.

– Sí.

– ¿Y…?

– Pues hablamos y me conto que está trabajando y está muy cambiada ¿sabes? me sorprendió verla practicar allí, ya sabes que hace tiempo que no lo hacía… –

– Ya ¿y? – La interrumpió al notar el preámbulo.

– Bueno es que… –

– Sasha, dime. – asevero.

– La invite a la fiesta del fin de semana. – Le soltó.

– ¡¿Que?! – Exclamo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie.

– Vamos cálmate, Mikasa es por una buena causa.

– ¡Que puede tener de bueno si tú sabes cómo Ymir se aportado con Christa! ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

– Que vendría. – La pelinegra exhalo y se comenzó a pasearse por el lugar.

– ¡Christa me va a matar! yo le asegure que Ymir no estaría ahí, por eso es que acepto venir. Sasha no está bien lo que hiciste y ni siquiera me preguntaste. Tu sabes todo lo que paso.

– Lo sé, lo sé, perdona, pero por mismo lo hice Mikasa.

– ¿A qué te refieres? explícame porque no te estoy entendiendo.

– Es que Ymir lamenta mucho lo que paso y ella está muy arrepentida y cambiada e-es en serio.

– No debiste hacerlo, ahora Christa no querrá venir ¿y cómo se lo voy a decir?

– ¡No, no, no se lo digas! – Pidió colocándose de pie.

– ¿Me estas pidiendo que le mienta a mi amiga?

– No, no es mentir, solo te pido que no se lo digas, que es omitir, que no es lo mismo. – La morena rodo los ojos. – Por favor Sasha no bromees, no es para nada gracioso.

– Piénsalo, nada sería mejor para ambas que hagan las pases y la fiesta es la oportunidad perfecta para eso ¿No lo crees? – Interrogo a su lado con entusiasmo.

– No.

– Vamos, así podrían arreglar sus diferencias.

– Sasha, Christa no quiere ni ver a Ymir, y lo sabes, y lo más probable que se quiera ir apenas la vea, o que ambas se ponga a discutir, arruinando todo. No, lo siento Sasha pero tendrás que llamar a Ymir y decirle que no puede venir porque no está invitada.

– Mikasa, por favor, es por un bien mayor, es la mejor oportunidad para que vuelvan a acercarse. Y pienso que Ymir intentara arreglar las cosas con ella.

– ¿Para qué? ¿para que vuelva a lastimarla?

– No, Ymir no piensa hacer eso, en verdad ella está muy arrepentida y ya ha sufrido mucho con todo lo que ha pasado.

– Lo que ha pasado no es nada, de lo que se merece.

– Todo el mundo se equivoca, e Ymir ha aceptado su error, Mikasa ¿no crees que está pagando todo lo que ha hecho? Por favor.

– No sé Sasha, no estoy de acuerdo.

– Mikasa, Ymir también es tu amiga. – Dijo acercándose hasta su novia sujetando uno de sus brazos.

– No, Ymir, era mi amiga. Tu solo piensas en Ymir, Sasha ¿por qué tanto interés por ella? ¿y Christa? ¿Acaso ella no cuenta?

– No digas eso, si la invite lo hice pensando en ambas, porque nada me haría más feliz que volver a ver juntas esas dos, porque ambas sabemos lo mucho que se quieren. Y si no creyera que Ymir de verdad ha cambiado y que no volverá a comportar así con ella, créeme que no le habría pedido que viviera. Jamás he tenido una mala intención, solo quiero que vuelvan a ser las mismas, sé que Christa también está sufriendo por eso, ¿no es así? – Cuestionó observando a la pelinegra que luego de unos instantes dio un respiro sentándose otra vez. – Por favor Mikasa no le digas nada a Christa te aseguro que Ymir no va a causar ningún problema. – Pidió sentándose a su lado.

– Pero Christa se enfadará conmigo…

– Yo cargare con la culpa si es así. – Dijo la castaña sintiendo un ladrido del cachorro que estaba a sus pies. Mikasa resoplo sin estar muy conforme con los brazos cruzados.

– Esta bien. – Acepto y la castaña emitió un chillido de felicidad. – pero, tu tendrás que hacerte cargo y dar las explicaciones correspondientes, y si sale algo mal incluso si se

arruina todo, te advierto que como Ymir haga otra tontería esta vez no me pienso contener como la vez anterior.

– Veras que no te arrepentirás. – Replico mostrándose más segura de lo que realmente estaba.

– Eso espero…

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

– Erwin, eres tú… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

– _¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Con respecto a ymir, ella está bien?_ – Pregunto por el otro lado de la línea. Y hanji frunció el ceño.

– Sí, por lo que he sabido. Te pediré que vallas al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo.

– _Entiendo… Veras, para ser honesto, te llamo porque tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte, ¿recuerdas nuestra deuda pendiente no?_

– Sí, por supuesto.

– _Creo que llego el momento de cobrarte la palabra_ – Manifestó para sorpresa de la mujer que amplio la mirada.

– _Pero no te preocupes, no es nada que no puedas hacer._

– Ya veo… – Dijo cerrando sus ojos. – ¿Dime, de que se trata?

.

-.-.-

.

Mientras preparaba sus cosas para ir a su nuevo trabajo en una cafetería, su móvil sonó y al verlo reconoció el número de Hanji por lo que entorno un poco los ojos.

– Hola hanji.

– _Ymir, ha pasado un poco de tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?_

– Bien, ¿porque me llamas?

– _Estaba preocupada por ti._

– Como puedes oír aún estoy viva y en una pieza.

– _Bueno, que hayas contestado a mi llamada, es buena señal. ¿Y Supongo que después de lo que paso recapacitado en algo no?"_

– No creí que quisieras volver a hablar conmigo después de lo que ocurrió, me sorprendiste.

– _No voy a negar que lo que hiciste es algo que jamás voy a olvidar y que todavía me pesa, pero eso no significa que de la noche a la mañana deje de preocuparme de ti, soy tu tía Ymir, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti._

– Y te lo agradezco, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy bien, y ya sabes lo independiente que he sido siempre. Sobre lo que paso sí me hizo recapacitar y darme cuenta de muchas cosas, por eso esto me ha servido para apreciar más las cosas y bueno pienso tomar alguna carrera técnica este año que viene, tengo unos ahorros que me servirán para cubrir una parte lo demás lo conseguiré trabajando

– _Me alegra escuchar todo eso y espero que esta vez sea cierto._

– Lo es Hanji. – Dijo y resoplo.

– _Y dime, ¿ya estás trabajando?_

– Por supuesto como siempre, desde ya hace unas semanas.

– _Me alegro mucho._

– ¿Y para eso llamabas?

– _Bueno, a decir verdad, surgió algo inesperado y sé que fui muy enfática en lo que te dije, y no me arrepiento, pero, tengo algo muy impórtate que hablar contigo, algo que tal vez te pueda interesar._

– ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto intrigada.

– _Por aquí no. ¿Puedes venir mañana? Necesito que lo hablemos en persona._

– Claro a qué hora

– _¿Puedes al medio día?_

– Sí, muy bien ahí estaré.

– _Entonces te espero mañana_.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Al llegar hasta la universidad y estacionar su moto camino por el parque donde estaban una gran cantidad de alumnos participando en los preparativos previos de la próxima feria para el segundo semestre. Había decidido llegar una hora antes para pasar a ver algunos amigos y a hitch que sabía estaría ahí, ya que era parte de una de las fraternidades más importantes de la universidad y tenía que hacer por obligación parte de todos esos proyectos obligatorios. Por un lado, era bueno, pero por otro quitaba mucho tiempo. Pronto al recorrer el lugar dio con hitch y su grupo

– Hola, Dreyse ¿cómo estás? – Saludo al llegar frente a la chica mientras en el ambiente se escuchaba fuerte en los parlantes cercanos lo que parecía ser música punk.

– ¡Ymir! – Exclamo la chica con alegría parándose rauda del césped en donde dibujaba uno de los carteles, para lanzarse a su cuello el cual que rodeo con fuerza.

.

– ¡Hey! ¡No me toques! ¡Suelta! – Le dijo con fastidio la pecosa forcejeando con la chica para luego apartarla de un empujón que hizo caer liviano a la chica hacia atrás en el césped que de inmediato se levantó efusiva.

– ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte hermana! – Dijo con los ojos como estrellas. – ¿Qué te fue lo que te sucedió? hace tiempo que no te veía, y se rumorea en tu clase que ya no venias.

– Claro que no, la rectora me expulso. – Respondió con aburrimiento, y la chica abrió sus ojos

– ¡¿Que?! Entonces era cierto. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Es por la pelea que tuviste con Jaeger?

– Nada, no quiero hablar de eso. – Determino cortante. – Vine hoy, porque la rectora me cito. – La chica emitió un chillido.

– ¡Entonces quizás te deja volver hermana! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? que quizá este año re-cursaremos juntas! ¡Woho! ¡qué suerte! ¡Choca esos cinco! – Exclamo dándole un puñetazo en el brazo y levantando la palma que la pecosa ignoro.

– No lo sé, como si fuera así de fácil… – Murmuro. – Por cierto, veo que tienes trabajo. – Dijo mirando las actividades alrededor.

– Ah, Sí. – lanzo un suspiro cansado, bajando el brazo. – Estamos haciendo los preparativos para la próxima feria inaugurar para el segundo semestre, y esta es la parte que más me alegra de verte. – Expreso con ironía – ¿Amiga del alma, por favor me ayudarías? justo necesito a alguien que me eche una mano.

– ¿Qué? Claro que no. – Determino emitiendo una risa corta.

– Vamos Ymir échame una mano anda, por favor.

– ¿Y trabajar para ti, acaso estás loca? ¿Porque lo haría? – Resoplo.

– ¡Anda! vamos Ymir por favor, amiga, no es demasiado lo que falta.

– ¿Así? ¿entonces por qué no lo haces tú? – Cuestionó la pecosa con mirada acusatoria.

– ¿No ves todo el trabajo que tenemos aquí? Solo falta ordenar las cajas y hacer espacio para cuando traslademos las otras cosas, en el cuarto de la bodega que nos dejaron en la biblioteca. – Dijo llevando sus manos entrelazadas a su rostro en gesto de súplica. – ¡Por favor! ya tenemos a dos personas.

– No das nada de lastima así que no me pongas esa cara. Además, te ves terrible – Expreso la pecosa a lo que chica pestaño seguidamente, y la pecosa rodo los ojos.

– Por favor, por favor, amiguita. – Reitero tirándole de una manga y la pecosa chisto.

– Suéltame, ¡maldición! – De repente la vista de la morena se desvió hacia un lado de hitch un par de metros atrás donde estaba sentada una chica rubia que estaba apoyada en el árbol cercano con una de sus piernas flexionadas, con la mirada volteada hacia el otro lado, a un lado del equipo de música, con aire aburrido.

– Dices que necesitas ayuda cuando tienes gente aquí, que no hacen nada más que descansar. – Expreso la pecosa en vos alta refiriéndose a la rubia la cual le miro en lo que pudo notar sus facciones. "Era muy bonita" pensó. Y al recorrer por su indumentaria se dio cuenta de que además tenía mucho estilo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Interrogo su amiga, mirando a su alrededor antes de seguir con la mirada la dirección que apuntaba la pecosa

– Sí, ¿por qué no se lo pides a ella? – Aclaro señalando a la chica.

– Ahhh ella… Es mi prima, su nombre es Annie y bueno no pertenece a la fraternidad y no es tan… hacendosa por decirlo.

– ¿Tu prima? – "por eso no la había visto antes" pensó.

– Sí y aún estoy haciendo en el intento de que colabore, pero es más difícil que convencerte a ti. – Susurro con una mano a un lado de su boca. – Vamos ayúdame y te deberé una grande.

– O más de una. – Murmuro la pecosa. – Está bien, te ayudare. – Dijo y la chica le ilumino la mirada saltando. – Pero solo con una condición. – Expreso sonriendo y la chica paro abruptamente. – Solo si convences a tu prima primero, entonces te ayudare.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Cuestionó deshaciendo el gesto de alegría lanzando un suspiro.

– Annie prima. – Musito. – ¿Nos ayudas? – Preguntó al acercarse hasta la rubia.

– Ya te lo dije, yo estoy a cargo de la música. – Respondió cortante la chica sin siquiera mirarla.

– Vamos, solo nos falta apilar las cajas con las pertenencias de la fraternidad, mientras nosotros terminamos aquí eso es todo.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma? – La rubia miro a la pecosa que la observaba con una media sonrisa, antes de exhalar y erguirse. – Solo vine hasta aquí por las llaves del apartamento, pero si no me las vas a dar… –

– Esta bien – La detuvo en su intención de irse haciendo un gesto de pare con sus manos. – ¿Qué tal si yo voy de prisa por tus llaves y tú por mientras me ayudas hasta que llegue? – La rubia suspiro y luego asintió.

– Lo que sea… Solo hazlo rápido. – La chica del cabello rubio cenizo sonrió y amplio una gran sonrisa y se giró a su amiga.

– Entonces bien, Ymir ¿En que habíamos quedado? Ah por cierto, ella es Annie. – Anuncio cuando la más pequeña se acercó. – Annie ella es Ymir. – Termino por decir mirando a su prima que miro por un momento a la pecosa pasando por su lado, llamando la atención de la pelinegra que le quedó mirando. Disculpa a mi prima, ella no es tan sociable. – Rio esta mientras escrutaba a la indiferente rubia.

.

-.-.-

.

Mientras todos ordenaban el cuarto acomodando los materiales que quedaban, la pelinegra no dejaba de escrutar a la poco amistosa rubia que estaba alejada unos metros guardando unas cosas agachada, mientras ella la observaba apoyada con un codo en una de las pilas de cajas que tenía a un lado. Tenía que admitir que era muy bonita y que había llamado su atención desde que la vio. "Era totalmente su tipo" pensó, recorriéndola con la mirada.

– ¿Vas a levantar eso? ¿O vas seguir mucho tiempo ahí mirando? – Escucho de repente la vos rubia que hablo sin mirarla, sorprendiéndole haciendo que con el movimiento casi cayeran las cajas que tenía a un lado que se apresuró a sujetar lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

– ¿Me hablas a mí? – Pregunto la pecosa al voltearse volviendo a la postura de antes como si nada hubiera pasado.

La rubia lanzo un respiro, irguiéndose del suelo la mirándola de soslayo por un momento y camino acercándose un poco hasta una enorme caja que estaba en medio de ambas la cual inclino para alzar del suelo

– Espera, esa es muy pesada yo la subiré. – Se apresuró la morena con rapidez acercándose para tomar el otro extremo de la enorme caja rosando con sus manos los de la rubia que subió las pupilas a las suyas y jalo con brusquedad la caja hacia su dirección. – ¿Que?

– Ya no es necesario, ya lo he hecho yo.

– Yo insisto. – Rebatió la morena jalando con fuerza la caja hacia su dirección sin ser soltada por el agarre firme de la rubia, frunció un poco el ceño ante la fuerza de la pequeña rubia, fijando su mirada en los ojos de la rubia que le correspondió observándola fijamente.

– Esta bien. – Acepto la rubia soltando repentinamente la caja haciendo casi caer hacia atrás a la distraída morena que lazo una maldición.

– ¡Oye!

– ¿Que? ¿No dijiste que querías ayudar? – Interrogo y la pecosa pudo notar una imperceptible sonrisa.

– ¿Te pareció muy gracioso no? – Dijo a la rubia que paso por su lado sin decir palabra, con aquel aire inexpresivo, ella resoplo alzando la caja con fuerza encima de una de las pilas y antes de dar un respiro se volteó mirando el reloj de su muñeca para ver la hora. – las 11:30 Está bien yo me largo. – Comento en vos alta, y vio a la rubia pasar por delante suyo, de camino a la salida. Cuando ésta paso por detrás de uno de los chicos de la fraternidad que estaba en lugar acomodando unas cosas en lo alto en unas escaleras, se alertó cuando vio como al chico se le resbalaron algunas cosas hacia atrás haciendo caer algunas cosas justo por arriba de la rubia. – ¡Cuidado! – Exclamo agarrando con rapidez a chica de un brazo echándola hacia tras con fuerza evitando que le cayeran las cosas, provocando con la fuerza que ambas cayeran al suelo, tras tropezar con una de las cosas que estaban en el suelo, terminado por caer encima de la rubia, afirmándose con ambas manos por un lado de la cabeza de la rubia. – Rayos…– Susurro alzando el rostro, mirando a la rubia de cerca la cual no había cambiado su expresión, pero si se notaba algo sorprendida y ella se le quedo contemplándola notando el tono de sus ojos azul ártico.

– ¿Qué estas esperando? – Le pregunto la rubia luego de unos segundos en los que la pecosa no apartaba la mirada.

– ¿qué? – Interrogo haciendo un gento de duda al no prestar atención a las palabras de la rubia.

– Apártate. – Dijo la chica dando un fuerte empujón el pecho de la pelinegra.

– Oye, ¿así agradeces a alguien por salvarte? – Recrimino la morena alzándose un poco más por sobre la rubia aun manteniéndose en la misma posición.

– ¿Salvarme? – Itero la rubia alzando ligeramente una de sus cejas.

– Sí, de que no te aplastase toda esa mierda – Dijo con fastidio la pecosa apuntando con su pulgar de su mano izquierda hacia atrás.

La rubia la miro una vez más en silencio hasta que repentinamente le agarro de un brazo invirtiendo sus posiciones con rapidez dejando caer pesadamente a la pecosa en el piso mientras ella se erguía por completo del suelo mientras le lanzaba una mirada incisiva, sorprendiendo a la morena y a todos en el lugar. – La única que me aplasto fuiste tú, y no necesito que me salven. – "Ok eso la había tomando por sorpresa". La pecosa se quedó boquiabierta mirándola a la chica salir. "pero también había sido ligeramente excitante" Pensó.

– Esta bien, maldición, ¡como digas! – Exclamo al colocarse de pie la rubia solo le miro por un segundo saliendo del lugar sin decir nada y ella esbozo una sonrisa con la mirada hacia su dirección.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-Notas De Autor-.-.-.-.-.-

Holaaa, les cuento que he retomado el fic, perdón por la espera y la pausa, estuve con unos problemas personales que me impidieron seguir, pero ya estoy de vuelta escribiendo otra vez y también les aviso que el próximo capitulo lo estaré subiendo uno de estos días a ver si lo tengo para mañana o pasado. :)

Qebeth.


	6. La fiesta

Capítulo 6 "La fiesta"

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Al caminar mirando hacia un lado paro al chocar con alguien que para su sorpresa se trataba de la misma chica de antes. Quedaron ambas mirándose.

– ¿Acaso estas ciega? – Pregunto mirando una vez más a la rubia de antes

– Fuiste tú quien se atravesó. – Respondió la rubia pasando por su lado.

– Acaso me estas siguiendo? – Inquirió con un deje de picardía.

la rubia siguió de largo hacia los ascensores entrando de inmediato manteniéndole la mirada mientras las puertas se cerraban y ella resoplo subiendo por las escaleras. Al llegar arriba y entrar hasta la recepción ahí estaba la rubia la cual se sentó, mirándola unos instantes apara apartar sus pupilas a un lado con los brazos cruzados, ella camino hasta la vieja secretaria.

– Hanji me mando cito.

– Lo sé, enseguida le avisare.

La mujer le miro con seriedad quita su mirada mientras agarraba el teléfono y ella camino hasta uno de los sillones, a un lado de la oficina de hanji quedado de frente a la rubia que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. Luego de un rato se exalto al escuchar la puerta cuando de esta se asomó Hanji mirándola a las dos.

– ¿Annie leonhardt cierto? – Pregunto a la chica que asintió. – Pasa por favor.

– Oye Hanji me dijiste que viniera a esta hora.

– Lo sé, ¿puedes esperar solo un momento?

– ¿Que? – Se quejó resoplando.

– Te llamare cuando haya terminado. – Declaro y se hizo un lado cuando la rubia se acercó dejándole paso a la rubia que le lanzo una mirada furtiva a la morena, antes de entrar. Hanji le envió una mirada de advertencia.

– Sí, no me voy a ir. – Dijo antes de que ésta cerrara la puerta.

Luego de unos largos minutos de espera Hanji salió y le dijo que pasara la pecosa entro viendo aun a la rubia sentada que no parecía que fuera a irse lo que le pareció extraño. Hanji camino otra vez hasta su escritorio tomando asiento.

– Bien Ymir no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve, supongo que te imaginas porque te mande a llamar.

– No, no lo sé.

– Sabes perfectamente que tras tu comportamiento y lo que hiciste, no te mereces nada de mi parte, pero debido a que surgió algo y de que estoy consciente de tus cambios, aunque ha pasado poco tiempo has cambiado bastante así que te llame para hacerte una propuesta.

– ¿Que hace ella aquí todavía? – Inquirió incomoda la pecosa de hablar de aquel tema personal delante de aquella rubia.

– Cállate y escucha. Ella es Annie leonhardt es la hija de comandante Erwin quien te saco de aquel problema.

– Lo que quiero decir Ymir, es que debido a que ella ingresara a esta universidad extra oficialmente, te estoy ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad para retomar otra vez el año que perdiste, y como bien sabes, eso es un lujo que no se le da cualquiera, por no decir a nadie. Una persona expulsada no puede volver al machar la reputación de la universidad

– Pero y entonces, ¿cómo? Después de lo que… – Vacilo al mirar a la rubia. — después de lo que ocurrió.

– Bueno nunca justifique las causas reales, ya que tenía suficiente con tu bajo desempeño, de todas maneras, habrías perdido el año, si te pedí que te alejaras de aquí es por otro motivo que hablaremos más tarde, porque de haberse sabido Ymir ya sabes lo que habría ocurrido.

– ¿Quieres decir que nunca me expulsaste?

– Aunque no te lo mereces, sé que te has alejado finalmente de los problemas no es el suficiente tiempo para un cambio real, pero es ahora o nunca, lo que te estoy diciendo, es que te daré otra oportunidad para que vuelvas, si es que tu aceptas por supuesto.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Cuestiono algo escéptica.

– Por supuesto que es en serio ¿me ves cara de broma?

– Estoy agradecida por esto, pero, lo siento Hanji no puedo aceptarlo, creo que ya has hecho suficiente y te he causado suficientes problemas no quiero seguir haciéndolo y tampoco lo merezco. – Refuto.

– Por supuesto que no seguirás haciéndolo, no te estoy diciendo esto porque quiera hacerte un favor, te lo estoy diciendo porque quiero que lo aceptes y no para que mandes otra vez por la borda una oportunidad como esta. Estoy confiando en que no repetirás las mismas estupideces Ymir.

– Pero, no lo merezco, yo estudiare por mi cuenta pagándome yo misma, aunque sea solo una carrera técnica – Hanji resoplo.

– Ymir sé que te quieres valer por ti misma, siempre has vivido sola y has trabajado, yo te conozco más que nadie, pero no cualquier tiene la oportunidad, de estudiar en una universidad como esta, para quien tenga la oportunidad lo merezca o no la toma. Muchos no están aquí porque lo merezcan precisamente, están aquí solo porque sus padres tienen el dinero para pagarlo. Rechazar esto sería la peor estupidez de todas, si de verdad estas decidida a cambiar y no cometer los mismos errores de antes entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Tienes la oportunidad ahora y aquí para demostrarlo, porque la oportunidad que te estoy dando con todas las exigencias por igual, es una sola. Si fallas ya dependerá de ti lo que hagas. Así que no rechaces esto Ymir, si quieres demostrarte algo a ti misma entonces toma este desafío, porque seré más dura contigo y porque esta será la última vez Ymir que haga algo por ti, después de esto ya no intervendré más en tu vida. Sé que tienes potencial y quiero que no desperdicies esto.

– Pero… –

– Nada de peros Ymir no te atrevas a rechazar esto, te lo prohíbo. – La pecosa sonrió.

– ¿Me lo preguntas cuando me lo estas ordenando?

– Como tu tía sí, te lo estoy ordenando Ymir.

– ¿Acaso me puedo negar?

– Sin embargo, esta vez será la última Ymir, no quiero que rechaces esto, pero también quiero que tengas claro que esta es la última vez que hare algo por ti, además de unas cuantas condiciones más.

– ¿Qué condiciones? – Inquirió de inmediato.

– Aparte de las mismas exigencias de rendir el 70 por cierto una de las condiciones es que dejaras tu casa y te mudaras aquí en cuento te asigne una habitación aún no tengo algo disponible, así que en cuento tengo los lugares libres y definitivos para ustedes se los notificare. Otra es que dejaras tu trabajo.

– ¡¿Que?!

– No te prohibiré trabajar como al resto en los horarios disponibles, pero en tu caso solo trabajaras medio tiempo, solo los fines de semana. Otra y más importante, tomaras las clases de reforzamientos todas las tardes sin excepción de lunes a viernes. Y también quero que participes en las actividades de la universidad.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa más? – Indago en tono irónico.

– Si, hay otra cosa, como te preguntas, la señorita aquí presente no solo está aquí porque entrara de la misma forma que tú, es porque Ymir, tengo una petición muy importante que quiero que hagas con ella. Quiero que tú Ymir, supervises a la señorita Leonhardt aquí y que te encargues de que ella, tenga el comportamiento apropiado y sigas la reglas que le corresponden.

– ¿¡Que!? ¿Y por qué debería hacer algo así? – Interrogo con sorpresa.

– Porque lo digo yo, y porque es una de las condiciones, y sí, esto no es una regla de la universidad, pero, es una petición mía personal.

– ¿Pero por qué razón habría que supervisarla?

– Luego hablaremos sobre eso, si es que antes no lo descubres por ti misma. Escúchame bien, solo te pido que estés al pendiente de esta señorita, cualquier cosa o actividad fuera de las reglas quiero que me lo notifiques inmediatamente, además quiero que la guíes y procures que siga todas las reglas ¿entiendes? sin dejar de lado tus propias obligaciones que son la prioridad. Ahora dime, ¿lo harás? – La pecosa exhalo mirando hacia un lado y luego asintió.

– Sí, está bien, lo hare.

– Pronto te darás cuenta que nadie más que tú, puede entender a esta jovencita, ya te darás cuenta porqué. – Asevero y ella torno la mirada curiosa hacia rubia a su lado que parecía bastante aburrida. – Me alegra que actúes con sensatez y espero y que lo hagas bien y que no lo eches a perder. Y en cuanto a usted, señorita Leonhardt hará lo que se le ordene y ya dependerá de usted si prefiere vivir aquí libre con las labores correspondientes, o si prefiere volver a las manos de su padre y terminar encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico de por vida, sin libertad alguna. ¿Me hago entender?

– ¿Entonces ya puedo irme? – Interrogo en cambio rubia levantándose de su asiento.

– Una última cosa para ambas. – Hanji miro a Ymir, y a Annie que rodo los ojos – Ymir quiero que le des un recorrido a la señorita leonhardt por el campus y así aprovechan de conocerse – Dijo, e Ymir miro de reojo a la rubia.

– Bien.

– No es necesario.

– No le estoy preguntando señorita Annie, es una orden. Y ahora sí, ya se pueden ir.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

Al salir la rubia se apresuró hasta el ascensor

– Oye, oye, no tan rápido. – Dijo alcanzándola hasta el elevador por el cual bajaron en silencio al salir del ascensor la rubia se apresuró hasta la salida la pecosa resoplo y se apresuró a seguirla.

– Oye, ¿a dónde vas? – la interrogo al cabo de un rato al salir del edificio. – ¿Acaso olvidad lo que dijo la rectora?

– Te puedes ir, no necesito que me enseñes nada, puedo recorrerlo por mi cuenta. No soy una estúpida.

– Pero la rectora lo ordeno.

– Bueno no diré nada si tú no lo haces. – Dijo mirando hacia tras uno momentos.

– Según entendí es una condición tanto para mí, como para ti que hagamos lo que nos digan.

– Valla, ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿que eres, super dotada? Veo que haces todo lo que te pide ¿quién es, tu mama? – Le replico cáustica y la pecosa redo los ojos.

– ¿Oye que te pasa?! solo intento hacerte un favor. – Expreso interponiéndose en el camino de la rubia que le lanzo una mirada efímera siguiendo con su camino chocándola con fuerza con uno de sus brazos y la morena sorprendida la siguió.

– No lo necesito y tampoco te lo pedí.

– Tu no, pero la rectora si, así que desde ahora lo que hagas también es mi problema. — Asevero y la rubia le miro de soslayo.

– Que problema, para ti.

– ¿Ya veo que eres muy sociable no?

– Me sorprende tu agudeza, ¿eso te lo enseñaron aquí? – Agrego mordaz.

– Oye, yo jamás dije que te cubriría la espalda ¿sabes?

– Entonces anda y decírselo, no me importa. – Manifestó cruzando la calle hasta el parque sin dejar de ser seguida por la pecosa.

– ¿En serio? – Cuestiono incrédula al llegar hasta su lado. – Yo no estaría tan segura, si no, ¿que fue todo eso sobre el hospital psiquiátrico? – Cuestiono perspicaz y la rubia se detuvo lanzándole una mirada mortífera. – ¿Lo ves? es mejor que hagamos caso y nos llevemos bien. – La rubia no dijo nada, y luego de una larga mirada simplemente retomó su camino. – Bueno creo que te acompañare, si tú no quieres cumplirlo, pues yo sí, ¡Y espero que no te moleste! – Recalco con mofa. – Tengo todo el día. – Advirtió.

La rubia siguió caminando. La morena no puedo evitar fijarse en la figura de la rubia desde atrás, tenía un muy buen trasero y bonitas caderas. Pronto la rubia fue a sentarse en una de las bancas sacando de adentro de su chaqueta una petaca que llevo hasta sus labios.

– Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Es alcohol? – Le pregunto alarmada la pelinegra cuando vio a la rubia llevarse la petaca hasta los labios sentada en una banca y la morena miro hacia ambos lados.

– Antiséptico, etanol, ¿quieres? – Dijo ofreciéndole.

– Si te ve la policía de la universidad te meterás en graves problemas y aún no estas ni en el primer día, guarda eso.

– ¿Y lo dices tú? Se supone que a ti te expulsaron, y tuvo que haber sido por algo muy grave para que haya tenido que intervenir mi padre y salvarte el pellejo, ¿no es así?

– Oye, no he dicho que esté libre de culpa.

– ¿No crees que eres la última persona en hablar sobre responsabilidades? No sé lo que hiciste, pero sé que por algo relacionado contigo Hanji le devolvió el favor a mi padre. Y él pensó que la universidad me haría bien para rectificarme.

– No imagino porqué. – Opino en son irónico. – Si te metes en problemas también me meterás a mí. – Afirmo con seriedad y la rubia le dio un trago a la petaca sin quitarle la vista.

– Entonces mejor para ti que te hagas la sorda y la ciega y la muda, lo necesitaras.

– No, tú lo necesitaras. – Replico inclinándose hacia ella, para luego erguirse con las manos en sus bolsillos. – Escucha No quiero decepcionar a Hanji, pero más no quiero decepcionarme a mí misma.

– Eso es alentador, antes no te veías tan convencida. ¿Si es así, entonces por qué no te largas de una vez?

– ¿Siempre eres tan agradable? – La rubia volvió a tomar un trago.

– Todo esto es una mierda aburrida… Solo espero que hagan muchas fiestas para así distraerme de esto. – Comento mirando hacia un lado. La pecosa tomo asiento a su lado.

– Bueno en las fraternidades siempre están llenas de fiestas, también en las casas de estas, pero no puedes entrar a no ser que te unas y ciertamente… – Sonrió – no te imagino ahí, hay que cumplir con las responsabilidades además no es gratis.

– Pagar para hacer amigos ¿hay algo más patético?

– Tienes razón, pero puedes pasarlo bien, sin tener que unirte, si conoces a alguien y así puedas entrar gratis al menos para disfrutar de los beneficios.

– ¿Alguien como tú?

– Bueno aquí conozco a muchas personas. – Aseguro.

– ¿Es una especie de chantaje?

– Si lo quieres ver así…

– No estoy interesada, no tengo interés en involúcrame con la gente de aquí, puedo divertirme por mi cuenta por fuera.

– No mientras este aquí, ¿se te olvida que es parte de mi responsabilidad vigilarte?

– Primero me ofreces fiestas y luego me amenazas. Si te la quieres dar de soplona entonces ve y acúsame de una vez. – Replico con cansancio.

– Oye no te precipites, no te estoy amenazando y no te he dicho que tenga que ser así, precisamente.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres?

– Puedo encubrirte, tampoco voy a ser una tirana contigo, pero eso solo con una condición.

– Debí imaginarlo… – Resoplo. – ¿No es que quieres hacer las cosas como te lo dictamino la rectora?

– Bueno contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

– Entonces cuando tengas algo más que solo palabras para ofrecer, puedes hablarme, ahora cierra la boca y déjame en paz, a no ser que de verdad me quieras a acompañar a la estación de policía. – Advirtió la rubia poniéndose de pie para marcharse, siendo sujetada por la morena que se levantó con rapidez.

– Tengo mucho más que eso. – Aseguro enviándole una mirada intensa. – Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien. – Sonrió – y así olvido eso de seguirte a cada momento, ¿qué te parece? – Ofreció y ella le miró fijamente recorriendo su rostro.

– ¿y me dejaras de joder y de lanzárteme encima? – Pregunto al soltarse de su agarre.

– Bueno eso es un poco difícil de hacer. – Expreso en son de broma, recorriéndola con la mirada y la rubia rodo los ojos retomando otra vez su camino.

– Oye ¡vamos! Con esa actitud no harás muchos amigos.

– ¿Crees que me interesa hacer amistades con todos estos mierdas? – La pecosa volvió a interponerse en su camino.

– De acuerdo, te prometo que la mitad del tiempo no te molestare, y sobre lo de no lanzarme encima, esta difícil y no puedo asegurarte nada – La rubia levanto una ceja. – Pero, te aseguro que no lo volveré a hacer, sin tu consentimiento. ¿Qué dices? además podrás contar conmigo siempre y cuando no te salgas de la raya, tú me entiendes, mientras nos convenga a ambas – Es un buen trato ¿no? – La rubia la quedo mirando y mostro atisbos de querer sonreír, pero bajo la mirada y se mantuvo imperturbable, entonces asintió.

– Bien lo que sea. – la morena le sonrió y le ofreció la mano que la rubia miro para volver sus ojos a su rostro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pasando de largo. Levantando el brazo como despedida.

– ¡Oye!

– ¿Ahora qué?

– Por cierto, acabo de recordar algo – Le dijo al llegar hasta su lado sacando un papel y un lápiz del bolsillo de su chaqueta para anotar algo y dárselo a la rubia.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Interrogo mirando el papel.

– Es una fiesta para este sábado en la casa de una amiga, esa es la dirección. – Declaro y la rubia le miro a los ojos. – Bueno señorita de hielo, si no tienes nada que hacer, podrías ir, considéralo. – Sugirió alejándose unos pasos hacia tras, y la rubia luego de una mirada, continuo con su camino moviendo las caderas que la pecosa no dejo de mirar, alejándose no sin antes voltear su rostro hacia la morena antes de marcharse del todo.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Finalmente, al llegar el sábado, el día de la fiesta, Christa había llegado de antes a la casa de la pelinegra, para ayudar a sus amigas mover los muebles y sacar otros, para dejar todo listo y el espacio suficiente para la fiesta de hoy. Al terminar, mientras la rubia acomodaba los vasos de plástico duro, el celular de la castaña vibro por lo que esta lo saco leyendo un corto mensaje de texto de la pecosa, y levanto la mirada hacia Mikasa, a la que le lanzo una mirada preocupante moviendo los ojos en dirección al reloj que colgaba de la pared que marcaba las 21: 45 la pelinegra entendió el gesto y Christa estaba entre las dos en la mesa de la cocina las miro con extrañeza.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto la rubia y ambas chicas se miraron.

– Nada, ¿me acompañarías, Christa? – tomo la palabra la pelinegra.

– ¿Adonde? ¿Está todo bien Mikasa? Te ves algo nerviosa. – Comento a su amiga

– Tengo que ir por unas cosas que faltan para la fiesta.

– Pero ¿y a esta hora? ¿Tú crees que este abierto? Es un poco tarde. Además, pronto irán llegando los invitados.

– El minimarker de aquí cerca está abierto hasta las 11 de la noche, además de todas las tiendas que están en la avenida. Y por eso te pido que me acompañes Sasha se quedara para recibir a los invitados.

– Ah, claro, no hay problema. Iremos en el auto, ¿verdad? Digo, para dejarme la chaqueta. – La pelinegra miro a la castaña, sabía que en el auto no demorarían nada.

– El clima está fresco y no hace demasiado frio a pesar del invierno, ya sabes por el clima tropical. La verdad es que me apetece caminar, ¿no te molesta eso verdad?

– Mmm… – Dudo la rubia mirando sus tacones altos. – Bueno, si no esta tan lejos…

– Si quieres yo te presto unas botas bajas que tengo aquí. – Intervino Sasha al darse cuenta.

– No, no te preocupes Sasha está bien, además no queda demasiado lejos. ¿Entonces vamos? – Manifestó mirando a la pelinegra que asintió con una sonrisa, y salió de la cocina seguida de las chicas hasta el salón principal para tomar su chaqueta y colocársela mientras Mikasa tomaba sus llaves y se colocaba su chaqueta azul marina.

– Sasha tu quedas cargo de la casa y cualquier cosa me avisas. – Le susurro en vos baja a la castaña que asintió. Mientras la rubia salía hasta el jardín frontal.

– Claro Mikasa no te preocupes – Dijo está sonriéndole

– Bien. – Contesto la pelinegra saliendo cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

.

.

-.-.-

.

Al llegar a la casa y mientras Sasha se llevaba una sobredosis de comida a la boca, la pecosa relajada abrió una lata de cerveza que se llevó a los labios sentándose en el sofá mientras alzaba el control de la small tv conectada a unos grandes parlantes escogiendo algo de música.

– ¿Entonces dices que fue a esperar a unos amigos?

– Sí… así es. – Respondió con la boca media llena.

– ¿Y sin el auto? – Cuestiono al darse cuenta al llegar que la pelinegra se la había dejado ahí, la castaña abrió los ojos y subió la mirada casi atragantándose.

– Es que… son unos amigos de la universidad y prefirieron venirse en bus… – La pecosa entorno los ojos extrañada. – ya sabes por lo del alcohol, llegaran en el bus que deja en la avenida de aquí cerca, por eso Mikasa prefirió ir a pie por lo cercano para esperarlos y para mostrarles el camino. – Se apresuró a añadir y la pecosa la miro dubitativa. – son unos amigos ¿y no saben cómo llegar? – Cuestiono a la castaña que abrió un poco los ojos dejando caer el pan que tenía en la boca pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre por lo que la castaña corrió a abrir la puerta por donde entraron una gran cantidad de personas llenando de pronto el lugar.

– ¡Llego el DJ! – Exclamó Connie al entrar fijando sus ojos de inmediato en Ymir hacia la cual camino.

– Quita esa mierda de música punk Ymir, es una fiesta no una tocata. – Dijo intentando quitar el control remoto, a la pecosa que lo esquivó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– No es punk, es metal enano de mierda.

– ¿oye, quien es él que está a cargo de la música?

– No me importa, además todavía no haces ni las instalaciones, así que te jodes, porque yo llegue primero. – Repuso alejando el control mientras se escuchaba un clásico, "dawn of victory de Rhapsody on fire" cuando ésta llegaba a su momento culmen. Y no blasfemes. – Le enseño el dedo medio. – Es metal.

– Si lo que sea, es basura. – Aseguro.

– Basura es lo que traes en ese repertorio, enano estúpido, no sabes nada de música, con esas mierdas de música sintéticas.

– Si, como digas, pero nadie aquí viene para escuchar tus tarros. Podemos escuchar los tarros por la madrugada, aunque con la resaca seguro nos revienta la cabeza. – Comento riendo y esquivando una patada que le mando la pecosa desde su lugar en el sofá.

– Pues qué pena porque no la pienso cambiar.

– Oigan ¿ya comenzamos con la violencia? – Recrimino Sasha al llegar a su lado.

– Eso díselo a ésta, ella es la violenta. – Señalo esquivando un manotazo de la pecosa que se estiro en su asiento.

– Ymir, dijiste que te portarías bien, así que hoy nada de peleas ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Oye que te crees que soy, he? ¡¿Me ven cara de pandillera o qué?!

– ¡Sí! – Respondieron todos al unísono hasta los que no participaban de la conversación que se voltearon solo para confirmar. – ¡Se parece a la amiga de brayan! – Agrego una vos a lo lejos y todos rieron.

– ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! ¡Que lo repita! – Reto por lo alto la pecosa poniéndose de pie.

– Ya tranquila, solo están bromeando. – Le dijo conciliadora la castaña a su lado.

– Es la vos del pueblo – Rio Connie. Y la pecosa resoplo, mirando hacia un lado con aburrimiento, sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá para luego girar la mirada a la castaña con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Si te quedas a mi lado durante toda la fiesta, podría portarme muy bien. – Propuso de forma sugestiva a la chica que se sonrojo y Connie rodo los ojos.

– Ya empezamos… Solo pierdes tu tiempo Ymir, a Sasha solo le interesa la comida. – Declaro Connie.

– Hola Ymir, con que viniste, como has estado – Saludo jean al llegar seguido de su grupo de amigos.

– Si hace tiempo que no te vemos. – Agrego el pecoso de Marco, a su lado.

– Hola chicos, hola Ymir – Dijo Armin integrándose en ese momento.

– ¿Y dónde están Mikasa y Christa? – Pregunto Jean, mirando de lado a lado sorprendiendo a la morena que saludaba al grupo y que le miro de inmediato y la castaña que se llevaba una bocanada de tarta a la boca le miro con horror haciéndole un gestó de callarse con disimulo, dejando el plato en la mesa.

– ¿Dijiste Christa? – Se apresuró a interrogar la pelinegra. – Ella no va a venir. Porque eso me dijiste ¿no es así, Sasha? – Inquirió dubitativa volteando la mirada la castaña.

– ¿Como que no va venir? pero si yo… ¡Au! – Se quejó Jean cuando Sasha se precipito hacia él chocando.

– Cállate. – Le murmuro, para luego voltearse a la pecosa. – Eh, ¿por qué no… vamos y comenzamos a hacer las instalaciones, chicos? ¿qué les parece ah? – Dijo efusiva caminado hacia afuera. Mientras la pecosa se la quedó mirando hasta que se fue para luego voltear la mirada hacia el cara de caballo que tomo un sorbo de cerveza haciendo un intento terrible por disimular.

– ¿Qué decías? – Itero otra vez la pecosa con la mirada fija en Jean que se había quedado atrás.

– Nada, solo que pensé que vendría, ya sabes lo muy amigas que son Christa con Mikasa. – Mirando hacia un lado, tomando otro sorbo. Y la morena exhalo por la terrible capacidad de mentir.

– Ymir donde te habías metido en todo este tiempo. – Pregunto afortunadamente Armin en ese momento desviando la atención de la pelinegra.

– Ya sabes que me expulsaron. – El chico mostro una expresión de sorpresa

– Entonces era cierto.

– Si todo porque esta tipa es una peleadora. – Intervino Connie desde atrás.

– Tu cállate idiota.

– Eso es muy triste Ymir, lo lamento. – Respondió el rubio.

– No te preocupes Armin.

– Si no te preocupes a ésta no le entran balas.

– Hanji, me dio otra oportunidad así ya está todo bien, hermano.

– ¿En serio? Ya veo, me alegro mucho.

– ¿Sí, qué suerte ser la protegida de la rectora verdad? – la pecosa gruño incorporándose para lanzar otra patada que el calvo esquivo rodeando la mesa.

– Pueden sacar todo lo que quieran chicos de lo que está en la mesa de aquí y de la cocina ¡pero la comida de la parte derecha del refrigerador es mía! – Exclamo Sasha al adentrarse otra vez al lugar.

– ¿Quién rayos pone tarta? No es una fiesta de cumpleaños – Dijo Connie viendo la gran tarta cortada en la mesa mientras intentaba huir de Ymir.

– Sasha quien más. – Respondió la pecosa desde el otro lado, parando la persecución mientras el chico pasaba la lengua por sus labios llevando un dedo hasta la crema del pastel.

– ¡ah la tarta es mía, no lo toquen! – Declaro la castaña corriendo hasta la mesa para agarrar la tarta y alejarla de su amigo. "Rayos olvide esconderla" pensó la chica.

– Oye, convida un poco no seas así.

– No.

La pecosa resoplo y se alejó para sacar otra cerveza, y volverse a sentar en el sofá buscando otro tema de la lista colocando "The Misery de Sonata Arctica" Recordando por la mención de jean y el nerviosismo de Sasha a la rubia de sus sueños, sintiendo un golpeteo en su interior solo ante la expectativa de volver a ver a la rubia, pensando en ella y en su sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que ella había opacado con sus tonterías, cerro sus puños, quería verla, anhelaba verla, poder abrazarla, tocarla, sentí su aroma y decirle lo idiota que había sido todo ese tiempo y lo mucho que lo sentía, lo mucho que le hacía falta… Todo significaba para ella y lo mucho que la amaba.

De apoco se fue llenado el lugar, mientras ella estaba al pendiente, esperando sin decirlo ver entrar a cierta rubia de cuerpo espectacular y rostro angelical por esa puerta, pero cada vez que entraban otras personas se decepcionaba más.

Al cabo de un rato tomando su segunda cerveza al sentir la risa de los chicos volteo la mirada y los vio a través del ventanal que estaban todos en grupo detrás de Connie que estaba sentado mirando la pantalla del laptop mientras se carcajeaban, ella camino con lentitud hasta apoyarse en la orilla de la puerta corredera mientras bebía de su cerveza. Los chicos se reían y subían la mirada constantemente a ella, mientras miraban la pantalla del laptop, ella frunció el ceño y les miro con extrañeza al ver hasta el tímido de Armin conteniendo la risa.

– ¿Y ustedes que tanto me ven? – Los chicos la miraron y rieron más por lo que se molestó apretando los nudillos.

– ¿Acaso no sabes lo que paso Ymir? – Pregunto Connie.

– No, por algo estoy preguntando, ¿eres imbécil? A si, si lo eres.

– Vamos, deberían mostrárselo, tal vez no lo ha visto ¿no creen? – Comento Jean mirando a los demás que rieron más.

– ¿Mostrarme qué? ¿Y de que se ríen tanto?

– Sí muéstraselo para vea quién es la imbécil. – Dijo Connie mirándola maliciosamente.

– ¡¿Qué dices?!

– ¿Acaso no has visto tu video, Ymir? – Preguntó Armin y ella frunció el ceño.

– Ymir ya deberías saberlo, ¡ya eres famosa en la internet! – Exclamo jean y los demás se carcajearon

– ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Interrogo acercándose y abriéndose paso entre todos

– Del video tuyo en la pelea con Eren.

– Al parecer alguien lo grabo y lo subió a internet y se está volviendo viral. – Explico Armin

– ¡Qué! – Bramo la pecosa acercándose a la pantalla del computador. Mientras Connie lo ponía desde el principio.

– Y no solo eso lo editaron en los mejores partes. – Agrego Connie.

– Y hay que admitir que quedo muy bien – Comento Jean riendo.

– Si está muy gracioso. – Opino Marco riendo.

– ¿Y la parte del final es la mejor verdad?

La pecosa observo estupefacta atentamente la grabación. Era la pelea que había tenido aquel día con el bastardo de Jaeger desde la discusión, en algunas partes con escenas repetidas, con una canción de fondo "Duel of the fates de star war" mientras la pelea iba en aumento junto con la canción mientras aumentaba la intensidad de la pelea y de los golpes como de la canción, hasta que llegaba a su momento culmen al son de los golpes, mientras todos reían en cada parte, hasta llegar al final en donde ella dio ese último golpe que mando al piso a Jaeger junto con el fragmento del final más famoso de la canción "Going to the distance de Bill conti de rocky" Al terminar el video todos se carcajearon. Boquiabierta quedo la morena y al cabo de un rato al tomar conciencia de todo lo que había visto y el hecho de que esto suponía su imagen ridiculizada en internet, entonces palideció para luego sentir un fuerte calor que repentinamente la invadió concentrándose en su rostro.

– ¡Ymir! ymir ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Armin preocupado al ver su expresión conmocionada– Cálmate, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? luego de un tiempo se olvidará.

– Sí, si es que no te hacen un tributo y terminan vendiendo objetos con tu rostro. – Exclamó Connie riendo.

– Connie por favor. – Regaño Armin, preocupado por el estado la morena mientras Jean le tiraba aire con algo.

– Podríamos hasta hacerle un grupo en su honor.

– Basta Connie ¿no ves cómo está?

– Esto es serio. – Agrego marco – Ymir por favor dinos algo. – Pidió el chico pasando su mano por delante de su rostro.

– ¿Oye, Ymir, te encuentras bien? ¿te traigo agua? – Pregunto esta vez Jean preocupándose de verdad, tomándola de un brazo al ver que la morena no reaccionaba.

– Chicos no está reaccionado creo que no fue bueno que se enterara así. – Agrego Marco preocupado. – Creo que entrare para prepararle algo, también iré por algún medicamento.

– Porque no te sientas Ymir. – Pidió Sasha esta vez con preocupación.

– Si, Ymir mejor siéntate – Apoyo Armin.

– Vamos no todo es tan malo, ve el lado positivo Ymir, peleaste bien. – Dijo kirstein colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la morena. – el video lo pusieron en un top de peleas épicas.

– No me digas esas esas cosas hermano, no ahora… – Murmuró la pecosa, llevándose una mano a la cara sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas que Armin le había acercado.

– Por lo menos reacciono. – Comentó jean.

– Si ve el lado positivo como que ya tienes 12 mil visitas Ymir ¿no te alegras? – Manifestó de manera burlesca carcajeándose el calvo.

– No le hagas caso Ymir solo son 9 mil. – Corrigió Jean apoyando su mano en el hombro de la morena que llevo otra vez su palma sobre su rostro, mientras Connie, volviendo a colocar en la parte final del video repitiéndolo un par de veces mientras se carcajeaba y la pecosa apretó los puños sorprendiendo a todos cuando se levantó de súbito abriéndose paso entre todos que exclamaron, rodeando del cuello al Connie empujándolo hacia la mesa.

– ¡Deja de reírte imbécil de mierda!

– ¡Hey Suéltame fea! ¡Qué te pasa!

– ¡Que te pasa a ti imbécil, no sabes cuándo detenerte estúpido de mierda?!

– Calma Ymir – Intervino Jean.

– ¡¿Quien?! ¡¿quién fue el maldito infeliz bastardo que lo grabo?! – Exclamo sacudiendo el agarre firme del cuello a Connie.

– ¿Y yo que sé? Suéltame loca ¡si lo encontré en internet! Y es tu culpa por pegarte el show como siempre y después no culpas a nosotros, ¡cuando eres tú la Conflictiva!

– ¡Idiota! – Gruño y más furiosa que nunca y antes de que este replicara le mando un fuerte golpe con su frente en la nariz del chico dejándolo caer pesadamente al suelo.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa, estás loca?! ¡Me pegaste en serio! – Reclamo molesto y adolorido agarrándose la nariz.

– ¡Esa era la idea imbécil! ¡y ahora tendrán que subir la segunda parte! – Exclamo tratando de ir a por él, pero fue detenido por Jean.

– ¡No Ymir detente! – Jean se apresuró rodeándola con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un intento de detenerla, pero la pecosa lo golpeo con fuerza con uno de sus codos en el aflojando el agarre y apartándolo bruscamente haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. Connie aprovecho el momento para atacarla rempujándola con toda su fuerza con su costado aprovechando la distracción de la morena que cayo golpeándose la cabeza con uno de los maseteros haciendo que los demás exclamaran por el acto.

– ¡Ahora ya estamos a mano!

– ¡Maldito enano! ¡Me las pagaras! – Vocifero la pecosa parándose rauda devolviendo el rempujón y mandándolo de una fuerte patada al suelo, siendo atacada con fuerza de imprevisto por un fuerte golpe de jean que e hizo aventarse contra la mesa.

– ¡Te dije que te detuvieras! y eso es por golpearme idiota te trataba de ayudar. – Gruño jean siendo atacado en ese momento por la pecosa que a voltearse le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha que le hizo gruñir y volver a atacar siendo lanzado al suelo por las piernas de la morena que se apoyó de la mesa. La morena levanto con rapidez siendo golpeada esta vez por Connie, mientras jean que trastabillo hacia atrás fue agarrado por marlo que recibió un golpe de jean mientras este intentaba soltarse. Jean volvió al ataque recibiendo un puñetazo de Connie que era para Ymir y que esta esquivo. llevándose la mano hasta el labio del cual salió algo de sangre por la fuerza que puso el chico en aquel golpe. – Imbécil me diste a mí! Se quejó.

–¡Entonces no te metas! – jean le miro y gruño dándole un puñetazo de vuelta que hizo exclamar a los demás. Siendo atacado de sorpresa por Marlo que le dio una patada en la espalda.

– imbécil ¡¿por qué me golpeas?!

– ¡tú comenzaste!

– ¡ya verás! –Dijo yendo a por él que se puso en posición de pelea ante el asombro de todos que miraban boquiabiertos la escena mientras otros reían y hacían barra viendo como muchos se involucraban en la pelea – Mientras Ymir agarraba a Connie que quiso ir a por jean golpeándolo contra la muralla.

– ¡Aun no he acabado contigo, enano maldito!

– Cálmense chicos por favor! – Exclamó Sasha con preocupación viendo como pronto todos comenzaron a pelear siendo ella la encargada del lugar en ausencia de Mikasa "Mikasa me va a matar" pensó la chica con aflicción – Espera Ymir por favor, dijiste que no te ibas a pelearte aun ni empieza la fiesta. – Pidió agarrando a la morena de un brazo mientras Ymir presionaba con ambas manos a del cuello a Connie, mientras sonaba "estoy con caña de los mox"

– ¡Pues al diablo! – Replico dando un puñetazo de Connie que la aparto de una patada contra jean al cual marlo tenia rodeado por detrás el cual agarrando accidentalmente del pecho a la pecosa que choco contra él.

– ¡Suéltame! – Se zafó de inmediato del agarre dándole una patada que lo hizo chocar con violencia muy mal contra marlo que molesto devolviendo el rempujón lanzando jean siendo esquivado por la pecosa que aparto con un brazo a Sasha que solo se llevó las manos al rostro. Connie se levantó atacando de un puñetazo a la pecosa que le envió de vuelta una patada haciéndolo caer sobre la mesa causando algunas exclamaciones. Mientras Jean se incorporó lanzando una patada voladora contra Marlo.

– ¡Deténganse! – Pidió Armin sujetando a Jean mientras forcejeaba con marlo – ¡Paren! – apretó los ojos Armin dando un saltito agarrando a Jean desde atrás colgándose de su cuello.

– ¡Ah! ¡que alguien me saque al virgen de encima! – Se quejó yéndose hacia atrás, por un golpe de Marlo sin ver nada por causa del rubio que le tapaba la vista.

– ¡Esto se descontrolo! – Grito Connie desde la mesa al darse cuenta del entorno y como volaban las cosas agachándose para no recibir algún objeto.

– ¡Hey ya paren, si Mikasa los ve entonces ella si que les dará una paliza a todos! — Vocifero Sasha intentando detener otra vez a la morena que se soltó de su agarre.

– Kami el virgen monto al caballo de jean. – Rio Connie apoyado sobre la mesa siendo golpeado otra vez por la morena.

– ¡Ya verás bruja! – Gruño Connie lanzándose con todo sobre la morena – ¡Estúpida bruja solterona! – Dijo dando una patada que la morena sujeto, lanzando un puñetazo a Connie que se sujetó de la chaqueta de la morena dándole un cabezazo a la morena que se lo devolvió mientras era afirmada con todas la fuerzas por la castaña que intentaba separarlos cayendo los tres al suelo, mientras los demás no paraban de pelear por su lado lanzando vasos y lo que encontraban.

– ¡Dije paren! – Exclamo Sasha al levantarse y lanzándose a la espalda de la morena montándose en su espalda, mientras esta que estaba en el suelo sobre Connie lanzándole puñetazos de los cuales se protegió con ambos brazos y le lanzo una patada que la hizo caer junto a la castaña con la que se volvió a poner de pie, la morena se fue encima de Connie levantándolo del cuello.

– ¡ya suéltame! – Se quejó el chico.

– ¡Cállate estúpido calvo imbécil! ¡Tú comenzaste todo esto!

– Es tu culpa ¡tortillera conflictiva!

– ¡Tortillera tu hermana!

– ¡¿Qué te pasa con mi hermana!?

– ¡Con tu hermana hago tijeras mierda! – Exclamó rempujándolo otra vez sobre la mesa. Donde este se golpeó la espalda

– ¡Hablo la reverenda perra! – Intercedió Jean por un lado de la morena mientras seguía su pelea con marlo.

– ¡Tú cierra el hocico poni! – Contesto la pecosa repujando del rostro a jean.

– ¡Cálmense ya! – Bramo Sasha volviendo a lanzarse sobre la espalda de la morena apretando el cuello de la pecosa.

– ¡Por favor ya basta! – Insistió Armin entre Jean y Marlo.

– ¡Tu anda a cantar a otro lado jastin! – Exclamo Jean apartando al rubio de un empujón.

– ¡Armin! – Exclamó Sasha al ver al chico caer dramáticamente con aquel leve empujón, bajándose de la espalda de morena que volvió contra el calvo con más fuerza, al cual aprisiono sobre la mesa votando lo que quedaba mientras Jean arrastrando con marlo que lo tenía rodeado del cuello desde atrás se lanzó sobre la morena para hacerle una llave mientras esta no dejaba de ahorcar a Connie

– Chicos deténganse antes de que, ¡antes de que llegue Mikasa! – Grito con desespero Sasha luego de ayudar a Armin a colocarse de pie al ver como todos se pelaban alrededor.

– ¡No le tengo miedo el gorila de Michoza! – Vocifero con fuerza la pecosa.

– ¡QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ! – Se escuchó justo en ese momento el feroz bramido que retumbo en el lugar tensionando a todos al instante, quienes quedaron paralizados en silencio y observaron con horror hasta la puerta corrediza, donde una furibunda Mikasa les miraba con ganas asesinas y la vena marcada en la frente con los puños cerrados que a todos les hizo tragar y estremecerse. "¡Me escuchó el gorila mierda!" pensó la pecosa alarmada mirando de soslayo hacia su dirección mientras era soltada con lentitud por jean y Armin puso ambas manos en las mejillas con cara de "el horror"

– ¡Corran! ¡Corran por su vida! ¡corre bitch, corre! – Grito Connie que fue el primero en reaccionar saliendo del estupor sacándose las manos de la pecosa, en cuanto vio a la chica caminar hacia su dirección, para huir y aparatarse de los chicos al tiempo que todos se alarmaron y reaccionaron corriendo con desespero hacia todos lados, chocando unos con otros, cuando la pelinegra comenzó a acercarse y llego hasta la pecosa que petrificada en el lugar y luego de tragar solo atino a levantar las manos en señal de paz.

– Me refería… a otro gorila. – Dijo en su defensa la pecosa. – ¡Aah! ¡mierda! – Exclamo la pecosa al ser agarrada de una de sus brazos el cual Mikasa doblo para luego con un leve movimiento hacerle sonar el brazo y lazar un alarido de dolor que la mando al suelo agarrándose el hombro con dolor. – ¡Aaah csm! ¡Mi brazo! – Se quejó retorciéndose en el suelo la pecosa, ante la imagen todos gritaron aterrados y se esparcieron como locos intentando escapar del lugar. Camino mientras comenzaba a sonar "más feliz que la mierda de flema"

Camino hacia unos sujetos que intentaban escapar saltando la muralla alcanzando al que le hacía palanca de sus hombros a otro al cual le bajo los pantalones por lo que se desestabilizo cayendo con el primero al suelo y al de más arriba que ya estaba pasando una pierna hacia el otro lado lo agarro de la pierna y lo hizo caer pesadamente al suelo al tiempo que agarraba otro del cuello que intentaba atacarle dando un puñetazo en las costillas al tiempo que se agachaba y eludía un golpe desde atrás pateando la espalda del sujeto, esquivando otro puño el cual doblo levantando hacia atrás aplastando la cara del sujeto con su palma hacia la muralla agachándose para golpear a otro de un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndolos caer. Entonces se irguió caminando hasta donde estaba jean y marlo todos estaban pegados a las murallas retrocediendo según donde iba la pelinegra, Jean trato de pedir clemencia pero Mikasa lo tomo del pelo apartándolo de la muralla y detuvo del cuello de la sudadera a Marlo que trataba de huir agarrando a ambos de la nuca los hizo chocar con fuerza mandándolos al suelo todos gritaron corriendo, la morena camino esta vez hacia el otro extremo a donde estaba Connie dando una patada a un valiente y un puñetazo a otro mándalos al suelo, siguió caminando mientras eludía y lanzaba a los tipos que se interponían, otro que trato de atacarla pasando de largo cuando ella se hizo hacia atrás, y lo detuvo de la ropa agarrándolo del cuello de la ropa dando un fuerte rodillazo y lo lanzo al suelo eludiendo y agarrando otro puño que esquivo desde atrás doblándole el brazo al sujeto que se irguió lanzando un alarido mientras alejaba a otro atacante de una patada hacia tras, y lanzando al que tenía agarrado con su costado con fuerza hacia la muralla donde el chico choco cayendo, esquivando una patada agachándose dándose una vuelta devolviéndola mandando al sujeto al suelo, a la vez que detenía otra patada del otro lado la cual sostuvo pateando la otra pierna del sujeto que cayo, siguió su camino parando a otro sujeto que intento golpearle de un golpe en la garganta que lo dejo con el puño en el aire y que le hizo caer agarrándose la garganta, mientras paraba con su brazo en alto otro golpe agarro con rapidez el brazo dándose una vuelta para lanzar al sujeto hacia el otro lado encima de otro y seguir su camino hacia el calvo que con horror comenzó a resbalar por la muralla mientras negaba y Mikasa asintió deteniéndose haciendo sonar su puños. Lo próximo que paso fue el chico volando por los aires cayendo sobre la mesa la cual cayo con él, entonces camino parando a un lado de Armin a quien observo y quien se pegó a la muralla mirándola con terror respirando pesadamente, la chica paso de largo y el rubio se llevó una mano al pecho y cayo. Esta vez camino de nuevo a la pecosa que estaba observando en el suelo y que se alarmo al verla ir hacia ella tratando de huir a gatas, pero pronto Mikasa la detuvo arrastrándola de una pierna hacia atrás y la pecosa se llevó las manos por detrás de su nuca intentando protegerse.

– ¡Tu! – Dijo la pelinegra pateado a la pecosa a la que hizo voltearse.

– ¡Yo no fui quien comenzó lo juro! – callo cuando la morena que se agacho acercándose a su rostro.

– No quiero… ¡que se vuelvan a pelear en mi casa! – Exclamo demasiado tarde la pelinegra y en ese momento todos quedaron en silencio y hasta la pecosa relajo el rostro alzando las miradas y a la pelinegra le bajo una gota, cuando todos se echaron a reír por lo que la pelinegra se levantó molesta apretando con la bota el cuello de la pecosa que reía dejándola atragantada y tosiendo y mandando golpes hacia todos lados mientras todos huían y corrían de ellas tratando de abril la puerta corredera que Mikasa había cerrado con llave, volviendo encima de la pecosa.

– A ver, quiero escuchártelo decir ¡No volveré a pelearme dilo! – Ordeno llevando sus manos hasta su cuello para apretarlo.

– Claro ¿y me vas a enseñar a base de golpes? Que hipócrita de tu parte ¡ah! – Se quejó cuando mikasa aplico más fuerza.

– ¡Que alguien me quite al mastodonte! – Exclamo la morena hacia Sasha que se dirigió hasta su chica.

– Mikasa ya es suficiente.

– Esta bien, está bien, no volveré a pelearme, ¡ya suéltame! además fue Connie el que comenzó todo ¡es la verdad! – Dijo acusatoria apuntando con el brazo hacia el chico.

– Es cierto, Connie fue quien provoco esto. – Consintió la castaña.

– ¡Sasha! – Exclamó Connie con expresión aterrada cuando Mikasa que dejo a la pecosa parándose y giro peligrosamente su rostro hacia él y este comenzó a retroceder por el suelo.

– No-no-no-no lo volveré hacer.

– Si vuelven a pelearse entonces si voy enojarme en serio. ¿Me escucharon? – Advirtió garrando del cuello de la ropa tanto a Jean como a Marlo levantándolos del suelo y acercándolos a su rostro — ¿me escucharon? – Reitero, y los chicos asintieron y los soltó dejándolos adoloridos en el suelo.

– Perfect. – Dijo jean sobándosela frente.

– Y quiero que limpian todo esto antes de que me enoje de verdad ¡Sobre todo tu Connie! ¿Entendiste? – Le dijo abriendo la puerta corredera.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamo el chico irguiéndose con una mano por encima de su cabeza como un soldado.

– Mierda… – Murmuro la pecosa dándose la vuelta tomándose el cuello a dolorido

– Es tu culpa – Se quejó Connie mientras los demás se quejaban.

– ¡Ah cállate!

– Es culpa de ustedes, yo se los dije, no digan que no les advertí. – Les recordó la castaña.

– ¿Alguien lo grabo? – Pregunto Marco con gracia al salir al patio.

– ¡Sí, Yo lo tengo! Se escuchó.

– ¡Como lo suban los matos! – Asevero rotunda la morena parándose del suelo.

– Ahora todos vamos estar en YouTube por culpa de Connie. – Acuso reprobatorio jean.

– ¡A cállate! ¡Es la culpa de la tortillera!

Luego de limpiar entre todos, el desastre y jurar pagar los daños a la morena, muchos se adentraron a la casa. La pecosa entro luego de un raro a totalmente hastiada y tomo una botella de ron echando en un vaso.

– Pero, que tipa más agresiva. – Murmuro bebiendo el ron de un solo trago. Tocándose el hombro adolorido.

– Yo diría que tú eres la agresiva Ymir tu siempre comienzas las peleas. – Le sorprendió la castaña apareciendo a su lado.

– ¡Que! ¡Ella es la violenta! ¿acaso no viste lo que nos hizo? No tiene ni siquiera un poco de piedad – gorila, mastodonte – Despotrico fulminando con la mirada a la morena que giro el rostro hacia ella en ese momento como si la hubiera escuchado haciéndola tensar al máximo miro hacia otro lado con disimulo mientras la castaña sonreía a su lado.

– Bueno ella lo hizo porque ustedes estaban destrozando su patio y rompieron muchas cosas, aun antes de que comenzara la fiesta, yo no la culpo y tú tampoco deberías. No debiste haber golpeado a Connie

– ¡¿Como? ¡Él fue el que comenzó todo sacándome de quicio!

– Si eso lo sé, por eso te defendí con Mikasa. ¿Estás bien? Digo por los golpes…

– Sí, los únicos golpes en serio fueron los de Mikasa. – Declaro con molestia.

– Cálmate y mejor disfruta de la fiesta. – Repuso sonriéndole para alejarse y ella que resoplo.

– Estoy calmada… – Murmuró para sí, con molestia mientras se servía otro trago combinado. Y al voltearse y alzar la mirada sus ojos se ensancharon y su corazón se paralizo para luego volver a latir desbocado, entre las personas en el lugar justo a la entrada de la casa, la vio mientras conversaba con alguien para luego entrar sorprendiendo su mirada, la rubia paro en sus pasos en cuando la vio y su expresión cambio. Mirándola fijamente parecía sorprendida de verla al igual que ella a la cual el enojo se le disipo, siendo remplazado por el nerviosismo y los latidos raudos de su interior, ella correspondió la mirada primero con consternación, para luego bajar las pestañas y volver a subirlas esta vez enviándole una mirada incisiva.

Mikasa quien sorprendió la mirada de ambas al igual que Sasha de inmediato se acercó a la rubia que se había volteado para marcharse.

– ¡Christa! – Exclamo la morena deteniéndola de un brazo.

– Mikasa, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estaría ella? ¡Yo te lo pregunte! – Le reprochó a su amiga.

– Escucha Christa ella no te va a molestar te lo aseguro, si lo hace yo misma le daré su merecido, ¿está bien? – Aseguro y la rubia negó disconforme con los brazos cruzados mirando de soslayo a la pecosa que y le sorprendió la mirada que eludió enseguida.

– No, no está nada bien, me dijiste que sería para que compartiéramos entre nosotras, y que no estaría Ymir, ¡Tú sabes que no la quería ver, por eso vine! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿o acaso me vas a decir que llego de improviso? – Mikasa y sasha se miraron y la morena negó. – Ah, entonces lo sabias, ¿entonces la invitaste? – La morena que bajo la mirada asintió. Y la rubia la miro recriminatoria negando con la cabeza.

– Me decepcionas Mikasa, yo confié en ti.

– No es culpa de Mikasa, Christa, yo invite a Ymir, Mikasa no tuvo nada que ver.

– tampoco lo hicimos con mala intención por favor, créeme.

– Lo siento, pero si esta ella entonces yo me voy.

– Tranquila no te tienes que ir, yo no pienso causarte ningún problema. – Escucho la vos de la pecosa sorprendiéndola a su lado dedicándole una mirada penetrante que la rubia correspondió por largos segundos.

– No estoy hablando contigo – Intento pasarla, pero la pecosa la detuvo del brazo chocando una vez más sus miradas.

– Por favor, no te tienes que ir, no voy a molestarte. – Aseguro mirándola de cerca por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo. — yo tampoco sabía que estarías aquí. – llevo una mano a su cabeza mirando fugazmente a la castaña que bajo la mirada.

– Ya lo estás haciendo, me estas molestando, así que por favor aléjate de mí. – Determino negándose a corresponderle la mirada esta vez. La pecosa que la escruto por unos instantes para luego apartarse.

– Seguramente ella es la responsable del escándalo que tenían allá atrás ¿no es así? Debí imaginarlo. – Comento sin esperar respuesta.

– En realidad fue Connie el que provoco todo, tu sabes como siempre molesta a Ymir. – Respondió Sasha divertida, pero deshizo la sonrisa al ver la seriedad de la rubia.

– Sí y como Ymir no sabe solucionar las cosas de otra forma que no sea con violencia. Como sea Mikasa, tú me convenciste que viniera para que lo pasara bien y no para causarme este mal rato.

– Ymir también es parte del grupo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aunque lo voy a reconsiderar – Dijo la pelinegra mirando a los lejos a la pecosa.

– ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste? – La pelinegra miro a sasha.

– No es obvio, si te lo decíamos no hubieran querido estar aquí y era importante para nosotras que estuvieran aquí las dos. – Respondió la castaña.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por una tonta fiesta?

– Queríamos celebrar por el próximo fin de año entre nosotras y también… – Miro a la castaña. – Queríamos contarles que con Sasha estamos juntas. – La rubia las miro sin entender. – Sasha y yo somos novias. – Aclaro la pelinegra ante el asombro de la rubia y la castaña se sonrojo.

– ¿Qué? – "no tenía idea"

– Si, fue por eso, jamás quise incomodarte, solo quería compartir este momento con todos mis amigos. Así que Christa, quédate, a Ymir la puedes ignorar. Por favor. – Pidió la pelinegra tocando su brazo, mirándola fijamente a su amiga y ella les miro a ambas y exhalo.

– Además Ymir no tiene intenciones de molestar. – Agrego la castaña. Y entonces ella volteo su mirada hacia la aludida.

La pecosa que observaba de lejos a la rubia recorriéndola con la mirada sin poder evitar apreciar lo hermosa que esta lucia, traía una final chaqueta de color mezclilla clara, profundo de cuello recto un hermoso corsé anaranjado, con el escote tipo corazón, el cual se cruzaba por su cuello y una larga falda ajustada arriba y suelta debajo de color azul profundo que dejaba a la vista una de sus piernas, hasta sus tacones negros con una cinta gruesa y negra amarrada a sus canillas las cuales se desplazaban hacia abajo en el zapato de forma cruzaba hasta la punta de los pies, de tacón un poco grueso y alto siempre gustaba de vestir elegante, para las fiestas. vio que esta parecía seguir discutiendo por causa suya así que suspiro y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada de otra rubia que le miraba fijamente, sorprendiéndola, la rubia que estaba apoyada en el ventanal observándola como si llevara un rato en ello, se irguió cuanto la vio, y camino hacia ella, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos se le acerco con lentitud hacia su rostro pasando por al lado de su mejilla.

– Hola… – Le susurro para apartarse con la misma lentitud no sin antes plantar un beso muy cerca de los labios de la morena que le tomó por sorpresa.

– Eres tú.

– Sorpresa. – Dijo está levantándole levemente las cejas y el pecosa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras eran observadas de lejos por la otra rubia que frunció levemente el ceño con inquietud e interés al ver a Ymir con aquella extraña chica y al ver como esta se le había acercado.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-Notas de autor-.-.-.-.

.

.

Primero que nada lamento la demora perdónenme, también disculpen por dejarlo hasta aquí y también muchísimas gracias sus comentarios me alentaron a seguir gracias! :)

Otra vez me paso que me quedo demasiado largo, por eso lo dividí. Yo sé que dije que subiría este capítulo con brevedad, pero algunas cosas pasaron, entre ellas, no lo he pasado muy bien, este último tiempo pase por un momento personal muy difícil, por eso no continúe escribiendo, por eso lo había pausado, estaba en verdad muy mal. Hasta hace poco he vuelto a escribir, porque estoy mucho mejor ahora, y me estoy estabilizando, tengo una enfermedad con la que tengo que lidiar y me ha vuelto la inspiración, estoy inventando un nuevo fic también y avanzando con los que ya he subido. Como este fic es más bien improvisado, no tenía nada pensado a futuro, lo subí como prueba pero me ha dado mucho trabajo, me disculpo si hay alguna falta porque soy bien diligente siempre trato de hacerlo lo mejor y hacer las escenas bien completas, todo eso, porque soy un poco perfeccionista, y bueno como he vuelto a escribir, mi cerebro volvió a funcionar y también estuve pensando sobre lo que continuare en este fic y tengo ideas nuevas, también agregue un Mikaxannie que antes no tenía planeado, pero eso será más adelante. También a partir de estos dos caps y el yumianni se viene con más fuerza, también yumikuri. Sobre el capítulo contiguo, tengo la mitad terminada, me refiero editada, siempre que escribo lo hago muy rápido y luego voy completando las escenas, el argumento, agregando y quitando, arreglando la ortografía, eligiendo los mejores términos etc a eso me refiero con editar, porque ya lo tengo completo, pero me falta arreglar (editar) la mitad y a veces eso me toma más tiempo que nada, porque me cuenta decidirme a veces, sin embargo para mí, es importante terminar este que falta lo más pronto posible por ustedes, por haber dejado este cap hasta aquí, y por la espera, por eso hare todo para tenerlo rápido, porque de verdad quiero subirlo. Estoy muy agradecida y por todos los que leen no saben lo bien y lo feliz que me hacen, sobre todo cuando me comentan :) eso me alienta a seguir, por eso muchas gracias, en serio, hinata y todos los demás. También si algo no les gusta o tiene alguna sugerencia para mí, agradecería que me lo informen así no tengo que darme tantas vuelvas a veces pensando en si estará bien o no alguna cosa, ojalas alguien me dé su opinión sobre eso. También tengo otro fic este nuevo que se me ocurrió hace poco, no seré tan impulsiva de subirlo ahora, porque la edición de verdad es lo que toma más tiempo, pero espero que a futuro disfruten con mis otros fic porque tengo mucho más para snk y yumikuri etc y eso. Besos, abrazos, los estimo demasiado n.n

Ah y puse algunas canciones 1) "Dawn Of Victory - Rhapsody of fire" 2) "The Misery - Sonata Arctica" 3) Duel of the fates - Star Wars 4) "Going to the distance - Bill Conti" 5) "Estoy con caña - Los Mox" 6) "Más feliz que la mierda -Flema"

Ahí están por si alguien quiere escuchar y la penúltima y última si son punk. Esa última la puse porque cuando lo escribí y lo leí justo la escuchaba y creo que le quedo :V

Espero les haya entretenido, en el otro no habrá mucho humor. Hasta la próxima.

Qebeth.


	7. La confesión

Capítulo 7 "La confesión"

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo evitar escrutar a la pecosa mientras estaba en un grupo junto a Mikasa y Sasha, notando como la morena hablaba con aquella chica rubia, que antes no había visto. No podía creer que estuviera ahí como si nada, como si no existiera, todo por estar con esa tipa, no puedo evitar recorrerla con la vista notando su estilo parecido al de Ymir, y que esta tenía un buen físico. Apretó sus puños, molesta. Ella como siempre prefería estar ahí coqueteando con alguna chica, antes de preocuparse por todo lo que la hizo pasar, no se merecía su atención y menos su preocupación. Pensó con un nudo en la garganta, apartando la mirada otra vez, pero no tardo en reiterar otra vez la mirada. "¿por qué? ¿por qué se sentía tan molesta?"

– ¿Quieres beber algo Christa? ¿Christa?

– ¿Ah que me decías?

– Si te apetece algo. – Repitió la castaña.

– No, estoy bien. – Volvió a mirar como la rubia se le acerco a la pecosa – Sabes mejor, si creo que beberé algo, ya que estamos en una fiesta ¿no pasa nada con que beba un poco no? – Dijo tomando un vaso de vocka puro sin combinar que le quito de las manos a la castaña, mientras lo preparaba, dándole que un trago que casi se atraganta.

– Un poco fuerte para ti, ¿no lo crees? – Comentó la pelinegra de su amiga quitándoselo. – Mejor toma una cerveza. – La castaña no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde la rubia miraba antes viéndola a la pecosa con aquella extraña chica.

Estaba totalmente fastidiada, ella preocupada por lo que paso con Ymir, y ahí estaba ella, ignorando su presencia, prestando toda su atención a esa chica, antes que preocuparse por ella. No supo porque en ese momento sintió los ojos nublados. "¿qué me pasa?" sintió un nudo en la garganta y aparto la mirada, pestañando varias veces luchando por disipar las lágrimas que amenazaron en asomarse. No iba llorar, no por ella, no lo merecía, era absurdo que lo hiciera. No sabía que es lo que le dolía más, si su indiferencia, o que le diera más atención a esa desconocida. Ymir siempre había sido así, entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto? ¿es por qué en todo ese tiempo la única que sufrió y extraño fue ella?

Tanto Mikasa como Sasha notaron las miradas constantes de la rubia hacia la pecosa que estaba con aquella chica a la que le daba toda su atención.

– Christa, ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Sasha.

– No, no pasa nada.

– ¿Segura? no te ves muy bien. – Comentó la pelinegra.

– Es solo que me fastidia estar en el mismo lugar con Ymir. – Expreso, y las chicas miraron a la dirección de la pecosa. – ¿Us-ustedes conocen a esa chica? – Cuestionó un poco insegura.

– ¿La chica que esta con Ymir?

– Si, ¿es... alguna novia?

– No lo creo. – Negó la pelinegra sonriendo.

– Ymir no sale con nadie que yo sepa. – Contesto la castaña –tampoco había visto a esa chica debe ser alguna amiga nueva de Ymir – Agrego.

– Amiga o quizá algo más. – Susurro la rubia mirando una vez más a la pecosa que no le dedicaba ni una sola mirada.

– Tal vez… – Opinó la pelinegra sin sacarle la vista la molesta rubia que la miro.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ante la extraña mirada de su amiga.

– Es solo que pareciera como si te molestara ese hecho.

– ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? lo único que me molesta es tener que verla.

– Entonces no lo hagas. – Replico sorprendiendo a la rubia. – Christa, quizá no lo has notado, pero no le has sacado la vista de encima a Ymir.

– Mikasa, no- no es así. – Refuto alarmada.

– Bueno está bien, ¿por qué mejor no vamos fuera, a ver que están haciendo los muchachos? – La rubia asintió – ¿Vienes sasha?

– Me quedare aquí, iré luego.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

– Bien creo que iré a buscar un poco de diversión fuera. Además, que es esa esa basura de música, que tienen aquí. – la pecosa sonrió.

– Si es verdad, pero no me digas que te vas a ir.

– No, volveré luego, esto todavía no se prende.

– De acuerdo, te veré luego. – Respondió y vio a la rubia alejarse, hasta la puerta de salida y resoplo. Luego miro a la castaña que la escrutaba de lejos a la cual se acercó.

– No me dijiste que vendría Christa. – Menciono rodeándola con un brazo. Con los ojos fijos en la castaña, que se atemorizo un poco. – Chica patata, ¿por qué me mentiste? No debiste hacer esto, sin consultarme antes. ¿Viste lo incomoda que se puso Christa? Estoy segura que después de lo que paso no quiere saber nada de mí. Y no la culpo, porque me comporte como una imbécil es más creo que lo soy. – Menciono con un deje de tristeza.

– Ymir, dijiste que estabas arrepentida de lo que había pasado ¿o no? Ahora es la

oportunidad de que puedas enmendar parte de lo que hiciste y disculparte con Christa. Todavía puedes hacer algo Ymir, eso es lo que me dijiste. – La pecosa resoplo alejándose un poco. – Ah Sasha… – La morena la asusto haciendo que cerrara los ojos cuando precipito su brazo a su cara lo que espero fuera un golpe cuando abrió sus ojos vio a la chica sonreírle posando una mano en la cabeza.

– Ymir, ¿quién esa chica con la que hablabas?

– ¿Por qué, estás celosa?

– No, es solo que a Christa le llamo la atención. – Ymir la miro.

– ¿En serio?

– ¿Es una novia nueva?

– No, solo es una chica que conocí hace poco. ¿Cómo sea porque hicieron todo esto? Al parecer a Christa tampoco se lo dijeron y no pareció tomárselo muy bien.

– Ah, no, en realidad la idea de la fiesta fue de Mikasa ella solo quería hacer algo especial por el final del semestre, y también porque… – Titubeó.

– ¿Que? Vamos nena puedes decirme. – Le dijo rodeándola del cuello, otra vez. – Somos amigas puedes confiar en mí.

– Veras, Mikasa y yo somos novias. Y queríamos darles la notica a nuestros amigos porque… – La pecosa sintió un pesado dedo en su espada al voltear el rostro y ver a Mikasa, soltó con rapidez la castaña casi perdiendo su equilibrio.

– ¡Jamás la toque! – Dijo en defensa con las manos en alto.

– Aléjate de mi chica Ymir. – Manifestó Mikasa interponiéndose entre ambas.

– Así que novia eh ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Sasha? Estoy devastada.

– ¿Y donde está tu nueva conquista? – Pregunto la pelinegra, rodeando a su chica de la cintura, la pecosa resoplo.

– No es ninguna conquista. – Replico mirando a un lado viendo a su pequeña y molesta rubia de lejos que le sorprendió la mirada apartándola de inmediato.

Luego de que ambas chicas se alejaran se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la pared mirando a la rubia el otro extremo.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

A lo largo de la fiesta y a medida que el alcohol ingerido tomo efecto el entorno se desordeno mientras todos bailaban animados al ritmo de la música, ella no podía quitar la mirada de la preciosa rubia, en todo ese tiempo, ver como esta bailaba, se veía hermosa. La rubia se divertía ignorado por completo su presencia, sin fijar sus ojos en ella ni siquiera una vez, en ningún momento. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, realmente estaba furiosa con ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se dijo suspirando. Cuando era una idiota incapaz de hacerle ver lo que sentía por ella, todo porque temía perderla, porque tenía miedo que no la quisiera ver nunca más. Justo lo que había provocado con su jodida actitud.

Se sentó aburrida en una silla, tomando otra cerveza. Repentinamente Sasha la sorprendió agarrándola del brazo y la llevo a su grupo donde bailaban todos justos, quedando justo delante de la rubia la cual sonreía, pero al verla deshizo la sonrisa, sin dejar de moverse tratando de ignorar a la pecosa que no quitaba su mirada de ella. La rubia intento mantenerse al margen y con la mente alejada de la molesta presencia de la pecosa junto a ella, así que continuó moviéndose con la música.

– ¿Supongo que esto significa que no volverás a dirigirme la palabra, nunca más? – Escucho a la pecosa que se le había acercado para que la escuchase y ella rodo los ojos.

– Estaba todo soportable hasta que abriste la boca. – Expreso con molestia mirando hacia un lado y la pecosa sonrió de medio lado.

– Ya veo, que siegues furiosa.

– ¿y eso te sorprende? – Inquirió a la pecosa quien correspondió la mirada. – ¿Quien fue me dijo largo? Que era un estúpido fastidio, que te tenía tan aburrida como para soportarme, que solo fingías ¡que estabas cansada de mí!

– Sé, que me excedí, yo me equivoque y me comporte como una imbécil. – Acepto.

– ¿Así? Más bien eres una imbécil, y un poco tarde vienes para darte cuenta, considerando que ya todo está dicho y hecho.

– Tienes razón, soy una imbécil por lastimar a la persona a la que más amo. – Comento, mirándola directamente a los ojos, la rubia que la miro, aparto la mirada y negó con la cabeza. – Christa, yo jamás podría odiarte, y nunca… Quise lastimarte. – "Si tan solo supieras lo que siento"

– Sin embargo, lo hiciste, me lastimaste y mucho. Siendo que era de las pocas personas que soportaban tu insufrible de actitud, y ni siquiera hice nada para merecerlo – Replico aguantando las lágrimas que se avecinaron nublando sus ojos.

– Lo sé. Pero, si te dijera que hay una razón, para explicar lo idiota que fui.

"buscándote a ti, adicto de toda tu piel"

– Te diría que eso no cambia en nada las cosas y tampoco las justifica.

"Si no vuelvo a tenerte voy a enloquecer"

– Sé que decirte esto no solucionara nada, pero quiero que sepas, que tú para mi sigues siendo la misma y que lo lamento. – Termino de decir con la mirada fija.

"yo sé que él no te hace feliz"

– Estoy segura que debes tener un grave problema metal para comportarte de la forma en que lo haces. – Expreso la rubia e Ymir sonrió.

"juro tengo muchas cosas que admitir"

– Tal vez, pero creo que se trata de algo mucho más intenso que eso, ¿quieres saberlo? – Pregunto muy cerca suyo acaparando su mirada zafiro que le contemplo con nerviosismo alejándose. Ya sin moverse ninguna de las dos con la música.

"Yo se me sigues pensando"

– No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no te va a funcionar.

"y yo aquí te sigo esperando"

– No estoy jugando a nada mis palabras son sinceras.

– Yo, ni siquiera debería hablarte. – Comentó un tanto molesta consigo misma, sin entender bien su nerviosismo a raíz de la cercanía de la morena, por lo que mantuvo la distancia.

"Dime tu hasta cuando te sigues engañando, sé que me estas amando"

– Igual sigues aquí conmigo. – Le escucho decir con una media sonrisa, haciendo que se enfadara más.

– Si lo que quieres es que me vaya. – Expreso con molestia intentando pasar de inmediato por su lado y alejarse, pero fue parada en su intención, por la pecosa que la detuvo por la cintura.

– No te vayas, por favor. – Pidió mirando a la rubia de cerca.

– No te confundas. – Dijo soltándose. – No porque no sea una grosera contigo aun cuando debería, creas que las cosas volverán a ser las mismas después de cómo me trataste, solo te dirijo la palabra por educación, y nada más, que a diferencia de tuya yo si tengo. Así que espero que te quede claro.

– Entiendo. – Respondió recorriéndola con la mirada. – Por cierto, luces muy hermosa hoy, como siempre, pero sabes, cada vez que te veo, me lo pareces más. – La molesta rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña y estúpida sonrisa que a duras penas pudo contener, bajo la mirada echando su cabello hacia atrás.

– Eres una idiota y no me digas esas cosas Ymir, no pienses que te voy a perdonar por eso, así que no gaste tu tiempo. – Regaño molesta por haberse dejado en evidencia. No podía ser tan tonta para caer a la primera.

"tu naciste para mí, aunque te quieras mentir"

– Esta bien, ¿solo podríamos olvidar todo el asunto por un momento?

– Eso es lo que intento. – Replico apartando su mirada.

"te llevaste tatuado mi nombre"

– Bien… – Dijo la pecosa acercándose rodeando con un brazo la cintura de la rubia a quien acerco a su cuerpo, desbocado su corazón, para moverse junto con la música.

"que soy el hombre que hace, que vueles inhales, que inhales y exhales."

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto alarmada con la cercanía.

– Solo bailar ¿Estas bien?

– Sí… – Respondió en un murmullo bajando la mirada sintiendo por alguna extraña razón otra vez el corazón acelerado. Cada vez que fijaba su mirada en la de Ymir no era capaz de mantenerla pensó extrañada. Quizá es solo que había bebido mucho, si debía ser eso además se sentía bastante acalorada.

Siguieron bailando por mucho tiempo chocando miradas hasta que el grupo de a poco de separo, y ninguna de las dos pareció notarlo. Luego de un rato bailando diferentes ritmos, muy cerca la una de la otra, a pesar de la molestia que sentía y la incomodidad la rubia permito la cercanía de la pecosa. El ritmo había cambiado a una salsa romántica, pronto la rubia le correspondió en el baile. Siempre cuando eran pequeñas solían bailar diferentes ritmos, fingiendo que eran la pareja de campeones mundiales. Sin dejar de moverse esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquellos momentos, y su sonrisa se deshizo cuando sintió la conocida punzada el pecho y sus ojos se nublaron, por lo que bajo el rostro para disimularlo. Ymir que le tomo de un mano girándola otra vez, para acercarla de la cintura, se le acerco por un lado de su rostro acercando sus labios hasta su oído afirmando ambas manos en su cintura.

– Escucha todas las cosas que dije esa vez, eran mentira. – Le susurró al oído para luego alejar su rostro y observar a la rubia a la cual conocía perfectamente notando de inmediato en el semblante triste de esta. Ella elevo sus pestañas fijando sus hermosos zafiros en los suyos recorriendo de pupila en pupila de aquella mirada ámbar. – Es por eso que yo… –

– ¿Sabes no quiero hablar más de eso de acuerdo? – Interrumpió quitando sus manos de encima.

– Christa, sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo, pero necesito… Tengo algo importante que decirte. – Manifestó con los latidos acelerados, fijando otra vez sus ambarinos ojos en sus zafiros, haciendo a la rubia sentir una extraña oleada repentina de vértigo, sensación que le lleno de nerviosismo, alarmándola "¿qué es lo que me pasa?" – Solo escúchame.

– S-sabes que… ya escuché lo suficiente. – Balbuceo la rubia imponiendo la distancia, intentando esquivar por un momento la mirada de Ymir que por una extraña razón le aceleraba el pulso. Realmente había bebido de más, se recordó a sí misma, exasperada. – Ya te dije que no me importan tus razones, ya es suficiente. Voy a tomar un poco de aire. – Declaro mirándole una última vez, para luego voltearse y alejarse dejando a la pecosa ahí que resoplo. "No me pienso dar por vencida hasta que me escuches Christa" y la siguió.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Al salir un tanto mareada al jardín delantero, el cual estaba totalmente solitario, al sentir el viento frio mientras frotaba sus manos recordó que había dejado adentro su chaqueta, al darse la vuelta la vio, parada con las manos en los bolsillos de perfil, mirando hacia el cielo en ese momento su corazón agito y apretó los puños, conteniendo el sentimiento de tristeza, seguro era por el alcohol que se sentía así de sensible. Había tratado de ignorar rígidamente a la morena, pero no pudo hacerlo, en realidad no podía negar lo mucho que la afectaba. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio que ésta giro su mirada hacia ella.

– Por favor déjame sola. – Le pidió a la pecosa que se acercó con su chaqueta en la mano.

– Te traje esto, te lo dejaste dentro. – Mencionó colocando sobre los hombros de la más pequeña la claqueta de ésta. – ¿Porque te pusiste tan nerviosa antes? – Pregunto intrigada por la actitud había tenido la rubia y su extraño nerviosismo, esta solo la miro por un momento y camino intentando pasarla, pero ella rápidamente interpuso uno de sus brazos en la pared de un lado, deteniendo la intención de la rubia. – Dijiste que querías saber por qué me comportaba así contigo. – Expreso con nerviosismo.

– Eso era antes ahora ya no me interesa. – Respondió la rubia mientras colocaba bien su ajustada chaqueta pasando ambos brazos por ella y liberando su cabello hacia atrás.

– Sabes que no es cierto. – Refuto incrédula.

– ¡Que sabes tú! tu hiciste lo que quisiste ¿o no? Entonces, bien, yo ahora también puedo hacer lo mismo, así que elijo no escucharte, así como tu hiciste conmigo. Ahora déjame quieres. – Asevero retomando el intento de irse siendo detenida de inmediato de su muñeca por la pecosa que la volteo y miro de cerca.

– ¿En serio crees que pienso, todas las cosas que dije esa vez? ¿de verdad tú me crees capaz de odiarte? ¡Solo fueron estupideces Christa, como las que me mandado toda la vida! tienes que escucharme, aunque sea la última vez. – La rubia subió su mirada desde el agarre de su muñeca hasta sus ojos ámbar, y una extraña sensación embargo.

– ¿Porque?! ¡Dame una razón por el cual debería siquiera mirarte después de todo lo que me dijiste y de cómo me trataste! – Exclamo con los ojos llenos de rabia y conmoción soltándose al recordar sintiendo otra vez la punzada dolorosa en el pecho, y la pecosa suavizo la mirada tornado los ojos con tristeza. Luego del largo silencio la rubia limpio una lagrima fortuita que se le había escapado y se dio la vuelta en dirección al pequeño pasillo de la entrada de la casa.

– Porque siempre he estado enamorada de ti. – Le pareció escuchar parando abruptamente sus pasos, se giró hacia la morena que la miraba.

– ¿Que dijiste? – Cuestionó estupefacta y se alarmo cuando la pecosa se aproximó hacia ella fijando sus hermosos ojos oros, en los de ella.

– ¿No lo notas? – Le dijo y sus ojos se ampliaron. – ¿Acaso no lo ves en mis ojos cuando te ven? – una sensación indescriptible la recorrió.

– ¿D-de que estas hablando? – Balbuceo temerosa y azorada, tan nerviosa como nunca lo había estado.

– Siempre te he amado, no solo como una amiga. – Confeso con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando hacia un lado, para volver su mirada a ella armándose de valor – Desde siempre, desde la primera vez. – La rubia abrió sus ojos impactada con esas palabras, sintiendo el golpeteo irregular y repentino en su pecho ir en ascenso. – Solo te trataba así porque, creí que así te podría quitarte de mi cabeza, pero no fue así, porque no-no puedo olvidarme de ti. Y aunque ahora te pierda, quiero que sepas lo que siento. – Termino de decir con profundidad, trasmitiendo en aquella mirada toda la veracidad de sus palabras. La rubia que le observaba estupefacta, se perdió en sus hermosos ojos color oro mientras una corriente no dejaba de recorrerla, y al mirar la verdad en sus ojos, la claridad vino a ella y se ruborizo, trago bajando las pestañas, sin ser capaz de seguir mirando esa emoción en sus ojos.

– No es verdad… – Manifestó en negación.

– Lo es, yo te amo. – Reitero subiendo una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda, buscando la mirada azul de la rubia que fijo sus zafiros por unos instantes totalmente azorada y el corazón acelerado. Se apartó de su toque retrocediendo.

– Tengo que salir de aquí. – Murmuro intentando pasar por su lado, pero la pecosa la detuvo de su muñeca. En cuanto subió sus temerosos zafiros a los suyos estos se ampliaron, en el momento que la pecosa la atrajo a su cuerpo y la beso, paralizándola por completo, pestaño un par de veces en el beso, sintiendo los latidos desbocados de su corazón ir en ascenso. La pecosa cerro sus ojos y se movió sobre su boca dándole una suave probada que la hizo gemir, y apretar los parpados, subiendo sus manos por encima de su pecho, sentía el estómago apretado y el presente calor y tacto sobre su boca, intento dar un paso hacia atrás siendo detenida por el agarre firme del fuerte brazo de la morena, que rodeo su cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. La morena volvió a apoderarse de sus labios llevando a un contacto más profundo haciéndola temblar, sintiendo la humedad de su boca, la pecosa inclino nuevamente el rostro apresando otra vez sus labios y una corriente la recorrió por completo, acabando con toda su resistencia, mientras la sentía atrapando su labio inferior para volver a tomar sus labios otra vez, sin darse cuenta se relajó, en inercia subió una de sus manos por su mejilla hasta su cabello azabache correspondiendo el beso. La morena hizo más presión entreabriendo sus labios y sintió la cálida lengua y su aliento invadir su interior y se estremeció al sentir su lengua tocar y mezclarse con la suya que de inmediato le correspondió, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el suave y perfumado cabello azabache cuyo aroma junto con la sensación del momento le arrebato un suspiro. La morena con ambas manos en la cintura de la rubia que permanecía en puntillas aun con los grandes tacones, la hizo retroceder con suavidad sin dejar de besarla, apoyo con delicadeza su espalda en el muro, apretando levemente con ambas manos su cintura. Se separaron por falta de aire, jadeantes, para mirarse directamente a los ojos. La respiración de la rubia no dejaba de subir y bajar, y bajo sus pestañas, intentando controlar sus latidos.

– Te amo. – Le susurro la morena, por la intensidad de las emociones, entonces ella subió otra vez su mirada y la morena la volvió a sus labios, sintiendo una vez más la suavidad y exquisitez de sus besos y se dejó llevar por unos instantes hasta que finalmente el raciocinio la invadió de golpe y reacciono.

– No... – Pronuncio acortando abruptamente el beso y se apartó pasando por su lado, totalmente en estado de pánico, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar de lo que estaba haciendo con su amiga y enorme emoción que esta le provoco. "cielos que me está pasando? ¿Que estoy haciendo?" se dijo con los ojos abiertos, totalmente impactada por lo que había sucedió. Aun se sentía un poco aletargada, llevo una mano a su pecho.

– Christa... ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto temerosa, y la rubia con los ojos vidriosos se volteó, la morena se acercó llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla.

– No… yo … suéltame, por favor. – Pidió retrocediendo unos pasos.

– Christa, golpéame o lo que sea, pero por favor no me odies por esto, no quiero, que te alejes de mí. – Le pidió suplicante afirmándola de ambos brazos.

– Ymir, ¡no me toques! Esto no debió pasar. – Manifestó apartándola finalmente con brusquedad sacándose las manos de la morena. Correspondiendo su mirada consternada con un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios sentimientos que no entendía. – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Cómo te atreviste a besarme!

– No parecías tan desconforme hace unos momentos – Comentó herida por la actitud repelente de la rubia, que le causó gran pesar en su interior.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Eras mi mejor amiga y me mentiste todo este tiempo ¿Qué es lo que querías? ¿Pretendías ser mi amiga solo porque esperabas tener algo conmigo no es así? Como con todas las demás.

– ¡No, no es así, maldición! ¡Lo que siento por ti es real! tenía que explicarte, tenía que decirte la verdad. No tenía otra opción, ¡no quería que pensaras que soy una basura!

– No vuelvas hacer algo así, ¡nunca! – Aseveró soltando finalmente las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas. Y la pecosa la miro con aflicción sintiendo el corazón apretado, paso saliva con dificultad.

– Yo nunca quise engañarte, yo… no podía decírtelo, pero eso no significa que no haya sido tu amiga. Si quieres que te pida perdón por amarte, entonces perdóname, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento, ¡no puedo evitar amarte!

– ¡Ya cállate! ¡Te odio, no te quiero volver a ver! – Vociferó ante la sorpresa de la pecosa que luego de mirarla consternada, bajo la mirada justo cuando la reja sonó ambas miraron hasta la rubia que entro mirándola a ambas.

– ¿Interrumpo? – Dijo con una ceja alzada la rubia que habría abierto la reja ingresando en ese momento, mirando a amabas. Entonces la otra rubia luego de lanzar una mirada efímera a la morena se apresuró hacia la salida pasando por al lado de la otra chica, para salir corriendo del lugar sin siquiera ir por sus cosas.

– ¡Christa! – Grito Ymir alarmada queriendo ir por tras la rubia siendo parada en su intento por Mikasa que se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡Que le hiciste Ymir! – Espeto la pelinegra cuando ella y muchos otros que salieron de la casa, vieron a la rubia salir despavorida. Connie entre otros vieron como la rubia había abierto la reja para echarse a correr.

– Iré por ella. – Determino la pecosa dando un paso siendo detenida otra vez por la pelinegra.

– No, Ymir.

– ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó con impaciencia rempujándola desafiante con violencia.

– Cálmate, yo iré por ella. No sé qué le hiciste, pero si se fue así seguro no querrá verte. – Aseguro mandándole una mirada recriminatoria para caminar hasta la salida cerrando la reja tras ella.

– Ymir… – Dijo Sasha acercándose – ¿Qué sucedió?

– Soy una idiota, la más grande de todas. – Expreso la morena bajando el rostro.

– No quiero decir se los dije, pero ¡se los dije!

– ¡Cállate Connie! – Regaño la castaña dando un golpe en la cabeza del calvo que se quejó, para luego acercarse más a su amiga y abrazarla por la cintura al ver como esta agachaba la mirada nublada aguantando las lágrimas.

– Ymir no llores.

– No estoy llorando. – Dijo dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo ahogado.

– Vamos, adentro a bailar

– No, necesito estar sola. Déjame por favor. – Pidió limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas que se le escaparon y la castaña la observo con tristeza por un momento.

– Esta bien. vamos chicos – Dijo empujando a los chicos que habían salido de vuelta a la casa mirando hacia atrás a la pecosa que miraba hacia el otro lado, derramando las lágrimas que intentaba contener con los puños apretados.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

La rubia que ya estaba dando la vuelta al final del pasaje, donde había una pequeña plaza llego hasta el centro de esta, cerca a uno juegos para niños y de una de las bancas.

– Que hice… que hice… que hice… – Se repetía la rubia paseándose de un lado a otro.

– Podrías unirte al equipo de atletismo de la universidad. No sabía que corrías así. – Bromeo la pelinegra por la carrera de esta, al llegar hasta ella.

– Ne- necesito irme. – Expreso esta con la vos temblando contenido los sollozos

– Pero, ¿qué te ocurrió Christa? – Le pregunto preocupada Mikasa aproximándose a su lado. – ¿Acaso Ymir te hizo algo? ¿te volvió a tratar mal? porque si es así le daré su merecido. – Aseguro con molestia.

– No, no es eso, no me trato mal. – Respondió sentándose en la banca.

– ¿Entonces? – Interrogo sentándose a su lado.

– Es que amiga, no sé cómo decirlo. Tengo mucha vergüenza.

– Solo dime, soy tu amiga ¿qué sucedió? Las vi amabas bailando muy bien y creí, que todo estaba bien.

– Es que ella y yo… –

– ¿Que? Dime. – La rubia bajo la mirada con las mejillas encendidas al recordar lo que paso.

– Nos besamos. – Confeso, ante el asombro de la pelinegra que de inmediato se irguió en su asiento sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? – Itero incrédula.

– Ella me beso y yo… – Paso saliva.

– ¿Y tú?

– Yo… Yo le respondí. – Reconoció cerrando los ojos. – Y no se… por qué… lo hice. – Pronuncio con dificultad y la mirada baja. Aun sentía su tacto en sus labios. La pelinegra la miro totalmente sorprendida.

– Es decir ¿ella no Te obligo? – La rubia negó.

– Claro que no. – Respondió, aguanto otra vez las lágrimas.

– Está bien, Christa no llores, todo estará bien. – Le ánimo y la rubia negó.

– No, ¡nada está bien! Mikasa, ¡no entiendo nada de lo que pasa! ¿qué me está pasando? – Exclamo echándose a llorar.

– Ya tranquila – Consoló abrazando a su amiga, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa "solo es amor, Christa" – Está bien tranquila. Vamos te iré a dejar, y le diré a la Sasha que saque tus cosas. – Dijo irguiéndose tocándose los bolsillos. – ¿Y mis llaves?

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

– ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto la rubia apoyada en la muralla, ella se había mantenido un poco la distancia en el mismo lugar, observando a la pecosa sentada en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. Pero la pecosa se mantuvo silente.

– ¿Esa era tu novia?

– ¿Que?! – Inquirió levantando un poco la cabeza.

– Me refiero a la rubia que parecía que huyo de ti.

– ¡No, no lo es!

– Un amor platónico ¿tal vez? ¿O solo una conquista fallida? – La pecosa chisto con la lengua mirando a un lado. – ¿No me digas que te afecto el trago y te propasaste con ella?

– Déjate de joder. No es asunto tuyo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que huyera así? ¿no me digas que la intimidaste o algo?

– ¡Ya basta! Te dije no es asunto tuyo ¡No quiero hablar sobre eso y menos contigo!

– Bien si no quieres que te pregunten, entonces cambia la cara, te ves terrible. – Dijo dando un sorbo a la botella que traía. – Das pena.

– ¿Por qué mejor no te largas por dónde viniste?

– Porqué cuando te pedí que te largaras tu no lo hiciste, y porqué fuiste tú quien me invito. – La miro y la pecosa solo aparto la mirada. – Vamos, nada puede ser tan malo. – Comento y la morena siguió con el rostro bajo, sin responder, por lo que la rubia exhalo, pero se quedó allí por un momento, hasta que se irguió del muro y se le acerco. – Vamos, ven. – Dijo agarrándola de un brazo a la pelinegra.

– ¿Que? ¿adonde? – Interrogo dubitativa colocándose de pie ante el agarre de la rubia.

– No soporto un minuto más escuchar esa mierda de música, ¿tú sí? – la pecosa que se le quedo viendo solo resoplo y se dejó guiar hacia afuera, donde la rubia le invito a subir a su camioneta exactamente igual que la de Mikasa. Al subir la encendió para colocar algo de música metal.

– No creí que tuvieras un lado amable.

– No creí que tuvieras un lado sensible. – La pecosa alertada solo aparto la mirada con aquel deje evidente de tristeza.

– Toma. – Ofreciéndole la botella de ron. – Sirve para ahogar las penas.

– Valla gracias por el buen consejo. – Contesto irónica.

– ¿No quieres? – La pecosa miro la botella por unos segundos para luego agarrarla y beber con contundencia.

– ¿La sacaste de adentro?

– No, cuando Sali, me encontré con unos tipos, ellos me dieron el dato de una botillería clandestina que atiende toda la noche y como estaban tan ebrios que me quedé con algunas botellas y se lo tienen merecido después de todo, solo buscaban la forma de ligar conmigo.

– Bueno no los culpo, cualquiera intentaría eso contigo. – La rubia le miro.

– ¿Quieres decir que tú también intentas ligar conmigo? – Pregunto haciendo que la pecosa se atragantara con el sorbo del fuerte licor.

– No, solo digo, que eres muy, hermosa. – Reconoció y la rubia bajo la mirada y ella podría asegurar que esta se sonrojo un poco.

– Gracias. – Dijo con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa, que impresiono a la pelinegra, y le causo un repentino golpeteo en el interior que le sorprendió, aparto la mirada para disimular y chistar con lengua.

– Si tan solo no tuvieras ese carácter de mierda. – Agrego sonriendo burlesca, y para su sorpresa la rubia dejo escapar una carcajada que le pareció encantadora y extraña de alguien tan seria como ella. – ¿Que es gracioso? ¡Vamos, hablo en serio no te burles! – Se quejó un poco avergonzada y la rubia le miro quedando en un extraño silencio, siendo la pecosa la primera en apartar la mirada.

– Tú no eres tan desagradable. – Mencionó de repente la rubia mirando hacia otro lado, sorprendiendo un poco a la pecosa que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

– Bueno supongo que gracias ¿eso un halago? Realmente tengo que verme muy mal o tu estar muy borracha para que la señorita de hielo bromee conmigo.

– No estoy bromeando. – Declaro acercándose más a la pecosa a la cual se le acelero el pulso por la cercanía. La rubia la miro y un ambiente extraño se sintió entre ambas que se quedaron observando por un largo rato. – Debe ser alguien importante… – La pecosa abrió más los ojos. –Pero, no es la única que hay en el mundo. – La miro extrañada sin saber que decir y trago.

– ¡Oye! ¡bajare de mi camioneta! – Le sorprendió la vos Mikasa golpeado el vidrio de la ventanilla para luego abrir la puerta, bajándola de un brazo.

– ¡Au! Como que tu… ¿es tu camioneta? – Inquirió incrédula.

– No te hagas la tonta, además me gastas la bencina escuchando música. ¿Cuándo me sacaste las llaves?

La pecosa miro a la rubia que se bajó por el otro lado colocándose la mochila, y al volver la mirada por detrás de Mikasa la vio, a su amada rubia, la cual estaba alejada y que la miro fugazmente con los ojos tristes. Mientras ignoraba las palabras de la pelinegra frente a ella, sin quitar la vista de su rubia repentinamente se sorprendió cuando Annie que camino hacia ella le echo los brazos alrededor de su cuello perdiendo su rostro en su cuello.

– Vayamos a otro lugar—Le susurro la rubia por un lado de su cuello. No aparto la mirada de Christa que pareció sorprendida por el acto, observando alternamente a ella y Annie, para finalmente apartar la mirada justo cuando la otra rubia la soltó.

– Vamos, aléjate, iré a dejar a Christa. – Dijo la pelinegra. Luego de debatirse dio un paso, siento detenida de inmediato por una pesada mano en su pecho. – Vete ella no te quiere ver. – Manifestó la pelinegra y la pecosa fijo sus ojos en ella por primera vez frunciendo levemente el ceño con molestia. Resoplo. – Mejor anda con tu amiga. – Señalo alzando la barbilla hacia la rubia que estaba con Ymir. La pecosa vio a Annie alejarse caminando un tanto desequilibrada. – Créeme que no es un buen momento Ymir. – Advirtió a la pecosa, que la miro alzando la mirada otra vez a su rubia, que miraba hacia otro lado. Luego de debatirse finalmente se dio la vuelta siguiendo a la otra rubia sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

La miro cuando la sintió sollozar, mientras manejaba hasta la residencia de su amiga, hasta que esta se echó a llorar sonoramente.

– No llores Christa.

– Es una mentirosa.

– No creo que te haya mentido, con Sasha lo sabíamos hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Lo que… ya sabes, lo que Ymir siente por ti. Por eso sé que no te miente. – Explico mirándola de soslayo.

– Seguramente es lo que les dice a todas.

– Tu y yo sabemos que Ymir es solo una fanfarrona. Y yo sé que contigo es distinto.

– ¿Viste como estaba con esa rubia? – Giro el rostro a la pelinegra. – Como puede decirme que... Que me ama, besarme y luego estarse abrazando con ella como si nada. – Dijo con la vos temblorosa. – ¿Acaso solo estaba jugando conmigo? – La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

– No es así Christa, y sé que en fondo lo sabes. Yo también conozco a Ymir y sé que sus sentimientos no son mentiras. ¿De verdad crees que te miente? ¿o es lo que quieres creer? – Inquirió mirándola de reojo. La rubia se secó las lágrimas.

– Como sea no quiero hablar más sobre eso. Además, puede hacer lo que quiera. – Manifestó apartando la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Y la pelinegra exhalo.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Luego de caminar en silencio hasta el parque de la gran avenida, ella la siguió caminado detrás todo momento.

– ¿Qué haces ahí atrás todavía?

– Tengo una excelente vista desde aquí. – Comento intentando animarse y se sorprendió al sentirla reír.

– Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no era tu auto?

– Porqué no me preguntaste.

– Rayos, eso no fue gracioso de hecho, ¿cómo fue que sacaste las llaves a Mikasa?

– Las tome de su chaqueta cuando se la dejo encima. Dije que salí ¿crees que lo hice caminando?

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Si te hubiera visto te mata! Y a mí por invitarte. Eso no estuvo bien.

– Es su culpa por descuidada. – Respondió deteniéndose. – Vamos sentémonos aquí. – Dijo a la morena agarrándola de un brazo, guiándola hasta una banca donde la hizo sentarse. Abrió la mochila que traída sacando una caja con unas botellas de cerveza ofreciéndole una a la pecosa.

– Espera ya deja de beber, ¿no crees que has bebido lo suficiente? – Cuestionó en tono recriminatorio a la rubia que la miro abriendo la botella que le había ofrecido, con un abridor, para luego acercarse y dejarse caer para su sorpresa sobre su regazo.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto alarmada y con nerviosismo.

– Solo divertirme. ¿Está mal? – Expreso pasando un dedo sobre su pecho y con uno de sus codos sobre el hombro de la morena. – ¿qué hay de malo con una mujer como yo?

– ¿Que? Creo que… –

– ¿No te parezco hermosa? – La morena un poco descompuesta, se aclaró la garganta.

– No, digo sí, pero… ¿qué tiene eso que ver? ¿que acaso te gusto o algo así? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando retomar el control. La rubia le miró fijamente torturando sus nervios.

– Tal vez. – Respondió para su sorpresa.

"¡¿Que?!" pensó, apartando la mirada azorada.

– ¿Que te sucede? ¿estas nerviosa? – Preguntó inquisitiva, sorprendiendo a la pecosa que la miro muy de cerca.

– Claro que no. – Aseguró correspondiendo la insistente mirada de la rubia. Ambas se quedaron mirando por un rato hasta que la rubia aparto el rostro resoplando, levantándose de las piernas de la pecosa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Creía que eras más temeraria – Comentó colocándose la mochila, alejándose del lugar.

– ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Y dónde vas? – Preguntó levantándose para seguirla.

– A mi apartamento, ya me aburrí. – Aclaro acercándose a la acera abriendo su chaqueta y mostrando el dedo pulgar.

– ¿Es en serio? – Expreso con una ceja alzada. – Oye, no hagas eso, vamos por mi moto te llevare a casa, aun es de madrugada. – Pidió agarrándola del brazo. – No deberías arriesgarte así, es peligroso.

– ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

– Tengo que hacerlo, yo te invite.

– ¿Entonces es solo por eso?

– ¿Por qué más va a ser?

– Ya veo. Que decepción. – Expreso la rubia.

– ¿Que? – Pregunto sorprendida soltando a la rubia. Junto en ese momento un auto se detuvo frente a ellas.

– Espera Annie ni siquiera conoces a ese sujeto. Mejor toma un taxi si no tienes dinero yo lo pagare. – Insistió agarrándola de nuevo.

– No es tu problema, ya quítate. – Se soltó con brusquedad entrando al auto.

– Oye, ¡Espera!

– Ya nos veremos. – Le dijo mirándola antes de que el auto echara andar.

– ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? primero se me acerca y luego me vuelve a tratar con frialdad.

Luego de que la rubia se fuera, camino de regreso a la banca, sentándose pesadamente y lanzando un suspiro cansado. Saco su teléfono, ni siquiera tenía el número de Annie para verificar si llegaba bien, y tampoco sabía a donde estaba quedándose, miro entre sus contactos deteniéndose en uno en especial, recordando lo que había pasado, sus besos con la rubia, no sabía si reírse o llorar al recordar aquellos besos que le robo y que ella le respondió, sonrió. Pero su expresión se desvaneció cuando recordó su reacción después de eso y lo triste que se veía, la última vez que la vio esa madrugada. Apretó los puños otra vez, sintiendo la conocida punzada en su pecho "porque no me puedo olvidar de ti"

– Christa… – Susurro cerrando sus ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rememorando el rostro de la rubia y su sonrisa, su sonrisa… Otra vez, había deshecho su sonrisa, otra vez la había hecho llorar con sus tonterías "te lastime otra vez" Miro otra vez la pantalla del teléfono, no sabía si debía marcarle, seguramente la rubia no querría hablar con ella y de contestarle temía a sus palabras, pero… Pensó mirando su teléfono.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-Notas de autor-.-.-.-.-

Holaaa hinata :) no tenia otra forma de responder no se si veas esto, solo quería agradecerte por tus comentarios y decirte que me falta muy poco para subir el siguiente cap lo esperaba tener para hoy pero aun me falta editar, me animaste bastante, y lo escribí en tiempo record en un día, y queda muy poco asi que gracias por tu apoyo! n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por tus bellas palabras taco, espero que hayas tenido un gran y feliz cumpleaños. Yo también estuve este mes, igual soy leona por cierto ;) Asi que un saludo grande, y gracias por darte ese tiempo fue muy lindo verdad muchas gracias :D a ti y a todos los que siguen comentan y a los que leen.

Hinata, gracias por la sugerencia, soy toda oídos aprecio las sugerencias eso me ayuda para saber que les apetece más a los lectores, y espero seguir mejorando. Sobre los celos ya estaba en mis planes aquello, pero creo que lo alargue demasiado, por lo que me estoy dando cuenta. Aunque me esfuerzo para que todo lo que escribo no sea algo sin sentido, así que, desde aquí en adelante, seré mas resumida y habrá muchos celos, que es lo que se viene, sentimientos y yumiannie.

Gracias a Hinata ackerman, Kor247, Weaintergalatic, kazami akane, Miko-chan, lu, Love novels, nekkosixx, xRhem. A todos los que me apoyan.

Por cierto respecto a la actitud de Christa luego de aquel beso, para aclarar y no crear confusiones, les diré que aquello solo fue su primera impresión, desde aquí las cosas van a cambiar sobre todo la percepción de Christa, y para que no crean que seguirá con aquella actitud, espero entiendan su shock inicial es parte revelador de sus propios sentimientos escondidos por eso se genera ese conflicto en ese momento, al ver estos sentimientos ocultos revelados, en ese momento sus actos hablaron mucho más, por eso reacciono así, luego de que estos quedaran al descubierto ya que ella aún no se acepta a sí misma. Bien eso.

Y espero que les haya agradado el cap. La verdad lo modifique y acorte bastante me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo demasiado al parecer. xD

La canción que puse en la conversación de christa e ymir en la fiesta en las comillas, no es de mi tipo de música, pero es la clase de música que se coloca en los carretes "fiestas" en mi país junto con la cumbia que no puede faltar. Y esa canción la agregue porque la verdad me gustó mucho y también por la letra la canción es "como lo hacía yo – de Ken- Y" es la versión donde canta solo, porqué la otra "ft"con el otro tipo canta que horrible, por si alguien quiere oír. xD

Gracias por leer.

Qebeth.


	8. Reflexiones

Capítulo 8. Reflexiones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Escuchando la canción de ese día, no dejaba de pensar en la morena una y otra vez, todos los días entre medio de lágrimas y diversas emociones que iban desde la emoción a la tristeza, de conmoción a la confusión. El último encuentro con Ymir le había desatado un abismal conflicto interno, sin dejarle concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera las palabras y los besos de la morena. Recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaron juntas durante todo ese tiempo, hasta el momento en que le confeso diciéndole que le amaba.

– ¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta antes? – No podía evitar preguntarse aquello.

Pero eso no era todo, siempre estuvo consciente del fuerte sentimiento hacia la morena de pecas, pero jamás considero verlo desde otra perspectiva, ¿o quizá nunca quiso verlo? porque ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza, los recuerdos de aquella noche, de la confesión y sus besos, la había perseguido cada instante, dejándole una ansiedad constante, un huella que en su piel se había hecho imborrable. No paraba de pensar en cómo se había sentido cuando la beso, fue algo que nunca antes experimento, ni siquiera con Eren, fue la sensación más intensa que había sentido nunca, una que la había llenado de ansiedad de nerviosismo, pero también de mucha plenitud, jamás había experimentado aquel sentimiento solo con un beso, y que le provocase eso su amiga la llenaba de confusión y de miedo, cerro los parpados, solo pensar en ello le aceleraba el pulso. Abrió los ojos parándose precipitada, y comenzó a pasearse.

– No, esto no puede ser, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¿qué estoy sintiendo? – El solo hecho de pensar en lo que le había provocado la morena le causaba un terrible miedo. Y por más que intentaba no lo dejaba de pensar y escuchar la estúpida grabación que le dejo en el buzón de vos y que intento borrar más de una vez, pero cada vez que lo intento no fue capaz, reproduciendo una y otra vez las palabras de la morena en aquel mensaje. Ya habían iniciado las clases y en cuanto supo que Ymir había vuelto, su corazón se agito de solo pensar en volver a verla.

– ¡Que me pasa! no me puedo sentir así, ¿qué hare cuando la vea? Solo estoy confundida eso es todo, sí, solo es eso. – Se consoló ella misma con las manos en su rostro.

La había tratado muy mal, había sido muy cruel con ella. Mordió su labio, y recordó la expresión de su rostro. Esa era otra cuestión que la atormentaba, el remordimiento por sus duras palabras hacia ella, pero lo de esa ocasión la había abrumado tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar, fue un impacto, toda la situación hasta su propias acciones y sensaciones, y solo había sentido una tremenda necesidad de huir lo más pronto de ahí, al igual como ahora quería huir de sus propias emociones y pensamientos que no entendía. Se llevó a las manos a la cabeza se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Pero también era cierto que no quería eliminarla de su vida, como se lo había expresado. Eso no era cierto, ella ni podría vivir sin verla, menos sin ella, pero tampoco podía volver a ser lo mismo después de lo que paso, no podía simplemente fingir que nada había pasado y luego mirarla a la cara. Aquel pensamiento le nublo la mirada.

– Sera mejor que salga. – Se dijo en vos alta. Tenía que distraerse despejarse y sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza que se había vuelto recurrentes sin darle descanso. Incluso había evitado salir desde que comenzaron las clases cuando había escuchado que la pecosa había vuelto a la universidad.

Miro el reloj eran las 18:50 de la tarde iría al restaurante en el que trabajaba Sasha ya que era el más concurrido de su facultad, Mikasa debería estar ahí para cenar.

Saco una toalla y camino hasta el cuarto de baño echando andar el agua caliente desprendiéndose de toda prenda que resbalo de su piel nívea, entro encontrando el contacto con el agua que de inmediato envolvió su piel, cerró los ojos relajándose en el baño, pasándose los dedos por su sedoso cabello.

Al terminar salió y se secó, busco entre su ropa y eligió unos jeans de tiro largo a la cintura, claros y ceñidos hasta las canillas con algunos cortes y unos botines cortos, de color negros con cordones y una sudadera ajustada de color azul oscuro y de cuello redondo de mangas largas, con una cinta del mismo color amarrado a la cintura, en donde en cada extremo de la tela se cruzaba abriéndose levemente hacia las caderas.

Se sentó para maquilarse un poco al pensar casi en su subconsciente de ver a la morena le daban ganas de estar presentable sentía unas ganas de estarlo ante la expectativa de verla. Luego de secar y alisar su cabello se hizo una coleta alta dejando caer el mechón por un lado de su rostro, se arregló el cabello una última vez, mirándose al espejo antes de tomar su bolsa y salir.

.

.

-.-.-.-

.

Camino sintiendo la corriente fría pero agradable de ese día, cruzando la calle, para ir por al medio de la avenida por el parque hasta llegar al lugar a un lado de la costa. Mientras el atardecer que se colocaba a lo lejos entro al recinto y camino hasta la larga barra donde como esperaba, estaba sentada la pelinegra en una de las sillas altas cenando, mientras se movía del otro lado la castaña.

– Christa que bueno que viniste! – La saludo a lo lejos la castaña cuando se aproximó hacia ellas, llamando la atención de Mikasa que la miro.

– Hola, chicas ¿cómo están?

– Aquí como puedes ver en mi empleo que me encanta, sobre todo porque podemos llevarnos cuanto queramos de las sobras. Es el paraíso para mí. – Comento la castaña con los ojos como diamantes y la rubia rio.

– Pero, esperemos que deje algo para los clientes

– ¡Mikasa! – Se quejó la castaña.

– Me muero de hambre. – Dijo mirando la cantidad de comida en el lugar, eso quitaba de inmediato el apetito. – ¿Qué me recomiendas Sasha?

– Un sándwich con triple hamburguesa, pepinillos y queso cheddar. – Respondió casi con la baba cayendo ella sonrió.

– Nada de comida chatarra Sasha.

– Bueno tú te lo pierdes. – Luego de escoger una ensalada sencilla con unas patatas y un jugo de fruta, y pasar su tarjeta fue a tomar asiento junto a su amiga.

– ¿Y cómo vas en tus clases? – Preguntó la pelinegra de su amiga, luego de un rato en silencio, mientras terminaba con lo que le quedaba de su cena.

– Uff, no me dejan tiempo para nada, estoy llena de trabajos, apuntes y exámenes con notas importantes esta semana y la próxima. – Se lamentó haciendo un leve puchero.

– Ya veo. – Comento con vos lastimera la pelinegra.

– Lo peor que he comenzado muy mal no he pillado nada en clases.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Porqué… he estado pensado demasiado. – Contesto pensativa, llamando la atención de la pelinegra que la miro. – De cualquier forma, no entiendo como siempre estás tan relajada con todo, sobre todo con los deportes. Jamás te he visto atareada con nada ¿cómo lo haces?

– Tampoco es tan fácil.

– ¿Tan fácil, en serio? ¿Eres humana? – La pelinegra sonrió, viendo a su novia a lo lejos ocupada con la cocina.

– No te puedes concentrar porque has estado muy ausente estos días. Y creo que se bien la razón. – Declaro y la rubia la miro con incomodidad.

– Por favor ni me lo menciones Mikasa. – Le pidió sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

– En algún momento la tendrás que ver – Le recordó, haciendo clara alusión a la pecosa, provocando que la rubia se tensionara de inmediato. Había dado en un punto clave.

– Sí, lo sé.

– Además ella está aquí. – Agrego con perspicacia, alarmando a la rubia que por un momento pensó que la pecosa estaba ahí, mirando a sus lados, dejándose en evidencia. La pelinegra sabía que estaba así de ansiosa y nerviosa por la pecosa. – Me refiero aquí, en la universidad.

– ¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién está aquí? – Preguntó la castaña al acercarse otra vez hasta el mostrador.

– Ymir. – Aclaro Mikasa mirando efímeramente a la rubia y la castaña sonrió.

– Ah! sí, y ahora se mudó por aquí. – Comento y la rubia abrió más los ojos.

– ¿Se mudó? – Preguntó con nerviosismo.

– Sí, ¿aun estás enojada con ella? Ymir parecía afectada ese día cuando… –

– No. – Le interrumpió tajante la rubia.

– Eso genial diosa, ustedes dos se quieren mucho y no deberían pelearse. – La rubia bajo la mirada.

– ¿Y dónde está quedándose? – Pregunto volviendo la atención a su ensalada.

– En la residencia de al lado de la mía, le dieron una habitación nueva, así que puede ande por aquí la vi esta mañana, en el gimnasio. Pensé que lo sabias. – Comento la castaña y ella bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos, sintiendo el corazón un tanto agitando ante la expectativa de ver a la pecosa. Mientras era observada por la pelinegra que la miraba de soslayo.

– Si sabía, pero no que se había venido a vivir aquí tan cerca. Voy al servicio un momento. En seguida vuelvo. – Se excusó levantándose del lugar.

– En 20 minutos más, terminara mi turno, ¿qué tal si salimos a caminar? – Le propuso a su novia quien asintió.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Estaba pensativa en el lugar relativamente lleno ya que era uno de los lugares del campus donde muchos solían ir a pasar el rato, mientras esperaba ir a clases. A pesar de que había intentado mantenerse ocupada en las prácticas de parkur, y en sus nuevos proyectos, sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría que ver a la rubia otra vez y le inquietaba la situación, porque ya nada sería como antes, no sería una de esas ocasiones donde podría acercarse como si nada y bromear con ella, no después de esos deliciosos besos que había arrebatado sin permiso de los labios de su rubia, no se arrepentía, pero sabía que el precio podría ser perderla y le aterraba enfrentarse a esa realidad, porque no sabía si la rubia seguirá en la misma postura de la última vez ¿seguiría tan furiosa con ella? ¿de verdad no querría volver a saber de ella, como le dijo esa vez? De ser así no le culpaba por ello. Retorno su mirada al frente hacia la enigmática rubia que estaba apoyada en la muralla con los brazos cruzados, y a la que ahora para variar tenía que vigilar. Bajo sus ojos por su cuerpo. Aunque no era tan mala idea después de todo.

– ¿Qué tal? ¿Te diviertes? – Preguntó irónica, al acercarse a la rubia.

– Es un fastidio tener que ir a esas latosas clases de la tarde.

– Y apenas estamos comenzando. – Manifestó, con una media sonrisa.

– No creo que sea gran cosa saltármelas. – Comento despreocupada.

– No puedes hacer eso, lo sabes. – Ella se quedó en silencio mirando hacia un lado, antes de mover sus pupilas hacia ella otra vez.

– Quizá tú puedas hacer algo. – Sugirió de repente y ella la miro confundida.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Podrías hablar con la rectora, al parecer te hace favores. Tal vez cambie de parecer, si logras persuadirla.

– ¿Estás loca? Es justamente por eso que no tengo el derecho de pedirle más, y te recuerdo que fue una condición para ambas, yo entiendo mi parte, pero que a ti también te lo hayan impuesto no me hace responsable y lo sabes. – Replico mirándola inquisitiva.

– Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo ¿no?

– Oye tu situación es más irregular que la mía. Ni pienses que vas a librarte. – Asevero la pecosa y ella resoplo.

– Está bien olvídalo. – Concedió irguiéndose de su apoyo en la muralla, antes de mirar hacia al frente por unos momentos encontrándose con el paisaje de las chicas de ese día.

– Oye, no te enojes solo intento hacerte entender que es inútil, tu no conoces a Hanji.

– Esas son tus amigas. – Le escucho decir la rubia y viro el rostro y en cuando la vio sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón dio un vuelco golpeando en su pecho.

Sus amigas se detuvieron al ser saludados por algunos compañeros, fue entonces cuando más allá pudo divisar a la pecosa que estaba de pie en el lugar, encontrándose inmediatamente con su mirada ámbar, se paralizo, y sus latidos se aceleraron a la par que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espina, estaba nerviosa pensando en volver a ver a la pecosa desde ese día no veía otra cosa que no fuera aquel beso donde en cientos de veces trato de justificar lo que sintió en ese momento y que la llevo a no reaccionar, pero no había encontrado ninguna excusa, al igual que ahora, no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. Bajo la mirada ante el escrutinio de esos ojos ámbar. Su amiga y Sasha vieron a la morena siendo la castaña la primera que caminar hasta ella, su amiga le hizo un gesto para que la acompañase y luego de tragar con sumo nerviosismos se acercó.

– ¡Ymir! ¡Como estas! – Le saludo enérgica la castaña.

– ¡Chica papata! Estoy bien esperando para entrar a clases. – Menciono con resignación.

– Que mala suerte.

– Pero, te lo mereces. – Opino la pelinegra.

– Gracias, hermana, por tu buena vibra. – Replico irónica la pecosa y resoplo.

– Alguien tiene que decírtelo ¿Sera esta la vez, que la dejaras de joder? – Expreso como una duda genuina.

– ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Deja ya de regañarme! – Otra vez cruzo la mirada con la rubia que se respingo bajando las pupilas aun con los latidos erráticos y sin poder evitarlo sintió el conocido calor invadiendo sus mejillas.

– Cuando dejes de ser tan estúpida. Ósea, tal vez nunca.

La rubia de brazos cruzados a un lado de la pecosa, no pasó desapercibida las miradas que se lanzaban entre la morena y esa esa rubia menuda, la misma de ese día, el mismo ambiente extraño entre las dos. La inquietud de la rubia estaba a la vista, igual como la incomodidad de la de pecas. Algo pasaba entre esas dos.

Su atención se vio interrumpida cuando noto la mirada persistente de aquella tipa, que acompañaba a la pecosa, dándose cuenta que era la misma de la fiesta de esa noche, y con la que estaba cuando se fue ese día. De inmediato sintió su corazón apretarse.

– Me adelantare. – Declaro Annie luego de una mirada prolongada con la otra rubia, y la pecosa asintió.

– Esta bien, te veo luego. – Respondió por lo alto la pecosa antes de que la rubia pasara por su lado alejándose.

Frunció el ceño, ¿quién era esa chica? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Ymir? jamás la había visto antes, ¿de dónde diantres había salido? nunca la había visto antes en la universidad, aunque esta era muy grande, pero nunca la había visto con Ymir, antes de esa fiesta. Interrumpió sus pensamientos en cuanto noto los ojos dorados sobre ella.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunto temerosa la pecosa el corazón de la rubia volvió a dar un salto y bajo la mirada con el corazón acelerado.

– Christa, te estas poniendo roja. – Le dijo en un murmullo su amiga que la avergonzó aún más.

– Yo… Bien "¡que idiota!" E-estoy bien gracias. – Contesto escueta, a causa de sus nervios sonando sin querer muy severa.

– Ah. – Pronuncio con un soplido, apartando la mirada con algo de tristeza y decepción. – Bueno creo que mejor me voy. – Dijo haciéndola sentir otra vez con el corazón apretado, no quería que se fuera, quería hablar con ella. Abrió levemente sus labios, pero se contuvo.

– ¿Pero por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotras? – Pregunto la castaña a la pecosa que la miro.

– Eso quisiera… – Otra vez cruzo su mirada con la suya. – Pero no puedo saltarme ninguna clase por órdenes de Hanji, y ya voy retrasada.

– O que mal. – Opino con empatía la castaña.

– Eso es tan triste. – Comento con sorna la pelinegra, con expresión aburrida.

– Como siempre disfrutas de mi desgracia. – Replico entrecerrando los ojos.

– Para nada.

– Bueno las veo luego. – Miro la rubia una última vez. – Nos vemos. – Dijo y ella dio un gran respiro ya había estado conteniendo la respiración. Decepcionada consigo misma por haber actuado así, el haber visto a la pecosa y a esa rubia le había dejándole una gran desazón en el interior. La pecosa debía pensar que la detestaba.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

Cuando se devolvieron camino a la residencia de la castaña. La rubia que había estado pensativa durante todo el camino se acercó a su amiga luego de debatirse.

– Mikasa, ¿podemos hablar un momento algo a solas? – Pidió a su amiga de manera discreta al llegar al lugar, la pelinegra la miro un momento para después acercarse a su novia a la cual le hablo de cerca para luego darse un corto beso. Luego de pasar a dejar a la castaña, caminaron hasta un asiento en el parque cercano.

– Bueno, ya estamos a solas, dime, ¿qué te pasa? sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. – Dijo sentándose a su lado, para darle confianza a la rubia ante su actitud insegura.

– Disculpa no quiero molestarte, pero necesito hablar con alguien.

– Christa ya te he dicho que para mí no es molestia, lo que me molestaría es que no me consideres. Para algo somos amigas – La rubia quedo pensativa por unos momentos. – Dime, es por Ymir, ¿cierto? – Ella se le nublaron los ojos y asintió.

– Sí, así es.

– Note lo muy nerviosa que te pusiste cuando estábamos con ella. Jamás te vi así antes.

– ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? – Le miro, y la pelinegra no sabía si mentirle, ya que su turbación había sido obvia. – Mikasa no sé lo que me pasa, después de lo que ocurrió ya no sé cómo tengo actuar con ella.

– Bueno eso era de esperarse.

– Le dije cosas horribles que en realidad no siento, pero me impacto tanto la situación en ese momento, que no supe cómo reaccionar. Solo me sentí traicionada y agobiada, por eso le dije cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento.

– ¿No crees que lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella? – La rubia quedo circunspecta luego de lanzarle una mirada. – Sería mejor si solucionan las cosas de una vez, no puedes seguir así de abatida, sé que por esto es que has estado tan distraída.

– Eso es lo que quisiera, pero no es tan fácil, ¿cómo se supone que le hable? no puedo simplemente fingir que nada paso. Además, apenas me atrevo a mirarla a la cara.

– Eso lo entiendo, pero puedes hacer un esfuerzo, es lógico que te sientas un poco incomoda.

– Es que no solo me siento un poco incomoda. Ella me beso y me dijo que me amaba, ¿te das cuenta? Es que simplemente no puedo seguir mirándola de la misma manera. – La pelinegra se le quedo mirando por un momento y frunció levemente el ceño con una gran duda que comenzó a formársele. – Desde entonces me siento diferente.

– ¿Así, ¿cómo?

– Me puse muy nerviosa hoy, no dejo de pensar en el beso de esa noche, me duele el estómago de solo ver sus ojos sentí el vértigo. No sé qué me pasa. Estoy muy confundida.

– ¿Quieres decir que estás sintiendo algo por Ymir? – Le preguntó con genuina curiosidad la pelinegra, la rubia de inmediato le fijo la mirada. El ambiente se cortó entrando en el silencio.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Algo más profundo que la amistad después de todo tú también le respondiste. Es lógico que sintieras algo que quizá ni tu misma has querido ver, Christa y sea eso lo que te esté afectando. –La rubia se removió incomoda.

– Mikasa, ¿cielos pero que estás diciendo?!

– Estoy diciendo lo que tú me estás dando a entender, pero incluso si es así, no tiene nada de malo.

– Pero por supuesto que es malo, Mikasa, ¡no puede ser una cosa así!

– Tú misma lo estás diciendo, si te alarmas tanto quizá sea cierto.

– No dije eso.

– Dijiste que estas confundida que te sientes distinta, y es por eso que estás tan asustada, ¿O me equivoco?

– No sé, no estoy segura, de cómo me siento con esto, no es nada fácil. – Se apresuró a decir apartando la mirada, incomoda.

– Para nadie es fácil. Tu sabes ahora lo que Ymir siente por ti, ella siempre te ha querido profundamente desde que éramos niñas, no es tan terrible, el hecho de que tu sintieras algo por ella, no es terrible.

– ¡Claro que lo es! Ese es justamente el punto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no es correcto Mikasa. – Asevero, ante el escrutinio de su amiga que la quedo observando por un largo rato en silencio.

– Entonces no sé en qué esperas que te ayude.

– Mikasa, no es lo que quise decir. – Se excusó de inmediato al darse cuenta de la dureza de sus palabras.

– ¿Que? ¿Qué es incorrecto porque ella también es mujer? – Cuestiono mirando a la rubia que bajo la mirada en silencio. – Christa sé que no es algo fácil, pero no es nada bueno esos estereotipos que tienes. – La rubia sintió nudo en la garganta.

– Tengo tantas ganas de verla, para pedirle perdón por las cosas que le dije. – Declaro derramando algunas lágrimas. – Yo a pesar de todo, la quiero, Ymir es muy importante para mí.

– Lo sé… – Resoplo la pelinegra, de todas formas, la entendía, era algo nuevo para ella, no la culpaba de estar tan ofuscada.

– No quiero perderla, pero tampoco me siento capaz de enfrentarme a esta situación. Jamás me había sentido así.

– No creo que la vayas a perder, por lo demás es normal que te sientas así, pero todo se arreglara, no pienses demasiado. – Le animo reconfortante la pelinegra frotándole un brazo.

– Amiga no sé qué hacer. – Reconoció, mirando fijamente a su amiga con ojos llorosos.

– Habla con ella. – Dijo con simpleza la pelinegra.

– Pero, no me siento capaz.

– Claro que puedes, Ymir, fue capaz de decirte lo que siente por ti, ¿no es así? Entonces, si te hará sentir mejor, habla con ella y explícale porqué reaccionaste así y porque le dijiste esas cosas, ella lo entenderá. Ymir no tiene cara para reprocharte, ella también lo debe estar pasando mal, porque debe sentir que te traiciono todo este tiempo, pero sé que no quiere perder tu amistad. – Le aseguro colocando un mano en su hombro. – Estará bien, Ymir no te obligará a hacer algo que tu no quieras, lo sabes. – La rubia que le correspondió la mirada por unos segundos exhalo más tranquila y asintió.

– Lo sé. Gracias. – La pelinegra le dedico una tenue sonrisa.

– No hay de que, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

– Y no te enojes por favor, por…. – Pidió, haciendo alusión a la pequeña discusión anterior.

– Está bien, no estoy enojada. Pero espero que pienses más en ti y menos en lo que piensen los demás.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Estaba en el salón clase, con muy pocas personas, una clase que no le interesaba a nadie en realidad. Su mente muy lejos de la charla sin sentido, divagaba en el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules, los mismos que la habían observado renuentes ese día cuanto la vio. Entorno su mirada con consternación sintiendo una punzada que la travesó.

La rubia no dejo escrutar a la pecosa, que de vez en cuando volteaba la vista hacia su dirección. En cuanto termino la clase la pecosa se puso de pie con prisa, y ella noto como algo cayo de su bolsillo trasero, a su asiento miro a la pecosa tomar sus cosas y enviarle una fugaz mirada para salir con prisa del salón. La rubia, desenlazo sus brazos y se incorporó caminando hasta el asiento de la morena, mientras los demás alumnos desocupaban el lugar, viendo que lo que se le había caído era su billetera, la tomo entre sus manos, viendo que no era observada la abrió mirando su identificación. Aquello no pudo evitarle una sonrisa al ver la foto de la pecosa, pero pronto volvió a su seriedad, levanto la mirada observando un punto ciego por un momento. Pensó en que estaba aburrida y pronto salió de camino a la residencia, con intenciones de alcanzar a la pecosa.

En cuanto llego, pudo comprobar que no estaba y ella puedo haberla esperado allí, o simplemente guardárselo en su cuarto para dárselo después, pero tras pensárselo decidido salir a buscarla, tenía ganas de ver a la morena, quizá porque era la única persona con la que se relacionaba en ese lugar, pero no tenía idea a donde esta habría podido ir a esa hora, ya que había caído la noche ¿tal vez su trabajo? No, por la charla de aquella vez, la rectora había dicho que debía dejar su trabajo y buscar uno nuevo aquí en los alrededores, así que no debía tener uno por el momento. Saco su teléfono, pero recordó que no había registrado el número. Tras pensárselo un momento parada a un lado de la calle, pensó en algo. La rectora había mencionado que ella tenía otra casa, tal vez la morena se había ido para allá, aunque de todas formas era una posibilidad remota, ya no era seguro que la encontrara ahí y ni siquiera sabía dónde quedaba su casa. Miro su teléfono.

Luego de conseguir la dirección de la pecosa con su prima, con una excusa de un trabajo grupal, decidió ir, ya que la dirección no quedaba demasiados lejos, así que tomo un bus de camino que, según su prima, la dejaba a unas cuadras, al bajar se fue por la calle principal hasta la que conectaba con la de la morena, fijándose en el número, hasta llegar a una casa un poco antigua de clase media. Abrió la reja y camino hasta la puerta, tocando el timbre varias veces cuando lo encontró, pero no parecía haber alguien.

"Diablos" Maldijo para sus adentros, e inspiro hondo. Sabía que no era seguro que la morena estuviera ahí, pero no sabía de otro lugar donde esta pudo haber ido a esa hora. Tendría que esperarla después de todo. Resoplo y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo marcha de regreso. Aunque no conocía el lugar, decidió caminar un poco por los alrededores y tomar algún bus por el camino.

Iba caminando por un lado de aquella solitaria avenida cuando su visión se fijó en unos sujetos que en cuanto la vieron de manera sospechosa se separaron, dos caminaron juntos a su dirección y el tercero cruzo la calle, caminando por el otro lado. Ella inmediato pudo percibir el peligro y aun a pesar de lo obvio de la situación, opto por seguir caminado.

– ¿Oye, tienes un cigarrillo? – Dijo al acercarse uno de los sujetos interceptándola de inmediato, sin darle tiempo de decir alguna cosa, el segundo sujeto la ataco, intentando rodearla desde atrás. Ella se zafó dándole un codazo en la cara mientras que el que tenía en frente se le lanzo tomando uno de los tirantes de su mochila la cual tiro con todas sus fuerzas, afirmo bien sus piernas y se negó a soltarla aprovechando de lanzarle una fuerte patada cuando este ceso en su fuerza, logrando que soltara el tirante, el otro la agarro del pelo tirándola con fuerza hacia tras, ella se giró tomándole del brazo, y entones pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como se aproximó el tercer sujeto, al que por su postura pateo hacia atrás y al que la tenía del cabello pudo golpearle con la cabeza en la barbilla provocando que la soltara, pudo ver como el primer sujeto la ataco con un cuchillo, así que interpuso su mochila, alejándose unos trancos hacia atrás, el instante el otro tipo lanzo un golpe del que pudo protegerse con su brazo, e inclinándose un poco contrataco aprovechando el ángulo uso una técnica lanzado al segundo sujeto al suelo.

De repente al virarse no pudo reaccionar cuando le llego un fuerte puñetazo directo en la cara, que la hizo trastabillar hacia tras por el impacto dejándola un tanto aturdida, sintiendo por la comisura de su labio inferior, brotar la sangre. Aprovechado el momento de debilidad uno de ellos la sujetó del brazo y tiro, inmediato trato de liberarse, pero el otro el rodeo de la cintura ella le golpeo con su codo, pero la sujetaron con fuerza de sus brazos para someterla entre ambos, y enseguida comenzó a forcejear. Lanzo una patada al que quedaba y que se acercó por delante. El de la izquierda le pego con el puño en el estómago, y el otro le levanto la cara del pelo colocándole el cuchillo cerca del cuello presionando con fuerza haciendo caer un hilillo de sangre.

– ¡Suéltenme! – Vocifero en un gruñido impotente sin poder soltarse.

– Quédate tranquila, no te resistas. – Le advirtió el de adelante, apretando su cortapluma en su abdomen mientras el otro trataba de quitar la mochila que aun colgaba de su brazo.

Fue entonces cuando unas motocicletas se detuvieron de forma repentina, de la cual saltaron dos figuras la más alta de ambas, aun con el rostro cubierto con el casco se lanzó rauda, lanzado con fuerza de una patada al sujeto de adelante para inmediatamente después atacar de un puñetazo al que tenía a su izquierda, provocando que ambos la soltaran. Ella se alejó, viendo como el tipo de la derecha le atacaba a su rescatista con una cortapluma que esquivo para después doblar su brazo logrando que soltara el artefacto, para golpearlo en el estómago y en la cara, haciéndolo caer, esquivando las embestidas del otro que lo ataco desde atrás, al cual le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, que lo mandaron de espada al suelo. Pronto el más bajo que se había quitado el casco se unió lanzándose sobre el tercero que se había puesto de pie, conectándole una serie de golpes, dando un espectacular salto para golpearle con su rodilla en la cara. El más alto de los dos se giró hacia ella, mientras el más bajo detuvo de la sudadera en seco al otro que intento atacarle por detrás, golpeándolo un par de veces, para luego lanzar su cuerpo hacia el otro extremo haciéndolo aterrizar en su nuca para dejarlo inconsciente.

– ¿Estás bien? – Inquirió una vos conocida con preocupación, haciendo que pestañara varias veces en cuanto la escucho, esta se quitó el casco y la miro unos momentos, para luego ofrecerle su mano, mientras ella le miraba atónita, desde el suelo, ya que sus piernas habían flaqueado haciéndola caer, la morena le sonrió conciliadora y se hinco para tomar con delicadeza unos de sus brazos.

– Estoy bien. – Contesto a secas la rubia al levantarse, soltándose del agarre de la morena arreglándose la ropa, la pecosa la miro por un largo rato y luego de un bufido se acercó hasta ella.

– ¿Te das cuenta lo que estos desgraciados te pudieron hacer? – Reprocho la pecosa, un poco más calmada de verla intacta mientras Levi terminaba de noquear al último sujeto con un ligero salto conectando un espectacular uppercut que lo hicieron caer inerte sacándolo de combate. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

– Se te quedo esto. – Contesto luego de un largo silencio, sorprendiendo a la pecosa cuando sacó del bolsillo de su rota mochila y con uno de los tirantes desgarrados, su billetera con sus cosas y sus documentos. Te estaba buscando, pensaba que podrías haber venido aquí.

– Estaba yendo a un evento cuando lo note, por eso me iba a pasar de vuelta al campus, ¿pero, te arriesgaste así solo para traerme esto? Debiste dejarlo en los elementos perdidos o devolvérmelo en la residencia.

– No lo sé, ¿por qué iba a un riesgo? no lo pensé. – Mintió mirando hacia un lado.

– Lo que hiciste fue estúpido. Debiste dejarle tus cosas, te pudieron matar, estaban armados, y a estos imbéciles no les importa lastimar a una mujer. Además, por esta calle es muy peligroso para que una mujer ande sola, sobre todo a esta hora, realmente fue una insensatez de tu parte. – La rubia resoplo con aburrimiento.

– Ya te devolví tus cosas y estamos a mano, así que no molestes.

– Tuvo suerte de que la viéramos a tiempo. – Se escuchó la vos de Levi haciendo que la pecosa girara el rostro hacia él. – Pero, dile a tu amiga que tenga más cuidado para la próxima. No siempre habrá alguien cerca que resuelva sus problemas. – Opino el más bajo mirando a la rubia que le frunció levemente el ceño.

– Te agradezco. Pero, no te lo pedí. – Aclaro y Levi resopló mirando a un lado.

– Será mejor que la vallas a dejar en un lugar seguro. – Sugirió el más bajo, caminado hasta su moto, subiéndose a su vehículo. – Yo, me voy, te veo allá. – Dio aviso antes de colocarse el casto y emprender marcha.

– ¡Bien! – Exclamó, y luego de lanzarle una mirada y se acercó a su moto, sacando de la guantera el casco de repuesto, que le ofreció.

– Vamos súbete. – Le dijo antes de trepar ágil en la hermosa moto, a la cual saco el seguro afirmando sus puños enguantados a cada lado, se inclinó un poco, esperando a que ella se subiera. Luego de un respiro, se subió atrás de la morena rodeándola con firmeza sintiendo en su torso al apoyarse en ella, su espalda amplia y su pronunciado perfume varonil que le revoloteo las hormonas. Muy en su interior una sonrisa quiso surgir de su semblante serio.

Al llegar, la pecosa aparto su motocicleta en su espacio predilecto y ambas subieron hasta el mismo piso. La rubia camino directo hasta su apartamento siendo seguida por la pecosa.

– A ver, déjame ver. – Pidió la pecosa luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, aproximarse a ella sentándose a su lado en la pequeña sala de estar, para examinar su rostro.

– Estoy bien, – Asevero quitándose sus manos de encima. – No es nada. – La pecosa soltó su rostro mirándola directamente.

– Perdón, señorita intocable, ¿por qué eres tan esquiva?

– Ya te dije, no gusta recibir ayuda, además puedo hacerme cargo por mí misma.

– Pero hoy la necesitaste. – la rubia aparto la mirada. – Te das cuenta que sociabilizar nunca esta demás? – Replico con una ceja alzada.

– Si lo dices tú, se nota en tu semblante lo sociable que eres. – Ironizo.

– Para eso me buscaste ¿o no? Tú también sociabilizas al invitarme a tu apartamento, eso es un poco atrevido ¿no crees? – Cuestionó con picardía.

– No, y te invitaste sola, y tal vez ya te deberías ir. – Le recordó la rubia.

– Espera, deja echarte algo sobre esa herida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después que tomaras esa molestia. – Dijo son sorna la pecosa. – ¿Tienes algo de primeros auxilios? – Pregunto al incorporándose y la rubia resoplo.

– En el cajón de la derecha del mueble en la parte de abajo. – La pecosa se acercó abriendo las dos primeras puertas del largo mueble encontrando una caja de medicinas, de ahí saco una pomada antiséptica y un poco de algodón. Cerro el mueble y se volvió a acercar hasta la rubia tomando asiento a su lado. La rubia suspiro y se dejó examinar.

– Solo es una pequeña herida. No vale la pena. – Comento, y la pecosa fijo sus ojos en sus celestinos ojos.

– En un rostro como el tuyo sí, que vale la pena. – La miro fijo y luego de unos instantes frunció el ceño, con molestia. – Debí haberlos golpeado más. – Se lamentó furibunda, al ver su herida al final de sus labios.

– He recibido peores. Pero, ¿no es lo mismo para ti? – Cuestionó, volviendo a captar la atención de la morena. – Aun recuerdos las, marcas en tu rostro la primera vez que te vi. – La pecosa le miro y sonrió.

– Te acuerdas de eso ¿he? – La rubia solo asintió. – Pero en mi caso distinto, porque no me puedo comparar a alguien como tú.

– ¿Como yo? – Frunció el ceño.

– Alguien tan pequeña y linda. – Declaro divertida al mirarla.

– Déjate de tonterías, si no vas hacer nada, entonces vete. – Resoplo cansada, colocándose de pie.

– Vamos no te enojes. Mejor ven aquí. – La sorprendió la morena, aprovechando que se había puesto de pie, para agarrarla del brazo y traerla con fuerza hasta su lado provocando que se sentara muy cerca, casi encima de ella y se le quedara mirando con atención. – Te va arder un poco. – Le advirtió, volviendo a tomar su rostro en sus manos, para aplicarle un poco de pomada, luego se acercó para soplar la pequeña herida un lado de su labio inferior. Ella no quito la mirada de los ambarinos que la examinaban de cerca, y que se conectaron con los suyos, provocando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué miras tanto? – Pregunto ella, luego de un silencio prolongado en el que la morena se había quedado prendada en los ojos de la rubia en los que por un momento le pareció ver otros.

– ¿Me regalaras por verte? Eso es gratis. – Replico la morena mirándola detenidamente y la rubia se volvió a incorporar un poco nerviosa, momento en que la pecosa bajo la mirada en reflejo por su cuerpo. Le gustaba esa rubia, era muy buena, tenía un cuerpo buenísimo que le calentaba la sangre.

– Bueno si ya acabaste, es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer. – Categorizo cortante de pie junto a la morena.

– Si, lo entiendo. – Concedió levantándose. – Pero ya que por mi culpa te lastimaron al arriesgarte así, y que gracias a ti tengo mi billetera, considéralo un favor a cobrar. Y la próxima vez llámame, recuerda que también te deje mi número.

– Lo perdí. – Respondió con simpleza y la pecosa bufo y apartando la mirada vio el teléfono de la rubia encima del mueble, el cual tomo para anotarlo ahí.

– Bueno ahora ya no lo perderás. – Comentó, entregándole el teléfono.

– Bien – Pronuncio empujándola hasta la puerta, recibiendo pequeños quejidos en protesta de la pecosa hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y salida donde la pecosa se dio la vuelta para verla.

– Lo digo en serio y no lo olvides, estaré para ti cuando quieras.

– Esta bien, puede que alguna vez me hace falta un vasallo, entonces te llamare. – Concedió antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al igual que la que se formó en la pecosa del otro lado.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Estaba estudiando en su habitación, sentada frese su escritorio plagado de libros, sobre un proyecto en grupo, para el viernes, con sus compañeros, ya habían determinado sus labores, así que ahora solo hacía falta hacer su parte y era mejor adelantar, así mantenía su mente detraída de sus actuales pensamientos. De repente la sorprendió el timbre de su móvil. Se inclinó sobre su asiento para dar alcance al móvil que estaba sobre su cama, volviendo a su posición, mirando en la pantalla principal, el nombre de Mikasa, dio al interruptor aceptar y lo llevo al oído.

– Hola, amiga, ¿cómo estás?

– Christa, escúchame, deja lo que estés haciendo, tienes que venir cuanto antes a… no te rías, a mi casa, es importante, necesito que vengas tienes 30 minutos como máximo.

– ¿A dónde me dijiste, que tenía que ir? – Pregunto con una sonrisa y la pelinegra pareció suspirar por el otro lado de la línea.

– No me hagas repetirlo, tu solo hazme caso y ven, y no te demores demasiado.

– No puedo Mikasa, estoy completando un trabajo, sabes que tengo ponerme al día, no soy una maquina como tú.

– Esto es una excepción, es por algo especial. – Afirmo con determinación. La rubia entorno extrañada la mirada antes su comentario. "¿Qué es lo que trataba de decir?"

– ¿Y eso, por qué?

– Porque Ymir está aquí. – la rubia pestaño con sorpresa. – Y es tu oportunidad para que hables con ella.

– ¡P-pero…! – Exclamó parándose de su asiento.

– Nada, de peros, ya le dije que vendrías. Así que mejor date prisa. Nos vemos. – Se apresuró a contestar y corto la llamada.

– ¡Espera! – No le dejo espacio para responder, cuando la pelinegra colgó, se quedó boquiabierta y se dejó caer sentada, ¿la pecosa estaba ahí? De nuevo su pulso se aceleró, pero tras pensarlo solo por un instante se levantó decidida cerrando el gran libro, su amiga tenía razón esta era la oportunidad para dejar las cosas en paz con la morena.

Después meditar unos momentos, opto por lo primero que se había probado, escogiendo un vestido corto hasta los muslos de hombros descubiertos, y con el cuello corto y redondo, pero con una apertura en punta hasta el pecho, y de hermoso diseño étnico mayormente en diferentes tonos de azules y negro, con diseños en dorado sobre el azul, por alrededor del cuello y debajo de las caderas completando el resto del vestido, hasta los muslos. Se colocó un delgado y largo blazer tipo abrigo recto, abierto de genero color burdeo, con pequeñas líneas en negro, que llegaba hasta los muslos, con una línea mediana bordada al final, de color dorada con diseños, en negro y café oscuro, que también rodeaban el final de ambas mangas. Y unos tacones negros de cinturón grueso, y se miró al espejo.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

Cuando se bajó del taxi camino por la vereda hasta la reja de la casa, donde respiro profundo dándose valor, antes de entra finalmente a la propiedad, sin necesidad de tocar el timbre, ya que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y sonaba música desde adentro, en cuanto entro el nerviosismo la recorrió, pero sus corazón latió desbocado en cuanto pudo divisar desde ahí, frente a la pelinegra la silueta de la morena, que no se había girado su mirada, camino acercándose aparentando seguridad a pesar de los nervios que sentía. Se detuvo mirando a la chica por un largo rato.

– Al fin llégate Christa. – La pelinegra le sonrió.

– Si… hola. – Saludo con timidez.

– Llegaste justo a tiempo. Ven, siéntate. – Le invito su amiga dejándole paso al cercano a la pecosa, que la quedo mirando fijamente. La rubia camino hasta sentarse cerca de la pecosa.

– ¿E-Están solas?

– Sasha, fue a comprar algunas cosas con Connie y jean, bueno yo iré a preparar unas cosas, las dejare. – La rubia la miro con reproche, y luego lanzo un soplido.

Sus ojos, la analizaban inquisitivos, en el silencio notando en la rubia el evidente nerviosismo. Ella la conocía muy bien y por eso sabía que se encontraba incómoda con su presencia al igual que la última vez que la había visto, y no era para menos.

Desde que ella se había sentado en ese sofá, no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la morena a un lado de ella, pero permaneció estática, sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación, mientras no dejaba de ser observada detenidamente por los maravillosos ojos ámbar de Ymir, aumentando su nerviosismo, hasta que fue ésta la que se aventuró a hablar.

– Christa, si te estoy molestando, entonces me iré.

– ¡No por favor! No te vayas, quédate – Se apresuró a pedirle, de inmediato.

– ¿Segura? – Pregunto dubitativa con una ceja alzada y ella sintió. – ¿sabías que estaría aquí, ¿verdad? – Inquirió más insegura que antes. La rubia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

– Sí.

– Mikasa me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. Por eso vine – Declaro mientras la rubia reprochaba internamente a la pelinegra.

– Yo… bueno… Sí, es cierto. – Bajo la mirada con una sensación de vértigo, atusando su cabello hacia tras, la pecosa luego de mirarla resoplo.

– Sé que es por lo… de esa anoche. – Ella trago nerviosa. – Y la verdad es que quisiera que dejaras de comportarte de esta forma. – Comento incomoda la pecosa mirando hacia un lado, azorada.

– Yo… –

– De verdad creí, que estarías tan furiosa como esa vez, que jamás me volverías a hablar. – La miro y su corazón dio un golpeteo. – Así que no tengo derecho a quejarme, y te agradezco que me des esta oportunidad, sobre todo cuando lo único que hecho en los últimos tiempos es hacer las cosas mal, hasta Hanji me tiene condicionada. – Menciono divertida y ella aparto la mirada, con las mejillas encendida.

– Eso ella lo hace porque se preocupa mucho por ti, es tu tía, y tú le has fallado mucho Ymir.

– Sí, lo sé. No solo le he fallado a ella. – La miro directamente y ella bajo la mirada. – Pero estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por enmendarlo. – Aludió en doble sentido provocando que la volviera a mirar. – Pero no sé si pueda lograrlo. – Termino por decir mirándola otra vez de manera intensa. – Christa, lo que hice… –

– Hay cosas que me gustaría aclarar. – Se atrevió a pronunciar finalmente lo que tanto había buscado sintiendo de apoco sus latidos alterados en su interior. La pecosa luego de una mirada con cierto temor en su interior asintió.

– ¿Qué tal si salimos al parque? – Propuso, la pelinegra luego de un silencio. Ella le miro y luego de un momento asintió algunas veces.

La atención de ambas se vio interrumpida, cuando la castaña entro de forma repentina, y apresurada interviniendo en el lugar cortando el ambiente.

– ¡Mikasa! – Musito en voz alta mirándolas. – Hay un problema. – Dijo de repente Sasha, cuando Mikasa entro en el lugar luego de haber escuchado el ruido de la puerta principal, en ese momento la pecosa se distrajo al sentir la vibración de su móvil en su bolcillo sacándolo para ver un mensaje.

– ¿Que? – Pregunto confusa la anfitriona, al acercarse.

– Alguien viene con nosotros. – Declaro justo en el momento en que abrían paso por la entrada principal los dos chicos, acompañados de un tercer individuo que entro en el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¿Eren? – Susurro alarmada la rubia poniéndose de pie sorprendida al ver a su novio al cual ni siquiera había recordado desde que este se fue de gira con su equipo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Eren? ¿no se suponía que faltaban algunos días, para que llegaras con tu equipo? – Interrogo su hermana.

– Nos encontramos de camino hacia acá. – Declaro Jean.

– Como ya clasificamos, nos pudimos venir antes, ¿No me vieron por la televisión? – Pregunto presuntuosamente mirando a la rubia que desvío la mirada. – ¿Qué pasa que nadie me va a felicitar? – Mikasa resoplo mientras que su soberbio hermano esperaba los preciados cumplidos.

– Nosotros te felicitaciones hermano. – Dijo Connie.

– Claro, nos alegramos por ti. – Agrego jean dándole un saludo de mano.

– ¿Y por qué no avisaste que venias? – Volvió a interrogar su hermana, que no parecía nada contenta con su intromisión en el lugar. – Además para algo tienes tu departamento. No entiendo para qué viniste – Insistió la de ojos negros fastidia con que su hermano haya arruinado el momento.

– ¿Tengo que avisar para venir a mi casa? Te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa hermanita, además si vine fue para dejar algunas cosas en mi habitación. ¿Hay algo de malo? – Declaro aproximándose más fijando su mirada esta vez en la hermosa rubia, para luego lanzarle una mirada efímera pero severa a la pecosa, dejando caer el pesado bolso a un lado, y esbozo una sonrisa socarrona antes de rodear posesivamente de la cintura a la rubia, acercándola a su cuerpo para besarla tomando por sorpresa a la chica que viro su rostro a un lado removiéndose incomoda ante su agarre.

– ¿Me extrañaste, nena? – Inquirió mirándola de cerca, ella pudo ver la severidad tras su mirada y se apartó del todo sin saber que decir, sabía que no era posible que ella supiera que llegaba. – Estás preciosa ¿te arreglaste para esperarme no es así? – Volvió preguntar recorriéndola con la mirada notando su indumentaria lanzando otra mirada a la pecosa que aparto la mirada con fastidio. – Estoy deseando celebrar esta noche contigo. – Dijo en doble sentido intentando cerrar otra vez la distancia para besarla, ella de inmediato se mostró renuente y él la miro amenazante, volviendo a intentar atrapar sus labios, afirmando con fuerza el agarre ante la negativa de la rubia, sin dejarle espacio de escaparse.

– ¡Eren ya basta! – Exclamo sacándoselo de encima con fuerza ante su persistencia. Su novio la observo sorprendido, volviéndole a clavar sus iris con seriedad.

– ¿Que? Todo este tiempo lejos lo mínimo que espero es un buen recibimiento de parte de mi chica. – Se escuchó una risa corta.

– ¿No te das cuenta que quiere que la dejes tranquila? – Miro a la dueña de la vos que lo miro desafiante.

– Ah estas aquí. ¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Sigues rebuscando en los restos de las relaciones de los demás?

– Eren… – Pronunció la rubia.

– Mientras algunos tenemos seriedad en nuestras vidas, y un futuro, otros mediocres, desperfectos, inútiles, delincuentes, pierden el tiempo como tú. – Espeto con la mirada fijamente en la pecosa pronunciando sus palabras con sumo desprecio.

– ¿Futuro, seriedad? – Resoplo mordaz – ¿Te sientes muy orgulloso de lo que hacen los demás por ti? Te la pasas de fiesta, además de ser un mantenido ¿y hablas de seriedad? Que estupidez, la que acabas de decir Jaeger aunque digno de un cretino descerebrado como tú. Aunque me parece hipócrita de tu parte, ¿sabes? Digo, ¿Alguna vez has trabajo en tu vida? – Replico en tono satírico aun en la misma posición sobre el sofá.

– ¡Que dijiste!

– ¡Eren! – Llamó Mikasa mientras los demás emitían bufidos.

– ¿Siempre te tiene que repetir todo? Me escuchaste. – Le respondió con una media sonrisa.

– Ya van a empezar. – Se quejó Jean mientras Connie resoplaba. El castaño ignorando a los demás, clavo su mirada furibunda a la morena con los nudillos apretados y luego sonrió.

– ¿Que sucedió? ¿te identifico? ¿Arpía?

– ¡Ya basta! – Exclamo la rubia abriéndose paso entre los dos mirándoles alternamente. – Eren ¿podemos hablar fuera? – Pidió Interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas mortales, cortando la tensión entre los dos. Podía notar la molestia de la pecosa, con sus ojos afilados de depredadora era bastante impredecible la vio apartar la mirada. Estaba molesta.

– Vamos – Le dijo a su novio tirándole de la mano, él la miro con suma seriedad, sabía que a pesar de que se había presentado cordial en apariencia, por dentro estaba furioso. Luego de un instante este se soltó y camino hasta le patio trasero.

– Volvemos enseguida. – Aviso mirando a la pecosa con esperanza, pero esta miraba a un lado con seriedad. Trago con frustración, pero no tenía opción. Siguió al jugador de futbol hacia afuera.

– ¡Claro, tómense su tiempo! – Vocifero Connie.

– No sabía que iba a venir Ymir. – Se excusó la pelinegra por la inesperada visita de su hermano. La morena inspiro hondo antes de levantarse.

– Me largo. – Asevero cortante.

– ¿Pero…? –

– Se me presento algo. Dile a Christa que… – Se quedó pensativa. – Nada… Te veo luego.

.

-.-.-.-

.

.

– ¿Y? ¿me vas a decir que sucede? acabo llegar de la gira con una clasificación segura para la final, y en lugar de preocuparte, te encuentro aquí pasándotelo bastante bien sin mí.

Se le había olvidado por completo que su novio estaría próximo de llegar tras la serie de partidos para la clasificación, su mejor oportunidad, por las cuales no había tenido ni vacaciones ya que era lo más importante para él, ser un jugador profesional y lo estaba logrando, pero había olvidado todo últimamente respecto a él y todo lo demás.

– ¿Me vas e explicar porque no me llamaste? ¿Y porque no contestaste a mis llamados? ¿O es que estaban tan feliz con esa perra de Ymir, que la pasan muy bien sin mí ¿no es así?

– Eren, ¡no hables así de ella!

– ¡Ah! ¡¿eso te preocupa?! ¡Ni siquiera has contestado a mis mensajes! me puedes decir que mierda te pasa? Porque hasta donde sé tenemos una relación, pero no puedo contar ni siquiera una vez con la que se supone es mi chica, en uno de los momentos más importante de mi vida ¿Sabías que conseguimos el segundo lugar en la tabla? ¿Que, podre cumplir mi sueño y participar en la final? después de cada partido no fuiste capaz de llamar para saber cómo estaba, ¡y ni siquiera te molestaste en contestarme!

– No quería molestarte, eso es todo. Pensé que necesitarías tu tiempo. Además, sabes que tengo mis estudios y lo siento, pero este tema del futbol no es algo que me interese, lo sabes.

– No, es a mí a quien le interesa y se supone que al ser tu novio debería ser suficiente como para hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en demostrar algo de interés, ¿no es lo mismo que me decías tu mí? todas esas chorradas de las relaciones y de la importancia, y resulta que ahora es demasiado difícil para ti ¿dar una palabra de aliento o contestar a un llamado? y supongo que eso también es porque estabas ocupada con tus estudios ¿Verdad? – Comento incrédulo. – Cómo ahora. – señaló bajando con sus ojos por su cuerpo, para volver a mirarla a los ojos – Patrañas ¿Crees que soy imbécil!

– Está bien tienes razón, pero me han pasado cosas, yo también tengo mis propios asuntos. – Exhalo mirando a un lado.

– Si, escuche algunos rumores sobre esos asuntos. – Comento en retorica llamado su atención. – pero entre esos asuntos ¿en dónde queda nuestra relación?

– Eren… –

– Ni siquiera fuiste a esperarme al aeropuerto ¿qué me vas a decir? ¿No fuiste capaz de leer un mensaje? parece como si esta relación te importara una porquería. Y si es así, ¡entonces dilo de una vez!

– ¡Está bien eren! Tienes razón. – Acepto ella cansada y estresada con la situación, una gran parte de ella se sentía ansiosa y quería salir huyendo de ahí, lo único que quería era tener una conversación, pero con la morena, exhaló en frustración quedándose en silencio.

– Quiero saber qué papel juego aquí, no pienso volver a estar haciendo el papel de imbécil, así que explícame. – Continuo sin parecer dispuesto a detenerse a no ser que ella fuera clara.

– Tu sabes que las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros casi desde que comenzamos a salir, yo pensaba que funcionaria, pero a lo mejor no fue así. Quizá falto conocernos más.

– Espera, ¿qué me estás diciendo? — Ella cerro sus ojos e inspiro con fuerza.

– Es complicado creo que… – Cerro la boca por un segundo y el chico respondió por ella.

– ¿No eres tu soy yo? ¿es eso? – El chico lanzo un bufido molesto e indignado.

– Estas muy alterado Eren, sabes, mejor hablamos después. – Sugirió con cierta desesperación, intentando pasarlo siendo detenida de inmediato por el molesto oji verde que se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡No quiero hablar después, quiero hablar ahora! No aguantare más tus mierdas de evasivas, me merezco una explicación, ¡y quiero que me digas la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que tanto cambio en este tiempo? – Inquirió escudriñándola de cerca. Ella aparto la mirada.

– Estoy confundida, esa es la verdad, y lo lamento, pero no sé si quiero continuar con esto. – El la miro con seriedad.

– ¿Confundida? – Itero intentando contener el brío. – ¿Y en eso tiene algo que ver tu amiguita? esa arpía de Ymir. – La rubia cerro los parpados y negó.

– Eren, no tiene nada que ver. Solo que las cosas entre nosotros no han funcionado.

– ¡No te creo nada! Siempre has estado más pendiente de esa, como ahora estando aquí y vestida así y ciertamente no es para esperarme a mí. – Ella rodo los ojos.

– Siempre me visto así. – Objeto.

– Si, pero se nota que ahora te esmeraste.

– Sabes no voy a seguir hablando contigo.

– ¿Te vas a ir así? ¿Sin siquiera darme una respuesta clara? – Replico agarrándola del brazo para darla vuelta mirándola de frente – Eres una cobarde.

– ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? – Ella se soltó con molestia.

– ¡Las razones eso quiero que me digas!

– ¡Es obvio que esto no da para más! ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?! – Exclamo exasperada.

– ¿Entonces quieres terminar? – Ella respiro y se aclaró la garganta.

– Si, Eren es lo mejor.

– Está bien, no pienso volver a rebajarme. – Declaro alejándose para observándola de manera despectiva. – Tú te lo pierdes, pero te arrepentirás por esto.

– Sí, claro, como tú digas. – Contesto pasando por un lado de él.

– Te vas a repetir. – Reitero tras de ella, antes de que entrara a la casa caminado hasta la sala principal, pero entonces su actitud decayó en cuanto vio a lo lejos el puesto vacío de la pecosa

– Christa… – La llamo Mikasa que al verla se acercó, justo cuando Eren paso por su lado yendo por su bolso y subir a su habitación. – ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto su amiga a la que ni siquiera miro, al estar en sus cavilaciones interiores, sobre la pecosa.

– Sí, Mikasa, todo bien, ¿dónde está Ymir?

– Se fue. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. – La rubia exhalo con decepción.

– Ya veo. – Bajo la mirada. Era lo que se temía. Mikasa la había llamado, porque era la oportunidad propicia para atreverse a aclarar las cosas con la pecosa, y retractarse de sus duras palabras.

– ¿Peleaste con él? – Ella obvio la cuestión con gesto. Y observo el puesto vacío de la pecosa con consternación, y sonrió con ligereza.

– Después de la intervención de Eren no me extraña que se haya ido.

– Bueno ya la volverás a ver solo debes ser sincera.

– Lo sé.

– ¡Vengan, mikasa, christa! ¿Vamos chicas que esperan? – Exclamo Jean mientras Connie bailaba algo con Sasha.

– No estés triste, Vamos — Le pidió su amiga llevándola hasta el salón, donde estaban los chicos bromeando entre ellos. Ella titubeó, pero acepto dejándose llevar.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Luego de haberse quedado un largo rato con sus amigos, abstraída en silencio mientras los demás bromeaban y compartían pronto se excusó, para marcharse y tomar un taxi, cuando ya estaba colocándose el sol. Mientras iba de camino mirando por la ventanilla, salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse que estaba cerca a la residencia de la morena que quedaba antes que la de ella.

Quería hablar con ella, y que las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas de antes. Todo se había arruinado ese día con la llegada abrupta de su novio, bueno ahora su ex novio, que la había dejado un tanto afectada. Pero más que nada lo que quería era poder hablar con la morena, quería verla, la extrañaba, necesitaba sentirse como antes, y abrazarla, quería sentirse segura entre sus abrazos y perderse en su aroma y su calor, en sus brazos cariñosos y protectores que siempre la hicieron sentirse feliz y querida. Antes de que pasara más tiempo se decidió, y sin pensarlo más, le pidió al taxista que parase y la dejara ahí.

Al bajarse miro a los lejos. Cruzando aquel parque estaba la residencia de la morena, ya que había quedado un poco más alejada. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero ya no podía esperar más. Más que nunca necesitaba la compañía de la pecosa, ella siempre fue un pilar fundamental en su vida, el único que tenía. Ya no le importaba nada más, necesitaba verla. Al llegar y preguntar por su piso en la recepción del edifico se encontró con que la pecosa no estaba, al salir sintiendo otra vez el viento helado solo camino hasta una banca en la que se sentó esperando verla. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

Se paró de manera abrupta, al percatarse de ambas figuras que caminaban unos metros por delante en dirección opuesta a la ella, reconociendo de inmediato a la pecosa entre las dos.

Sus ojos, se entornaron cuando movió las pupilas hacia la persona que le acompañaba, era ella, de nuevo estaba con ella, era la misma rubia de la noche de la fiesta. Ambas caminaban distraídas, no parecían percatarse de su presencia, ni interesadas en su entorno. De repente la rubia, sujeto a la morena de un brazo, haciendo que esta se detuviera. Y ella se alarmo acercándose al albor que tenía al lado para ocultarse. Observo expectante el escenario frente a ella, siendo invadida por un terrible sentimiento de temor, en cuanto la rubia comenzó a aproximarse peligrosamente hacia la morena. Pestaño sorprendida al ver como la morena lejos de alarmarse, con la cercanía había formado una ligera sonrisa ante la situación. Llevo una mano involuntaria hasta su pecho. "No puede ser. ¿Qué estaba pasando?" Pensó con los latidos acelerados, siendo testigo de manera inevitablemente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Abrió los ojos en par, y su boca por el estupor, en cuanto la rubia tomo del rosto a la morena y la beso. Palideció por completo y un sentimiento abrumante le atravesó.

Ella pestaño y comenzó a retroceder, alejándose del albor hacia el camino, pero más fue su impresión y sacudimiento interno, cuando la pecosa agarro de la cintura a la rubia correspondiendo con ganas el beso. Haciendo que sus pasos se detuvieran, e inmediatamente sus recuerdos se fueron a la noche en la que Ymir le había besado recordando esta vez con más nitidez que nunca, la misma escena, pero con ella, y al volver al presenté, una sensación desgarradora de desolación y ausencia, le invadió por completo el interior, centrándose en su pecho y en la boca del estómago, frunció el ceño confusa, apartando la vista, sus ojos que se cristalizaron, cuando volvió a subir la mirada la escena se volvió borrosa frente a ella.

Se sorprendió tragando con dificultad. Y tras unos inalcanzable segundos queriendo salir corriendo pero sin lograrlo, simplemente se había quedado allí paralizada mirando, vio como ellas se separaron pero la pecosa no soltó a la rubia, en su agarre, no, hasta que de forma repentina los ojos de la pecosa, migraron por un lado del rostro de la rubia fijándolos directamente sobre los suyos azules, que observaban paralizada con los ojos nublados de conmoción, en cuando pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la morena de pecas, es cuando su cuerpo finalmente reacciono retomando el control, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta para hacer el primer impulso había tenido, en cuanto percibió lo ocurrido, echándose a correr, sin mirar a tras los más rápido que pudo sin detenerse, corrió tanto y sin parar que no se dio cuenta hasta llegar hasta la zona de su propia residencia donde se detuvo abruptamente sujetándose de un albor con el torso inclinado, mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, aguantando un sollozo. "Ymir y ella se besaron, e Ymir también la beso" Pensó con los ojos vidriosos, sintiéndose ridícula, fuera de lugar, se giró apoyando su espalda contra el albor sintiendo la garganta apretada, cerro sus ojos y finalmente las lágrimas cayeron y se echó a llorar doblando su cuerpo.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Notas de autor-.-.-.-.-.-

"AVISO"

Hola! Para toda la gente que sigue este fic, tengo que darles unas disculpas, sobre todo a ti, hinata que eres la que más me escribe, por eso espero que ojalas leas esto.

Disculpen a todos porque sé que he tenido botado este fic desde hace mucho, sin dar ninguna explicación, por eso dejare este mensaje. Verán no fue mi intención dejarlo así inicialmente de hecho tenía como tres o 4 capítulos avanzados, pero sin editar, porque además soy un desastre, muchas notas por aquí por allá, y que le faltaban editar lo que me lleva mucho, sin embrago perdí el notebook donde escribía, entonces, incluso perdí mis contraseñas de casi todas mis cuentas porque soy muy olvidadiza y tengo tantas cosas que incluso recuperar la contraseña fue todo un desafío. Aparte de eso me ha tocado un año, con muchos requerimientos, y por eso me desconecte de esto, pero aviso que volveré a escribir en parte lo hago porque agradezco mucho a la gente que lo aprecia de verdad, eso es lo que me motiva más, porque comprendo cómo lectora lo que es, que pase eso, porque a mí también me ha pasado y lo odio, pero demás también perdí un poco el royo con toda la situación por eso espero no equivocarme, ya tengo gran parte, y tengo una idea de lo que había pensado para esto. Procurare tener el capítulo lo antes que pueda.


End file.
